New Arrivals
by nellybell515
Summary: My 1st Fan Fiction ever...Doesn't really follow any story,I guess that would make it an Alternative Universe since It's completely made up. Also allot of Swear Words & Violence...So if you're not into that,then Don't read it...Oh & I Don't own the X-Men.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **Just wanted to say that this story started out as me writing it but now has turned into an on going effort of both me and my Friend in real life, as you will see in later chapters when her original character _Juanita Cullens _comes into the fold.

I feel that we should warn you beforehand that it does start to get a little crazy because well, we are not the most stable people in the world LOL and it shows... So read at your own risk of loosing your own sanity. Just Kidding... Maybe. :P

Hmmm what else, Oh because we didn't want to keep writing things like: Juanita said this or Veronica said that, we took a different approach and put who was talking into **Bold**, then what they had to say in _Italic_... Hope that helps you to understand the flow of the story more.

Also from time to time you might see some words missing or parts of the story makes no sense... Most of that is because of the FanFiction Site Itself for some reason it likes to play tricks on us and take away our words and no matter how many times we try to fix it, IT still takes the same words and stuff away... It's really annoying but what can we really do about it, just keep writing and hoping the site corporates with us... So don't be Bitching about missing words or Mis-Spelled words, We tried to fix it already but just couldn't.

Lastly, The X-Men will not always be played as they are written in the Marvel Universe... We will and do change them somewhat to suit our own amusements, simply because we can. HA!

However for the most part we do try to keep them within the same realm as the Canon Characters.

Speaking of Marvel, We should probably put a Disclaimer, so we don't lose our story rights... We kind of did in the summery but Here it is again:

**Disclaimer: **We do NOT own any X-Men Characters, ex for the ones we created ourselves... No one is making any money off of this story, it is being written solely for Entertainment Purposes and because we are Huge, Really Huge X-Men Fans.

OKAY, Now that, That's out of the way... Onward to the Madness that is this story. :D

* * *

><p><strong>"THE NEW ARRIVAL"<strong>

A small compact dark purple two door car drives along an empty back-road  
>not another car can be seen for miles,inside this car sat two very silent women.<br>The driver was an older woman with graying hair,who was trying to focus solely on her driving.

At the moment she is trying to remember the directions she received to get to the place she was taking her daughter.

The other woman/the daughter was much younger in her 20's full of youth and spite,she sat in the passenger seat her long auburn brownish hair hanging in front of her face for she has her head leaning down messing with the radio trying to find a good station but having no luck so she hits the damn thing and turns it off. She then leans her head back against the glass windowpane folding her arms across her chest over her seat belt and lets out a wave of profanities followed by a heavy sigh. She was not to thrilled about where she was heading mostly because she didn't know,her mother has want to extreme links to keep it from her.

For you see the daughter is no ordinary girl not in the least bit. She had certain "Gifts" that most normal humans did not.

The daughter who's name is Veronica by the way has no idea where she is heading her mother Danna has keep it all under-wraps for the women knew her daughter very well and the place she was taking her would not sit well with Veronica which has not been an easy task for Danna for you see Veronica's "Gifts" is that of a Mind-Reader or Telepathic along with some Telekinesis powers,she can move things with her mind and read other people's thoughts,but she is no ordinary Telepath.

Veronica is unique in the fact that her mind could not be penetrated by any other Telepaths or any other mental abilities known,her body can be damage by physical attacks assuming the physical attack got through her very powerful energy shield but nothing mental could reach her and the girl had total control of her "Gifts" which was not normal for someone so young with no training whatsoever.

It was almost like her mind was encased inside a permanent shield not letting any-thing or any-body get in that Veronica didn't want in.

Danna had to go and get mental blocker placed temporarily into her mind in order to keep the location of where she planned to take Veronica a secret. Danna didn't enjoy deceiving her daughter like this but she just could not handle the fact that her child was a mutant and could not stand to see the way Veronica has been getting treated by non-mutants she wanted better for her daughter,a place where Veronica would be accepted and meet others who have "Gifts" like hers but Veronica never really was the socializing type,she had no friends at all growing up because all the other children thought she was a freak and wanted no part of being around her,she only had Danna as a companion and even she was gone most of the time out working to support them both since she refused any help from Veronica's father and refused to tell the girl who that man was.

{Another thing Danna had blocked inside her mind}

The young woman lived a very lonely existence and didn't really deal with people very well,so had Danna just openly told her about this Xavier Institute she done knew how Veronica would of reacted,the girl was not very stable and has a bad temper to boot. She would of blown up and Danna would of had to refurnish her house for the 10th time this year.

Veronica may have great control over her abilities but the girl didn't always choose to use them for the good of mankind and that is what Danna was hoping Charles Xavier could help her understand; That using her powers for the good was the right uses of them not for evil and hopefully save her from her own destructive self before it was to late and Veronica completely transitioned over to the dark side which was Danna's biggest fear for her only child.

Finally spotting the rather large surrounding gates of the X-Mansion that had a black marbled Plaque with golden lettering read out:

**XAVIER INSTITUTE FOR HIGHER LEARNING **  
><strong>formerly known as, <strong>  
><strong>XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS<strong>

Danna was still impressed at the Mansion concealed inside those iron gates even though she has seen it a bunch of times before it still impressed her all the same every time she came there. She pulls up to the front gate reaches out the car window and presses a button announcing who they were,the gates instantly swings open allowing them to enter. Driving her small car up the rounding pathway,which to Danna the car started to seem even smaller the closer she got to the front door of the fancy Mansion.

Coming to the entrance Danna parks & shuts off the engine sits there for a moment before she turns to Veronica saying:

_"Well,Honey we're here...Please don't take this the wrong way dear but I kind of...sort of...Tricked you" _ Danna stared straight ahead as she talked to her daughter,she didn't want to look her in the eyes because she knew from experience that, that sets her off even more so when she is already upset.

Veronica to Danna's surprise didn't make a move or say anything she just sat in the passenger seat watching out the car window almost as if she was staring at something or someone. Danna finally dared to look in the direction of her daughter and was about to open her mouth again to try to say something to her but got interrupt by the front doors opening up on the Mansion and out rolled a bald man in a wheelchair with friendly eyes,a smile planted firmly on his face and a wave of his hand to them. Danna instantly got out to greet this man who she has known for many years with a long tight close nit hug.

Veronica to emerge from the car but she stayed back leaning against the dark purple car door her arms folded across her chest staring a hole in this wheel-chaired man whom she has never meet before but somehow felt she knew him from somewhere but could not place it just yet but something about this entire place spoke to her almost as if she had been here before but she knew she has not been that she could remember.

Once Danna let the man in the power-wheelchair out of the rather longer then need be hug she gave him,  
>the man turned his attention to Veronica and said the following to her:<p>

_"Greetings, My name is Charles Xavier and let me be the first to Welcome you to the Xavier Institute... Welcome Veronica, I hope that with time you will learn to love it here."_


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica stayed right where she was leaning against her mother's two door car,  
>her arms remained folded across her chest as she barely listen to this Xavier fellow instead she was trying to probe his mind and he must of knew what she was up to because she could not get anything out of him but some of his own thoughts telling her that she would be safe here at the X-Mansion.<p>

After awhile she gave up trying for she felt she was not getting anywhere with him besides she didn't really care what he had to say Veronica just wanted to know what the hell was going on,Why the hell she was here and what the hell her mother was thinking bringing her here.

So many questions ran through her own head with not nearly enough answers yet so she decided to go ahead and follow along with this little obvious plan those two cooked up to get her here, It was probably that Xavier who planted the suppressors into her mother's mind blocking it from her because clearly the two knew each other somehow that much spoke for Its self only thing she was not certain of was how well they knew each other.

She goes to take a step away from the car when no sooner then she does,off in the distance a load roar of a motor can be heard right in front of her zooms in a very old motorcycle with a male driver,his face was covered by a helmet & he just barely missed hitting Veronica. The man comes to a stop takes off his helmet reviling a wild blueish black hairstyle and matching wild looking eyes. The muscle massed man took a minute to look at Veronica then he sniffed the air,then got off his bike and want to Prof. X and shook his out stretched hand.

**Prof X:**_"Ah,Logan my boy I see you have decided to came back sooner then I expected, _  
><em>Glad to have you home old friend."<em>

**Wolverine:**_"Yeah yeah Charles...So who are these women around you Chuck?"_  
>Logan asked as he throw his thumb back towards Veronica and nodded towards Danna who was still standing next to Xavier.<p>

**Prof X:**_"My My where are my manners today...Logan meet Danna and her daughter Veronica, _  
><em>Hopefully Veronica will be staying here with us...Logan A.K.A. Wolverine,is a member of the X-Men who has been on hiatus the last 6 months doing a personal mission...He is one of our fine Instructors among the school...Come now ladies we have much ground to cover."<em>  
>He says that last part to the women with some movement of his arms as in fellow me type of movement.<p>

**Wolverine:**_"Right well good luck with that Charles...Is my room still in the same place as always? _  
><em>I've had a long drive and just want some rest before having to deal with all the squirts"<em>

**Prof.X:**_"Yes Logan your room is as you left it, Only I was hoping you would hold off on going to the room right away...If it is not to much of a bother I rather you come along with me as I show the facility to these lovely ladies...It could not hurt for you to get acquainted with the Mansion yourself my dear friend, you have been on leave so things have been changed around here in the 6 months since you been gone."_

Logan let out something that sounded like a grunt then agreed to join in the tour, Veronica finally came up to the front steps just behind Wolverine,Xavier offered her his hand to shake,she just looked at him and he got it from the look she was not going to shake,the great telepath didn't even need to use his powers to tell that this tour was not going to be a pleasant one but he still had Hope, at least the girl was willing to take the tour so that was a good a start as any, as far as he was concern. There was absolutely no way he could let her leave and join some where else, She was to great of a treasure to lose for many reasons and the Professor was not about to let her go without a fight.

So instead he put his hand down on the arm of his chair and give her a big smile then lead the way into the Mansion starting the tour with Danna at his side,Logan behind him and a reluctant Veronica taking up the rear making sure to keep her distance from all of them & slamming the X Doors behind her without so much as a touch of one of her fingertips.


	3. Chapter 3

No one said anything about the doors slamming,it looked as if Logan wanted to but  
>Professor X shot him a Telepathic message saying:<br>"_Let it go my friend...We can't lose her over something so juvenile as that"_

Veronica grinned a little as she read the thoughts of the two men and was pleased with herself,then thought of what else she could do to make this unbearable for all and wonder just how far can she go before she did cross a line,if there was one thing Veronica enjoyed it was to challenge those in authority and damn was she ever so good at it.

Following along behind them Veronica takes in the views inside the Mansion it really was fantastic looking that much she would at least admit to even said so to the Professor,he smiled and started the tour. First he showed them around the area where they entered which consisted of rooms such as the Library where the walls were literally lined with books from the floor to the ceiling even had one of those old timely ladders that you see in movies so that you can reach the top shelves, next was some sort of Entertainment Room which had a few of the younger members inside fighting over some new video game,

_"It's my turn...You just died...Give it to me ButtMonkey"_

_"No I didn't die...You're trying to cheat me...It's still my turn Loser."_

They want on like that until Veronica had enough of their mouths and rammed their heads together with some psychic energy knocking each one out she then turned to others in the little tour group & simply said: _"You're Welcome...Oh come on you know you wanted to do it as much as I did...Now can we get on with this stupid tour already."_

Wolverine grunted but she could see him trying to hide his amusement and she knew he wanted to do the same to shut those kids up she read that much in his thoughts. The Professor however was not amused nor was her mother Danna. He shook his head in disappointment and Danna scolded Veronica or at least tried to,what good it did her Veronica just stood there grinning and waiting,so finally the Prof. after placing pillows under each students head decided to just continued on with the tour.

Followed by the Entertainment room was a Living Room just your basic comfortable living room set up some sofas and chairs a T.V. Prof.X explained this is where everyone want to relax at the end of the day and lastly was the Dinning Room. Xavier decided the Kitchen was the perfect place to end the tour of this level. Wheeling himself into the Dinning Room to the head of a very long old wooden table with about 20 chairs give or take a few. Danna followed in after him like a love sick puppy which was starting to get on Veronica's nerves by this point but her mother came and sat next to the Prof. anyways,Wolverine came in after her took a seat near the middle and Veronica entered last she choose a seat at the other end of the table farthest away from them all.

Veronica goes to sit down in her chair she gets as far as pulling it out when suddenly BAMF! a black cloud of smoke appears in front of her followed by some blue furry creature with pointy ears like an elf,it smiles at her as she lets out a small scream then brings her hands up in front of her face purple energy surrounds them as she moves them back and forth the blue being gets smashed into the wall over and over again leaving behind a pretty good size shapely dented hole in the area where she as bouncing him,

Veronica does this until Xavier says:

_"Veronica Please stop you are hurting Kurt...NightCrawler is a teleporter he can pop in and out of places he has been or can see and he is a member of my X-Men who live here...I assure you he meant you no harm Kurt has one of the kindest souls I have came across even though his outside appearance can be a bit frightening to some he would not harm you, So I beg you please stop your attack."_

She stops for a minute looks around the room at everyone's shocked face ex that of Logan's he just looks the same as he always does which was angry, NightCrawler is floating in midair looking dazed with purple energy surrounding his blue body,Veronica rams his head into the wall one last time for good measure then releases him from her power's hold saying to him as she does:

_"Next time trying walking in Fur-Ball...I don't like surprises, GOT IT!"_

NightCrawler tried to sit up but his head was spinning and he was in so much pain he just fell back against the leg of a chair. Kurt was sitting there trying to figure out what just happened to him when a glaring red light cycled around the Dinning Room door and it blasted open and in comes two people,a pricky looking male with some ruby colored sunglasses and a red haired prissy looking female,the male speaks 1st as the female runs over to Kurt to attend to him:

_"What happened in Professor?We heard a loud noise and thought someone was under attack, So Jean and I came rushing in...From the looks of things we were right..Was it Magneto or other members of The Brotherhood or someone else entirely new ?"_

**Prof.X: **_"Everything is fine Scott...It was all just a misunderstanding between NightCrawler and Veronica here,nothing to do with Magneto or the Brotherhood or anyone else for that matter Cyclops"_

**Jean:**_"Professor...Kurt is hurt badly are you sure everything is okay in here,I could stay if you need me however I do think NightCrawler needs to get to the medical bay A.S.A.P."_

**Prof.X:**_"Then take him Jean,You are not needed here as of right now,if I need you I will send for you...I on the other-hand must stay here at the moment,in case you and Scott have failed to noticed we are not alone in the Mansion today...We have "Guests" and hopefully we will be having a new resident here by the time the day is out."_

Xavier said that last part looking directly at Veronica trying to keep what he was thinking to himself which was no easy task she caught onto some of it and knew what she just done to NightCrawler was not enough for him to want her gone,so to Veronica that meant only one thing, she had to try even harder to piss them all off.


	4. Chapter 4

Jean Gray looked at the Professor as he telepathically told her what happened then ordered her not to interfere he was fully aware that Veronica was reading their thoughts as well. Jean nodded then gathered up NightCrawler's now barely awaken blue body and took him out of the room,Scott Summers was going to go with them until Xavier spoke up:

**Prof.X: **_"Scott wait...Jean can handle Kurt on her own, I'd like for you to stay here with us for awhile."_

Cyclops although a bit confused stayed behind like the good little suck up he was and did as the Professor ordered. Pulling up the chair that Kurt was leaning against he sat down then asked:

**Cyclops: **_"Professor I don't understand what is going on here...If we were not under attacked then what happened to NightCrawler ?"_

Xavier shifted in his chair he was clearly struggling for the right words to say and seemed very uncomfortable for some reason but as soon as he want to try to answer Scott he got as far as opening his mouth before he was rudely interrupted by Veronica:

**Veronica:**_" What is not to understand...Are you as stupid as you look,You must be dickhead because it is pretty obvious what happened in here...Baldy there done told you enough for you to figure it out if you had any sort of brain placed in that thick skull of yours...I attacked the fuzzy one...NightCrawler...using my powers he popped in front of me and well freaky I just didn't like it so he found out the hard way but I bet you he thinks twice before trying that shit again."_

**Cyclops:**_"I don't believe what I am hearing...Professor this is who you want living here...No offense sir but have you lost your mind...She has already attacked one of us,How do we know she won't do it again trying to take us all out one by one. Clearly she can not be trusted,I think if Kurt ever heals up he would 2ed me on that."_

**Prof.X:**_"Scott it is complicated...Trust me I have my reasons for wanting her here...She is..."_

Again he is cut off by Veronica's rudeness which of course she was doing on purpose to anger him and Charles knew that so he was trying his hardest to not let that happened instead he just keep smiling at her and letting her do whatever it was she felt she needed to do.

**Veronica: **_" Ha Ha sounds like someone is scared...Awww does little Cyclops want his ba ba ?...Hey Scott how do you know I am not working undercover for this Magneto or that BrotherHood crap you were going on about One Eye. Ha Ha Ha... Sweet Zeus you are pathetic...So I tell you what bright eye why don't you turn those shades in the other direction before my foot goes in your naive ass."_

Apparently that was not what Scott Summers was wanting to hear for a red gleam spread across his visor and he looked like he was ready to shot someone,his head was lined up with Veronica's after she said that he stood up knocking the chair back behind him just as she stood up doing the same they came face to face his eyes glowing red,Her hands glowing purple both ready to kill each other when who should be the voice of reason between them none other then Wolverine believe it or not.

**Wolverine:**_"Enough already with this shit, this is not what I wanted to come back to Charles. So why don't you tell us all why you want this wrench to live here so badly so we can get this crap over with and Cyclops you should know better then to attack inside the Mansion especially someone the Prof is trying to recruit you Pencil Neck Geek and as for you girl"_

Wolverine says as he says that, He has his claws out pointing at Veronica looking like he to wanted to attack but Veronica read his thoughts and knew he would not because he was enjoying Scott being put in his place to much but didn't want to show his enjoyment to everyone. Something told Veronica that there was no love between those two and she wondered how she could use that to her advantage.

**Veronica:**_"What the hell do you want Wild Man...Can't you see that I am busy right now trying to teach this One Eyed Punk that he should not mess in other people's business."_

No sooner does she say that,the Kitchen drawer opens up and out flies a rather large Butcher's Knife purple energy  
>guiding it in the direction of Scott Summer's foot.<p>

**STAB!**

The knife lands right in the middle of Cyclops's left foot pinning him in the spot where he stood trying to act brave, for someone so brave he sure did scream like a girl. Scott hits the button on his visor by accident and his red beam zooms across the Dinning Room's roof up into the bedrooms above and down falls the mutant that stayed in that room one Kitty Pryde a.k.a. ShadowCat.

She lands on the floor after phasing through Cyclops and turning off his visor in the possess but the damage was already done,she seemed very shocked and clearly wondering what the hell was going on. Veronica stands before them all laughing her ass off, Wolverine is not finding this funny now that Kitty is involved so he leaps out at the girl and Veronica who is not prepared due to the laughing gets tackled to the floor where Wolverine sits on top of her pining her arms down to the floor with the two outer claws on each hand the middle ones still retracted because he didn't want to hurt her just stop her.

Wolverine holds her there his lean body pressed against hers she could feel the weight of his Adamantium Skeleton pressing down on her body but it just didn't matter she just keeps laughing and doesn't even try to fight Logan off of her.

Professor Xavier wheels away from the table over near the blasted doorway raises his hands up like he wanted silence everyone in the room instantly became silent for he used his powers to do so everyone that was ex Veronica since even the great Charles Xavier could not reach her mind, She laid there under Wolverine still laughing but it was dying down some now it was more like giggles.

Cyclops let out some sound as well but mainly from his pain,his boot was now flooding with blood from the knife because he was a dumbass and pulled it out before getting to the medical area. The Prof seen that so he decided to make it short what he had to say:

**Prof.X:**_" Wolverine has a point and since Scott is losing allot of blood I will make this as short as I can...You see the reason I want Veronica here so badly is because...Well it is her birth right she should of been here years ago but Danna would not have it...She wanted her to go to normal school and live a normal life...Which would of been fine had she been normal but I knew from the day that she was born that she was not that the X gene was very powerful within her...Because well I was there...and It is not an easy thing for me to say...but you know it had to be done...I didn't have much choice...Danna had a right to the girl after all she is her mother,who am I to take a child away from it's mother..."_

**Cyclops:**_"Professor please...Just get on with it already...I am losing so much blood here."_

**Wolverine:**_"Oh Shut up you whiny Bitch...Take it like a man Bub...Had she stabbed me I would not be crying about it...Pussy."_

**Cyclops:**_"Well excuse me Logan not everyone heals as fast as you...OWWWWWW!_  
><em>Pro-fess-or please hurry it up,It hurts soooo much."<em>

**Prof.X:**_"Right...Well...Veronica is my daughter."_

Everyone was stunned this time without Xavier having to use his powers even Veronica stopped her giggling at that comment she laid there under Wolverine just dumbfounded, none of them know what to think, or to say, or to do next.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally getting some sense back into her head Veronica leans up and catches Logan off guard this time for she plants a lingering kiss upon his lips making him retract his claws letting her arms go free once more unfortunately not a good thing for Wolverine because as soon as her lips parted from his Veronica psychic blasted his ass across the room. He slide across the dinning room table hitting all the dishes that was placed on top and sailed right through the wall into the Kitchen.

Veronica got up full of rage she starts trashing what is left in the room,chairs among other things are flying around and being blasted by Cyclops when he is not whining about his foot.

**Danna: **_"Veronica please stop this...Why are you doing this? What do you think you are proving?"_

**Prof.X: **_"Listen to your mother...Surely there is a more peaceful way to deal with all this, I to must ask you to stop what you are doing."_

In responds to both of them Veronica ripped out the wall lamp and shoots it at their heads but of course kiss ass Scott Summers had to save them by blasting the thing away with his optical beam.

**Veronica: **_"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU...NETHER OF YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO...MOM YOU LIED TO ME FOR MY ENTIRE LIFE AND YOU XAVIER IGNORED ME...SO AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED YOU BOTH CAN ROT IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HADES."_

Veronica stumps out of the room but before she does she punches the still dumbfounded Kitty Pryde in the face only for her fist to go through the girl and hit Cyclops hard in the middle of his chest. Scott's bitch ass goes down fast and falls into the Professor causing him to tip over in his chair taking Cyclops with him, Scott's face lands in Xavier's crotch where Veronica suspects he secretly would like to keep it.

She then exits the room running down the hallways leading to the front doors damaging everything that gets in her path as she goes. Veronica wanted nothing more then to get as far away from the lying scumbags of the school as was possible. Not paying to much attention to where she was going Veronica runs smack dap into a some man holding a deck of cards they go flying into the air giving new meaning to the game 52 pickup as both Veronica & the guy go down together she laid on top of him as he said to her.

_"What's the hurry Chère?...If you wanted to play wit Gambit all you had to do was ask Petite...Remy LeBeau always likes to play wit da ladies."_

A gloved hand grabs a hold of Veroinca's shoulders and she feels herself being lifted off of this Gambit fellow. Looking at who those hands belong to,a woman with dark hair with a white strand flowing down the front of her face stands before Veroinca looking a bit uncomfortable. Veronica read the female's mind & she understand why the wild haired woman was uncomfortable for she was in love with Gambit.

_"Hun you okay? Watch where you goin' next time you damn near knocked poor Gambit into next week."_

**Gambit: **_"Rogue it almost sound like you care...Gambit always knew you did Chère"_

Gambit stood up dusted off his coat and held out his arms to Rogue like he wanted a hug then started making kissing noises towards her. Rogue slapped his arms away playfully but Veronica was growing tired of this love feast and took it upon herself to end it.

She used her telekinetic energy to pick up Gambit she had him floating in the air as she then hovered Rogue into the air as well then Banged them together putting a purple psychic ring around them, Then throw them both out of the front window shattering it with their bodies and Veronica ran on out of that Mansion got into her mother's car and floored it out of the grounds braking the front gate as she want out into the unknown. She didn't really care where she want as long as it was far away from the X-Men as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

Back inside the Dinning Room area things look grim to say the least.

Danna is helping Charles back into his wheelchair as Kitty helps a stabbed Cyclops to the informatory where NightCrawler was taken earlier by Jean Gray both Kurt & Scott was being looked at by 'Hank' McCoy also known better as Beast.

Wolverine is picking himself up off the ground tossing pieces of wall off of him Veronica barely hurt him confused him more then anything with that kiss she planted on him. Rubbing his head as he walks into the Dinning Room looks around and says:

**Wolverine:**_"Let me guess she's running...You sure this girl is a good fit here Xavier ?"_

**Prof.X:**_" Logan she is my child,her place is here among people who are like her for to long she has been dealing with humans and it has clouded her judgment, Clearly."_

He points to the ceiling as Danna finishes helping him back into his chair.

**Danna:**_"We both agreed it was best for her to live with me Charles,Don't you forget that...Just because I refused to marry you doesn't mean you have any right to criticize my parenting."_

**Prof.X:**_" I assure you Danna that was not a shot at your parenting skills on the contrary I think you done a wonderful job raising her all things considered..You not having any mutant abilities at all had to make it harder,trying to deal with something your fragile human mind could not possibly fully understand but I do think she would of benefited more had she came here sooner and I would not be looking at a hole in my roof right now...However I am partly to blame for that as well,I should of told her sooner and not ignored her as she bluntly pointed out."_

**Danna:**_"Well Charles what do you plan to do about it ? You better get her back here and soon,She is enraged and hurting I don't need Psychic powers to know that much It All...Now go call your team and find my daughter."_

**Prof.X:**_"OUR daughter...But Yes you are right we do need to find her before someone else does and uses her anger and hatred against us...Logan I want you to trail her and report back the minute you find her location,I would use Cerebro but with Veroinca's power she is not picked up, her mind suppresses even that."_

**Wolverine:**_"On it Chuck,I already have her scent...Smells like Vanilla Ice Cream & Cinnamon Rolls she does...But I must warn ya she may not be coming back in one piece but she will be coming back rather she likes it or not even if I have to knock her ass out and drag her back by her hair."_

Logan sniffed the air then walked out of the room touching his lips still feeling her kiss on them, a small smile comes across his face as he passes a busted up window with a Rogue and Gambit intertwine trying to pick glass out of their skin and looking mad as all get out. Wolverine laughs as he walks by and says:

_" Cajun I take it you two had a run in with the Professor's daughter Veronica...Consider yourselves lucky,If ya don't believe me go find Cyke and ask him how his foot's doing...HaHa-HaHa."_

Logan then hopped on his motorcycle and took off in the direction of the tire tracks of Danna's purple car letting his nose be his guide.

Professor Xavier rolled over to the nearby phone on the wall that was not destroyed by Veronica he pick up the receiver and hit the speakers button that travels throughout the Mansion and made the following announcement: 

_" I want the following X-Men to meet me in the conference room... Beast, Storm, Kitty, Rogue, Gambit, Jubilee, NightCrawler, Jean,and Cyclops that is an order stop whatever it is you are doing and come at once."_

He then hung up the phone and with Danna by his side they both took off to the war room awaiting the X-Men he summoned. 

Storm was the first to arrive she took a seat next to the Professor on his right Danna was already seated at his left. Next to come in was Jubilee looking confused, following her was Kitty still as lost as she was when in the dinning room,then a very angry Rogue and an amused Gambit who still had pieces of glass in their skins. Last ones to enter the room was Cyclops with the aid of Jean Gray,his foot now bandaged and repaired by Beast who was helping NightCrawler into the room who was behind Summers & Gray. Scott Summers was by far the most pissed off out of all of them & with good reason to be.

Once they were all seated Xavier avoided most of their gazes especially that of Cyclops as he began speaking:

_"You are all probably wondering why I ordered you here...Some of you already know some of what is going on so_  
><em>this will not be that much of a shock to those of you."<em>

Xavier takes a minute to look from Jean to Kitty to NightCrawler since they were who he was talking about yet he still avoids Scott's hate-filled stares. Charles was fully aware of what he was thinking being a Psychic and all,he felt there was no need to agitate him any farther by giving him some sort of mixed signal.

_"What most of you probably didn't know until today is that I have a daughter, Her name is Veronica and up until now she has been living with her mother Danna the woman sitting to the left of me."_

Danna gave a short wave when she heard her name being said but her mind was not really focused on anything other then worrying about Veronica.

_"As I am sure some of you have noticed and felt the destruction around here,that would be the work of Veronica...She is very frighten right now and on the run and well just did not take the news of who I was to her in good measure...Her powers are unlike anything I have come across in all my years of dealing with mutants they even surpass my own to some degree...So that is why it is now our top priority,that we do whatever is necessary to have her be on our side and to make sure she does not fall into the hands of Magneto or someone with worse intentions for mankind...Yes I will admit this is also a personal matter for myself however in the long run she can be very beneficial for the team and in the goal we all want to achieve,which is to bring peace among the humans and mutants."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Cyclops:**_" Yeah Professor that is assuming the Bitch doesn't kill us all...Look at what she has done already."_

Scott put his bandaged foot up onto the table and pointed to make his point.

**Danna: **_" HEY! She is still my child so I would appreciate it if you would leave the name calling out of the conversation before you get me upset and you will see where she gets her destructive attitude from...I may not have any powers like all of you but this mama bear can still be dangerous when it comes to her cub."_

Cyclops let out a frustrated moan put his injured foot back down off the table before he responded to Danna:

_" I mean no disrespect to you Ms...Umm Danna not sure of your last name but your daughter is by far the worst person I have ever met in my entire life...The stupid cunt stabbed me in the fucking foot for crying out loud and all of you are acting like it is no big deal & you Professor expect me to want to convince this Psycho to come live here with us...As I already said once you must me out of your freaking mind Sir."_

Before Prof.X had a chance to say anything Danna was up out of her seat and across the room so fast had you not known she didn't have any mutant powers you would of swore she had Super Speed,She pounced on top of a still seated Scott Summers tipping them both backwards onto the floor and she took her fingernails and raked them down the side of his face before she was mind blasted off of him by Jean Gray,then restrained by Beast.

**Danna: **_"I WARNED YOU...YOU LITTLE PRICK BUT DID YOU LISTEN...NOOOOO YOU JUST HAD TO KEEP RUNNING YOUR FUCKING MOUTH...NOT ONLY DISRESPECTING MY BABY GIRL BUT XAVIER AS WELL...YOU SO DESERVED THAT & MORE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_

**Jean Gray: **_"LOOK HERE LADY... I DON'T CARE WHAT MY SCOTT SAYS ABOUT YOUR SO CALLED "BABY GIRL" BUT IF YOU EVER LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HIM,I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF...DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"_

Danna didn't say anything back to Jean just struggled against Beast trying to free herself to get at Jean but to no a-vile he was to strong for her human self so after awhile she tired and gave up. That's when Charles Xavier decided it was time to speak up and try to get some control into the situation:

**Prof.X:**_" Beast you can let go of Danna now she has much more control of herself then that of Veronica she will not try to attack again...Danna I think it would be best if you took your leave..Feel free to use any of the vehicles in the X-Garage..I would suggest you go look for Veronica on your own...Your being here is not doing anything but disrupting my X-Men and clearly you are upset about all of this so for the safety of my X-Men and your own safety I think it best you leave at once."_

Henry McCoy released Danna from his mighty grip and she fixed her outfit making herself presentable and did just as Xavier asked of her because she didn't really want to be stuck in the Mansion right at this moment anyhow however on her way out she did make sure to Bitch-Slap Jean Gray and flipped her off along with Scott Summers.

Jean want to go after her but Storm stepped in front stopping her in her tracks.

**Storm: **_" Please Jean let this be...There is to much hastily as it is in the Mansion today...Let that woman go on her way,going after her will only add to the chaos already happening."_

**Prof.X: **_" Yes Jean...Storm is right,Danna will not be back here today and when she does come again I will make sure to keep her as far away for you and Cyclops as possible...I am sorry that had to happen to you both. Had I known today would of turned out like it has I would of never invited them here...Please forgive me my X-Men and help me to set this all right before it gets any worse and I beg all of you to help me search for Veronica, however due to the events of today I am not going make this a mission as I had intended but I am going leave the choice up to all of you,if you choose not to participate,I will fully understand but do know this I am going to go search for her myself and all who wish to help is more then welcome too."_

Xavier sat in his wheelchair his head hung low in shame as he awaits his students responds. After a very long silence Jubilee was the first to speak up:

**Jubilee**:_" WOW! this is like totally messed up Prof. but seeing how I have not even met your daughter...Man even saying that is weird...Anyways you can count me in on the search party...I want to see what she looks like and meet this wicked mad woman for myself"_

**Kitty Pryde:**_"Well like she tried to punch me in the face...That was soooo like not cool...so like you can count me out...Sorry but I just like can't deal with her right now,you know."_

Kitty got up and left the room after making herself heard and want about the Mansion doing whatever it was she did.

**Storm:**_" I to shell join in the search Professor...The girl is clearly troubled from what I hear she has done and from the damage she left behind...She seems as if she needs some guidance and I am hoping I can reach her."_

**Beast:**_"I concur with Ororo...It seems to me she really needs some help and I for one will not turn my back on her no matter how dangerous she seems to be right now...I have faith she will come around in given time once she's had a chance to process all that has happen to her this day...Plus I find her mutated abilities very fascinating and would like to test them out should she be willing to undergo such tests."_

**NightCrawler:**_" vi of all people should not be goin on dis quest after what she done to me but vi can't elp but feel for her...Havin to find out vu ave a parent vu knew nothing about gots to be hard on vany one...So I vill help as well."_

**Rogue:**_" You can count me out of this one hun...That gal throw me and Gambit outta window on her way outta here...Madder then a bee looking for honey & not finding any that one is and I want no part in it."_

**Gambit:**_"Ahh come now Chère...Gambit rather enjoyed dat,she made Gambit get closer to you Rogue and Gambit can't blame her for dat as a matter of fact Gambit like to thank her for dat...So Professor you can count on Gambit to help any time you be needin to find a beautiful women...No matter how crazy she be."_

**Rogue:**_"Suit yourself Sugar but I am still not going with Y'all after this witch...I am still mad about what she done and keep your hands to yourself Swamp Breath when Y'alll do find her."_

**Gambit:**_"HaHa...Why Chère?...She make you...Jealous?"_

Rogue didn't say anything but her face blushed red and she ended up leaving the room while Gambit looked on smiling. Which left only Jean and Cyclops to answer the Professor.

**Cyclops:**_"HELL NO! If you want to find this Nut-Job you are going do it without my help and that is all I have_  
><em>to say about it...Now come on Jean Let's get out of here."<em> 

Scott stood up and grabbed Jean by her arm she jerked it out of his grip and backed up some.

**Jean Gray**_"Scott honey I am going to help find her..I have some stuff I need to get off my chest to this girl and I can't do that staying here with you...I am sorry sweety but you will have to mange without me for awhile."_

Jean walks up and kisses Cyclops on the check and gives him a quick hug,then he limps out of the room deciding to just go to bed and try to put this horrible day behind him. While the 6 members who were going on the mission stayed behind in the war room awaiting their next command of action from the Professor.


	8. Chapter 8

An upset raging Veronica sat behind the wheel of her mother's car hardly watching the road her foot pressing down on the pedal as hard as she could, tears running down her face,she was so full of emotions that she didn't know which way was up. Her mind was racing about as fast as the car she was in lucky for her no one else was out on the road when she was ex Wolverine who was gaining distance behind her following her trail on his motorcycle.

Which makes what happened next to young Veronica all the more strange at least to her. Suddenly her car came to a complete stop which throw her forward a bit had the steering wheel not been there Veronica would of want right through the windshield instead she just smacked her chest up against the wheel hurting herself but nothing to serous,maybe a booby bruise or two but she would worry about that later,right now she was trying to make sense of what was going on.

She goes to get out and the locks on her car door lock themselves keeping her in. Then the 2 doors started to crush inwards barring the door from opening,The hood and trunk lid came up over the windshield and the back window blocking any escape by window busting and trapping her in even more so then she already was. The car seemed to be boxing her inside making it almost impossible for her to get out.

Right when her panic started to set in Veronica hears a sharpening ping SNIKT! like sound it reminded her of a knife being used against some other metals. She turns her head in the direction of the sound just as 3 very pointy claws pierce through the metal driver's door had she moved another inch it would of nailed her right in the temple. Veronica got as far away from the driver's side of the car as was possible and watched as the car door got sliced and diced into many pieces and pulled off the door-frame. To her relief she sees Wolverine's angry mug look inside then he puts his hand out to her saying:

_"Well you coming out on your own Girly or not...I don't have all day to be saving your ass ya know especially not if this is the work of who I think it is."_

Veronica responded with: _"Hmmm I don't know,I think I might be safer inside here then with you Wolverine..That makes twice you almost killed me,1st when you pulled up on your bike and just now when your claws came through_  
><em>My head was right there You..You..You Moron."<em>

**Wolverine:**_" Well I do know Bub,you are coming with me rather you want to or not..I gave my word to the Professor that I would bring you back to the Mansion and I always keep my word."_

He then reached in grabbed a hold of her wrist and yanked her on out of the car. She was standing there hitting him with her free hand and trying to brake his grip when a voice she has not heard before echoed out to them from somewhere up above:

_"Wolverine that's no way to treat a lady,no wonder you can never find a date...If you knew what was good for you,I would suggest you release her before you force me to make you...I could smell that Adamantium of yours from a mile away. A man whose entire body is made of metal,should not tangle with the Master of Magnetism "_

**ENTER MAGNETO!**

Veronica stopped struggling against Wolverine as this voice spoke she looked around trying to find the mouth that belonged to the words being said. She tried to read their thoughts but could not pick up any but Wolverine's and one others but something told her that was not the same thoughts as the person speaking but the thoughts of someone else entirely before she had a chance to say anything to Logan, he was already sniffing the air letting go of Veronica's wrist and shoving her behind him:

"_Be on guard kid...I smell something rotten and I know that smell very well...SABRETOOTH!"_

As soon as he says the name out loud a tire off of her car comes flying at Wolverine's head he swipes at it with his claws splitting it in half and out jumps this wild man who looked allot like Wolverine but larger only wearing a yellow & brown suit with a full main of hair much like a lions,he tackles Wolverine away from Veronica. They go off battling each other leaving Veronica by herself but not for long,she looks up to see a man dressed in a red and purple outfit helmet included,he seemed to be descending from the heavens above as a magnetic force field surrounded his entire body levitating him. The man comes to a landing just within feet of Veronica.

He lets his force field go down for the time being and gives a short bow to an astounded Veronica,She has never seen anything quite like that entrance in her entire life and was not sure how to react to it.

_"I must first and foremost apologize for my treatment of you and your vehicle...That was rude of me to trap you as I did and for that I am sorry,I meant you no ill-will but rather wanted to get your attention and show you a taste of what I can do...Where are my manners introductions have not been made as of yet...My name is Erik Lehnsherr or as I am better known as Magneto, The Master of Magnetism and leader of the infamous Brotherhood."_

**Veronica:**_"OKAY...What is it you want from me Magneto there must be some reason behind your visit today? You surely didn't go through all of this trouble just to show off your powers to a stranger so what is your angle and why can't I pick up on any of your thoughts? I can of that SabreTooth freak and all he his thinking about is ripping Wolverine to shreds as is the same with Wolverine's thoughts about SabreTooth,but with you Magneto I get nothing."_

Behind her Veronica could hear the sounds of SabreTooth and Wolverine beating the shit out of each other in the nearby woods since they were out on a back road in the middle of nowhere. A tree snaps and she hears Wolverine yell out: "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT BUB."

Magneto on the other-hand stood in front of her and smiled at her as he watched her face trying to gage her reaction to all that was happening. He tapped his helmet two times before he answered her.

**Magneto:**_"It is simple my dear,My helmet here prevents those wanting to pry into my mind those much like yourself from what I understand...If I am not mistaken you are the daughter of a certain Telepath we both know and very powerful yourself,It seems we share the same trait. You and I have ways of preventing those who want to prob our minds only difference is I had to have mine be artificially made as where yours is natural and that my dear is exactly what I am here beseeching you for."_

**Veronica: **_"Oh not you too,What is it with this whole kick of saving mankind and blah blah blah...Save the speech I am not interested in..."_

**Magneto:**_"You misunderstand me Veronica...I am not wanting to help mankind on the contrary I am here to destroy it and let the mutants raine supreme as they rightfully should...We are Homo-Superior in all all ways to those nasty filthy Homo-Sapiens and I am here to extend you an invitation to join the Brotherhood...Help us in our fight to save the Mutants from the cruelty and hatred of those less superior then us."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Back at the X-Mansion**

Xavier is in a transit state of mind at the head of the table,he has not moved a muscle in about 10 minutes. None of this bothers the remaining X-Men going on the search team; Storm,Beast,Jubilee,NightCrawler,Gambit,& Jean Gray. They all knew what was happening the Professor was getting a transmission of sorts from someone inside of his mind and was communicating back with his thoughts to whoever was on the other end.

Jubilee kept getting up and pacing back and forth while waiting on the Prof to come back,NightCrawler hung from the ceiling discussing the weather with Beast. Gambit was over in a corner throwing cards into a pile. Jean was trying to concentrate her mind to see if she could pick up what Xavier was getting only it was not working and Storm remained in her seat waiting patiently for she was the only one with any real self control.

Finally after about another 5 minutes Charles Xavier came back to his X-Men:

_"I do apologize for that intrusion,It was Wolverine...He has found her they are not far from the Mansion...Magneto has also found her however I have no idea what he is doing with her for he didn't come alone Wolverine is battling SaberTooth which is what took me so long to get what he was trying to say...Let's move out my X-Men to the BlackBird,We are going try to catch up to Magneto before he has a chance to make a move or worse convince her to join the Brotherhood which is what I suspect he is doing...How he found out about her eludes me though."_

He didn't have to tell them twice each member was more then ready to go,they filed out of the room geared up and boarded the X-Jet & were well on their way to the location Wolverine gave the Professor.

* * *

><p><strong>Back on the Road<strong>

Wolverine and SabreTooth have been at each other to the point of exhaustion but yet nether one would back down letting the other get the upper-hand. Wolverine emerged out of the woods his shirt no long covering his torso blood dripping off of him in several places. He looked pretty wiped out to Veronica and she wondered just how much this man could take,It kind of impressed her. SabreTooth came out after Wolverine tackling him from behind ramming his face into the solid Earth. SabreTooth looked just as beat up and out of energy as Wolverine but yet they both still tried to go at one another.

Magneto remained in front of Veronica he didn't seem to notice or just didn't care about what was happening between SabreTooth and Wolverine. Veronica on the other-hand didn't know what to do,should she try to stop it or let them destroy each other? She decided on trying to stop it because Wolverine after all did try to help her even though he almost killed her again she also knew he was not doing it on purpose it was all just some bizarre coincidences, Maybe even fate who knows.

Dashing across the road Veronica shoulder blocks SaberTooth off of Wolverine right when he is about to ram his baglady sharp fingernails into Wolvie's spine what she had not taken into consideration about this move was how strong SabreTooth really was. Veronica did mange to knock him off Wolverine but not by much and she ended up knocking her own self backwards landing at the feet of Magneto.

**Magneto:**_"My dear what on Earth are you doing? SabreTooth is a highly toned fighting machine and a very valuable member of the BrotherHood...Wolverine and him are great rivals have been for years long before your time that's for sure. So to get involved with this fight is pointless."_

He then offered her his hand like a gentleman would,she took it & pulled herself up.

**Veronica:**_"Thank you Eric...I mean Magneto but I have to put an end to this even if it is pointless as you say."_

She the runs off again across the street this time she stops to focus her powers and lefts SabreTooth into the air with her purple psychic energy much like she done to NightCrawler and Gambit. Veronica gave Wolverine enough time to get his ass out of the way before she slammed SabreTooth into the ground saying:

_"That was for making me hurt my shoulder on your hard chest you Bastard."_

Wolverine seeing what was going on somehow got in into his head to strike at the defenseless SabreTooth,Veronica picked up on his thoughts and lifted him up into the air as well and Slammed him down just as she done SabreTooth a little payback for him almost stabbing her in the temple while in the car.

**Veronica: **_"Both you boys need a time out."_

**SaberTooth:**_"Bitch..When I get out of this you are so going be sorry you got your sweet little ass involved."_

**Wolverine:**_"Yeah you lay a finger on her Bub & I swear I will fuckin' end you."_

Over head the sound of an engine can be heard belonging to a long sleek black jet,Veronica looked up for a second just one little second and her focus was lost on SabreTooth he was free and very pissed off. He leaped out at her growling as he did, got in far enough so that his claws got to her arm cutting it open causing her to let out a loud moan of pain before he was blasted backwards seemingly out of no where. Veronica want ahead and lowered Wolverine to check out her arm and looked around to see who just blasted SabreTooth. Wolverine ran over to her grabbed her up in a sort of strange half hug like stance. Trying to make sure she was alright & protect her at the same time.

**Magneto:**_"I told you not the girl...Wolverine was all you were supposed to take care of...You have failed me go wait in the car until I am done here, I will deal with you later."_

It was starting to make sense to Veronica now. It was Magneto who blasted SabreTooth with his magnetic force. She could not help but have a huge grin on his face as SabreTooth took the walk of shame back to the car they came in.

**Wolverine:**_"Yeah go on get...That's a good boy follow your masters orders...Yeah don't think for yourself any Bub."_

SabreTooth stopped for a moment let out a groan and looked like he was about to attack Wolverine again but instead shrugged his shoulders and said:

_" Better then following that of a crippled bald man,Shorty...Next time Wolverine maybe you won't have to hide behind a woman and take your beating like a real man."_

Then just like that he as gone out of sight leaving an angry Wolverine behind stilling holding on to a bleeding Veronica,and an annoyed Magneto just as The BlackBird found a landing and lowered Its door and out came the X-Men one by one, Xavier being the last to exit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Magneto:**_" Ah Charles, I was wondering when you would get here with your X-Men."_

Rolling down the ramp of the X-Jet Xavier comes up in front of the team to face his old friend Magneto. He holds up one of his hands giving a signal to everyone to be on guard but not to attack. All of them complied and hung back giving the Professor and Magneto some room all ex Beast who rushed over to Wolverine and Veronica with his first aid kit.

**Prof.X: **_"Magnus my friend what in the world is going on here ? Why is my daughter bleeding? and lastly my old friend I am very interested to hear your tale of how you even knew about Veronica when her mother and I have keep her secret all these long years."_

**Magneto:**_"Oh come now Charles...Why are you asking questions you done know the answers too..However I will humor you and play along for now...Why she is bleeding SabreTooth got a little out of hand my apologies for that he will be taken care of later I assure you...How I found out about her Mystique is quite the Shape-Shifter as you well know...She has been spying for me inside your Mansion right under your nose my old friend..Moving on to your last question which was What is happening here, It is but a simple invitation to young Veronica from myself to join me and my BotherHood but then again you done knew that didn't you Charles."_

Wolverine who was listening intensely to their conversation heard the last part loud and clear which prompted him him grab ahold of Veronica tighter then what he had been while Hank was bandaging up her arm,there was no need to aid Logan due to his healing powers.

**Wolverine:**_" You're not gettin' her you Son of a Bitch...I'll rip your throat out before I let that happen Bub."_

**Prof.X: **_"Wolverine calm yourself...Threats are not going help the situation any...Magnus surly as long as we have known one another you know good and well I will not let her go without a fight...After all she is my daughter and all you want is to use her powers to aid you in your madness against the humans."_

**Veronica: **_"Your daughter Ha don't make me laugh..."Dad",really I am your daughter huh...Okay then what is my favorite color? Who did I have a crush on in 5th grade ? What kind of cereal do I like to eat in the mornings?"_

_"A father would know those things about his daughter...You are nothing more then a bald little man who knocked up my mother then abandoned me and her,never looking back until now...Magneto may want to use me but at least he is honest about it and let me ask you Xavier how are you any different...The only reason you are looking me up now is because my powers are in full bloom,Did you once bother to check on me in all the years of my life before now...NO,so as far as I am concern right now Magneto has the better pitch...So "father" I have made up my mind...Magneto count yourself lucky..You just gain a new member to add to your growing BotherHood."_

She then lets Beast finish fixing up her arm and jerked her other arm away from Logan once Hank was done,what good it done he just grabbed her again and for a moment she thought she seen sadness in his eyes. Veronica knew by his thoughts that he didn't trust Magneto any farther then he could throw him and she also picked up that he wanted her to stay with him was just to proud to admit it.

**Veronica:**_"Logan let go...Don't force me to make you..You done know I can,how many times have I used my powers against you already."_

**Wolverine: **_"Ya don't understand what ya are getting yourself into kid...You don't know Magneto like we do,The guy is real bad news...He's only out to destroy the humans and doesn't care who gets hurt in the process...Your life means nothing to him as long as he gets what he wants in the end,That's all that matters."_

Jean Grey was standing by listening to Logan and Veronica jealousy was forming within her because even though she was with Cyclops she was also in love with Wolverine and she just could not hold in what she was thinking any longer so she spoke out reminding everyone of all the events earlier that day involving Veronica.

**Jean Grey: **_"Let her go Wolvie...She is just like Magneto anyways she might as well be with the Brotherhood, Have all of you forgotten what she did to my Cyclops among others, Some of you are here now...Gambit...NightCrawler...Can you honestly say you want this loon running the halls of the X-Mansion...None of us would be safe...We would all be at this Crazy Bitch's mercy living in fear everyday trying to figure out what next she is gonna pull on us...I am sorry Professor but someone had to say something."_

Wolverine had his back turned towards Jean mostly ignoring her which only added to Jean's jealousy of Veronica,he did however let go of Veronica's arm but picked up her hands placing them in his own and just held them looking into her eyes trying to plead with her without actually begging her.

**Wolverine:**_"Don't do this...Please..."_

**Magneto: **_"Enough Wolverine she has made her choice so stop trying to get her to change her mind..Quite frankly it is pathetic and I am a bit shocked that you of all people would become smitten so fast on a complete stranger that has done nothing but attack you...Come now Veronica we have much to do."_

Magneto stood with his arm extended out for her waiting. Veronica didn't move at first,she stood there staring into Logan's eyes as he was doing to her. Part of her wanted badly to stay with Wolverine but a bigger part of her was fulled with to much hatred for Xavier for that to happen no matter how connected she was to Logan already. So she ended up taking her hands out of his walked over to Magneto trying to hold back her tears. She then hooked her arm in his and he floated them out of there in his magnetic force bubble thing he likes to use to travel and just like SabreTooth they were out of sight before anyone could stop them, leaving behind the X-Men wondering what to do now.


	11. Chapter 11

"DAMMIT!"

**Wolverine: **_"We have to get her back Charles we just have to...I don't know what it is but since the moment I laid eyes on that girl there was some kind of instead connection that I don't fully understand and it makes me feel all queasy inside but in a good way I think...Not sure if I like it or not..All I do know for sure is that I want to go & crack some Brotherhood Skulls."_

Logan goes off yelling out nonsense & punching and kicking and flat-out beating the side panel of Danna's already trashed car letting out some of his fuming rage.

**Prof.X: **_"It might be a Psychic connection Logan known as Imprinting...Most Psychics connect more deeply with certain people when they come in contact it is a lasting bond they feel them in every fiber of their being & vise verse the Non-Psychic feels the connection just as deeply much like what Jean has with Scott I am assuming. It is in some ways the same as love but much much stronger...You want to be everything for that other person whatever they need rather it be a friend or lover or protector."_

**Beast: **_"Fascinating Professor I would love to discuss that theory with you in greater detail when we get the time. .As for right now I must wholeheartedly agree with Wolverine we need to get her back with the magnitude of her powers and the insanity of Magneto's mind makes for the most disastrous outcome."_

**Jubilee: **_"I am not sure what Beast just said but I am totally with Wolvie on this one, Let's go kick us some Botherhood Butt."_

**Storm: **_"I must say Professor your daughter is quite the beauty,I can definitely see the resemblance between you and her...Veronica looks mostly like Danna the woman we met earlier however there is a mixture of you,I think her eyes maybe give it away other the obvious trait her powers...As for what our next move is that I do not know Sir and will follow whatever orders you choose fit."_

**Gambit: **_"WooHa now there something ol' Gambit can agree on Storm...A looker is Dat's for sure...Gambit rather enjoy her on top of him."_

Gambit let out a little wink followed by a wide smile making sure to beam that smile in the direction of Wolverine because even though he did think Veronica was beautiful,He was just saying that to get on Logan's nerves for his heart mostly belonged to Rogue.

**Jean Gray: **_"I think we should let bygones be bygones...She made her choice,She chose Magneto & the BrotherHood...Which I personally think is where she belongs...There is no goodness within that wrenched woman."_

Wolverine finally stopping pounding in the side of the car,He growls at Gambit when he hears his comment retracts two of his claws leaving the middle one to make a metal middle finger towards Gambit flipping him off...Gambit lets out a soft laugh as Wolverine tries to let it go for the time being,turning his attention to Jean's statement instead.

**Wolverine: **_"That's where you are WRONG Red...She tried to saved me from that Punk Ass SabreTooth when she didn't have to lift a finger to help me in any kind of way,I even heard Magneto tell her not to get involved...She did it anyways and ended up getting her arm sliced up & snapped out of place over it...So I don't want to hear ya sayin' there ain't no good in her or she should not be a part of the X-Men...GOT IT RED!"_

**Jean Gray:**_"Yes Logan I get it...I get it just fine...There is no need to shout at me...Professor I'm sorry but I don't want anymore part in this mess,I rather be back at the Mansion helping Cyclops heal."_

**Prof.X: **_"There is no need to apologize Jean after what has happened today I can not blame you for not wanting to do anymore and I am not going to force you...I think it would be a good idea for all of us to head back to the Mansion for now and get some rest...Magneto is not going to harm her because to him she is his secret weapon if anything he will treat her like a Queen until she is no longer useful...Lets go my X-Men and come up with a plan later."_

Everyone boarded the X-Jet and headed back to the Mansion ending their day.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Next Day...X-Men**

The X-Men fly directly home to the mansion most of them want right to bed after their long day getting themselves a good night's rest,only Wolverine and The Professor found it very hard to sleep...Logan stayed up pacing most of the night and Xavier had it out with Danna over the phone long into the wee hours of the morning barely getting any sleep.

The next day started out with all the X-Men sitting down to some Breakfast of Eggs,Bacon and Toast with Orange Juice or Milk to drink all cooked by Wolverine who has been up since the crack of dawn racking his brain on what to do about Veronica. Cooking was simply to help him focus on something other then her.

Everyone sat down to the food when Professor X finally rolled into the room to take his place at the head of the table,looking like he had not sleep in about a week. Jean places his plate in front of him with a smug smile on her face as she goes and sits down next to Scott.

Logan was the last one to sit down he took a spot next to Jubilee who was next to Gambit, who was next to Rogue who was next to Storm & lastly she was next to Beast on the right side of the table across from them on the left side was Jean who was next to Cyclops who was next to Kitty lastly there was NightCrawler.

**Wolverine: **_"What in the sam Hell are you so happy about this morning Red ?"_

**Jean Gray: **_"Just enjoying the peace and quiet this morning Logan...After all that chaos yesterday it is nice, Don't you think?"_

**Cyclops**_"I don't know about Wolverine babe but I sure am enjoying this morning if for no other reason I don't have to look at that Crazy Bitch's face...After what she did to my foot I for one am happy she chose Magneto...Let him deal with her homicidal rampages."_

Wolverine slammed his fork down on the table then throw his plate at Cyclops's head only for Scott to blast it with his optical beam sending tiny little glass shards all over the table and into his own food also reminding Rogue of what Veronica done to her and Gambit.

**Rogue:**_"Hun I agree wit ya...We're much better off wit out that wicked girl starring up trouble around these here parts."_

**Gambit:**_"Oh come now Chèrie...Gambit don't think she that bad...She did save Wolverine when da poor girl didn't have ta...So they must be some good in her somewhere Gambit thinks Non?...Gambit also think that she make you jealous Rogue, You to Jean that why you both so happy she gone but what ol' Gambit don't get is why you Jean be Jealous...Veronica made it pretty clear she not into Cyclops so why then mon ami?..It make no sense to ol' Gambit."_

Jean didn't say anything to that comment just sat there eating her food glaceing over at Wolverine who sat with his arms across his chest staring a hole in Scott wanting to rip his head off because he was not into beating on women unless he had no choice in the matter & even though he thought of Cyclops as a girly man he was still a man which made him fair game as far as Logan was concern.

**Prof.X:**_"ENOUGH! All of you...What happened yesterday was unfortunate yes but everyone rehashing it today is not helping in any means instead of all this bickering back and forth I would like all of you to try to come up some plan to will get results and report back to me in an hour...Now if you will excuse me I am going go use Cerebro in hopes that one of the brotherhood uses their active powers so I can pinpoint Magneto's whereabouts...I don't care which one it is ether, you my X-Men will go and 'Append' whomever it is and bring them to the brig for questioning._

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day...Brotherhood<strong>

The Morning in Genosha where Veronica found herself was a much more peace filled one then that of the was almost surreal.

She awoke in a four poster very comfortable bed had she not known better she would of swear she was sleeping in the clouds. Outside the birds were happily singing their love songs. The sun was shining brightly in the cloud filled sky everything seemed perfect a little to perfect,which to Veronica seemed off putting she could not help feel like something was off somehow in Magneto's little paradise.

After a relaxing shower and going through the massive closet full of designer outfits she found in her room,Veronica dressed herself in a slinky little black number with some flat shoes because she was not sure what as on today's agenda. Sitting at her vanity table brushing her hair,a knock sounds at the door setting the brush aside she gets up and answers the door to an orange-ish red-ish haired blue scaly skinned woman with little clothing covering over her private parts. She reminded Veronica of NightCrawler and she wondered if they were related somehow.

The woman introduced herself as Raven Darkhölme also known as Mystique and told her to follow her to the Dinning room that Magneto was waiting for them to join him for the mornings breakfast. Veronica was not sure what to make of this yellow eyed Femme fatale but as of this moment she trusted Magneto well as much as she could master up trust which was not much,so in the end she decided to just comply and followed Mystique to the dinning room. Upon arriving Raven took her respected seat next to Magneto who did the gentlemanly thing and stood up as both ladies entered which would of been just fine had he not ignored Mystique and made his way to her. Veronica picked up on Raven's jealous thoughts right away hell the look on her face could of told her that much without a reading her mind,Mystique was glaring daggers at her.

**Magneto: **_"Ah Veronica,You finally grace us all with you enchanting presences...Come now my dear sit next to me and I will introduce you your new found Brethren."_

Magneto offered her his elbow which she gladly hooked her arm into his and let him lead them over to their seats. She had to admit Eric sure was quite the charmer underneath all that power and she found herself being taken in by his charm,maybe a little to far in. Veronica made a mental note to herself to be on guard with this man as Magneto pulled out her chair and she sat down. Magneto remained standing behind her,he rested his hands on her shoulders as he began introducing those at the table or rather having some of them introduce themselves.

**Magneto: **_"You done met the fabulous shape-shifter Mystique and have had a run in with Victor Creed or as you know him better as SabreTooth...Let me assure you my dear he is paying for that little stunt he pulled,Sitting in a cell for awhile thinking about his actions that is and I promise you I will try my best to not have him in the same room with you anytime soon...I am assuming there is still,shall we say ill-will towards him..."_

Veronica who brought her arm up touching the bandage where it was covering up the multiple deep slashes left by her run in with SabreTooth which made her suddenly think of Wolverine for the first time since leaving him and the X-Men to go with Magneto and made her a bit sad but she tried to hide that fact.

**Veronica:**_"Yes you could say that Magneto...But I rather say,it would not bother me one bit to see his head mounted to your wall,Hopefully by my hand."_

Magneto let out a small chuckle and squeezed Veronica's shoulders even tighter,then started to rub them gently. She could practically feel the hatred radiating off of Mystique she seemed to be blaming Veronica for Magneto's actions even though she had no control over what he done that fact didn't seem to matter to Raven,She wanted to be the one and only woman in his life that much was very clear only Veronica didn't pick up the same vibe from Magneto towards Mystique.

**Magneto:**_" Yes well I will keep that in mind...Moving on,The boy sitting next to Mystique that looks much like a younger version of myself is my son Pietro code named QuickSilver on accord of is super speed...Next to him is his twin sister,my lovely daughter Wanda,Code Name Scarlet Witch...Hexs are her specialty among many other mystical abilities...Lastly we have my other daughter Lorna Codename Polaris her abilities are much like my own."_

QuickSliver being true to his codename zoomed next to Veronica one minute shaking her hand then was back in his seat before she even realized what he just done. Wanda remained seated next to her brother and just gave a quick wave and Leona didn't do anything just looked down at her feet in a shy sort of way.

**Magneto: **_"On the other side of the table we have on the far end Mortimer Toynbee CodeNamed Toad as you can see from his grotesque appearance why he is called that."_

**Toad:**_" Aww Come now love,The Toad is not that bad."_

The Toad opened his mouth and out came this incredibly long tongue that tried to snatch a piece of bacon off the fully loaded breakfast table only to have his tongue grabbed before reaching Its target by the man sitting next to him dressed all in red from his flaming red hair down to his red boots.

_"Do that again mate and it will be burnt tongue à la mode for dessert."_

Releasing the Toad's Tongue he hit the table a few times drumming it as he introduced himself as St. John Allerdyce codename Pyro then explained that his power was fire bending but only if he had a spark,he could not create the fire only manipulate it.

Laughter sounded from next to Pyro as that man introduced himself as Lance Alvers codename Avalanche. When Veronica asked about his powers Lance sudden rolled his eyes into the back of his head placed his hands out in front of him and the next thing she knew the ground started to shake under her feet moving everything on the table a few inches over.

**Magneto: **_" That concludes everyone at this table however there are many more mutants here on Genosha that I am sure you will meet along the way at some point...Now that the Introductions are finished I say it is high time we eat."_

Magneto sat down at the head of the table and once he had his plate fixed everyone else took his cue and began to eat promptly,some jokes were shared and stories all and all everything seemed perfect which to Veronica she still could not help but feel like something was just plain wrong here.


	13. Chapter 13

After breakfast was over Veronica wondered aimlessly around the beautiful isle of Genosha,checking out all the sites and things of that nature. It truly was an incredible place, very well thought out and put together Magneto knew his shit that was for sure. She got the appeal of the place, A sanctuary for all mutant kind to feel safe from the outside worlds,no humans were even allowed to step foot here unless invited.

Veronica just could not help feeling that something was not right here from the moment they landed she has had that feeling in the pit of her stomach and no matter how much Magneto or anyone else for that matter tried to convince her that this place truly was Mutant Heaven that feeling just keep nagging at her inside.

She found herself out on a balcony overlooking the ocean leaning over the side her chin resting in one hand and the other holding onto the railing she was entirely lost in her own thoughts which is why she didn't hear Magneto come up behind. He placed his hands on her shoulder and she jumped then turned around blasted him without thinking back against the opposite railing.

**Veronica: **_"God Dammit don't do that...You scared the shit out of me,Sorry about the blast."_

She walks over and offers him her hand,he takes it and stands up dusting himself off.

**Magneto:**_"Duly noted my dear and not to worry about the blast,It was my mistake. I should of knew better then to approach you in such a way. Please forgive me."_

**Veronica: **_"Nothing to forgive...I am assuming you wanted something from me if you came all this way,_  
><em>So why don't you just cut to the chase and tell what you wanted."<em>

**Magneto:**_"Well yes as a matter of fact I do...You see there is these public official types that are trying to take down my forces here on Genosha...They run an underground program that calls themselves Friends of Humanity...I was hoping that you would be interested in helping me strike them before they strike us...A little undercover work,You look human enough and have the hatred needed to play this role."_

**Veronica: **_"Let's say for argument sake,I am willing to do this...What exactly will I have to do ?"_

**Magneto:**_"It's simple really just go show up at their stronghold going on about a mutant attacking you...You done have the wounds to prove it and those ignorant Homo-Sapiens will believe you...Once you get inside dig around for anything that can be used as a weapon against them."_

Veronica stares at Magneto for a moment her arms crossed firmly over her chest trying to make up her mind. She ended up accepting his mission with a handshake. As she walks away to get in the jet that was going take her to the hideout. Magneto stays behind an evil laugh escapes his lips once she is out of range enough so she didn't pick up on it. Then his skin slowly starts to turn blue and scaly because it was not him at all but Mystique,who then whips out her cell phone and makes an anonymous tip to the Friends of Humanity about a certain mutant that will show up pretending to be human.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the X-Mansion:<strong>

Breakfast was long over and the X-Men want about their days most of them not giving Veronica a second thought,all ex for Wolverine and Professor Xavier. Wolverine was on edge even more so then usual for example Bobby Drake. A.K.A IceMan took the last ice cream sandwich from the freezer and he threaten to rip his heart out and eat it in front of him,when normally Wolverine would just threaten to cut his heart out.

Xavier barely left Cerebro,he searched for hours for any sign of his daughter but for some reason he could not pick up a trace of her any where it was almost like Magneto had her vanish from the face of the Earth.

Jubilee was taking it easy relaxing in the living room watching television flipping through the channels to be exact, chewing on some strawberry bubble yum bubble gum blowing bobbles out of shear boredom when she spots something on the news that caught her attention, Quickly she flips the channel back and has a stun look on her face as she sees the woman Wolverine and Xavier have spent the last 12 plus hours looking for staring right back at her though the camera lens. In all her excitement she lost control of her mutant powers and the next thing she knew bright colorful lights shoot out of her fingertips blasting a hole into the roof much like Cyclops's eyes had done to Kitty Pryde's Room when he got stabbed in the foot only this time Jubilee shot a hole into Storm's Attic Room causing one of her many well gardened plants to come tumbling down nearing knocking Jubilee stupid but at the last second Storm cast a brief wind shifting the vase based plant in the opposite direction of young Jubilee.

Looking up Jubilee spots a not so happy Ororo Munroe ready to blast the girl with a hurricane of ferry. Wind surrounding her Storm lowers herself down to Jubilee's level upon reaching the ground she stands over her busted up plant sadness in her eyes,her hands on her hips and looks to Jubilation Lee for an explanation and it had better be a good one at that. Jubilee tries for a sly playful smile but quickly sees that is not going to cut it.

**Jubilee:** _"Cool it Storm, that was nothing more then an accident and I'm sorry."_

Storm relaxed a little but was still clearly upset over her plant however she could sense Jubilee was telling her the truth and she choose not to harbor the girl anymore of her anger.

**Storm:** _"Alright child,then why don't you tell me exactly what happened to cause this accident."_

Jubilee doesn't get the chance to answer right away for at that moment one Kitty Pryde comes phasing through the wall into the room with her and Storm having heard a crash from where she was at in the Mansion and came to investigate. Kitty takes a moment to look around her at the mess.

**Kitty:** _"WOW! What happened here? It looks like a tornado hit no offense Storm but WOW! Jubilee I bet this was your work,it like has your mark all over it,you never were all that like tame when it comes to your powers...Like every time we turn around you are blowing something up it seems."_

**Jubilee**:_"Shove it Pryde...I don't owe you a damn thing...Why don't you take your holier than thou crap some place else this is none of your business...It's between me and Storm, you annoying little Bitch."_

Jubilee blows a bubble with her bubble gum while she watches Kitty for her reaction. The look on her face is priceless.

**Kitty**: _" Humph like if that is the way you are going to be Jubilee,then fine I will go cuz your attitude just sucks and I don't have to take that and you know what you are the little Bitch not me,so chew on that one."_

With that being said Kitty phases back through the wall from wince she came,away from Storm and Jubilee's sight but she does not go far but rather lingers on the other side of the wall her ear pressed against it trying to eavesdrop because she didn't want to listen to Jubilee's mouth but still wanted to know what was being said.

**Storm:** _"Yes...Well Jubilee you may not owe Kitty anything but my young one... You most certainly do owe me at least an explanation..Your reasoning behind this mess,which by the way you will be cleaning up and repairing all damages including replacing my plant with a new one."_

**Jubilee:** _" Whatever Storm that doesn't matter right now...I just seen the Professor's Daughter on T.V. It was a brief image of her standing behind some clown going on about the Friends of Humanity or something along those lines but I swear to you Storm it was her...What the hell she was doing there I have no idea but I have to go tell the Prof. and Wolvie before she takes off again...It might already be to late as it is."_

Jubilee doesn't give Storm a chance to respond she runs off down the corridors in search of ether the Professor or Wolverine,It takes Ororo a minute to registered what the girl told her but once she catches on,she finds herself chasing after Jubilee and behind her is a sneaking ShadowCat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Anitta Bear Cafe**

What can be said about Anitta Bear Cafe. It is one of the more famous Cafes in all of New York, that has been around in the Xmen's time-frame for years,little is known about its owners which is one of the bases of Its appeal to people but what draws in the crowds the most is the design of the place Itself. It's a round building that is painted brown with smudges and black lines to give the effect of brown fur all the way around until you reach the main entrance which is where the real excitement exist for it is no mere doorway but an Arc in the shape of a Bear's Mouth. Above your head sprouting out form the maw of the Brown Bear are long hanging teeth looking pieces of Ivory making it appear as if the Bear is about to chump down upon those who enter.

Just above those teeth are Brown Bear ears and upon closer look you find yourself staring into ferrous black eyes that appear to stare back at you into your very soul and below the teeth to each side of the glass door are huge brown Bear Paws with long black claws much like Wolverine's extending outwards like the Bear is on the prowl. It is quite the site to behold for anyone.

In the back of the building is a small Terrance with Umbrella tables with padded medal chairs build for the more conservative costumers that don't want the hype and excitement the inside brings,which is where we find 3 people sitting & waiting on their orders to arrive. One dinning alone and the other two sitting together as a couple, each minding their own business for the most part,little do they know that Fate has other plans in-stored for all three.

**Cyclops: **_" This was a great idea Jean to get out of the Mansion for awhile away from the chaos that has turned out there in the last couple of days."_

**Jean Grey:**_" I'm just glad to get away from anymore talk about Veronica...I don't get why the Professor and especially Logan are so hung up on her...Kind of makes sense with the Prof but Wolverine..That throws me a bit,I can't wrap my mind around the concept when normally it takes Wolvie a long time to connect with peoples,years even...Makes no sense unless she somehow managed to mess with his mind...She is a Telepath after all...I just don't know."_

**Cyclops:**_" Who cares Jean...I thought the whole point of our Lunch date was to forget about that Crazy Bitch...As far as Wolverine is concern,if he gets involved with that Nut-Job that is his problem and he deserves whatever happens because he already knows what she is like...So just let it go already."_

Behind Jean and Scott set a lonely woman sipping her red wine trying her best not to spill any on her new lowcut white gown & trying her best not to pry into her neighbor's conversation but finding it a bit difficult due to the volume of their voices. Wine in one hand and running her fingers across her mysterious nameplate necklace with the other hand that simply read "Darka" but the woman had no idea what that name meant only that necklace had been a part of her persons as far back as she could remember and no matter how hard she tried to take the necklace off,it would not leave her neck.

**Jean Grey: **_" I can't Scott...Something about her drives me up the wall..I just feel like she is using Logan somehow and I love...er I mean...He is a good friend that I don't want to see hurt."_

**Cyclops: **_" Well be that as it may Jean...I am getting sick and tried of hearing about that STUPID BITCH...Please can we talk about anything else...ANYTHING!"_

The Woman behind them looks in their direction at this point she feels she has to say something for they were getting way to loud now especially the man in the shades,that and the fact that the name they mention Veronica rung a bell somewhere inside her head but she could not place how she knew the name but she was going join in on their conversation.

_"Excuse me...Yeah you two there,the Redhead and ...What seems to be your problem ? Why do you keep speaking so loudly? I can't even hear myself think over here bit more enjoy my nice wine."_

Scott and Jean looked at each other with the expression on their face like where did she come from for they were so caught up in their own conversation they failed to notice anyone else was out on the Terrance with them but before ether one of them gets a chance to say anything back this woman their waiter comes out placing their meals on their table then walking over to the lady's table as well. Each table took a few moments to eat some of their lunch before getting back into their chat. Jean Grey decides to say something the woman first out some sort of guilt she was feeling.

**Jean Grey: **_" Miss about what you said before I would like to apologize on the behalf of me and my companion...We didn't mean to get so loud...My name is Jean Grey and the loudmouth is Scott Summers and we are truly sorry."_

**Cyclops:**_" Speak for yourself Jean...I am not sorry about anything I said especially nothing I said against that Crazy Bitch Veronica or have you forgotten what she done to me."_

Scott lefts his foot up off the ground holding it up in the air for her and the other lady to see.

**Cyclops: **_"Behold my reasoning for being so loud about this nutcase...Now let me ask you something lady how would you feel about a person who took a knife and stabbed you in your foot for no good reason the very 1st time you ever met in your entire life?"_

The woman took a few more bites of her meal and took a minute to look at the bandaged foot of the angry man in shades who was being beyond rude at this point. She takes a sip of her wine before responding to them.

_"Yes well first off the name is Juanita not Lady and as for your foot I honestly do not know how I would respond in a situation like that but I do have to say that I find it hard to believe you done nothing at all to this woman...It is not everyday someone just stabs someone in the foot for no reason and that Sir is very hard to comprehend."_

**Cyclops: **_"Well you never met this fucking Psycho...So what do you know anyways."_

**Jean Grey: **_" Wow Scott take it down a notch there...Juanita, He didn't mean anything by that..Scott, I'm sure you are just letting your rage toward Veronica get out of hand."_

**Juanita:** _" Sir I must say I do not much appreciate your attitude one bit...Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"_

**Cyclops: **_" Some busybody who can't keep her nose out of other people's business."_  
>{ He says with a roll of his eyes towards her }<p>

Juanita stands up at this point making her way over to their table Jean sensing something was about to happen stands up as well and even Scott although a bit slower due to his injured foot stands as well next to Jean for today was not a day to be messing with him or so he thinks anyways. Juanita comes over facing him eye to eye,her wine still her hand and her other hand she had her finger out pointing at Scott.

**Jean Grey: **_" SCOTT ! You have gone to far, Apologize to Juanita right now, Mister."_

**Cyclops: **_"Yeah right like that's gonna happen,I am not apologizing to that "Lady" or anyone else for anything I say about that loon Veronica."_

**Juanita: **_"For the last time my name is not Lady it is Juanita get it right Slim...As for your apology you can shove it up your ass,as I watch it & you leave out the door for this is my Cafe and you are no longer welcomed here!"_

**Cyclops: **_" Yeah right...You expect us to believe someone as young as you can afford a place like this...Lady"_

**Juanita:**_" It doesn't matter how old you are Dumbass,this Cafe happened to belong to my family...That I happened to inherit after my family died in a car tragic car accident,not that it is any of your business but even the name should of been enough for you figure out I am not lying...Annita Bear...Juanita/Annita...Get it now Moron...My folks named it after me...Annita Bear was my nickname growing up...But enough of this already...SECURITY !"_

Unfortunately for Juanita the inside of the Cafe was totally crowded and the noise level was to high for her to be heard but it wouldn't matter after what was about to happened next, to the complete shock of all three people Juanita's pointed finger started to shoot out Black Lightening. It was aimed at Scott Summers but at the last second Jean Grey jumped in front of the man she proclaimed to love taking the blast for him which sent her sailing into the table behind them.

No one was as shocked by this turn of events more so then that of Juanita herself, it took the dropping of her wine glass to get the young woman's mind back into the events that were unfolding before her. Never in her life had anything remotely came close to anything magical like that,she always thought magic was only in fairytales but seeing it displayed here and from her own hand made the experience almost unbelievable and leaving her feeling surreal and wondering what in the world was happening to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Undercover**

Switching our story back to the main Protagonist Veronica who just landed in New York and is staking out the H.Q. that she thinks is an undercover mission that Magneto assigned to her. A mission that puts her directly into the stronghold of the F.O.H. {Friends of Humanity} little does she know though the whole thing is a complete setup devised by Mystique in an attempt to get rid of Veronica leaving Mystique the number one lady of the Brotherhood and hopefully number one in Magneto's heart as well.

Stepping out of her cab Veronica throws some money at the driver and she watches him count it then he takes off leaving her standing there on the sidewalk. She took a moment to look around her trying to figure the best way to go about getting inside the F.O.H. She was finding it hard to focus due to the overwhelming number of people out on the street surrounding a news-crew. Veronica decided to check out what all the fuss was about,walking into the crowd she stands just behind a man ranting and raving about Mutants being the scum of the Earth and that the Friends of Humanity were going be the ones who defended the Humans from that scum. Veronica didn't exactly agree with this man but he did mention the F.O.H. so she decides she would follow him after his interview but in the meantime she was getting away from the news crew not really wanting to be on the television.

Veronica finds a dark alleyway and hides herself in the shadows as best she can. Her eyes were mostly glued onto the raving man but she could not help but notice the Cafe on the other side of the street. She didn't know if she was seeing things or not but she could of sworn a red headed woman just get thrown through a table out on the Terrance of that weird almost Bear looking Cafe but she was to far away to tell for sure and had more important things to do then get involved in some idiots downfall for the man was finished with his interview and well on his way hopefully to the Friends of Humanity's H.Q.

She follows behind him for quite awhile ducking behind dumpsters and other objects whenever the man thought he was being followed,her being a Telepath made it easier for her to duct him when necessary. The guy finally stops at a wooden door knocks three times then enters. Veronica stays outside looking the building over,It was a simple abandoned warehouse from the looks of it. Above the wooden door she read : "F.O.H. No Muties Allowed" it was spray painted in red,badly printed.

_"WOW! I see you don't need to have brains to a member here...Well here goes nothing."_

She takes the bandage off of her arm letting the air touch upon her still fresh,multiple slashed wounds courtesy of SaberTooth. Spotting two metal trashcans near the door she throws herself into the cans as hard as she could making sure to make as much racket as was possible by hitting them with her fists. She was trying to draw out someone from the building. Well it paid off she could hear the thoughts of one of the guards coming to check out the commotion. So Veronica lays her body down between the two cans & rips her shirt half way off,throws some trash on herself and starts yelling out:

_"HELP ! ...DAMN MUTIE JUST ATTACKED ME... SOMEONE HELP ME... PLEASE! "_

The same guy she was following came rushing out with a gun in his hand along with another muscle bounded hatemonger,The one she followed crouched down beside her as the other stood in front of them searching endlessly for a Mutie that was never there,he to waved a gun.

**MuscleMan #1:** _" Miss...Miss...Are you alright ? Which way did that Dirty Mutie go ? "_

**Veronica: **_" I..I don't know...He came out of no where and attacked me for no reason...H-He drugged me back into this ally and throw me into these cans and last I remember is hitting him and that bastard cut my arm."_

{ She holds up her arm for good measure }

**MuscleMan #2:**_" Don't worry babe...That freak won't get far...We'll find him and make him wish he was never born...Rotten bastard attacking a pretty young thing like you."_

That was the man she had been following saying that to her but she was not surprised she read his pervy thoughts beforehand but when he offered her his hand she took it and he pulled her up into his arm a little to close for comfort,she could even feel one of his hands going down to her bottom. Veronica just want with it though not wanting to blow her cover but made a mental note to kick his ass afterwords for touching hers.

Out of no where a short bulky man with wild hair sticking out under an 'I heart N.Y. cap' and an all to familiar grouchy voice rang out loud and clear saying:

_"Hey Bub,that Mutie you be look'n for just ran passed me..I seen what he done to this lady and gave him what for...POW! one right in his kisser...Nasty piece of Mutant mess,all green scaly skin...Big bug eyes one now black courtesy of yours truly and he had an extra arm...Fuck'n FREAK ! .., Only wish I had me enough time to finish it off and give us humans a day of galore but the Bastard hit me wit that extra arm of his & before I knew what was happen'n that Slime Bucket took off running like the coward he was...If y'all hurry you can probably catch up wit him but I doubt it he is a fast Sucker."_

The guard not holding onto Veronica runs off in the direction given to him by a complete stranger,at least a stranger to the men out in the ally this night but Veronica was no fool she could spot Wolverine from a mile away no matter how much he changed his looks to seem more human. So she quickly registers a mind link between her and Logan so she can communicate with him without the F.O.H. goons listening in and blowing apparently both their covers. 

_{{ " Logan what are you doing here...Get out of here,before you ruin everything." }}_

_{{ "Sorry Darl'n no can do...In case you forgot I gave the Prof. my word I would be tak'n you back to the Mansion and I always keep my word...I don't care how long it takes me I'm gettin' ya back,rather ya like it or not babe"}}_

_{{ " Like hell you are..."}}_

**MuscleMan #2:** _" Right well Mister we sure can use some more men like you taking on the Muties,so if you like you can follow me inside and meet with and if he deems you worthy you may find yourself a new member of the F.O.H...Friends of Humanity...What do you say pal...Are you interested ?"_

**Veronica: **_"NO!" I mean...Owww so much pain...Help me please...I'm so scared can we please at least go inside before that mean Mutie comes back with more of his freaky buddies."_

She makes her legs go lump somewhat falling farther against the man's chest much to his liking,making him believe she was in more pain then she really was but the man didn't care all that much he was satisfied to have her breast pressing on his persons so he deliberately cops a feel while helping her to stand back up straight which only added more unbeknown to him, pain to his ass kicking once all this was over.

_{{" Undercover or not if that S.O.B. touches you in one more place I swear...I will stab him where he stands."}}_

_{{ " I don't like anymore then you do Logan but for now it is necessary for me to use his crush to my advantage...You will do no such thing ether his ass is mine,if I do one thing tonight it will be me giving this creep the beating of his life...Now that I swear, Bub."}}_

**MuscleMan #2: **_" Okay babe, we can do that,by the way the name is Johnny..Johnny Smith...Now what can I call you sweetness...Oh yeah and you to man,the boss will want to know your name as well but I personally am more interested in hers...No offense dude but you're lacking some certain Ass-sets I enjoy."_

**Wolverine: **_" No problem Bub and you can call me Ace."_

**Veronica: **_" Okay Johnny well my name is..Is...Bambi...Now can we please get out of this ally?"_

{{ _"Bambi Haha,since when did you become a cartoon deer." }}_

{{ _" Shut up Logan...It was the first name that came to my mind and Ace is not much better...What the hell are you a some kind of playing card..I thought that was more Gambit's department...Jerk." }}_

**Johnny Smith:** _" Bambi huh...Hmmm I like that,but from the looks of you I would never have thought you a Bambi but oh well we don't get to choose our names...Now come on you two let's get inside and see what says."_

**Wolverine: **_" Fine wit me Bub."_

Before she knew what was happening Johnny Smith swept her up off her feet and throw her over his shoulder,her head hanging near his rump she could see Wolverine behind them getting more angry by the minute at this clown as he carried her inside the doorway and it took allot of restraint {that she didn't think she had} for her not to beat him into submission right then and there but in the end she thought it was worth all the hassle for at least it accomplished her goal which was getting inside the doors of the F.O.H. Now came the tricky part finding information she could use to destroy them. What better person to start with,then the head honcho himself,

one Graydon Creed.


	16. Chapter 16

**REWIND**

Let's backtrack some to how Logan found Veronica's whereabouts. The simple answer to that is in the form of a young mutant and close companion of Wolverine's,little miss Jubilee who spotted the ill-tempered Veronica on the T.V. by pure chance. Last we left Jubilee she just got into a simi-war of words with Kitty Pryde and some minor damage to some items belonging to Storm. She was well on her way to warn the Prof. when she ran into Logan and informed him of what she thought she seen. Logan who trusts Jubilee which is not something he does often with people took her word for it and was gone out of the Mansion and on his hog,before she had a chance to catch her breath after all the talking. All he need was a clue and Jubilee handed that to him when she told him where the news-crew was broadcasting.

With Wolverine out of the picture Jubilee with Storm in tow and a stealthy Kitty continues on to Professor Xavier,interrupting his Cerebro session.

**Jubilee: **_" PROF...I THINK I MIGHT OF FOUND..."_

Letting out a slip of pain Xavier rips the machine off of head and turns around in his chair with a look of outrage on his face as he address the youngest member so far of his X-Men,in a harsh tone.

**Prof.X:** _" JUBILEE! You know better then to rush in here shouting and going on especially when Cerebro is in use...Not only could you have destroyed the innocent minds of the mutants I was searching throughout the areas but you could of done harm to myself as well. I am not very pleased with you right now young lady...So whatever your reason for this uncalled for code of misconduct better be something as you would say "Major" or you are going to be cleaning out the BlackBird for the next two weeks with nothing but a toothbrush for this little stunt...Now explain yourself."_

**Jubilee:** _" Man you seem even more cranky then normal Prof...I don't know if I want to tell you what I seen now or not...Geez bite my head off why don't you old man."_

Storm steps between Jubilee and Professor Xavier trying to regain some peace,as a still eavesdropping Kitty Pryde stands phased half in and half out of the wall behind them trying to contain a snicker over Jubilee's woes. Only Xavier knows she is there for now.

**Storm: **_"Charles I am sure the child didn't mean anything by that immature attitude but you know how teenagers are at this age,their hormones are all over the place...What young Jubilee was trying to retaliate to you Sir is that she found what you and Wolverine have spent countless hours searching for but pure chance...Your daughter Professor..She is near...Wolverine is already on her trail as we speak."_

He doesn't respond to Ororo right off but rather spins his chair around and hits his comlink to Logan:

**Prof.X:** _" Logan...Logan give me your exact location son...Have you found her yet...Answer me,Right NOW! "_

**Wolverine:** _" Well don't get your panties in a bunch...Yes I found her,She seems to be tracking someone for what reason that I can't say Chuck...Nothing about this chick makes any sense...I'm downtown near the Bear Cafe...Been watch'n her from a rooftop,she seems to be watch'n this Bozo ranting about Mutates to the Camera for awhile now...Get this Prof. The goon is a member of F.O.H."_

**Jubilee:** _" See Prof. I knew I was right,that was her on the T.V. "_

{{ She sticks her tongue out at the back of his head }}

**Prof.X:** _" Jubilee I suggest that if you wish to keep that tongue still intact,put it back inside your mouth and Kitty you might as well come on in here with us and we will discuss your eavesdropping habits later...Logan if she is following a member of the Friends of Humanity then she may be in more trouble then we first thought...That group of hatemongers will try to destroy her if they find out what she is."_

**Wolverine:** _" I know Xavier that is why I'm gonna follow her and throw myself into the snake pit wit her,She might be tough but a whole warehouse full of Mutant Hating Morons...I don't even want to think about it."_

Kitty phases on into the room avoiding Jubilee's nasty stares.

**Kitty Pryde:** _"Sorry Professor,I think I just let my curiosity get the better of me after hearing Storms and Jubilee's conversation...Like I am not the biggest fan of Veronica but even I can feel for someone facing those odds."_

**Prof.X:** _"Logan, I am going end this comlink for I don't want to give away your position however I do want you to contact me the moment something heaven forbids happens...You two will be playing with fire and I don't want ether of you burn, so please Wolverine I employ you not to hesitate to call for help."_

**Wolverine:** _" Yeah sure whatever Chuck."_

Xavier hits a button and shuts down Wolverine's com much to his disliking,he did however trust Logan to keep his daughter safe no matter what but he highly doubted Wolverine would ask him for help more then likely he would try to settle it his own way which could get them both hurt or worse.

**Prof.X:** _" Storm I want you to get in one of the X-Jet and stay in stealth mode around the area Wolverine indicated just in case,this feeling I have that something horrible is about to happen comes true...Kitty and Jubilee go back to your studies..."_

**Jubilee:** _" Oh come on...This is so unfair I found her...I should at least get to go and help out."_

**Kitty Pryde: **_" As much as I hate to admit it,Jubilee has a point...We done know like what is happening Sir and with all due respect,we should like be able to do something."_

**Prof.X:** _" NO! Girls and that is final...This situation is to dangerous with just Veronica's rage filled outbursts and then to add in the F.O.H...The less people around the better...So my decision stands...I am sorry ladies but I just can't risk having you two on this mission ."_

Both Jubilee and Kitty stormed out of the room very ticked off over this latest development both young women truly believing they deserved to be apart of this mission and nether seeing why the Professor would cut them out of it even though it did make logical sense but with them being teenagers Logic kind of goes out the window.

**Kitty Pryde:** _" Do you believe this crap Jubilee ? We have just as much right to go as any other X-man but like we still get treated as children even though both of us has been like through allot of stuff already."_

**Jubilee:** _" First off "WE" there will never be a "WE" Kitty...I like you as about as much as I like a hole in my head you Dweeb and I think you feel about the same about me...I do have to agree through each of us should be a part of this...More so me then you since I am the one who found her...So I say lets go anyways,who cares what the old bold geek says he can't stop us,not with you having your powers...You can phase us right into the Jet with Storm before anyone gets wise to what is going on."_

**Kitty Pryde:** _"Yeah we're probably never gonna be like B.F.F,'s but I do like the way your mind works...I know it would be wrong to go against the Prof. like that but he was just being so unfair...Like what could possibly happen just sitting in the X-Jet waiting for action that is most likely not gonna happen anyways with the way that Veronica chick handles herself...I mean man just look at what she done in the short time she was here and we are like super beings...Can you just imagine what she can do to normal humans...It's scary to even think about."_

{ She shutters at that last part }

**Jubilee:** _"Maybe scary for you,Pussy-Kat but not for the great Jubilee...I think it is awesome that she does what she wants and is not held back like everyone else around here ex for me and Wolvie...Anyways I guess it is settle...What the hell are we waiting for...To the Jet already."_

Kitty nods and leads the way into the hanger bay and reaches the only X-jet available,she grabs a hold of Jubilee's arms and uses her Mutant power the ability to go though solid objects and phases them both inside. Once inside both girls go to opposite storage spaces and shut themselves inside hiding form the eyes of Storm,who comes along not long afterwords and the Jet sets off to it's destination.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mission Gone Wrong**

Okay now we that we are all caught up lets get back to Veronica and Logan, Who are undercover as Bambi and Ace deep inside the Friends of Humanity's H.Q.

Veronica A.K.A. Bambi is sitting in a back room, Johnny Smith the F.O.H member who has a thing for her is by her side wrapping her arm that he thinks is from an attack by a Mutie from outside which technically he is right only this injury happened by a different Mutie the day before but Johnny has his mind on other parts of her body to realize that her wound has already begin to scab over. Logan or Ace in this case is leaning against a wall behind them his arms folded over his chest staring a hole into Johnny trying to keep his own jealous rages in check.

**Johnny Smith:** _" Okay there ya go pretty lady,all fixed up...Bambi baby let me ask you something...Is there a Mr. Bambi? "_

**Veronica/Bambi:** _" Hmmm well...Actually no there is not a Mr. Bambi but there is this one guy I can't seem to get rid of, he is a stubborn S.O.B. that doesn't seem to get a hint and just let a girl be..."_

She lets her sentence hang there as she grins at Wolverine in the mirror in front of her and when she sees his reflection showing that he understood she meant him Veronica turns back to Johnny putting on a fake sweet smile all for show that Johnny buys into and she needs him to believe he has a chance with her in order to get inside info that she was sent to get.

**Johnny Smith:**_" I only ask sugarplum cuz I was thinking maybe once we get done here me and you can go get a room or something, if you know what I mean."_

**Wolverine:** _" She ain't no Whore Bub despite her name...If that's all ya want go back outside there should be a few on the street corner by now."_

Before anyone else got to say anything the door to the backroom opened up and in rushed a man wearing a suit,he had a certain leadership quality like air about him but something more Veronica picked up on,he seemed to her that the hatred in him was entirely real unlike all the other members of the F.O.H. she came across tonight. Most of them she felt they were just victims of Mob Mentality but with this Creed guy he just seemed sort of dangerous.

**Johnny Smith:** _" Sir these are the two I was telling you about...Miss. Bambi and Mr. Ace__... Both had encounters with Mutie scum tonight and fought back."_

**Graydon Creed:** _" Yes,I heard you the first time Smith...Now if you would please leave the room and go stand guard near the door. I would like to talk to these two in private."_

Johnny Smith looked disappointed he clearly did not want to leave Bambi for he thought he was going to get lucky tonight for playing her Knight in Shining Armor well in his own head anyways, however he did do as what was ask of him and left the room without a word to anyone but you could tell by the way he reacted that he would not be going far.

{{ _"Logan...Why does that name seem familiar to me...Creed I mean...It's like I heard it before somewhere but can't remember...Do you know ?" }}_

{{ _"Yes Bambi Deer Ha-Ha...Creed is familiar to you because Victor Creed is the same animal that gave you those slices in your arm Darlin'...Yep he's SabreTooth's and Mystique's Son." }}_

{{ _" His SON! but why would Magneto...Unless it wasn't him but that Sneaky little..."_}}

**Graydon Creed:** _" Well now that we are alone I think we have quite a few things to discuss...Bambi and Ace was it...Such odd names nether of you seem like ether of those names,maybe that is because you are not named that...Are you Veronica and as for you Mister I have no idea your real name but I am betting it is not Ace."_

**Veronica:** _" I take it you done know who I am,which means ether one of two things..One you have some sort of Mutant detecting device which I hardly doubt or Two someone..Maybe a blue skinned backstabbing little Bitch that you Creed very much so want to call Mommy, Set me up...So I guess now the question is what do you plan to do with me, Mr. Mutant Hater Guy."_

Graydon who had his back turned towards them staring out his window suddenly turns around and had a gun pointed in Veronica's face before she had time to react or catch his thoughts,luckily for her though Wolverine was much quicker on his feet for out of no where she felt the swooshing motion of his foot swinging pass her head in a round house kick to Creed's chest sending him flying across the room into his desk which prompted the 10 or so guards outside the door to come rushing into the room. Finding themselves surround with limited options both Mutants would have to think fast and kick ass for as long as they could which was not a problem at all for these two,Fighting is what they lived for after all.

Standing back to back so that no one could get in between them Logan and Veronica find themselves surrounded for the most part with very little room to move about. She locks her arms into his and he instantly knows what she was wanting to do even without having their minds linked up and running together which they still had. Anyways Wolverine spins her around as fast as he could and Veronica sticks her feet out bicycle-kicking everyone that was cycling around them. They all fall like Dominoes giving them some time to figure out a plan.

{{ _" What now Logan...That move will only keep them down a short while..." }}_

{{ _" Yeah and from the sounds of those yells and footsteps the other members of the F.O.H. will be here any minute now..I gotta say Lady you pick some odd friends to hang out wit."_}}

{{ _" Can we get into who I hang out with later after we get out of this mess...The door is out of the question to many other Mutant hating freaks on the other side...So I think our best chance might be the window..."_}}

A Sparking noise sounds nearby followed by intense bright colorful lights that shatter the window's glass and Veronica can see a shape of a young girl coming through the wall she grabs Wolverine and takes him back through the wall with her leaving Veronica alone in a room full of angry mutant bashing fools. When out of no where Johnny Smith came flying at her full of rage having just found out the woman he was hitting on all night turned out to be the very thing he hated most in the world.

**Johnny Smith:** _" You lying slut...To think I almost made it with a Mutie Freak...AHHHHH! "_

Veronica didn't have a chance to move before she found herself being tackled into the shattered window behind them sending them both outdoors into the ally where Wolverine was just taken by Kitty and Jubilee stood ready to attack which she did right off. She shoot fireworks out of her hands blasting Smith off of Veronica who he had been on top of on the ground trying to choke her out.

**Kitty Pryde:** _" Jubilee and me hid in the Jet...Storm found us and after a like really long lecture,we heard that Creed guy on your comlink Logan and...Holy Hell...What just happened...Isn't that the Prof.'s daughter under that dude."_

**Wolverine:** _" Bub you just made the biggest mistake of the night "_

{ He popped his claws SNIKT! }

**Veronica:** _"NO! Logan...H-he's mine...Been waiting all night for this Smith...Someone needs to teach you to keep those perverted hands to yourself..."_

Picking herself up off the ground bloody and bruised Veronica finds the strength to stand and throws a hardcore punch to his jaw,she could hear bone crushing as her fist connected knocking him down,Veronica hopped on top of him and she did not stop punching him,over and over she want, just wailing on his face until she was pulled off of him by Wolverine.

**Wolverine:** _" As much as I was enjoying watch'n that...I think it's enough darli'n we need to get out of here before the rest of those idiots come at us...Jubilee...Kitty...Get back to the X-jet we'll be there in a few...Tell Storm to land near that Bear Cafe across the way and we'll meet ya there."_

**Jubilee:** _"Okay Wolvie but you do know I rather stay here and kick butt with you...For this once though I will do what you ask...Only this once though...Come on Pryde."_

Both girls ran off to inform Storm what Wolverine had planned leaving Veronica and Logan alone once more but not for long they could hear the sounds of multiple people coming their way so they hightailed it,Veronica hanging onto Logan's side for the fall from the window made it difficult for her to walk on her own. Eventually they make it to the small Terrence of the Cafe and that is where Fate steps in for at the Anitta Bear Cafe today of all days,life was about to change for several people forever.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the Cafe Wolverine and Veronica stumble across a scene that was the last thing they expected to see. Before their eyes laid Jean Gray spread out over a turned over table with Scott Summers looming over top of her and an unknown woman with a look of shock on her face pointing her finger at them.<p>

**Wolverine:** _" Cyclops what the hell happened to Jeannie? "_

**Cyclops:** _" Juanita is what happened to Jean..."_

Jean who just opened her eyes from the blast of black lightening she received, tries to sit up only to fall back down,so she lays there and puts her hand on Scott's arm while watching Juanita's reaction.

**Jean Gray:** _" Scott,Don't blame her...Juanita is clearly as shocked by what just conspired as we were sweetheart...I think her powers have just developed and I can feel her panicking so please let her be for now."_

Scott didn't say anything just helped Jean to her feet and tried to keep them both as far away from Juanita as was possible. Wolverine who was still hanging onto Veronica felt her stumble around out of dizziness he guessed, whatever it was made him remember why he came there. Then he seen the X-Jet floating over head,so he hits his com-link to Storm.

**Wolverine: **_" Storm land that sucker already,they'll be any minute!"_

**Storm:** _" Okay Logan,hold on...I will land in the street since it clear of civilians at the moment."_

**Jean Gray:** _" Who will be here Logan...What's going on...Is that Veronica...She looks like something out of a horror movie with all that blood and trash on her...What happened to you two?"_

Veronica toned out Logan's quick explanation to Jean and Scott about what just want down with the F.O.H. Now that she could focus her mind on something other then damaging Smith some more. Her eyes lingered on the face of the woman who stood in silence across from her and she realized that the woman was staring right back into her own eyes with probably the same expression on her face as Veronica had. They felt as if they known each other forever,when nether lady had met before this day but somehow they were connected.

**Veronica **_" JUANITA! "_

**Juanita:** _" VERONICA! "_

The three X-Men look back and forth from Veronica to Juanita trying to figure out why both women just yelled out each others name as Ororo landed the Jet behind them in the street as she said she would.

The next thing any of them knew gunfire sounded with a loud **BANG ! BANG !**

Two shots were fired from seemingly out of no where hitting their intended targets which in this case would of been the two newest women of this small group,Yep Juanita and Veronica both took a bullet and both go down like a sack of potatoes from the sniper hidden up on the same rooftop Logan was on when all this begin.

Thinking quickly Wolverine grabs up Veronica as Scott despite his mood lets his X-men instances kick in and gathers up Juanita while Jean generates a Protective Psychic Shield around them keeping the stray bullets at bay until they can reach the Jet. Hurrying they make it to the open doors of the Jet where Jubilee and Kitty were waiting to pull them all on board. Once boarded Storm sits in the drivers seat of the Jet her eyes turn pure white as she uses her powers to summons up a wind storm blowing away their shooter perched up on the rooftop. When she feels he is out of the picture Ororo starts up the engine and flies everyone back to the safety of the Mansion and out of harm's way for the time being.


	18. Chapter 18

**What Happened Afterwords**

Upon arriving back at the X-Mansion Veronica and Juanita are rushed to the Medical Bay where Dr. Henry McCoy A.K.A Beast sets about running tests and checking out the bullet wounds both women suffered. Juanita awoke during the ride there in the X-Jet, the bullet only shot her in the arm. The reason she want down was because she tripped over one of her Cafe chairs while trying to get out of the way of the gunfire.

Veronica on the other hand was not so lucky having been the first one shot and from behind, the bullet pierced her somewhere in her back area and Beast was having some trouble finding it's entrance,so he wraps up her entire back in a white bandage, wanting to not only put pressure on her to stop some of the bleeding but hopefully it will also indicate where the bullet landed.

In the meantime he decides to attend to Juanita since Veronica is going take a while longer and he didn't want Juanita getting an infection because she had to wait.

**Juanita: **_" What the hell are you...I never seen anyone all blue and furry before...Get away from me."_

**Jean Gray: **_" Juanita It's Okay...Beast is not going to hurt you...No one here will harm you...You are safe and among those with gifts much like your own... Dr. McCoy is a Mutant the same as you and I...Only his appearance is different then ours but he is one of the most gentlest men on this planet and a great Doctor to boot. "_

**Beast: **_" Only a Great one Jeannie... I like to consider myself a Fantastic one at best... Thank you for your confidence in me my friend,It is very vastly appreciated... Juanita I assure you I will be kind in your treatment and yes my outer appearance is rather slightly to those not used to seeing these types of Mutations on a regular bases... In light of that fact I am willing to step back and allow someone else to heal you Miss, if my appearance is something you can not deal with at this time... With your mutant powers emerging the way they have... I am sure allot of this is uncharted territory for you and I don't want to add any more stress to your fragile mind."_

**Juanita: **_" Yes I think I want someone else working on me... Your blue fur is a bit to much for my brain to possess right now and I think if you were to touch me... I might loose what little sanity I have left in me today."_

**Beast: **_" I understand that Miss and I hope that within time you can see past my outside and come to befriend the man that I am inside... As for right now I think Jean or Scott might be more suited to tend to your needs... That is if you don't mind and I only ask you two because she seems to trust you a bit more at this point... Over the years you have had you fair share of bullet removals, as most of the X-men have at one point or another and from the looks of her no major arteries were hit only the top half of her arm... So it should be a simple removal and stitch job."_

**Cyclops: **_" We got this Beast and Juanita I would like to apologize to you for the way I acted at the Cafe... Jean was right I was out of line and taking my frustrations out on you over what Veronica done to me and for that I am truly sorry... Speaking of the She Devil... Beast maybe you should go 'n' see how that Nutcase is doing and for the love of God man, Strap her down, we don't need anymore holes in the place or in any other people for that matter."_

Logan has been sitting on the sickbed at Veronica's feet while she laid on her stomach so that her back could be exposed for Hank to work his Medical Magic on her. Wolverine had his hand holding onto one of hers even though she was still blacked out due mostly to blood lost.

{{ Not to mention getting tackled out of a two story high window by a madman }}

It didn't matter to him if she was awake or not for he had not left her side from the moment she want down at the Cafe and he was not about to start now, however he was not going to listen to Cyclops rants any longer ether. Wolverine used his voice instead of his claws for once.

**Wolverine: **_"SUMMERS, I SWEAR IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD OR SMART-ASS COMMENT AGAINST VERONICA WHILE SHE'S IN HERE FIGHTIN' FOR HER LIFE... I WILL GUT YOU WHERE YA STAND BUB & THEN PISS ALL OVER YOUR GRAVE! "_

At that moment Professor Xavier rolled into the room having just gotten word they were back from ShadowCat.

He rolls over to his daughter and the entire room becomes quiet as if they were waiting for him to speak before they felt they could say anything else,all that is but Juanita. However she chose to remain quite in order to get her head wrapped around all that has happened. Finally after a long time Xavier shakes his head trying to hold back tears,he speaks.

**Prof.X: **_"There is no need to threaten Violence Logan and Scott he is right... You know perfectly well positive thoughts goes a long ways to help those that are... Harmed... I don't want to hear another negative word out of any of you as long as she is like this... No matter what she done to some of you,wait until she pulls through to have your words.. Is that clear?"_

**Wolverine: **_"Who's threatening Prof. I was merely making a statement... If Ol' Scotty Boy don't learn to keep his mouth shut about her... I'm gonna shut it for him."_

**Cyclops: **_"Why is everyone so against me... She is the one who done wrong here not I... What is this pick on Scott day,I have been here for years and Veronica only just came around a few days ago but yet most of you are acting as if you known her as long as you have me, when in reality not one of us really know anything at all about her other then her name and the fact that she shares the same DNA as the Professor... I for one am not taking it anymore... I have had enough of this madness... I'm outta here!"_

Jean was in the middle of stitching up Juanita after getting the bullet out of her arm and cleaning the wound. She stops for a moment as she registered what Scott just said.

**Jean Gray: **_" Scott wait... Please sweetie don't go,just give me a moment to finish helping Juanita and we can talk..."_

**Cycolps: **_" Save it Jeannie... I don't want to talk to you or anyone right now... I need to be alone."_

With that said Scott Summers storms out of the room slamming the door behind him,leaving Jean standing there trying to hold back tears as she silently want back to work on Juanita finishing up her stitches and then she to left the room but not after Scott she knew better then that and was going to respect his wishes & leave him be.

Jean exits the room and in comes the lovable NightCrawler. It's kind of Ironic when you think about it,the last time Mr. Wagner was in this room it was him laying unconscious to the world due to Veronica's inapt attack. Now he leans over her and Wolverine hanging from the rafters by his tail watching her still frame as Beast tries to gauge his next course of action.

**Juanita: **_" Not another blue furry one... What is it with all the blue... What is it the only color left in the world or Do you just want to recreate the Smurfs."_

**NightCrawler: **_ " Smurfs got nothing on thee ... AMAZING NIGHTCRAWLER ! ... Madam."_

Kurt flips himself up right and strikes a pose, that comes seemingly as second nature to one who spent many years performing in the Circus clearly just showing off for the other injured young woman in the room which apparently seemed to be working for he got her to smile and as everyone one knows a genuine smile is a powerful thing in and out of its self.

**Prof.X: **_" KURT ! This is not a playground if you want to fool around take it outside, there is still someone in need of aid in here and you'r goofing off is making it harder for Hank and I to concentrate... I already have one child in a coma, I don't want to see another fall to that same fate."_

**Beast: **_"Ah, Yes poor young David Charles Haller code named Legion,he slipped into a coma after losing control of all his split personalities... A true tragic turn of events for you my dear Professor hopefully history will not be repeating itself... Veronica although a bit deranged seems to be of one mind based on what I have comprehended from those she interacted with thus far, however as Cyclops blatantly pointed out we do not really know much about the girl and having her mind shielded as she does makes it near impossible to tell anymore about her mental stasis... It is hard to tell what kind of inter-turmoil is unfolding in that protected mind of hers."_

**Prof.X: **_" Correct you are Beast.. David is still in his coma being monitored by Dr. Moira MacTaggert on Muir Island in Scotland... Last I checked there has been no change in his vitals & he remains comatose... Which is why I am adamant that my daughter not end up in the same position, having one child lost to the living world is hard enough let alone two... I realize this is only a bullet wound and most likely will not result in said coma but after all that happened with David, you must all forgive me for being a bit to overprotective."_

Jubilee who up until this point has remained silent watching all that was conspiring around the med lab, She didn't know Veronica but the pain she sensed in Wolverine made her upset over this strange girl for Jubilee trusted Logan's judgment more then anyone else in the entire world even more so then Prof.X, so in her opinion if Veronica was okay in his book then Jubilee was willing to give her a chance.

**Jubilee: **_" You forget Prof. she also was tackled out of a two story high window by a Mutant hating dweeb and choked out until... The great Jubilee saved the day by blasting that sucker off of her... As where Kitty did nothing but left her to fend for herself against a ton of Losers when she only phased Wolvie instead of both of them... My point being, that could be why she is like not waking up..."_

Kitty who also remained quiet in the room unlike herself, normally she is very talkative but with all that was happening she found herself at a lost for words until now.

**Kitty Pryde: **_" Get over yourself Lee... You are not all that great... So you got a lucky shot in, if you remember correctly it was Veronica herself that ended up plumbing that man with her bare fist... I never seen so much raw rage before not even from Wolvie... I also don't appreciate you indicating that I like left her on purpose... I like had to make a split sec. decision and Logan was closer, I like totally was gonna go back to get her..."_

**Jubilee: **_"Yeah sure you were just like I'm gonna shit out gold."_

{{ She says rolling her eyes at Kitty }}

**Storm: **_" Enough from the both of you girls... I don't know what started this whole rivalry between you two ladies, but I do wish you would come to terms with whatever it is for the sake of all of us as a team because if it does not stop mark my words it will spell disaster for not only yourselves but the rest of the X-Men... We must all unite as one in order to bring peace for if we can not get along with our own, how do we expect the rest of the world to do so."_

**Juanita: **_" What... Who... Where... Huh... So much stuff going on here hard to think... Blue furry people... Girl walking through walls... Others controlling weather or shooting out sparklers from her hands... A bald man in a wheelchair saying he can read minds... This is to much indeed... Need some fresh air... Got to get away from here... Can't handle much more!"_

Juanita being a completely new mutate up until now she was not aware there was a such thing as a Mutate bit more the fact that she herself was one of these beings, even existed, it was all starting to sink in. All around her the X-Men lined the Medical Area of the Mansion they had taken her to when she got hurt, Seeing so many in one place was throwing her into a sort of panic and before anyone had a chance to comment on the remarks she just made Juanita fled from the room.

**Prof.X: **_" NightCrawler follow her and make sure she is alright, try not to upset her anymore then she already is... I seen that smile she had when you posed, so I think you are best choice to go after her right now, normally I would send Jean or Scott however with the way things just want down I don't think that is a wise decision... I should of known better Juanita only manifested into her powers which we are not aware exactly what they are ex for the black lightening she hit Jean Gray with but I sense more then that from that young woman, much more and I would like to keep her here a bit longer to run some tests if she is willing."_

**NightCrawler: **_" On it Herr Xavier...I shell ve discreet, vhen dealing with Fräulein Juanita."_

A black cloud of smoke and the stench of Brimstone full the spot where Kurt Wagner stood just moments ago for he Teleported away in search of Juanita leaving the Medical Area, which seemed to be getting smaller by the minute. Now it only consisted of Storm, Kitty, Jubilee, Beast, Prof. X, Wolverine and of course Veronica.

**Beast: **_" I have pinpointed the entry point of the bullet, my wrapping of her entire back area in white cloth, did the desire effect I was looking for as I concluded the blood was subdued into the basic area wherein the shell landed allowing me to gage farther into my study of her anatomy... Unfortunately where the bullet hit will require surgery to remove it, for it is far to deeply embedded to apprehend any other way and Professor... I am not quite sure how to say this... So I am going to say it in one syllable words... Near her Spine, which means..."_

**Prof.X: **_"Yes Beast, I know all to well what it means but it seems we are without any other options... It is just a risk we have to take in order to save her life... What is the alternative, If we were to do nothing... She will most definitely bleed out eventually, if that bullet remains lodged in her... I don't even want to think about that outcome, I didn't want to find her only to lose her again this soon... So please Hank do what you must, no matter what the cost in the end, It doesn't matter, as along as she is still left breathing."_


	19. Chapter 19

**A Few Hours Later**

Dr. Henry McCoy or as most called him Beast has spent the last two and a half hours undergoing a very delicate procedure. His task set before him seemed simple enough, he was to go in and remove a stray bullet from a woman's backside only the problem was the bullet itself was much to close to her spinal cord and the slightest slip up on his part could have devastating life altering effects for her and everyone else who cares about the young lady.

Hank walks into the waiting area where Wolverine, Jubilee, Storm and the Professor await word, Kitty want off to the Kitchen having decided to help out by making them lunch while they waited instead just sitting around besides she also thought it was a good enough excuse to get away from Jubilee's mouth. She has no idea why Jubilee hates her so, maybe one of these days she would get that answer but that is for another day, right now Beast stands before the remaining X-Men bringing them the news they have all been waiting on for the last few mind numbing hours.

So this is where we find Beast standing in his blood stained scrubs, every set of eyes pealed on him, so many eager ears open and ready to accept what sounds come through them. Hank tries to hide his expression as he starts to explain as best he can what happened in that room, Clearing his throat he begins:

**Beast: **_" Well I am not going to make you suffer anymore by delaying the question no doubt everyone of you have on your minds, Which is did you she make it through the surgery ? The answer to that is Yes she still alive, only there were some complication and I am not going to lie, there near the end I though for sure she was not going to make it, she bleed out so badly as you can plainly see by my less then attractive scrubs, that it made me worry. However I stabilized her and ended up stopping the bleeding in time."_

**Prof.X: **_" What kind of complication Hank... Is it what we feared ? "_

Beast ran his blue hand through his hair and let out a heavy sigh before he answered his question.

**Beast: **_" I wish I had a defiant answer for you Sir and everyone else here... As much as I would like to say for certain one way or the other, the fact is I simply do not know what the results of this surgery will Intel not until she wakes up anyways and more tests are ran... There is a possibility that the bullet did indeed effect her spinal cord and as much as I hate to admit it she may very well end up... Paralyzed."_

**Jubilee: **_" Paralyzed... Oh god No... Professor I'm so sorry... How weird would that be, your daughter ending up just like you... At least she will have you to rely on... Someone who has already been like through it all... So that is good I guess but still this just Sucks with a capital S."_

**Storm: **_" Yes, I must agree with Jubilee, this is just awful... I hope it does not come to be but the child made a valid point Veronica has all that she will need to help her through this change should it be the case."_

**Prof.X: **_" That is assuming she will let me help her Storm... So far she has refused to talk to me let alone anything else... She doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with me and I can't say that I blame her after what I done to her or I should say what I didn't do for her while she grew up... She is just so angry about everything I am not sure how to reach her, normally I would go through her mind but even that is not an option due to her mutation."_

Ororo comes up behind Xavier and places her hand on his shoulder giving it a slight squeeze and he reaches up and places his hand on top of hers patting it bit also leaving it there for it was comforting to the both of them.

**Storm: **_" Give her some time to come to terms with what is happening... Once she realizes what is going on and that you are trying to reach out to her, I believe she will open herself up to you and who knows this new turn of events although tragic could be a blessing for the two of you... Think about it father and daughter stricken with the same curse to bear are forced to come together as they learn to lean on one another."_

**Beast: **_" I see no harm in allowing visitors to go see her, She should be waking up any moment now and something tells me things are not going to go over to smoothly... I am basing my hypothesis on what I witness through her time here a few days ago when Kurt and Scottie had to come through the lab and not to mention all the damage she done to the Mansion. I doubt that I will be able to handle her madness alone, assuming there will be any."_

McCoy leads the way into her recovery room behind him was Prof. X, Jubilee and Storm. Wolverine on the other hand elected to stay behind, he has not said a word to anyone since Hank took her away from him which he did not like one bit but was not going to fight one of his oldest friends over it, not while Veronica was still bleeding the way she was, however he mostly didn't say anything because he was not sure what to say. This was one situation he never thought he would find himself involved in. Not once in all the years he has been alive did he ever think he would be sitting around waiting to hear news about a woman he just met and seemed to care for as if he known her his entire life. Allot of it didn't make sense to him in his head but his heart was bursting with emotions that Logan just didn't know he even could feel.

* * *

><p>We are going to Switch over to the other new Mutant on the block Juanita for awhile. Little do they know but both these women have many things in common which will all be revealed in due time but for now Let's head to the Mansion's Garden where we find Juanita getting her much needed fresh air.<p>

Juanita was sitting Indian Style in the middle of a patch of Daisies hyperventilating so many things were happening that she was not sure which way was up, somehow being in the middle of these lovely flowers and trees eased that panic feeling within her. She hears a rustling sound coming from somewhere behind her like leaves been stepped on. Juanita stands up and looks around her spotting a handsome Cajun in a trench coat with red eyes leaning against one of the trees flipping a playing card between his fingers.

**Gambit: **_" Bonjour Mon Ami... I don't member see'n ya around here before.. Da name's Remy LeBeau but most call me Gambit...Ya gotta name Chère... Let da Gambit guess... Darka somet'ing."_

**Juanita: **_" No Darka is just what my necklace reads, to be honest with you I am not sure what or who Darka is... This thing has always been apart of me literally since as far back as I can remember and no matter how much I try to take it off, it stays put... Oh yeah the name is Juanita Cullen."_

**Gambit: **_" It don't come off ya say... We'll see bout that Chère for ya see da Gambit used to be one of da best Thefts in da whole World... Dhey ain't nothin he can take off a woman... If ya catch my drift."_

{{ He grins at her,then winks }}

**Juanita: **_" Humf... Whatever Cajun, if you think you can,then go for it. "_

Little does Juanita know a certain blue elf is hanging out on a high tree branch high above Gambit's Head watching this entire episode play out as per the Professor's Request. NightCrawler has been watching her pretty much since she ran out of the Medical Area but keeping his distance. Gambit was aware that he was up there but didn't say anything he just figured Kurt had his reasons and it was not his place to out him besides he was much more interested in the female in the room then the Blue Fuzzy Elf.

Gambit pockets the card and walks over to Juanita. First thing he did was slowly ran his hand up and down the side of her lovely neck caressing it, then he walks behind her leans his mouth close to her ear breathing ever so lightly Juanita starts to get tingles down her spine she knew she was being drawn in by his charm but she just didn't give a damn it was so wonderful. Gambit reaches in front of her smoothly dragging his fingers along her collarbone, his other hand pressing into the small of her back. His lips nuzzling the nape of her neck, Juanita could practically feel his sweet kiss, lastly he goes to unlatch the chain and...

**ZAPPPPP!**

The chain shoot out the same Black Lightening that Juanita used earlier on Jean Gray, shocking both herself and Gambit only Remy got the worse of the blast for it was so strong it knocked him back into the tree from winch he came causing the wide eyed NightCrawler to come tumbling down on top of him. Juanita once her own shock wave settle want running over to them trying to help them up.

**Juanita: **_" I am so sorry... It's never done that before... Usually it just remains where it is, never have I seen it shock anyone but then again never have I sent out shock-waves on my own before ether... Maybe whatever is happening with me has nothing to do with being a Mutant but everything to do with whatever or whoever this Darka is."_

* * *

><p>Now over to the other side of the Mansion where we find Wolverine lost in thought still not making an effort to walk into Veronica's room even though he knew there was no other place he would like to be right now then there at her side, something just kept holding him back. Maybe it was fear of letting this girl get to close to him or something he was not sure why he was doing this.<p>

Jean Gray walks into the room where Logan was standing in front of a large window with his arms crossed more or less staring out into space, she comes up beside him.

**Jean Gray: **_" Penny for your thoughts Logan... Also have you seen Scott anywhere ? Since he left earlier, I can't seem to find him not even with my Telepathy and I am a bit worry about him after the way he blew up."_

At first Logan doesn't say anything only stands there his arms still folded long enough for Jean to think he was ignoring her, it was only when she was about to leave did he speak.

**Wolverine: **_" I don't know where he is Red... Frankly I don't give a damn ether where pretty boy Cyke want... As for my thoughts, Ya should of known better to even ask since when do I share feelin 'n' such."_

Jean turned back around from where she was about to leave and joined beside Logan once more.

**Jean Gray: **_" That is true with most people Logan but with me you have opened up... I guess now that you got someone else to chase after I get cut out... How is she anyways ? I may not like the girl but I know the Prof. and you seem to care what happens to her. "_

**Wolverine: **_" Jeannie you know I care deeply about ya... Probably always will but Darl'n you chose Scott... Reasons I don't fully understand but ya made that choice... So now ya can't go around give me grief, if I choose to move on wit someone else... As for how she is, well maybe it is better for ya to talk to Hank consid'n I ain't been in there to see her yet... She alive n' that's enough for me right now... Not sure how to handle the rest."_

Jean doesn't say anything just wraps her arms around Logan's neck kisses him on the cheek and rests her head on his shoulder for a minute just as Kitty came back into the room carrying more then her skinny little arms could hold, worth of plates of what seemed to be sandwiches of all kinds. Jean lets go of Logan to go help her out before she trips and food goes flying everywhere, Wolverine remains where he was still trying to figure things out in his head and his heart.

* * *

><p>Back to Veronica, Who at the very same moment Gambit got blasted by Juanita's necklace she opened her eyes only to find herself surrounded by the Professor, The Beast, Jubilee, and Storm none of which she remembers being near before her world want dark. She was not sure of her surroundings ether, looking all she realized she was in a bedroom of sorts hooked to a bunch of machines. Jerking the oxygen tube out of her nose for it was annoying her, yet she seemed to remain calm compared to the first time she was inside the walls of this Mansion.<p>

**Veronica: **_" Someone want to explain to me what the hell is gonna on here... From the looks of things, I think I am back in the X-Mansion... What is with you people why can't you take NO for an answer... How did I end up here again... Last I knew I was with Magneto's crew and he asked me to go undercover on a mission... I remember getting to New York getting inside the F.O.H. and some jerk attacking me... You... Jubilee right... You were there in the ally you blasted that Asshole off of me... Allot of it is blurry but I am right aren't I...You were there ? "_

**Jubilee: **_" Yes me and Pryde want to get you and Wolvie when we heard what was going on through the com-link Storm had set up with Logan... I blasted that Sucker good... You're Welcome."_

**Veronica: **_" Don't get to cocky kid and Thanks I guess if you really need to hear it said a loud... Hmmm, Wolverine was there wasn't he only he was calling himself Ace... Bits and pieces are coming back to me... One of you want to help me out here."_

**Storm: **_" None of us are sure of all the details ex for Logan and he seems to be else where at the moment but from what we understand you and him were undercover and things got out of hand fast, You two with the help of my Kitten and Jubilee got away on foot from the Friends of Humanity's hideout... Somehow you ended up at the Anitta Bear Cafe where you came across Jean Gray and Scott Summers and a woman by the name of..."_

**Veronica: **_" Juanita... I remember yelling out her name as she did mine almost like we were old pals seeing each other for the first time in years only I have never met the woman in my life that I know of... Then there was some loud noises and after that everything sort of goes... Blank... Must of fainted or something because I can't recall any other memories. "_

**Beast: **_" I was not there in person what I gather from others is that is indeed what happened next, only those noise you heard were that of gunfire... What I am trying to say Veronica my dear is that you were shot from behind and I am assuming with all the pressure your body was already going through, Just trying to coup with the pain of falling out of a two story window, only to be choked out, You simply shutdown causing the blackout... The strain of the bullet wound was to much for your body to handle when it was already trying to heal what else aided you during that short amount of time."_

**Veronica: **_"Wait... Stop rewind... I was SHOT ! Why... By who... Where at ? Beast you are a Doctor, I know that much from where you bandaged my arm after Sabretooth attacked me... Something about Sabretooth is reminding me of something but can't fully grasp it yet... Something to do with him or someone close to him... That is beside the point, Beast tell me what happened afterwords... Please I have to know. "_

**Beast: **_" You should be able to read it in my mind anyways once you recovered a little more so I might as well tell you what I can now and my suspicions... Two of you were shot during this whole ordeal... You and Juanita... She received a bullet to the topper region of her arm which was nothing to fix up, as a matter of fact she is out on the grounds some place as I speak almost as good as new thanks to Jean's help while I was busy with you... With you it was a tad bit more complicated your bullet landed near your Spinal Cord which required surgery to remove... I am ecstatic to say it no longer remains in your body however... How do I put this delicately..."_

**Veronica: **_" You think it was to close to my Spine. that it will effect my ability to walk... Make me paralyzed like my... Xavier... That is ridiculous Hank... You're wrong... There is no way I am anything like that piece of..."_

**Beast: **_" Is it really my dear... Why don't you try a simple exercise to prove me wrong then... Simply, Stand up."_

She looks at him as if he were crazy, trying to delude her own self of something she done knew was true, for one thing she has not felt any pain in the lower half of her body none whatsoever and it wasn't like she was numbed to the pain by mads because she felt pain in on her face from where she fall out of the window and again at the Cafe. Her head throbbed but nothing from from where Beast had worked on her. Veronica reaches her hand behind her back and touches the spot poking it very hard with her finger still nothing. She tries to hide her emotions on the outside so none would be the wiser that she done knew but in the end she does as Beast's suggested.

Putting on a show of it she whips the cover off of her legs throwing it at McCoy who is standing in front of her with his arms out ready to catch her should she fall. Dramatically she moves one leg over the side of the bed then the other and stands up with a grin on her face. Everyone seemed to buy it, everyone that was ex for her father.

**Beast: **_" Oh my Stars and Garters... It seems I was wrong, Well there had to be a first time for everything I suppose... To be honest this is one time it thrills me to be in the wrong."_

{{ He Smiles at her }}

**Prof.X: **_" Yes Hank I would be thrilled to, if this little stunt was real but it is not is it Veronica...You are standing right now due entirely to your Telekinetic ability... Why don't you take a few steps, if you think I am wrong as well,_

_if you can do that I will leave you alone, I will even go as far as to put in call to Magneto letting him know where you are."_

**Veronica: **_" Geez, if it will shut you up Old man and get me away from you... Then fine..."_

She takes five steps until she loses her concentration and goes down lucky for her Hank was quick to react grabbing her up in his big blue powerful arms. He stood there holding her like a groom holds his bride before taking her over the thrash-hold looking at the Professor and shaking his head as Veronica's delusion slips into reality causing her to scream out loud for she was without a doubt to anyone now Paralyzed from the waist down just like the man sitting in the wheelchair across from her. The man who turned out to be her father and probably the man she hated the most in the world right now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Twilight Crossover: Healing Factors**

**A/N: Just making it clear I do NOT own any X-Men or Twilight Characters in this story ex for those that I made up myself, nor am I making any money off of them... This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p>To recap Veronica just found out she has became paralyzed after she was gunned down on a failed undercover mission which she thought she was taking as a sort of favor to Magneto, when in all actuality Magneto had nothing at all to do with any of it but rather the instigator in this entire mess was none other then Mystique unbeknown for now to Veronica.<p>

The other victim in the shooting was a young woman by the name of Juanita Cullens whose attack was not as serous but left the woman questioning who or what she was. Last we seen of her she was in the Gardens electrocuting by accident Gambit. More mystery brought on by her necklace which simply reads " Darka."

The events happening with Juanita Cullens is where we are going to start out in this part of our story.

Standing over top of Gambit and NightCrawler who fell out of the tree Gambit hit by being blown backwards from the necklace's power. NightCrawler was nestled in that tree watching Juanita for the Professor asked him to keep an eye on her. Juanita helps Kurt up off of Gambit then leans down over him places her head on his chest listening for a heartbeat. She hears one ,good that means Remy was still very much alive.

**Gambit: **_" Damn Chère.. Ya like to play rough... Gambit likes to play but maybe next time, not so rough huh...You done messed up da Gambit's Famous Hair Style .. Hee Hee."_

**Juanita: **_" I'm just glad you are okay... I don't know what the deal is with this necklace, I swear to you its never done anything like that before... Figures though with everything else that is happening today... Do you have a phone I can use, I need to get out of this place for awhile."_

**NightCrawler: **_" Ja, There are plenty of Phones around here... I do vish you vould reconsider... Your gifts are unique and you vill find not everyone vill treat you as they did when they find out you are a Mutant... No one here will treat you like trash and we vould all like you to stay to learn your powers... That is vhat this school is all about, controlling our powers for the good of mankind. "_

**Juanita: **_" I'll think about it NightCrawler, that is the best I can say for now... I need to go call my cousin and let her know what happened, she is probably going out of her mind by now especially after the way we left the Cafe... Oh and Kurt you can keep following me if you want, CutiePie ! "_

She winked at him then left the gardens in search of a phone. It didn't take her long to find one. She picked up the receiver and dialed the number of her cousin Angel Nicole Cullen, standing there waiting for Angel to answer Juanita spots two yellow eyes in the shadows she smiles for some reason having NightCrawler around made her feel comfortable but yet Beast freaked her out and they were basically the same must be their personalities at least that was her last thought before Angel answered her phone.

**Juanita: **_"Yo Cuz, You are not gonna believe what happened to me and where I am right now... It is probably better if we just met in person... Meet me at the Bear in about 20."_

**Angel Nicole: **_" You better have a good excuse for this mess Anitta Bear... The place has bullet holes all over, Edward and I were very worried about you... We ended up closing the Cafe down for the rest of the day when you open it back up we decided to leave to you Cousin, since it is your place after all... Whatever, We'll see you there.. Bye."_

**Juanita: **_" Alright Skank, See you in a few... Oh and by the way if you see a little blue furry man following me, try not to flip out to much, That is just a new... Friend of mine... Later."_

She hung up the phone and turned to NightCrawler who came out of the shadows and he was now hanging upside down on the back of a sofa that Juanita was sitting on.

**Juanita: **_" I guess you heard most of that Blue Boy... Care to join me in a trip to the Bear only this time we will be indoors... Angel Nicole my cousin and her husband Edward will be there, they also have a little girl by the name of Renesmee... They love to be out in the Twilight or when the New Moon raises... Sometimes during Eclipses to and at Breaking Dawn they really Sparkle... Ha-Ha … Sorry inside joke there... So what do you say cutie, You in or out ? "_

**NightCrawler: **_" Hmmm Well the Prof. did say I should keep an eye on you... That would be very hard to do if you are not vere...Okay I'm in ... Let me leave a note letting someone know where we are heading and then I can teleport us there."_

He does exactly that writing out a note he sticks it under the telephone in plain sight the grabs a hold of Juanita and in the blink of an eye nothing can be seen of ether, only thing that remains in there place was black smoke and the stench of Brimstone.

* * *

><p>With Juanita out of the picture we are going to check in on Veronica. Last we seen of her she was in the arms of the Beast screaming once reality set in that she may never walk again. Storm and Jubilee were asked to leave the room for their own safety by the Professor, so that it would only be Beast and himself in the room with her. Henry McCoy lets her go on not once bothering to set her down rather he instead brings her in closer to him, hoping to give her the slightest bit of comfort heaven knows she is going need all the support she can get now rather she wants it or not. Veronica begins to hit poor Hank with her fist completely freaking out, Beast lets her attack him mostly because he didn't want to drop her and he knew it was not him she was angry at. No one in the room makes a move to stop this scene, they all understand her frustration especially that of her father Professor Charles Xavier.<p>

When Veronica finally stops her tantrum she nestles her head into Beast's blue furred chest  
>{{ he took his bloody scrubs shirt off before she woke up }}<br>and he just cuddles her like a parent does their sick child wishing there was something else he could of done to help her and partially blaming himself for her condition since he was the Doctor that worked on her. He brings them over to the bed resting them both on to it while Xavier sat in his chair at the foot of the bed.

**Prof.X: **_" Rather you like it or not my daughter... You are going to need me now more then ever... What has happened to you is very unfortunate and I truly am sorry... I would not wish this type of nightmare even on my worse enemies."_

**Veronica: **_" SHUT UP! I don't want your pity,t his changes nothing between us old man... It doesn't change you abandoning me all those years when I did need you... I don't care if it was an agreed upon thing between you and my mother, if you wanted me in your life, you would of found a way to be there just like you have been for every one of your precious X-Men especially your poster boy Scott Summer... You treated him more like he was your real child then you did me... Part of the reason I hate him and YOU!"_

Veronica throws a book that was laying on the nightstand next to her at Xavier's head, he was ready for this having been in the Dinning Room the first time she was there at the Mansion, so he ducked out of the way and watched as the book want flying out of the room nearly hitting Logan who still was refusing to come into her room but yet remained as close to it as was possible without actually being inside.

**Beast: **_" Now Now Dear, There is no need for those kinds of drastic actions against your father, we would really hate to restrain you while you are in this condition but we will if we must, for your own safety and that of everyone else... It is not really my place to say but the man did give you life, so I think that warrants some kind of respect or at least a bit of kindness to some degree."_

**Veronica: **_" Whatever Beast, I don't give a shit if you restrain me or not... Apparently you X-turds can't just leave me be anyways... As for my life Its nothing but a huge joke... A complete waste and I could careless if I live or die... My life is not all that important to me as it seems to be to others and now that this has happened it makes me hate it even more so."_

**Prof.X: **_" Surely you don't mean that Veronica. "_

**Veronica:**_" Didn't I tell you to Shut Up! Dammit, I wasn't talking to you daddy dearest... How I feel and what I think is none of your business you gave up that right to know those things when you walked out on me all those years ago ! "_

**Prof.X: **_" Well I can see you are not ready to listen to reason at least not from me, So I think I will be taking my leave... I bid you a fond farewell my daughter."_

**Veronica: **_" Yeah whatever, Go ahead and leave that is what you are good at anyways."_

Charles who was miserable on the inside bowed his head in shame and wheeled himself out of the room. Beast got up and want after him, out in to the waiting area where only Wolverine remained everyone else want off to do their own things mostly to get away from the craziness Veronica brought to the Mansion.

**Beast: **_" Sir, I don't know what I can say to make this better... I think allot of what she said was entirely out of anger having just lost the use of her legs, she just trying to strike out and she already has ill feeling towards you so this new development is giving her a means to confront something that has been on her mind for years it seems... It is not going to be easy but I think if you stay your course and just show her that you will be there for her as you have all the rest of us that she will see the light so to speak."_

**Prof. X:**_" I had no intentions of leaving her despite what she thinks Hank, but you seen how she was acting in there... My staying there would of only escalated things so when she calms down, I will try again and again no matter how many times it takes I am not abandoning her again... I should of never done it in the first place... Hank will you please stay with her, after what she said in there I am afraid to leave her alone... She might try something to harm herself, the shock of this whole ordeal may prove to be to much for her to handle and clearly she is not stable."_

**Wolverine: **_" I'm not goin' anywhere Chuck rather Hank stays or not... Not sure if I'm gonna go in there or not but I sure as hell am gonna be nearby. "_

**Prof.X: **_" Thank you Logan... Although I do have to say you might be the only person who can reach her right now Wolverine, She seems to be connected to you already, Will you it at least consider seeing her?"_

**Wolverine: **_" I'll think about it Chuck, that's as good as your getting, Don't push your luck Old man... You know I don't do the touchy feely crap very well."_

**Beast: **_" Yes indeed that is very true my friend however where you lack in emotional repertoire I shine, To answer your question Professor, Yes I will stay with her as long as she will let me... She only seems to be taking it out on you and Cyclops so I think I am safe for the moment... I'm just glad she is accepting me just wish the other female Juanita could do the same... I noted her reaction to my bestial looks and I can't say that it didn't hurt but I am not going to hold it against the Lass. After all this is a whole new world to her, one she clearly had no idea existed... Anywho, I think I am gonna go back inside with Veronica... See you guys later."_

Beast walks back into the room to his surprised he spots a teary eyed Veronica which just proved to him she was not as tough as she wanted people to believe and he was glad to have seen another emotion besides anger out of her. McCoy closes the door behind him and goes and climbs into the bed beside her and wraps his arms around her, at first she pulls away trying to hide her tear stained face when he doesn't let go, she snuggles up to him and cries herself to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Family Matters**

NightCrawler teleports himself and Juanita into the Anitta Bear Cafe her cousin Angel Nicole and her husband Edward are already inside drinking wine waiting. They were a bit surprised to see a cloud of smoke followed by Juanita and this dark blue creature appear out of no where but Juanita did warn them a blue man was following her around.

**Angel Nicole:** _" You want to tell us what the hell happened here cousin and who is that furry little blue demon beside you? _"

**Juanita:** _" Oh this is Kurt Wagner or NightCrawler he is an X-Man, which is where I have been the last few hours inside their Mansion after I was shot at and get this apparently I have powers now... Black Lightening maybe even more, they seem to think I am some kind of Mutant but I am thinking it has something to do with my necklace because another one of the X-Men Gambit got shocked while trying to take off my Darka necklace... As for what happened to this place, I have no idea as to why the shooting took place... I was not the only one shot another girl by the name of Veronica got hit as well & I am pretty sure it had more to do with her then me or the Cafe."_

**NightCrawler:** _" Wie Sie Wollen/ How do you do & I am not a Dämon, I am a Mutant I vas born this vay... Juanita seems to have no idea what a Mutant is... Do ether of you ? "_

**Angel Nicole:** _" Yes we know what a Mutant is... It takes a complete moron not to know what a Mutant is in this day and age.. Although in Juanita's case, I think it is more the fact that her parents my Aunt and Uncle shielded this world from her all her life by never talking about Muties and blocking anything that mention them for they were not big supporters of Mutant Kind even though they have Mutants in the family... As a matter of fact you are speaking to one... Yes that's right Cousin, I have been one since back in my teens just never allowed to tell you... My Edward is not human ether but with him he is not exactly a Mutant ether... It's complicated."_

Angel Nicole stood up off the bar stool she was sitting on next to Edward drinking her wine when Juanita and Kurt popped in, she turned away from everyone and put her hands out straight in front of her while closing her eyes so that she could concentrate better. The ground started to shake as the concrete cracked opened and up rose a tiny tree limb no bigger then a Charlie Brown Christmas tree but that was the way Angel wanted it, she was only showing what she could do.

**NightCrawler:** _" Mein Gott... She controls the very Earth Itself... That is truly Wunderbar, What else can you do Angel Nicole... Is trees thee only thing you can grow? "_

**Angel Nicole:** _" Well I don't know the limits to my power NightCrawler but so far, I learned that I am able to grow any type of tree or plant as long as there is earth near me... Also been able to control vines and other things of that nature... Nature is what I seem to control... In a sense I am kind of like Mother Nature ."_

**Juanita **_" I can't believe you kept that from me for so long...What the hell, that's not right... One of you should of told me rather it was you or mama or papa... I deserved to know since I am a part of this family and the X-Gene is passed on to the other members in the family, I could of been prepared for my own power instead being token by surprised now... You fucking Bitch."_

**Edward:** _" Calm down Juanita and stop calling my wive, Your cousin names... They did not do this to you to hurt you but rather to protect you for your own good and besides they didn't even know if it was possible for you to have the X-Gene simply because they knew very little about your real birth parents."_

Angel Nicole give Edward a look that meant she was about to kill him for having said that last part because Juanita had no idea that she was adopted, it was one of the families best kept secrets but in all fairness Edward had no clue that Juanita was in the dark about the situation.

**Angel Nicole:** _" Shut your pie-hole right now husband dear... I think you done said to much as it is... Juanita well what my idiot husband said is true Auntie and Uncle were not your real parents... You were adopted... We don't really know much about your birth parents... All I know is that you were left on their doorstep wrapped in a blanket with your Darka necklace and Aunt Rose and Uncle John decided to raise you up as their own... They want to court and had it legalized and everything... In every way you are their daughter only you don't share the same DNA as them but DNA alone does NOT make a family..."_

Juanita stared wide eyed at Angel Nicole she could not believe what she just heard. The stress of that bombshell along with everything else she endured today was way to much and the next thing anyone knew Juanita was going down. NightCrawler was quick though he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground and that is where Juanita would stay for the next few hours.

* * *

><p>Now that Juanita has lost consciousness, It's a good of time as any to check in on Veronica. She was still asleep wrapped up in the warm blue fuzzy arms of The Beast after she literately cried herself to sleep. Beast had fallen asleep himself as well but that was about to change because those two were not alone in the room, one man leaned against the door-frame his arms across his chest his normal stance and he was watching the odd pair sleep, the man was simply known as Logan.<p>

**Wolverine:** _" Well Well what do we have here... Why Hank if I didn't know any better... I would start to think ya were honing on my girl...You're lucky I trust you McCoy otherwise you'd be waking up with a few claws in your face."_

Beast awoke the minute Wolverine started speaking for he heard the SNIKT! the popping sound of his claws that came before Logan began speaking. Beast laid there trying not to move for Veronica was still curled up in his arms, her face buried in his blue furry chest sound asleep. Hank didn't dare wake her up so instead he says in a soft voice.

**Beast:** _" Logan,you know me better then that my old friend... I would never conceive such a thing, no matter how hard up I appear for human contact... I won't lie having a beautiful woman in my arms is a rarity for me and I do rather enjoy her warm body pressed firmly against mine, However this was all her choosing after everything she endured It's a wonder she has not completely lost control and shut out everyone... Veronica is quite obviously in some sort of emotional distress and not allowing many people near her, so I consider myself very fortunate that she has not rejected me and if my being near her brings her the slightest bit of comfort, well then this is where I am going to remain as long as she needs me too."_

**Wolverine:** _" Huh, Fur-Ball that almost sounded like you got a thing for her..."_

**Beast:** _" A "Thing" Logan please give me more credit then that, next thing I know you will be saying I have a Beauty and the Beast fetish/ fantasy going on inside my own noggin... Do I enjoy being around this young lady... Why yes of course I do but my expectations are not that dull and I realize a woman like her would probably never go for a well for better lack of a word, a Beast like me when she can have any human looking mate in the world."_

**Veronica:**_" You know blue boy, you shouldn't sell yourself so short... You have allot going for you ,not only are you a Brilliant Doctor but you are funny, kind and gentle... Very understanding and supportive allot of quantities woman look for in men... Plus you are such a cutie, almost like a giant blue real life teddy bear that every girl just wants to hug all day long."_

To prove that last statement Veronica tightens her arms around Hank giving him a hug. She woke up at the start of his and Logan's conversation and only pretended to be asleep to listen in on what was being said.

**Veronica:** _" Thank you for staying with me Beast... I don't know what I would of done, if you were not here."_

McCoy rests his head on top of hers and hugs her back, he would like nothing more then to leave it there and just hold her all day but eying Logan he quickly removes himself from her hold and scoots up near the end of the bed because the last thing he wanted to do was have Wolverine as an enemy.

**Beast:** _" Yes, well as long as it helps with your recovery both emotional and physical then I am happy to help in any way necessary rather it be to give you medications or in this case intimate holdings also known as hugs... Then that is what I will do my dear girl to get you through this whole ordeal in one piece, if you will let me that is."_

**Wolverine:** _" Right well... I'm not sure where we go from here Bambi... You made it pretty clear you do NOT want to be here at the Mansion, so I'm wonder'n if you are planning something... Maybe some way back to Magneto."_

**Veronica:** _" Stop calling me that... I didn't like Bambi when I had to use it and I sure as hell don't like it now... As for my next plan of action Logan, That is really none of your damn business... It's my life to do with as I please and I am not gonna have it any other way... I am not the type of person to sit around taking orders, rather it be from Magneto or Xavier or anyone else for that matter... I do what I want, when I want, how I want and if someone doesn't like it they can kiss my ass."_

Beast who stood up at this point trying to remove himself out of the line of fire walks around the bed and checks Veronica's stats, he then picks up her chart and starts writing while he talked to her and Wolverine.

**Beast:** _" It makes perfect sense now why you are so drown to her Logan after that rant, had I not known any better just now I would of swore I was intoned to your own speech pattern in other words Veronica is more like yourself personality wise then ether of you realize... Just as stubborn it seems and guarded with her own inner feelings and thoughts with a Devil May Care attitude... It is no wonder you two had that instant connection."_

**Veronica:** _" You know what Beast I like you, I really do and I appreciate you being here for me right now while all this is happening but as I just told Logan It's none of your damn business ether... How I feel about anyone or anything is for me to figure out and not be annualized by the likes of you or anyone else who thinks they can figure me out... So keep your stupid little assumption to yourself. "_

Wolverine moved on into the room closing the door behind him now that the conversation was turning into a more personal area that he wanted no one else to hear what was being said or to be a witness to the madness that was sure to follow or so he thinks.

**Veronica:** _" Do you really think shutting that door is going to stop the others from hearing this conversation... You live in a place where people can literally read minds, So closing the fucking door is not going to do a damn thing."_

Hank McCoy stood next to Veronica shaking his head in disappointment.

**Beast:** _" Why would someone who is clearly highly intelligent as yourself my dear Miss. Veronica resort to such Foul Language... It is very unbecoming of a young lady such as yourself, therefore I am curious as to why you choose to continue to use such Profanity when speaking."_

Veronica took her eyes off of Logan where she had them glued to stare blankly at Hank, she opens her mouth to say something but then just lets whatever was about to come out just hang there as she ponders his question for she had never really thought about why she spoke the way she did, it was just something that she always done without question and she never met anyone that it seem to bother.

**Wolverine:**_" Ha Ha Why FurBall, I do believe you finally found a way to shut her up... What's the matter Bambi, cat got your tongue..Ya look like Ol' Hanky here just slapped ya in da face."_

**Beast:** _" Oh my Stars and Garters Logan old friend... You know I would never lay a hand on a female if at all possible to avoid and for you to even joke about something so outrageous, upsets me a great deal."_

**Wolverine: **_" Chill out Blue Boy... I meant no harm, just find it amus'n is all... Look at her she don't know what to say now."_

**Veronica:** _" You know Beast I have no idea why I talk like that... To much cable T.V. I guess,could be to blame or even perhaps my mother she speaks the same way... Never really thought about it before or been asked such a question.. .I tell you what I will try to tone it down when around you but that does not mean I will stop because as I just said moments ago... I will say what I want, when I want and no one is going to tell me otherwise and cussing sure as hell falls into that category... Anyways don't you boys have something else to do besides staying in here annoying me or is your life really that boring & pathetic ?"_

Before ether man had a chance to answer the walls of the Mansion started to vibrate around them at first they thought it might of been a earthquake or one of the newer students losing control of their powers that was the intentional thoughts until they heard an all to familiar voice booming from somewhere outdoors.

Veronica laid back in the bed with a huge smirk on her face for she had been wondering when Magneto would catch on to Mystique little ruse to get rid of her and show up to take her away from this horrible place that she had no desire to be at whatsoever.


	22. Chapter 22

_" XAVIER... I know she is in there, so give her up peacefully and there will be no repercussions on my part, However should you refuse me... Well I think we both know what will happened then... Don't we Charles! "_

The front doors of the Mansion fly open as Magneto lets himself into the school without invention for the moment only Magneto seemed visible to the naked eye but rest assure he was not alone for hidden outside in various places were some of his Brotherhood members laying in wait should the need arise for an outright attack which every one of them was more then happy to deliver to any of the X-Men.

Magneto continues down the main hallway on the ground floor of the Mansion attracting everything metal to himself some purposely others just getting caught up into the Magnetic Vortex he had around himself as a means of protection since after all he was an intruder on this night and half expected at least one member of the X-Men { If not more } to try an attack, His money was on Wolverine with the way his temper ran it didn't take much to set him into a rage. However to his surprise it was Cyclops who came forward, his hands raised up in the air signaling he came in peace.

**Cyclops:** _" Magneto I don't trust you as far as I can throw you but I do believe we both want the same thing here and that would be to get Veronica out of this house... Never thought I would consider siding with you on anything but this is what it is... As long as that Crazy Bitch is out of here and away from me, I think I can tolerate it if you can. "_

Magneto hovered in the air for a moment stunned and wondering if he heard Cyclops right. This had to be a joke of some sort or a diversion tactic because surly the boyscout Scott Summers did not just offer him help in capturing one of his own.

**Magneto:** _" Did Wolverine hit you in the head one to many times my boy... You really expect me to buy that load Cyclops... The Scott Summers I know would never willingly hand over any mutant to the likes of me and my Brotherhood... So it makes me wonder what game are you are trying to play here. "_

**Cyclops:** _" No games Magneto... I just want her gone and am willing to do what is necessary to make that happen... My reasons are my own business but you should know me well enough to know that when I say something I mean it, there is no lies or hidden agendas... Plus I think I made my feelings pretty clear about that Bitch, I will even lead you right to her if you want... As long as she LEAVES! "_

Magneto tried to hold back a chuckle as Cyclops yelled that last part, whatever Veronica done to make him dislike her, most of been something huge for him to react like this and Magneto planned to use that hatred to his advantage.

**Magneto:** _" Alright boy take me to her but be forewarned should I found out this is a setup as I suspect it is, then I will make you will live to regret the day you were born, Mark my words."_

Cyclops didn't say anything in responds just shrugged his shoulders and lead the way to the elevator, he presses the button and waits for the door to open. It doesn't take long for the door to slide open only to reveal Professor Xavier himself who had been in his study monitoring the conversation that Scott and Magneto was having and to say the least he was not all to happy about the situation. He rolls his wheelchair out of the elevator coming face to face with both Magneto and Cyclops.

**Prof.X:** _" Scott, What has gotten into you my son ? I have never seen you this way before in all the years I have known you and frankly it is starting to scare me... I understand that you have issues with my daughter but surely there is a better way to go about solving then then alining yourself with Magneto."_

**Cyclops:** _" You know how I feel... Professor... You know how I feel about... Her..."_

Magneto who was growing more impatience by the minute cuts off Cyclops and the Professor.

_" Enough of this pointless chattering... It is clear you are not going to hand her over to me Xavier so you leave me no choice...FIRE ! "_

The next thing they know there was an exploding sound coming from outside. Xavier rolled pasted Magneto to one of the larger windows to check it out, looking out he sees Pyro dancing around and laughing in front of one his Angel statues now completely aflame and above the ruined statue a flaming Smiling Face stared back at the Professor as if mocking him. Scott tries to go over and see what happened but is stopped by Magneto who ushers him into the waiting Elevator and then ascend down to the lower levels where indeed Veronica was being held.

* * *

><p>Inside the recuperating room Veronica still in her bed watched as Beast tried to stop Wolverine from going after Magneto as she awaited Magneto's approach. Her being a Telepath told her that he was near because even though his thoughts were blocked to her due to his helmet those of Scott's were not and she knew everything that was happening outside her door.<p>

All of a sudden her vision got clouded by a black smoke and the smell of Brimstone filled her nostrils. Once the smoke faded she spotted Nightcrawler and in his arms was the Juanita girl from earlier this morning and beside him stood some other chick she didn't recognize. Apparently this sudden intrusion even took Wolverine and Beast by surprise for they stopped struggling with one another and paid attention to Nightcrawler and his lady friends totally forgetting about Magneto for the moment.

**Veronica:** _" What the hell Nightcrawler, didn't I tell you not to do that shit anymore around me... You Blue Furred Bitch... What did I hit your head to hard last time I was here, that it made you forget..."_

**Wolverine:** _" Cram it Bambi... If ya shut your mouth long enough to open your eyes, you'll see that The Elf is holding an unconscious girl in his arms."_

**Veronica:** _" WHAT-THE-FUCK-EVER WOLVERINE... YOU CRAM IT! I don't really care one way or the other... I am just more or less waiting for Magneto to get here, so that I can get as far away from this Hell-Hole as possible."_

Logan who didn't like being yelled at by anyone, took his frustrations out on the wall instead of Veronica. He want like he was about to punch her in the face but ended up ramming his fist so hard into the wall right behind her head that he left a gaping hole, which promoted Veronica to shut-up bitching at least for the time being.

Beast watched the interaction between Wolverine and Veronica but once he felt it was safe to look away, he rushed over to help out with Juanita. Nightcrawler tried to ignore Veronica's comments as he laid Juanita on the only other empty bed in the room and Angel Nicole who was the girl Veronica didn't recognize stood beside Juanita hoping the the blue furred men in the room could wake up her cousin.

**Beast:** _" Oh my Stars and Garters what in the world happened here Kurt... Last we seen of Juanita she was fully awake ,full of shock {pun intended} but still awake nonetheless."_

**Nightcrawlor:** _" I vather not say Beast... We teleported to meet her cousin Angel Nicole at the Bear Cafe, which is the lady next to her and Juanita learned some personal news that I guess was to much for her to handle wit everything else she vant through today, it was just to much."_

**Angel Nicole:** _" Pleasure to meet you Dr. McCoy... Nightcrawler informed me of who you were and what you do before taking us here... My husband Edward is partly to blame for Juanita's condition, he revealed a well kept family secret to her unknowing which is why he is not here now but rather at home with our little girl... We all thought it was best for him not to be around when Juanita woke up just in case he said something else to upset her... So please if you can help her, do it."_

**Beast:** _" Please to meet you as well my Dear... As for your cousin it seems to be a simple case of to much stress, her brain simply shut itself down to process all that has conspired for young Juanita in the last few hours... These should do the trick." _

He reaches into a drawer on the nightstand next to the bed and pulls out some smelling salts then precedes to wave them underneath Juanita's nose until he sees her regaining consciousness.

**Juanita**: '_Sniff Sniff' " What's that yucky smell, it makes me want to get sick."_

**Beast**:_" It some smelling salts my dear Juanita... You were unconscious too my dear."_

Before Juanita had a chance to say anything more, she noticed a red glow forming around the closed door to the room they were all in. Not knowing for sure what it was she jumped up off the bed into Nightcrawler knocking them both down but before they hit the floor, A black orb with a reddish tent shoot out of her hands hitting the door at the same time as Cyclops red beam blasted it open and in he stepped in with a looming Magneto right behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile happening topside, Professor Xavier finds himself at the start of a battle of sorts courtesy of Magneto's little Brotherhood Henchmen: Toad, QuickSilver, Blob, and they were led by the fire obsessed Pyro who was still dancing around playing with his flames.

Xavier sat in his chair inside the Mansion watching out a window at the destruction they were causing as he telepathically sent out messages to form his own team which consisted of Jean Grey, Iceman, Kitty Pryde and their leader Storm.

Once his team assembled Professor Xavier made his way down to the lower level to try to stop Magneto, leaving each team to battle it out in the front yard for he had total confidence in his X-Men's abilities and was sure of their success.

It started out with a menacing laugh followed by a flaming arrow directed towards the X-Men which quickly became a frozen arrow that fell just short of them, shattering as it hit the ground, afterwords both sides charged one another as this fight truly began.

* * *

><p>We'll get back to the raging battle in a moment right now we are taking this story to the lower depths of the Mansion where last we left Cyclops with a little assist from Juanita just blasted opened the recovering room door as he lead Magneto to his goal which in this case happened to be Veronica.<p>

**Veronica: **_" Oh bloody hell... Now I have to deal with the whining one eyed little pussy too... What the hell is this aggravate Veronica day!"_

**Cyclops: **_" You wish Bitch but I hate to break it to you, regardless of what you think the world does not revolve around your conceded ass... As for dealing with me... Well you don't have to worry about that for much longer ether."_

Scott Summers stepped aside after saying that allowing everyone in the room to see Magneto for the first time in full view, only people who knew he was even there were Veronica herself due to her Telepathy and Wolverine due to his Heighten Senses.

Juanita and Angel Nicole had no idea who the man was or what was happening right now, so both decided to keep out of it. Wolverine on the otherhand knew exactly what was going on and he reacted as only Wolverine does by rushing across the room claws out trying to stab Magneto where he stood, only to have Magneto wave one hand, that ended up slamming Wolverine's Adamantium Ass up against a nearby wall.

**Angel Nicole: **_" WOW! Did you just see that Juanita, The man with the claws just got owned by the man in the cape...Should we like help out or something ? "_

**Juanita: **_" Yes I seen that and are you crazy... Get down and shut-up if you know what is good for you... I have no idea who the man in the cape is but the one with the claws is Wolverine and from what little I know of him... Well let's just say we are better off on the floor and out of his way."_

Juanita who was still laying on the floor from where she jumped off the bed earlier knocking both her and Nightcrawler down, she reach up and grabbed her cousin Angel Nicole by her arm jerking her down beside her out of harms way. Kurt notices what she done so he takes it upon himself to get to his feet in order to better protect them or in case he should have to teleport them to safety.

Beast once he realized why Magneto was here made his way over near Veronica because he had grown attached to her and did not want to see her go back to the likes of Magneto and would fight should he have to, when normally he rather find a peaceful way to deal with these things. This already didn't feel like one of those situations.

**Magneto: **_" I half expected you to come running to me my dear Veronica not remain in that bed, which begs the question why exactly are you bedridden... I know that Meddling Harlot Mystique tricked you into believing she was me, however the details after that I'm afraid I am not aware of them, So feel free to fill in that information for me."_

As Veronica laid there trying to recall the events of which Magneto spoke of most of which were blank to her, they all hear the sound of a power chair coming down the hallway. Xavier finally joins the party rolling himself right up behind Magneto prepared to do what it takes to stop his daughter from going back to the Brotherhood.

* * *

><p>Now would be a good time to check in topside and see how the fight is going:<p>

We find Iceman trying to keep his cool inside a burning ring of fire as Pyro skips around him laughing like a maniac  
>making the flames go higher.<p>

**Pyro: **_" Ha Ha What's a matter lovey...It to hot for you mate...Mawhahahaaaaaaa..."_

**Iceman: **_" Laugh it up it your flaming ass cause when I get out of here... I'm gonna be famous for having the World's first Flaming Popsicle."_

Moving on to QuickSilver who is having a bit of fun of his own with Jean Grey. She was finding it difficult to get a hold of him with her Telekinesis, he just seemed to fast for her even his thoughts were at top speed which render Jean's Telepathy of no use to her ether.

**QuickSilver: **_" You can't get me... Where am I... Here... No Here... Now I'm over here... Oh come on Jean... Catch me if you can... You can't touch this.. Hee Hee..."_

Pietro does a few laps around Jean making sure she was good and dizzy so that she didn't notice the object he had in his hand and the next thing Jean Grey knew there was a sudden sharp pain on the top of her head as QuickSilver PINGed her upside the head knocking her out cold with a big old rock. Then he zoomed around with the rock raised high above his own head in victory, cheering and celebrating the fact that he just took out one of the Astonishing X-Men.

The Toad hoped around trying to avoid a Weather Witch, looking for the perfect opportunity to slime his way into an attack. Storm has been flying around in the air striking down Lightening bolt after Lightening bolt at the Toad from the start of the battle nonstop, only for the Toad to hop out of the way at the last second. It was starting to fatigue her and the Toad seen this as his moment to attack. He takes it upon himself to spit his projectile mucus at Ororo. His shot nailed her mouth closing it and causing her breathing to slow down which dropped her focus and forced her out of the sky. As Storm plummeted to the Earth she manged to free herself of Toad's foul snot shot which was the last straw, Toad had pushed her to far over the edge.

Taking a moment to refill her lungs with some fresh air, Storm's eyes turned pure white as she master up a whirlwind just big enough to blow the Toad away which it did, it sent him flying in the front gate. Storm was right behind it she raised her right hand up collecting powerful electrical matter and formed it into a massive Lightening Bolt this time she would not miss him. Bringing her arm down she struck the Toad with such force that she could see his slimy skin change from a greenish grey color to a burnt brownish black.

Lastly we find Kitty Pryde A.K.A. Shadowcat facing off against Fred Dukes A.K.A. The Blob. Dukes somehow manged to get his larger then life frame hosted up on top of a tool shed without the roof caving in beneath him as Kitty stood her ground below him.

**Blob: **_" I'm not scared of some Cream Puff little Twerp like you... Ha. I could crush you wit one finger, Squirt..."_

**Shadowcat: **_" Then bring it on Tubby... I can like take your big butt down any day of the week with like one arm_  
><em>tied behind my like back."<em>

The Blob stood up on that roof for a minute just staring down at Kitty with his glazed over eyes, then out of no where his massive legs started running across the then shed roof each step he took sound like a gunfire. Fred kept moving until he jumped off the side of the roof and in midair he curled himself into a round ball, then he yelled out at the top of his lungs:

_**" CANNONBALL!"**_

Kitty had barely enough time to phase before The Blob came crashing down on top of her, had she not phase Kitty would of been as flat as a pancake instead she want straight through Fred Dukes as he got plastered into the ground causing a very large crater sized hole in the once solid ground of the X-Mansion. Pryde got back to her senses and climbed out of the giant hole then shook her entire body at the mere horror she just felt from having to phase throughout that huge fluffy lumpy thingy Fred Dukes called his body.

**Kitty Pryde: **_" EWWW! Blob germs all over me... That was like the most grossest thing I have ever been through in my entire life... Yuck , I'm so gonna like need about 20 showers now."_

Storm who was flying overhead checking on the other X-Men now that she had done away with The Toad, spotted Kitty shaking next to a large hole in the ground upon closer look she seen two thick hands popping out of said hole. She goes to warn her Kitten but seemingly out of no where the top half of The Blob comes in to plain sight and he was preparing to lunch a huge piece of Earth that he shattered at an unsuspecting ShowdowCat. Ororo swoops down, her intention was to fly Kitty out of harms way but that is not how the events turned out. Blob throw to soon for Storm to reach Kitty and he ended up smacking Storm in her spine sending her crashing to the ground,where she would not be able to move for quite some time. Kitty felt the impact of Ororo falling behind her, she rushed to her side to make sure she was alright before she want for round two with Dukes.

Unfortunately for Miss. Pryde she was to focused on Blob to notice QuickSilver zoom up behind her as she was kneel down beside Storm checking her pulse when she got PINGed in the back of her head with the same rock that QuickSilver took Jean Grey out with and just like with his victory over Jean, Pietro ran around with the Rock over his head Cheering.

**QuickSilver: **_" YAHOOO! Bloby ol' buddy... That makes 3 out of the 4 X-Nerds down for the count... Now all we have left is the Ice Cube and from the looks of things our good pal Pyro has him in a bit of a hot spot... HaHa get it Blob... Hot Spot... Hee Hee... Finally we win for a change this should make father very pleased."_

QuickSilver was not wrong in his assessment when it came to Pyro and Iceman. Every time Iceman would freeze the growing flames around him Pryo would relight them faster then Bobby could master up enough energy to escape his predicament. The heat was getting to him, he could feel his Ice form melt away, which once that was all gone his powers would deplete as well leaving him defenseless. Drake needed to make a move and make it fast.

Jean Grey opened her green eyes and places her left hand on the back of her head rubbing it trying ease some of the pain she was feeling thanks to QuickSilver. Jean has this overwhelming sensation, she felt like her entire body was raging out of control and before she knew what was happening she found herself levitating up into the air flames bursting out all around her body taking the form of Gigantic Bird, something she has never done before in all the years of her being a mutant. Jean soared through the air, spotting each and every member of her team with the exception of Iceman took out of the fight.

She takes it upon herself to sends out psychic energy fiery blasts to every member of the Brotherhood over and over she pelted them and one by one they fall below her mighty glowing talons, this excited her more then she thought it should have, Jean never was one for harming others but something inside of liked it, liked it allot and wanted more. Once Jean Grey took care of the Brotherhood she spread her glorious wings over each member of the X-Men and healed the fallen Kitty and Storm, they were as good as new and Iceman no longer found himself surround by flames there was no markings to indicate any such event was happening as a matter of fact the entire front yard was back to the way it had been before the attack.

Suddenly Jean felt very tired, she done used up to much energy the flaming bird that surrounded her devolved as Jean fainted in midair she dropped out of the sky but luckily for her Bobby Drake was beneath her and her caught her in his arms before she smashed head first into the ground.

**Storm: **_" Bobby is she alright... What in the world just happened... All the years I have known Jean I have never seen anything that came close to that from the likes of her."_

**Iceman: **_" She is fine as far as I can tell Ororo... She just fainted is all but Yeah... Man that was Awe-Some and she took out every member of the Brotherhood Losers without any help, It was probably the coolest thing I have ever seen since joining the X-Men."_

**Kitty Pryde: **_" Yeah, I like totally agree Bobby that was soooo cool and scary at the same time... But shouldn't we like get her to the Prof. so he can figure out what caused that Bird thingy to appear around her."_

**Storm: **_" Yes good suggestion Kitten... The Professor will defiantly want to know about this, however at the moment he has his hands full with Magneto, so here is what we will do instead Iceman you take Jean on inside place her in her room and just let her rest and Kitty, You and I shell find some metal ropes and tie up these Brotherhood members so that they can do no more harm."_

Bobby and Kitty nodded in agreement, then all three want about doing exactly what was said. They tied up the Brotherhood and placed them outside the front gate with a nice big red ribbon as a sort of a parting gift for Magneto when he takes his leave. Then they want inside to join Iceman who was attending to Jean Grey while they waited for the Professor.


	24. Chapter 24

Once more we head down to the lower depths of the Mansion, as we check in for the last time with Magneto and everyone else as his visit concludes. Here we learn some more of the connections that are involved with the newest mutants; Veronica, Juanita, and Angel Nicole.

Alright now to recap all the mutants in the recovery room. On the right side of the room we have Juanita with her cousin Angel Nicole down on the floor sightly under a bed trying to stay out of harm's way with NightCrawler standing guard over them. Now shifting to the left side of the room, We have the still bedridden Veronica with a Beast hovering about her. Cyclops is leaning up against the very same wall Wolverine is slumped down against after his entanglement with Magneto who himself is standing kind of in the middle of the room with Charles Xavier in his wheelchair blocking the doorway behind him.

**Prof.X: **_" I know exactly why she is in that bed Magneto and I doubt you are going to like the answers to your questions once you hear what they are. Seeing how you were only using her as a sort of secret weapon to aid you in whatever sham you have cooked up this time. The information I am about to tell you will undoubtedly be to your disappointment."_

**Magneto: **_" Then get on with it Charles, We're not getting any younger here... Stop beating around the bush and tell me already." _

Veronica who was otherwise engaged in our own thoughts as the two argued before her. She had this overwhelming sensation pulsing through her body, something she has never felt before when suddenly she let out a ear piercing scream and her body trashed forward then back. All eyes turned to her most filled with concern or straight out confusion. No one had a clue as to what was happening not even Veronica herself.

Beast who was nearest to her jumps into action wrapping his strong ape like blue furry arms around her shoulders trying to prevent her form convulsing for he thought she was having some kind of seizure, which he would quickly find out that was not the case, when Veronica suddenly rose up from the bed as flaming wings sprouted from her shoulder blades sending Henry McCoy crashing into the same wall Wolverine punched earlier making that small hole become larger but for the most part he was fine, just in awe of what he seen before him along with everyone else in the room.

_" Scott... Help Me... Something is wrong... Find me Scott... Only you can... Save Me... Before it is to late!"_

Veronica who was hovering in midair above her bed, the fire wings she grew spread out the length of her arms making them seem as if they were aflame as well. She spoke in the voice of Jean Grey directly to a stunned Cyclops. Summers moved towards her, his arms reached out until he realized it was Veronica who he almost had in his arms.

**Cyclops: **_" Jean... That is Jean's voice... What did you do to her you Psycho ? I swear Veronica, if you hurt one hair on her head..."_

_" Scott... Veronica is not to blame here... It's inside of me, She is merely a means for me to communicate with you... Please Scott hurry... I don't know how much longer I have... Before..."_

Juanita for some reason got an odd feeling inside of her telling her that she needed to be closer to Veronica almost as if some unforeseen force was making her go to the floating girl. She got to her feet in a trance like state moving closer and closer to Veronica. No one seemed to notice her because all eyes were now watching Veronica and Scott. She gets with in inches of Veronica when Angel Nicole realizes what her cousin is about to do. So Angel Nicole jumps up off the floor and rushes after Juanita trying to stop her.

Juanita Grabs a hold of Veronica's leg as Angel Nicole grabs a hold of Juanita's arm. Once all three connected to one another something amazing happened. The entire room turned bright white with a pinkish tent blinding everyone temperately as power flowed through each woman bonding them together as one for the slightest moment. Once everything came back into view Juanita and Angel Nicole both stood with a white glow surrounding them that was beginning to fade and Veronica was placed back into her bed, No more flames or thrashing she was perfectly the same as she was before she spoke as Jean.

**Angel Nicole: **_" What in the World just happened ? "_

**Juanita: **_" I have no idea... That was the most bazaar thing I have ever been a part of but yet it somehow felt... Right."_

Scott Summers ran at Veronica he grabbed her up by the collar of her shirt and started shaking her yelling out Jean's name over and over again. Begging Veronica to bring Jean back and explain what she meant. He want on like that until Logan who was now fully healed from his ordeal with Magneto shoulder blocked him off of her knocking him to the floor where Beast who was still down on the floor used his strong legs and restrained him.

**Wolverine: **_" Look Bub... I'm not even gonna pretend I know what just happened here but Jean ain't here no more... That there is Veronica and only her, I can sense it and I ain't let'n you put your hands on her like that.. Not wit da way you been act'n since she got here."_

**Veronica: **_" Well Logan as much I hate to admit it but I did kind of deserve some of that from Scott after all I did stab the Dickface in his foot.. But still Cyclops if you ever do that again I will NOT be so understanding and you will be meeting the wall up close and personal the same way NightCrawler did but much worse, if you catch my drift."_

Nightcrawler stood rubbing the back of his head as he remembered the event she was talking about in more detail then he would of liked to remember.

**Nightcrawler: **_" Ja don't remind me... My brain still hurts very much so, I just choose not hold it against you Fräulein Veronica and vould like very much to be your Freund... To have a sort of do over if'n we can."_

Veronica looks at Kurt for a moment trying to figure him out, searching his mind she realizes that he was more then being sincere which she didn't fully understand.

**Veronica: **_" Wait what...Nightcrawler, I don't get you... If anything you should be full of rage and hatred for me much like Cyclops is after what I done... Not be asking me for a do over... It seems odd to me that someone is that kindhearted especially someone who looks like you do and to be honest about it not I'm not sure how to take you just yet but I can sense that you are telling me the truth... So I will consider what you asked."_

Nightcrawler just smiled at her not saying another word for he didn't want to jinks himself & get her angry at him again for he didn't like to see anyone upset even if they did harm or dislike him especially not someone he felt had a good heart buried somewhere inside of her. Which he did believe to be true about Veronica, Juanita and Angel Nicole.

Beast released Scott once he calmed down and then he want to get up, he used the bed to help himself up off the floor. He stuck his hand into something wet and sticky looking at it, he knew what it was right off the bat. Blood, moving his eyes to Veronica's back he spots where the blood was coming from. Scott in his shaking of her had busted open her staples and Veronica was bleeding out. He grabs her shoulders and pushes her slightly forward to examine the area better.

**Juanita: **_" Beast what the hell are you doing to her? Get you paws off Veronica, I don't know what kind of freaky stuff your into Monkey Man but you better back off King Kong."_

Beast although a bit hurt by Juanita's rude inappropriate comments, He chooses to ignore them but it was more then clear to him then ever that it would take some work with her to get her to accept him, which made little sense to McCoy since clearly she was fine with being around Nightcrawler who was just as blue and furry as he was, so he just didn't understand what her problem with him was.

**Beast: **_" I assure you Juanita, I am NOT doing anything "Freaky" with her as you suggested nor would I without her knowledge or consent... What I am doing though is checking her wound, if my hypothesis is correct when Scott shook her he reopened her staple from the Spinal Surgery I performed... Yep just what I deduced it did indeed open back up but nothing to fear I can have her closed up in a jippy. "_

Magneto who has not said a word from the moment he seen the flaming wings mostly due to the fact that he like everyone else could not wrap their brains around what they were seeing however once he heard Hank going on about a spinal surgery it jumped started his brain enough to remember why he was even there to begin with.

**Magneto: **_" What Spinal Surgery ? Are you telling me she was injured in her Spine, If she is paralyzed then there is no need for me to be here any longer... No offense to you Xavier but a crippled mutant is useless to me and would only get in my way... I guess old friend for this once you will get what you want for I am taking my leave as of now, I for one have enough of the Dramatics around here."_

Magneto looked around the room at every one of their faces and he didn't need any spoken words to figure out that he was right and she was paralyzed. He lets out a heavy sigh then using his power he moves Professor Xavier and his chair out of his way and lets himself out of the Mansion where he spots his Brotherhood members have failed him and where now were tied up with a large red metal ribbon. He shakes his head in disappointment but he will deal with them later once they awaken. Using his power of Magnetism he drags them all along behind him as he disappears out of sight on his way back to Genosha.


	25. Chapter 25

Now that Magneto and his Brotherhood is out of the picture, the question is what will happen next to the X-Men and the New Mutants?

All will be revealed in due time but for now we are getting back into the Drama happening inside the recovery room.

Cyclops stands up and dusts his self off, much calmer now but still full of rage and content towards Veronica. Like her he was probably the only one in the room who did not want Magneto to leave but would of rather had him take her with him. Unfortunately that is not what happened and Scott Summers now has to deal with her being there at the Mansion because he refused to leave the one place he called home due to one insane woman.

Instead he would have to think up a new plan to get rid of her and just try deal with her in the mean time.

**Veronica: **_" You know One Eye, I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here... It doesn't matter what you have planned it is not gonna work because other people here won't let it."_

**Cyclops: **_" Stop reading my mind, I never gave you any permission to do so."_

**Veronica: **_" Yeah well tough Bitch... I would like to see you try to stop me and I don't recall asking for your permission unlike your precious Xavier. I am not beyond reading minds without asking first, which by the way he is so full of shit on that matter because he so does read every one of your minds, Only tells you he doesn't."_

Xavier after getting control back of his chair, rolled on into the room to join in the conversations taking place. He wheeled in just as he heard Veronica accusing him of reading minds without permission he waited to see how Scott would respond before he would say anything.

**Juanita: **_" What is all this talk about mind reading... Who is a Mind-Reader... That is kind of creepy to think that someone knows my every private thought..."_

**Angel Nicole: **_" I wasn't really paying to much attention but it seems like the girl in the bed... Veronica, I think they were calling her is the Mind-Reader Juanita and the man in the wheelchair is one as well... The guy with the glasses seems upset over something though... All of this makes no sense to me but then again we did just get here Cousin."_

**Cyclops: **_" Oh that's rich now you are trying to turn us against the Professor... Why on Earth would we believe you over him, when you done nothing but prove you can not be trusted."_

**Veronica: **_" Well for one thing Summers, Have I once lied to you since I been here... No I have not... Attacked you, Belittled you and flat-out hated you... Yes I have and probably will continue to do so... But I have been more then up front about my feelings and motives when dealing you X-Men, can you honestly say Xavier has done the same... That he is not holding back on you even more secrets... Hell Slim, I alone should prove to you that he keeps things from you... He never told any one of you a thing about me, Now did he... I don't know about the rest of you but it does make me wonder what else he is keeping from everyone."_

**Wolverine: **_" Ya know Bub, she has a point there... Bambi has been honest from the get go, despite everything else she's done... So Chuck, Why exactly did ya keep her a secret from all of us ? I for one would like to know the answer to that question."_

**Cyclops: **_" Yes well... But you are... Hmmm maybe you have a... No what I am saying your insane... Your wrong and are just trying to get me to turn on the Professor... Save it Lunatic, It is not gonna happened and everyone is entitled to their own secrets even Professor Xavier, I am sure he has his reasons for keeping some stuff from us and he will tell us when he is ready & if not oh well... He is still a shitloads better then you will ever be."_

Right at that moment BAMF! NightCrawler teleported back into the room saving Xavier for the time being from having to take part in this conversation that he did not want to be having. Inside of Kurt's blue three fingered hand he hold a medical kit that Beast asked him to get, so that he could stitch up Veronica, he would staple her back later for but now Dr. McCoy wanted to stop the bleeding Scott Summers caused. Kurt handed over the kit to Beast then stood back beside Juanita smiling.

**Beast: **_" Thank you Mr. Wagner... Veronica I will have you sown up in no time, highly doubt you will feel any pain though due to the paralyzes."_

**Veronica: **_" I can't feel anything at all not even you touching me Beast, I know you are due to your thoughts but I don't feel a damn thing back there, not your claws or your fur or even any pain... Nothing at all... Guess I'm gonna have to get used to that feeling... Gods, I could kill Mystique for this."_

**NightCrawler: **_" Mystique... What does she have to do wit vanything ? Surely you are not suggestion that she is the one who shot you and Juanita... From vhat I gather from Logan, it vas a man who shot at you two."_

**Wolverine: **_" Yep Elf, It was a man from what I seen Bub but we both know that traitorous Mystique can shape-shift into anyone or thing she wants... So for all we know that could of been her on that rooftop and we both know the woman does know her way around a gun..."_

**Veronica: **_" I never even thought of that Logan, I was just going on about her setting me up.. When I was on Genosha, she took the form of Magneto and sent me to the damn F.O.H. Apparently she contacted them a head of time for Graydon Creed done knew who I was and why I was there.. The whole thing just pisses me off so much and when I get my hands her blue skin..."_

The mirror on the wall suddenly shoot across the room smashing up against the opposite wall shattering but the pieces didn't fly about only hovered about in the air in a kind of glass ball, Veronica's anger mixed with her telekinesis power was the cause of it. She sat in the bed holding the ball with her mind fuming at the thought of her betrayal.

**Juanita:**_ " Who... What... Wait a minute here... Did my ears just hear right...You guys know who shot at us... This Mystique woman but why would she shot me... I never even met her."_

**NightCrawler: **_" There is no proof of that Juanita, she could of had nothing to do wit it at all."_

**Juanita: **_" Why are you sticking up for here Kurt... Logan just said that she is a shape shifter and Veronica just confirmed she already turned into that Magneto dude... So how do we know that she was not the guy shooting at us."_

**NightCrawler: **_" I vant to give her the benefit of thee doubt because she is Mein Mother."_

**Juanita: **_" WHAT ?! "_

Juanita's necklace starts to glow brightly around her neck and she feels a burning sensation in her hands, so wanting to release her energy, she aims at the glass almost ball Veronica had made and out shoots blackened Fire melting the ball into the shape of a Unicorn which made no sense to anyone who looked at the thing but it angered Veronica slightly having had her own creation destroyed.

**Juanita: **_" Man that power release felt great...I have been struggling for awhile now but I think, I'm getting better at controlling it... Only wish I knew what was gonna come out of me next."_

_**Veronica: **__" JUANITA... That was my glass ball you just destroyed, Dumbass!"_

**Juanita: **_" AH SHUT-UP... You can have the Unicorn, Bitch! "_

Juanita walks over taps the little Black glass Unicorn with the toe of her shoe to test out how hot it was, seeing how it didn't leave any marks on her shoes she thought it was safe enough to pick up, so she does so and burns her hand. Juanita yells out OW! and throws it at Veronica's head but Veronica manages to stop it about inch or two from her forehead with her powers.

Everyone else in the room was on pins and needles to see which one of these Ladies would strike the other one first especially after seeing the way Veronica want off when she came to the Mansion earlier. They didn't expect what was to happen next both girls Veronica and Juanita started laughing at the top of their lungs all anger they both felt went right out the window.

Xavier took this moment as the opportune time to finally start speaking:

_" Well ladies now that the environment around here has changed to a lighter side, I think now would be the perfect opportunity to extend an invention to both you Juanita and your cousin Angel Nicole to join the ranks of my X-Men here at the Mansion. The choice is entirely yours, we will not force you to join but would more then Welcome you both aboard."_

* * *

><p>Angel Nicole and Juanita looked at each other as they heard what Xavier had to say and both were trying to decide what they wanted to do, Should they stay and become X-Men or should they go back to their own lives. This was not an easy decision to make there were to many factors involved and both women wanted to make sure they made the right choice for themselves.<p>

**Veronica: **_" Yeah fucking right Xavier... Sure they are free to go just like I was... Give me a brake, I already tried to leave even destroyed your place and attacked your X-Men... What more do I have to do to prove that I don't want to be here but yet you Morons brought me right back when I finally did manage to leave... How is that not forcing someone to stay here ? "_

**Prof.X: **_" With you my darling daughter... It is a special case and Yes you are right I will force you to come back if I have too, You are to valuable to be away from me and I am not letting you go again, Never should of let your Mother raise you on her own in the first place... However with Juanita and Angel Nicole that is not their case they will have freedom to leave as they please, even after they join if they choose so."_

**Juanita: **_" I think I would like to stay at least long enough to see what all my powers are and see what is up with this necklace of mine."_

**Angel Nicole: **_" I to would like to stay but I just can't... I have a little girl at home who needs me and a husband who could not find his only ass if it was not attached to him without my help... So I am declining your offer Mr. Xavier, However any time you need my help be sure to call and I will be there."_

Angel Nicole walked over to her cousin Juanita and gave a hug goodbye, then asked NightCrawler to teleport her back to the Anitta Bear Cafe where she would take Juanita's car the rest of the way home. NightCrawler did just that and Angel Nicole was gone out of the picture for now but she will be popping up again one of these days.

**Juanita: **_" Now what do we do Professor ? "_

**Prof.X: **_" Well Juanita, it has been a very draining day for everyone here so I suggest we get you a room for the night and come up with your training programs tomorrow but first let me have a look at that hand of yours, I can see it burned up from here." _

Juanita was hesitant at first but her hand did hurt so she let him put ointment on it and bandage it up for her then she followed him out of the recovery room to an empty bedroom where she fall fast asleep.

Everyone else in the Mansion took their lead and want to sleep as well, ending their long day.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Next Morning**

Veronica finds herself alone for the first time since this nightmare of hers began. She woke up to a sharp pain in her finger looking at her hand she sees the tiny burned Unicorn that her and Juanita made the night before It's horn stuck in her thumb, she pulls it out apparently she fell asleep with it still in her hand, A smile creeps upon her face until she remembers where she is and why she is in this bed unable to move anything below her waist.

Juanita on the other-hand woke up to an empty strange room, she to spent the night alone. Hopping up out her bed she runs from the room trying to figure out where she was, nothing seemed familiar to her. Juanita didn't notice the blue form in front of her until it was to late. BAM!

She ran smack dab into NightCrawler who was coming to check on her, They both want tumbling down.

**NightCrawler: **_" Vhat's the hurry Juanita... Are you rethinking your decision already ?"_

**Juanita: **_" Huh,What... No, Wait where am I... It's coming back to me now... Kurt Wagner is your name and I am at the X-Mansion... Sorry I bumped into you like that... Just got confused there for a minute but now I remember everything."_

**NightCrawler: **_" No needs to apologize for no harm done... Now how about we go get something to eat."_

Kurt done the gentlemanly thing and extended his arm out to Juanita which she hooked her arm into his and they skipped off towards the Kitchen for some Breakfast humming a happy tune along the way.

They passed Logan on their way, who shook his head not getting those two but still he was happy for his friend NightCrawler at least he seemed to be having some luck with the new ladies. Logan was heading down to the lower levels to deal with his own Lady Friend which lately he has been finding it very difficult to deal with her. He didn't know how to take her, for one thing the woman was so damn moody, he didn't know what to expect out of her which he sort of liked to a point, however it also aggrieved him. Maybe Beast had been right they were to much alike one another.

Logan gets to her room the door was already open Veronica was laying there in her bed playing with the small Unicorn Juanita and her created when he walked in without knocking.

**Wolverine: **_" Well ya just gonna stay in that bed all day or Are ya gonna join us for Breakfast... Your pal that made that there Unicorn is already down at the table by now with the Elf. "_

Veronica reached over and placed the Unicorn on her nightstand before responding to Logan.

**Veronica: **_" Don't you know how to knock... As for your question, No I am not going to go sit around a table with a bunch of people who don't like me and I don't like them and pretend that everything is all fine and dandy."_

**Wolverine: **_" So what you just plan to starve yourself and lay there in self pity... I gotta tell ya Lady, That's a shitty way to go about livin' life."_

**Veronica: **_" That's easy for you to say, You still have full use of your legs & the freedom to go where you please."_

**Wolverine: **_" Be that as it may, Your still alive arn't ya... Plus we don't even know if you're paralyzed for life like the Professor... Beast never got to run any more test cause of Magneto showin' up... This could be a temporally thing Darl'n."_

Veronica didn't say anything right away, she just stared at him and Logan could see a flicker of hope in her eyes at what he said. He could tell she was thinking about it in depth. She suddenly looked away when she read his thoughts and want back on the offensive.

**Veronica: **_" Who knows Logan but it doesn't matter right now... I done gave you my answer, So get the fuck OUT! "_

She then picked up one of the books Hank left her to read and throw it at Logan's head he dodged it easily enough, it want passed his head right into the the outstretched hand of Beast himself who just arrived to check on her as well.

**Beast: **_" Oh my Stars and Garters... My dear that is no way to be treating the literature I left for you, if you keep up the mistreatment of these fine books, I will not be leaving anymore in your care... Now what seems to be the problem here? "_

**Veronica: **_" Logan is the problem! "_

**Wolverine: **_" Bambi is the problem!"_

Henry walked on into the room looked back and forth at both of them, put his arms across his chest and let out a heavy sigh before picking up her chart to verify her stats.

**Beast: **_" Oh how I do hate being caught in the middle of a lover's quarrel."_

**Wolverine: **_" Hank all I did was ask her to Breakfast and she tries to bite my head... You deal wit her moody ass... I'm outta here."_

Logan stumped out of the room making his way to get something to eat, he was wondering how in the world NightCrawler got along with the female race as well as he did, Maybe he should ask him if he has some kind of secret weapon.

**Beast: **_" Right, well what was that really about if I may ask ? Surely you two don't expect me to believe that was entirely about missing Breakfast.. Which by the way as your Doctor I must advise you to eat for your own health... You'll never get any stronger if you refuse to eat anything... I am fine with you missing Breakfast this one time but I must insist that you eat Lunch, I would seriously dislike to attach a feeding tube into you but I will if I must... As your friend however, I understand this situation is difficult for you and being here in a place where you done made enemies can't be ideal for one such as yourself. "_

**Veronica: **_" Well at least someone around here gets it... As for what happened with Logan just now, I'm not entirely sure and I rather not talk about it or him right now... But something that he said made me start wondering if it could be true or not... Beast how damage is my Spine and don't give me any Doctor Bullshit stuff, like it depends on this or that.. Flat out tell me what you know."_

**Beast: **_" It would be pointless of me to try to B.S. a Telepath, now wouldn't it my dear."_

Hank sticks his tongue out at her giving her his version of a raspberry, then places his clipboard up in front of his face in case she decides to throw a book at him this time. To his surprised she just let out out a soft laugh so he lowers the clipboard and tries to answer her as best he can.

**Beast: **_"Honestly, I won't know anything more until I can run some more test."_

**Veronica: **_" Fine and Dammit Hank don't make me laugh when I wanna be mad."_

**Beast: **_" Oh come now, Laughter is the best medicine anyone can get... Just be glad, I didn't Moon you."_

McCoy turned around and smacked his big blue rump at her with a huge grin on his face. At that Veronica lost it, she could not control her laughter any longer and forgot all about her question for the moment. Her and and Beast continued on like that for the rest of the morning as he ran tests to give her a defendant answer on the state of her paralyzes.


	27. Chapter 27

**Afternoon Time**

Everyone was busy getting ready for a much needed B.B.Q. that was Professor Xavier's idea as a way to bring back a bit of Peace and Harmony to the Mansion after all the drama of the pass few days. He was hoping that this Barbecue would bring together those who disliked one another and bond everyone to a greater extent.

The BBQ was to take place out in the backyard of the Mansion near the swimming pool. Everyone at the Mansion was invited to join in the fun, Professor Xavier even called Angel Nicole, her Husband Edward and Their little girl to join as well, thinking it would help Juanita to socialize easier having her family near.

Angel Nicole rang the doorbell as Edward stood next to her looking uncomfortable holding Renesmee their child. All three were dressed in their swimwear but with cover ups especially Edward, let's just say the sun was not on his side. Hee Hee

Storm and Juanita came to answer the door, they to were dressed in their bathing suits, Storm loaned one of hers to Juanita until she can go shopping to get her own clothes. Opening the door Juanita pulled her cousin inside giving her a hug then snatching the baby out of Edward's arms, squishing her niece.

**Juanita: **_" Ororo, you done know Angel Nicole, Well this is her husband Edward and this little cutie is their daughter Renesmee."_

**Storm: **_" Nice to meet you Edward and your child is lovely... Now if all of you will follow me, I will take you to where the BBQ is being held."_

With that Storm lead everyone through the Mansion out to the backyard where lounge-chairs were setup next to the pool with towels on them and wooden picnic tables with striped Umbrellas in the middle of them for those who wanted out of the sun. Edward and Angel Nicole headed towards one of those. Storm and Juanita with Renesmee still in her arms choose a few of the lounge-chairs beside the pool that was as close to Edward and Angel Nicole as they could get.

Farther away in a grassy area near the pool but not close enough for water to interfere stood a large BBQ pit with the man of steel himself Colossus at the grill flipping burgers. Peter was in his human form until he accidentally dropped one of the meat patties into the grill, he quickly changed his into his steel form reached in and pulled at the burger placing it back on top then turned to Juanita who was staring at him and gave her a wave with his metal hand. She shyly waved back at him then turned to Ororo with a look of confusion on her face.

**Juanita: **_" Storm who is that huge handsome man in the metal form over there waving at me while he is cooking... I don't remember seeing him since I been here."_

**Storm: **_" That is Colossus Juanita he is one of us... He just came back today after he was done visiting his family in Russia, his real name is Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin or Peter for short... I call him little brother but that is just me... You can't tell from looking at him but he has the heart of a poet and makes some of the most beautiful paintings you will ever see."_

Juanita didn't say anything just stared at Colossus's muscles even in his steel form he was built, her face turned red at the impure thoughts she was thinking and for once she was glad there were no Mind-Readers around. Speaking of Mind-Readers next to join this little party was a tiresome redhead and her loyal partner in life. Jean Grey with the help of Scott Summers came out and rested on one of the lounger, a couple of seats away from Storm and Juanita.

After the fire bird ordeal yesterday Jean spent the rest of the day and night sleeping off a fever and Scott had been worrying himself sick not leaving her side from the moment he had his odd conversation with Veronica who took on Jean's voice. Jean claims she can not remember anything outside of being knocked out by QuickSilver.

Shortly after them came Kitty Pryde on the arm of Bobby Drake. Shadowcat took a seat at next to Angel Nicole at the Umbrella table while Iceman sneaked off by himself for a bit. Jubilee came out next and without a word to anyone she ran and jumped right into the pool splashing water all over Kitty on purpose.

**Jubilee: **_" Opps... My bad Pryde... Didn't mean to completely soak the Kitty Cat... Meow... HA HA HA! "_

**Angel Nicole: **_" That was not funny young lady... You not only soaked this poor girl but me as well and I demand an apology right NOW!" _

Jubilee was about to say something smart back to Angel Nicole until she spotted Scott and Storm's furious faces and decided against it for she didn't want yet another detention and instead she half-assed said sorry to Angel Nicole then want back to playing in the water, trying to think up new ways to get Kitty without getting someone else in the process.

**Juanita: **_" Relax Angel Nicole, I am sure she didn't mean to get you... Whatever, I think I am gonna join you Jubilee, It's so hot damn out here."_

Juanita took one last look at Peter who was now back into his human form, she fanned herself with her hand then jumped in the water near Jubilee and at that moment Bobby decided to show his face again, he had something hidden behind his back and a smirk on his face as he approached everyone.

**Iceman: **_" Hey Jubilee, heads up... It's time... Hee Hee."_

Drake tosses Jubilee the other Super-Soaker he had stashed behind his back which is what he want to get as he starts the water wars by spraying Edward of all people in the crouch area of his shorts making it seem like he peed his pants. Jubilee hopped out of the pool to join her friend in his prank and they run around spraying everyone that was out there and laughing about it as they did.

* * *

><p>Now would be a good time to find out where Professor Xavier is in all this, since he was the one who organized the entire event. To find him we have to go back inside the Mansion to the lower levels where Veronica is with Beast. Xavier's down there looking over wheelchairs with Wolverine, they are trying to decide the best way to get Veronica into one of them and outside to join in the BBQ festivities. They both knew it was not going to be easy to convince her but they had to nonetheless since most of this Barbecue was brought about due to her actions over the last few days, she was the one person who had to absolutely be there rather she liked it or not.<p>

**Prof.X: **_" Any suggestions Logan on how to get her to the Barbecue?"_

Wolverine was testing out the brakes on the power wheelchair they choose for Veronica to use, when Xavier asked him that. Satisfied that it was working properly he answered the Professor as best he could.

**Wolverine: **_" I honestly don't know Chuck... She bit my head off this morning for ask'n her to come to Breakfast wit me... So my suggestion would be to force her outside... Scream'n and Yallerin' if we must... Something tells me, that's about the only way she will go... We both know she ain't gonna do it willingly."_

Charles placed his hands together as he pondered what Logan just said he knew he spoke some truth getting Veronica to willingly join in an activity that involved most of the people who hated her at the Mansion was no easy task in the slightest bit but he also felt it must be done for her sake and the sake of his school, since she will be with them for an undetermined amount of time.

**Prof.X: **_" Alright Logan, I can't condone that type of behavior in my home... However what I don't see can't hurt me... Say you were to go in there by yourself while I was gone outside to check on the BBQ perorations and you just happened to wonder by her room, what takes place while I am not around I have no control over and what happens... Well it happens, what can I really do about it."_

Xavier winks at Wolverine then wheels himself out of the room getting into the elevator to go topside and join in the Barbeque leaving Logan alone sitting in Veronica's power chair spinning around testing it out with a grin on his face.

He stops spinning and drives the thing down the hallway and parks it next to Veronica's door. Peeking inside he sees a rare moment of Veronica smiling at an upside down Beast hanging from the roof by his feet making goofy faces at her while writing out facts and numbers from the machines around them with his free hands on her chart. A strange feeling wiled up inside of him as he watched her, it was almost as if her happiness had became his and he found himself smiling along with her. Gaining control of his emotions Logan shakes off the strange feeling and put on his normal non-emotional face before he knocked once and walked on into the room.

**Wolverine: **_" You two ready for the Barbeque shindig the Professor has setup outside... Petey is on the grill until I get there and Xavier said it is mandatory everyone attend this thing especially you Darl'n and it's my job to get ya there any way necessary... So we can ether do this the easy way where you get up & go on ya own or we can do this the hard way... Ha, Trust me, You ain't gonna enjoy my way... but I will."_

Veronica looked over at Logan the smile Beast put on her face fading away as she did. She looked from him to the chair setting just outside the door and reality set in a little to deep for her as she realized she might be in that chair for the rest of her life just like her father.

**Veronica: **_" I don't give a shit what Xavier wants, I don't want to go to this thing... Why on Earth would I want to go set around a bunch of people who rather see me drowning in the pool, rather then swimming in it... Which come to think of it I can't even do... Yeah I'm gonna have allot of fun at this thing... If you think you can make me... Then Bring it on little man."_

She has a sarcastic tone to her voice as she rolls her eyes at Logan. He has a huge grin on his face as he comes closer to the bed. Hank flips on down beside Veronica getting in between her and Wolverine hoping to avoid any Violence in the room. Beast wasn't even sure which one he was more afraid of getting violent in here, Veronica or Logan both had raging tempers especially at each other it seemed, So that left him to play peacemaker.

**Beast: **_" Whoa there partner... Logan... Ol' Buddy... Old Pal... Let's not make this any worse then we need too... I think it is easy to comprehend that you done knew beforehand, what her reaction would be and I am sure you have some sort of planned course of action running throughout that thick skull of yours... However might I suggest that you give me a try at persuading her to the outside festivities in a more peaceful manner... Surly we all can come to some kind of compromise."_

**Wolverine: **_" Okay fine Hank, if ya think you can then be my guest... I'll give you about 10 minutes to "Convince" her, if ya can''t we're gonna do it my way, rather ether of you likes it or not."_

Logan walked out the room closing the door behind him but didn't go far he sat back down in the wheelchair listening in on their conversation. Veronica knew he was out there with her being a Telepath and all, She even knew what Beast was about to say to her so she cuts him off before he can.

**Veronica: **_" Save it McCoy... I done know what you are going to say so you might as well save your breath... I already decided to go along with your plan because I also know what Logan's plan is as well & it seems I don't really have much choice in this matter even though I'm so not happy about this bullshit... I guess I am siding with the lesser of two evils here which would be you my good man Beast... Plus this decision also sticks it to Logan who is sitting right outside the door by the way ,listening to every word being said... Oh and he was really looking forward to dragging me outdoors too."_

Hank walked over to the door and opened it up sure enough there was Wolverine sitting in a metallic purple power wheelchair listening intently to their conversation not even trying to make it seem less obvious. Beast just shrugged his shoulders at him and turns back to Veronica leaving the door open for there was no point in closing it really.

**Beast: **_" Hmm not quite sure what to say to that... You left me speechless... I guess the only thing I can really say at this point is, I'm ready if you are."_

**Veronica: **_" Ah I think you are forgetting something Dr. McCoy... Normally for a pool party/Barbeque one must dress a certain way and I do NOT think a hospital gown fits in that category unless you want me to go out with my butt blowing in the breeze."_

Beast let out a roar of a laugh at that, it was not what he was expecting her to say in the least bit but he was pleased to hear that some of his own sense of humor was rubbing off on her and she was opening up a little more.

**Beast: **_" Oh dear me.. We can't have that, now can we... I am sure Jubilee would not mind you borrowing something of hers, the girl has seemed to taken a liking to you already... In all honesty she probably would not notice the way that girl goes through clothing... Anywho I will go to her room and see what I can find that is clean and around your size... I hope that you and Logan will not strangle each other in my absents."_

Beast does a nervous glace back and forth from Logan who was standing now in the doorway behind him to Veronica who was still in the bed in front of him. He didn't want to leave those two alone with that many sharp objects in the room and was not sure he should go until he got a message Telepathically from Veronica telling him she would try to play nice until he got back. Hank reluctantly left, no sooner then he departed Logan stepped on into the room.

After a long awkward stare down between them both Logan broke the silence in the room.

**Wolverine: **_" Why is it that you act different when you're around me then ya do when you are near Beast... I seen ya smile'n and laugh''n up a storm wit old Hank before I came in here... I just don't get it Darl'n... I don't want to be fighten' ya the whole time ,like we have been... I want the smiles too."_

Veronica didn't get a chance to respond to Logan for Hank was back already in a pair of swimming shorts himself and in his paw he held a simple black one piece bathing suit for her with the the middle cut out in the shape of a Diamond. Which Veronica was glad to see him for that meant she didn't have to answer Logan but she had a feeling she would have to at some point, he didn't strike her as the type to let something go.

Beast helped her get dressed then pulled her up on his strong furry back, her arms want around his neck and he was holding on to her numbed legs in what is also known as a piggyback ride. This is how he was going to carry her outside which was part of the pact he had made with her since she absolutely refused to be placed into that chair for she was just not ready for that yet. Wolverine followed behind them leaving the wheelchair next to the door of the recovering room as they all headed up the elevator to the backyard to finally join in the BBQ.


	28. Chapter 28

**Back to the Barbeque **

As Beast who was holding Veronica on his back and Wolverine who was following right behind them, came to the backyard of the X-Mansion to join in all the festivities of that day's B.B.Q. each one of their mouths dropped open at the sight they were seeing. All around them total chaos endeared. So much for a peaceful party huh.

They spotted Storm high up in the air above everyone holding onto what looked to be a little girl, she must of been keeping her out of harm's way. Bobby was being sat upon by some pale man who's skin was sparkling like Diamonds in the sunlight, he was spraying Iceman in the face with a water-gun over and over saying something along the lines of "How do you like it".

It looked like Jubilee was wrapped up in vines that were shooting out of the tips of Angel Nicole's hands. Cyclops and Jean were soaking wet and raging mad from the looks on their faces as they were trying to help the Professor gain some control of his wheelchair which seemed to have shorted out making him run wild all over the wet surface area.

Peter was trying to figure out how to relight a drenched BBQ grill that at the moment he had upside down trying to shake out the water inside. Looking into the pool they see that Juanita somehow probably due to Iceman was frozen from the waist down near the edge of the pool as Kitty grabbed at her hands and tried to phase her out but she seemed to be struggling to stand up on all that ice and kept falling.

NightCrawler ported in just as Wolverine, Beast and Veronica got closer to the mess. He had a small boogie board under one of his arms ready to hang ten. He takes a look around him and seeing Shadowcat falling while trying to free Juanita, Kurt drops his board and teleported over to them. He grabs Kitty first taking her to the dry land sitting her on his board, then goes back to the icy pool where he wrapped his entire body around what could be seen of Juanita's and jerks her and the ice around her out of the pool porting her back safely to the land. Now that Juanita's panic was over, her powers kick in and she ends up burning the ice ring off of her stomach with the help of her magical necklace.

Wolverine rushes at Angel Nicole shoving her aside into one of the tables with the umbrellas, so that she would stop her vines long enough for him to free Jubilee. He pops out his claws SNIKT! then goes to work slicing vine after vine until he reaches young Jubilee's hand. Logan yanks her out in one full swoop as Angel Nicole picks herself up where Wolverine just knocked her down. The pale man who was clearly Edward drops his water gun and comes running over to his wife letting Iceman go free. Edward starts to say something to Wolverine until he got three very sharp claws in his face shutting him up instantly instead he helps Angel Nicole back to their seats just as Ororo flies down to hand them their child Renesmee, now that she felt the child was out of immediate danger.

Which left only the Professor's runaway chair to be stopped. Scott was shooting off little red beams trying to hit the chair's wheels in order to slow it and Xavier down but it was no good. Every shot want past the wheel as it turned a new direction due to Jean's Telekinesis for she was trying to get a hold of it with her mind at the same time as he was shooting. Veronica who was still on the back of Beast, hung onto him watching the whole thing trying not to crack up, it was just so funny to her watching Jean and Scott screwing each others powers over trying to save her lousy father as he wheeled back and forth uncontrollably his arms waving about like a madman. She manged to keep her laugh inside her as she used her own Telekinetic power to pick up the chair in midair. The wheels still spinning wildly as it floated across the yard right over the pool guided by her purple energy.

McCoy being as smart as he was quickly realized where she was guiding the chair with Xavier still in it. Veronica was going for the deep end of the pool where it was still water for Iceman had not frozen that section. Fearing the worse from her he speaks out about it trying to put an abrupt end to a possible hazardous situation.

**Beast: **_" NOOOO! STOP! He will drown,Veronica please... You agreed to behave yourself out here."_

Seeing that talking to her was doing no good Hank grabbed her arms and flipped her in front of him, which hitting the hard ground with her face caused her to lose her focus on Xavier's chair which sent it sinking to the bottom of the pool with him still in it. Running as fast as his huge legs would allow Beast dove into the pool trying to reach the Professor in time as Veronica shouted behind him.

**Veronica: **_" What the hell Beast you Moron! I was only trying to get the wheels of the chair in the water to completely short circuit them... Now your Xavier will drown due to your rash decision and I thought you were smarter then that... I was trying to help him for a change... Man, It figures the one time I try to help you all out... I get a busted up face for it... You know what, I do hope he does drown now... It would serve you right McCoy for jumping to conclusions!"_

Wolverine retracted his claws then walked over to Veronica with Jubilee right behind him, he leaned down to her putting her face in his hands trying to expect the damage she was going on about but she keep turning away. After awhile he gave up, ex for a busted lip she looked fine. Logan stands up then grabs Veronica off the ground and carries her over to one of the empty lunge chairs sitting her down then climbing behind her as Jubilee comes over and sits beside them on the next chair over and they all watch as Beast pulls Xavier from the bottom of the pool to the land and attempts to gives him C.P.R.

Jean uses her powers to drag out the now short-circuited wheelchair of the Professor's just as Beast finally got him breathing on his own again. Cyclops after figuring out what was going on around him want charging at Veronica ready to take her head for there was no way he was going to believe she didn't do that on purpose. Veronica quickly put up a protective shield around her and Logan since he was sitting right behind her making Scott run into it and bouncing backwards into the arms of Jean who caught him.

**Juanita: **_" Back off Scott... I believe her when she says she was trying to help the Professor... Think about it, if she just wanted to harm him, Why would she hover him over the pool, instead of just dropping him in right a way... I saw the whole thing she had in up in the air dipping the tires in the water until Beast flipped her... So just back off, Okay."_

**Jubilee: **_" Yeah Scott, Leave her alone for once she was like actually trying to be nice..."_

**Cyclops:**_" You shut your mouth Jubilee this whole mess is yours and Bobby's fault... That little water gun prank you two tried to pull just got both your butts in major trouble, Now march to your room and await our decision on your punishment... That goes for you to Drake!"_

Jubilee was going to argue with Summers that she didn't deserve to be punished for having fun for a change, but she suddenly looked over at Logan and he shook his head at her and Jubilee did as she was ordered by Scott, not wanting to get herself into anymore trouble even though it was all Iceman's idea, she still want along with it and would be punished just the same. On the way into the Mansion she punched Bobby Drake in his arm as hard as she could, then they both want to their rooms mad at one another and putting the blame on the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty Pryde: <strong>_" Like I'm gonna go inside too, If you get the Barbecue sorted out like let me know, Alright."_

Jean Gray nodded at her and Kitty walked on into the X-Mansion. Rogue came out of the Mansion not long after Kitty want in, She got the 411 on what was going on from Kitty and wanted to check it out for herself. She would of been outside earlier had she not been trying to find a outfit that covered most of her skin but yet still let her swim easily which was not easy for someone who can't have skin to skin contact without hurting someone. Rogue ended up wearing a one-piece with a long wrap-around down her waist.

**Rogue: **_" Y'all sure know how to throw one helluva party and without little ol' me to join in all the fun... How's the Prof. Accord'n to Kitty... Veronica there tried to drown him in da pool."_

Juanita walked over and took the seat Jubilee was sitting on next to Veronica and Logan, as Angel Nicole and Edward went inside to change their little girl and let the X-Men deal with the outcome of what happened, which now left only the adults outdoors.

Nightcrawler popped up onto the tree limb just above Juanita's chair where he hung upside down by his tail watching everyone. Storm walked over and took the seat next to Juanita and Beast was helping the Professor over to one of the umbrella tables on the other side of Veronica & Wolverine, he set next to Xavier to make sure he was okay. Jean sat down on the opposite side of the Professor right behind Cyclops but Scott refused to sit down instead he stood right in front of Veronica still distrusting her and wanting to harm her.

**Wolverine: **_" That wasn't proven one way or the other Rogue... That's what we're all try'n to figure out, Rather or not she was trying to kill the Prof. or save him... I have seen both sides out of this girl, So I'm not sure which to believe."_

**Storm: **_" I was not paying attention so I have no thoughts on the matter, However should it come out that she really was trying to drown Charles, she will have a hurricane of fury coming her way."_

Ororo looked Veronica right in her eyes when she said that last part making sure she got what she meant. Veronica didn't say anything only stared back at her with a bring it on type of stare for she was not afraid of any of the X-Men and was willing to fight whichever one wanted to start something.

**Cyclops: **_" This whole debate is pointless, Jean just read her mind already and get the truth."_

**Jean Grey: **_" Scott, honey I would if I could but I can't and have not been able to since we met..."_

**Cyclops: **_" But you done it before in the basement you spoke through her... We all heard you."_

**Veronica: **_" That wasn't her Dumbass... It was Jean controlling me but the connection was not due to Jean's abilities but my own... I done had the Psychic channels opened to Jean's mind along with everyone else who was battling the Brotherhood listening into the fight... Then that Fiery Bird Entity, which calls Its self The Phoenix by the way... I don't know somehow that thing manged to take advantage of my link, but it wont be happening again if I have any say about it."_

**Jean Grey: **_" The Phoenix you say... It does seem very familiar to me but I swear, I can't remember anything aside from QuickSilver knocking out cold and waking up in my own bed many hours later... I don't understand any of this and it frightens me a little to think that I have such raw power deep within me that is strong enough to take out most of the Brotherhood, even without me knowing what is happening."_

**Rogue: **_" Yea Hun, That is kind of scary to think about but Ah think we are get'n off track here... We are try'n to figure out if Veronica is tell'n the truth or not... Y'all let me find out for ya."_

Rogue who was standing beside Scott walked over to Veronica who finally let her shield down now that she didn't feel as threaten by Summers. Rogue goes right up to her and places her uncovered hand on her arm which normally when Rogue does this to someone she absorbs their Life-Forces and Memories or in the case of Mutants she takes their Powers as well for a short time. The memories are what she was after only it didn't quite work out that way.

**Veronica: **_" Why the hell are you touching my arm like that Rogue... It's kind of creepy... So let go, before I make you."_

**Rogue: **_" Ah don't understand... Why ain't mah powers effecting hers... Ah didn't take nothin from her."_

Rogue places her other hand on Veronica's arm not believing what was happening she was actually able to touch someone. Granted it was someone she wasn't fond of but still for one who has never had the pleasure of skin to skin contact since she came into her powers, it meant everything to her and she was beyond herself with emotions.

**Cyclops: **_" Oh this is such Horseshit... Rogue can't even hurt this Nutjob... Let's see if my beam can do any damage."_

Scott lifted his hand to glasses a red gleam spread across them he was not kidding around and was about to shoot her. Rogue seeing that prompted her to let go of Veronica still stunned that she could touch her though, she still managed to move over near Hank and Xavier. The Professor spoke up for the first time since being pulled from the pool by Beast, He was trying to prevent anymore damage being done.

**Prof.X: **_" Scott don't... Son, please I know how much she angers you but this time Veronica is telling the truth... She opened her mind to me and we had quite the conversation, although we didn't agree on everything, she was still trying to do the right thing but the link closed before I could gauge her reasoning as to why she was so willing to help this time... I believe a part of her wants to care about me, only she is to stubborn and hurt to let that portion of herself out."_

**Juanita: **_" See Scott.. .I told you so... She didn't do anything to hurt him, was only helping out, You idiot."_

**Veronica: **_" Shut-Up Xavier, I don't need you to defend me... I should of just drowned you and been done with it but I am no fool... Now you and all your X-Bastards can kiss my ass Old Man and stop treating me like I am gonna off all of you any second... My reasoning is simple, I figured if I tried to help the man I hate most here that the rest of you would get off my back and let me be."_

**Cyclops: **_" Well you figured wrong Bitch... I am never gonna trust you... I'm gonna watch every move you make and always be one step ahead of you... I'm not going to let you destroy our way of life... So save your little speeches cause I'm not listening and I am NOT gonna change my mind about you ether, No matter what you do."_

**Prof.X: **_" Scott, what has gotten into you... This new attitude of yours scares me and it does not seem like you at all my boy... I have never seen you in all the years we've known each other act this way to any living being Human or Mutant... It disturbs me a great deal and I am not sure how to take you anymore... Maybe I should arrange for a trip between you and Veronica, so that you two can work through your anger with one another before you destroy each other or yourselves."_

**Beast: **_" Ah Professor... Sorry to interrupt your train of thought but I must interject myself into this conversation... First and foremost I would like to offer my Apologizes to Veronica, I am wholeheartedly sorry that I thought the worst of you my dear and I assure you it will not be happening again... Now with that being said Professor with all due respect Sir, I don't think that is the best course of action to leave those two alone in the same room away from everyone else, It's asking to be disastrous... That old saying comes to mind: ' It's like throwing gasoline onto an already raging fire.' I foresee no good coming from such a trip, there is to much bad-blood between those two for any type of bonding experiment to be successful."_

**Prof.X: **_" On the Contrary Henry, That is exactly why they need such a trip... I'm thinking my secluded mountain cabin in the Apps., It is tucked far enough away from society that even if things get out of hand, No one but Scott and Veronica will be in any real danger... They must go alone or it will never work, anyone else will stop them for forging a bond of peace between them."_

**Veronica: **_" Whoa, Whoa, Whoa... Back the truck up here a minute, What on Earth makes you think I am gonna go along with this little plan of your Xavier... I don't even want to be here at this Mansion with you people, there is no way in hell I want to be stuck in the middle of no where with Ol' One Eye there, I rather eat my own hand then spend one night by myself with the likes of him."_

**Cyclops: **_" Believe me the feeling is mutual and even though I hate to admit it, I agree with Nutso on this one... There is no way I am spending any more time with her then I have to and I sure as hell don't want to be alone with her, I will wake up with one of my kidneys missing or worse... I am sorry Professor but this is the most outrageous request you have came up with so far."_

**Prof.X: **_" Scott the whole point in this Barbeque was to repair some of the ill will around our homestead as of late especially between you and Veronica, Take a look around you, something as wholesome as a B.B.Q. has turned into pure madness, Yes we can restart the Barbecue but it will change nothing... I see now the problem is deeper then I thought between you and her and I must focus solely on establishing a stronger relationship with you two for there to be any sort of peace around here... I firmly believe once you two come to terms with what ails you that the rest of the group will fall in-sync with one another again... Both of you show great leadership skills and would function well as one, if you can only let go of your petty hatred for one another... So as of tomorrow, Both you Scott and you Veronica are on a one way trip to a Snowy Mountaintop rather you like it or not and that's final."_

Xavier got into his chair, using his arms to manually operate the wheels now that they no longer worked. He left from the ruined Barbeque deciding to go deal with Jubilee and Bobby now that he had it out with Scott and Veronica, might as well keep going why he was on a roll. Everyone took Xavier's departure as a sign that the B.B.Q. was officially over and done with, so they all chocked it up as a failed experiment and want about their own ways for the rest of the day slightly disappointed that the party was over before it ever truly began.


	29. Chapter 29

**Trips Gone Haywire**

Now that the Barbeque Failure of the day before has subsided and is long over with, We will fast forward to the next day where we find our would be Heroes getting ready to go on several different outings setup by their leader Professor Charles Xavier.

It goes without saying, not everyone is happy with their assigned arrangements.

Two trips were being setup by the Professor, one to the Snowy Cabin in the Appalachian Mountains and the other a Sunny Beach Resort on the Island of LocoMania.

* * *

><p>After much debating and negotiation Scott and Veronica both agreed to try the Mountain's trip giving that some demands were met. Veronica was to get two million dollars in cash from Xavier and Summers was getting a brand new sleek sports car. Both demanded to have at least one other person with them during this trip but agreed to have them in a different cabin not to far away from their own, Scott wanted Jean with him and Veronica settled for Logan although everyone but her agreed that Hank was going as well, simply because he was a Medical Doctor and considering Veronica was paralyzed and still recovering somewhat from her gun shot wound he was needed. Not to mention the way those two have been treating one another since the moment they met, blood or broken bones were bound to happen.<p>

The other trip to the Island came about after a press release surface proclaiming that Mutants were not only accepted but appreciated on the Island of LocoMania. A small Island just off the coast of Puerto Rico. Xavier wanted a first hand report of their supposed hospitality towards Mutantkind so he was sending in: Juanita, Kurt, Ororo, Kitty, Peter, Rogue, and Gambit to do a little research. He was going to send along Bobby and Jubilee but after yesterday's little stunt they are going to be spending the day with him at the Mansion as he watched them clean out the Danger Room with nothing but their toothbrushes.

Xavier planned to leave all communication lines up and running for both destinations in case something was to go wrong at ether place, better safe then sorry.

I guess we will start out by checking in with Veronica Xavier since she was who this story was originally about but clearly the story has evolved into much more, regardless she is still our main Protagonist and will remain as such, no matter how many more characters set foot on the our stage.

* * *

><p>Veronica can be found in her new bedroom for she finally got out of the recovery room down in the lower deeps of the Mansion into a more suitable accommodation. Her bedroom was located right next to the other newest Mutant to grace the halls of the X-Mansion, Juanita Cullens.<p>

At the moment Veronica is sitting on the edge of her bed staring down her power wheelchair trying to recall the events that lead her to this place in time and the predicament she finds herself in. She was dreading having to spend an unknown amount of time in that contraption when she hears a knock sounding on her door, using her Telekinetic Powers she opens the door to find Rogue standing there holding a suitcase in her gloved hand.

**Rogue: **_" Hey Sugah, Ah figure you be need'n some clothes where your goin... Awfully cold out there Hun, Ah happened to own allot of cover ups that should fit ya... If ya want em... Consider it a peace offer'n, Ah don't wanna fight ya all the time gal... Not if Y'all gonna be stick around for awhile, Ya hear... So what you say girly ?"_

Veronica didn't take her eyes off of the chair in front of her as she listened to Rogue's Peace Offering. Part of her wanted to accept for she herself was growing tired of fighting everyone here only Veronica knew she was to stubborn to back down even for her own good and the fact that she was basically being keep there against her will didn't help her attitude much ether. Something about feeling like having one's freedom taken away would put anyone in a awful mood.

**Veronica: **_" Rogue we both know you are not here out of the goodness of your heart... You only want peace with me so that you can get the answers you seek... You want to know why you can touch me and no one else you have come in contact with... I will give you that answer just so that I don't have to be bothered with you up my ass 24/7 trying to figure it out... To put it in simple terms, You can touch me because of my Mutant abilities... My mind along with the rest of me has a Permanent Natural Mental Shield surrounding me at all times, which is also why Xavier and Jean can not read my thoughts... You see Rogue since your power deals solely with skin to skin contact, you cant absorb what you can't reach... Much like that asshole Cyclops can't turn off his Optical Beams without the help of his Ruby Lens, I have no real way of turning off my Shield ether nor do I want to for that matter... Now you have your answer, leave the suitcase and get the Hell out... You can take your fake peace offering and shove where the sun don't shine... Sugah!"_

**Gambit: **_" Aw, come now Chère that's no way to be make'n friends around here."_

Gambit had been nearby listening in to their chat. He came up and put his arm around Rogue's waist as she stood in Veronica's doorway with a sadden look on her face for she had a different vision of the outcome of this conversation but reality didn't play out the way she had hoped.

**Veronica: **_" Who said anything about me wanting to make friends around here Cajun... I don't even want to be here but you X-Dorks won't let me go... When I do manage to get out, you bring me back so no real point in trying to run... Ha can't even do that if I wanted to now... Thanks to these useless legs of mine, making me more like... Just get out, the both of you and leave me the hell alone!"_

**Rogue: **_" Come on Remy. Let's leave this Crab to wallow in her self pity like she wants... Take the clothes anyways Veronica... Ya gonna need them and You were wrong, Ah do want more peace wit ya not just cause Ah wanted answers Hun, Don't like fight'n my teammates... When ya get over your attitude Sugah give me a Yell and we'll go out shopping or someth'n."_

**Gambit: **_" In a minute Chère... Da Gambit wants a private word wit Mademoiselle Véronique... Don't worry Chère, you know you be da only one in Gambit's heart."_

Rogue looked hesitant but she trusted Remy as much as she could trust anyone and after placing the suitcase into Veronica's room she left them alone. Gambit didn't say anything at first only stood there in the hallway watching Veronica's facial expressions until she turned to him and spoke.

**Veronica: **_"You do know I can read your thoughts right... So why don't you just say what you are thinking already."_

**Gambit: **_" Why Chère what would be da point, You done know anyways Mon Ami... If you can read my thoughts then you know I don't like to get involved wit other people's personal issues but in your case Chère, I will say tis, don't let your hatred for one man destroy all other possible relationships wit those of us who have noth'n to do wit it... Rogue meant you no harm but you treat her like trash anyways, like she out to get you Petite... When all she was try'n to do was befriend ya... It be a sad lonely exists, if ya keep push'n people away like that Chère... Really think about what da Gambit say Mon Ami."_

Without another word Gambit flicked something towards her, it landed within reach of her hand. Then he took off down the hallway leaving her alone like she wanted. Veronica picked up what he throw and seen that it was an Ace of Hearts playing card, Logan's face flashed into her mind while looking at that card but how did Remy know what she refused to admit, maybe Mr. Gambit is not as dense as he wants people to think.

* * *

><p>Time to go next door to Juanita's Room, She is just getting out of a nice long relaxing shower and was rather excited to be apart of the oncoming Island Trip to LocoMania. She has never heard of the Island before, none of them has really and that is what made it so excitable to all going. Walking into her bedroom with nothing but her towel wrapped firmly around her waist and her necklace on Juanita walks over to her nightstand to get her hairbrush wanting to bush out her dark hair looking into her mirror she smiles at her reflection as it smiles back at her and she sees a cloud of black smoke behind her head, she smells Sulfur and Brimstone, and hears a sound that is music to her ears.<p>

**BAMF!**

Yes NightCrawler Teleported into her room unannounced in his three fingered hand he like his adopted sister Rogue carried a suitcase full of clothing for Juanita which her cousin Angel Nicole sent over this morning for her to use while on the trip.

**Juanita: **_" Kurt what the hell... I am practically naked here... You know you should really warn someone when you are about to Port... Had it been a second early you would of gotten an more then an eyeful... No wonder Veronica was so annoyed by you, Granted she should not of hurt you the way she did but still I can understand her feelings on the matter."_

Juanita got up and playfully throw one of her pillows at him which he caught with his tail and held it in the air, a grin spread across his face as his yellow golden eyes looked at Juanita in her towel. He tried to keep his thoughts pure which was not easy with the way she was dressed.

**NightCrawler: **_"Ja, I guess you ave a point Juanita, I vill try to keep my porting in check, but if it is pillows you vant to throw then I've have only two words for you... PILLOW FIGHT !"_

Kurt brings his tail back and hits her in the arm with the pillow thus starting a ten minute long pillow fight. Feathers flying everywhere as Juanita bounced on the bed one hand holding her towel in place and her pillow swinging at NightCrawler who was Teleporting around her room swinging his pillow every chance he got. Both were trying to smack the crap out of the other with their pillow having a grand old time until their fun gets interrupted by a White Haired Dark Skinned Beauty appropriately named Ororo. {which means Beauty}

**Storm: **_" Oh my what a mess in here... I heard you two all the way up in my Attic room and came to investigate the ruckus but I am glad to see you two getting along so well... Please clean this up and finish any packing you have left... We only have about an hour before it is time for take off, So make sure you are prepared because once we are gone we are not coming back until the mission is over."_

**Juanita: **_" Alright Storm, Thanks for the heads up and Kurt if you would kindly vacate my room, I need to change and would like some privacy... So that means no more surprise Ports Mr. Wagner."_

Storm left to go warn the others of their departure time and NightCrawler waited outside Juanita's door resiting his urge to peak in her keyhole as he waited for her to change. It didn't take long, Juanita opened her door and the two of them want about cleaning up the feathers and replacing her pillows. After grabbing their luggage they headed down to where the X-Jets to wait for the others, for it was almost time to get their mission underway.

* * *

><p>We are going to jump forward a bit skipping over the uneventful Jet rides to each destinations, Rest assure both teams do arrive safely at their targeted landing places. So let's check in with Veronica Xavier and Scott Summers who just arrived at their Mountain Hideaway Cabin where they will be stuck with one another for the next few weeks maybe longer depending on how they treat one another. They along with Jean Grey, Beast and Wolverine just walked into one of the two cabins they will be staying at. This one will house Scott and Veronica for the duration of the time spent upon this Mountain.<p>

Hank, Logan and Jean will be a few yards away in the other cabin owned by Professor Xavier.

The inside of both Cabins are of the same design since Xavier bought them as a getaway vacation spot for the X-Men he wanted it to be fair for all. The Log Cabin itself was made of mostly wood, It had a cozy fireplace in the sitting room along with a bookcase full of books. Also a large sofa and on each side of the sofa set big comfy chairs and a coffee table was placed in the middle. A Flat-Screen T.V. hung above the fireplace. A few feet behind that was a pretty standardized kitchen setup. A Stove, Blender, Microwave, and a Fully Stocked Refrigerator. Pots and Pans lining the walls and in up in cabinets had dishes of all sizes. The counter space made a sort of U shape around the area pulling the whole look together.

The Cabins also consisted of Three Bedrooms each, which means Veronica and Scott will have an extra room to do with as they please. Each bedroom had a queen sized bed, a nightstand beside the bed with a reading lamp and had sliding door closets and lastly a dresser was placed up against a wall at the foot of each bed. Only other thing inside these cabins was the bathrooms only one per cabin. They were slighter larger then normal sized bathrooms made to take in a wheelchair but still your typical bathroom set, Sink, Toilet and stack of Toilet-Paper, plus a Bathtub/Shower.

{{ Sorry just felt in a detaily kind of mood for this part }}

**Jean Grey: **_" Well at least the Professor had this place set up to accommodate the Wheel Chaired Bound... Which should make this a bit more easy for you to move around Veronica now that you have to use one just like the Professor... It's kind of Ironic in a way... Father and Daughter at odds with each other, whines up sharing the same fate in life."_

**Veronica: **_" Shut up Jean... Don't you think I know what kind of twisted fucked up fate this is... To be stuck in this god forsaken machine unable to walk again for who knows how long, if at all... Making me just like that Son of a Bitch Father of mine... Trust me I don't need to be remind by the likes of some Two Faced Red Headed Bimbo like you of my Fate... Now get the hell out of my face and out of my Cabin!"_

**Cyclops: **_" You Shut Up Bitch... Don't tell Jean to get out, in case you forgot this is just as much my Cabin as it is yours while we are here and I have a say in who stays and who goes around here... If you don't like it, Oh well to bad nothing you can really do about it but leave yourself and miss out on that 2 million... I for one am not going to lift a finger to try and stop you from leaving as a matter of fact I would be happy to book you a plane ticket out of here with my own money... Believe me I don't want to be here anymore then you do."_

**Veronica: **_" Oh please Scott... You are no better then me, being here for a new car and to suck up to Xavier some more... I gotta tell you Summers, It amazes me that you can smell anything else, with your head that far up his ass."_

Laughter erupted form the lips of Wolverine who was relaxing on the sofa with his feet up on the coffee table enjoying a Beer. Veronica was out of her wheelchair and with the help of Beast she now sat in the arm chair closest to Logan. Scott and Jean were in the Kitchen checking it out and Hank with a thick book in his hand took the opposite arm chair across from Veronica.

**Wolverine: **_" Ha Ha, It's bout time someone else 'sides me noticed that Summers."_

**Beast: **_" Logan my old friend, Please do try not to encourage Veronica's behavior even though it is simulator to your own misbegotten ways of thinking. Cyclops's relationship with the Professor is no different then any of the rest our relationship with him. All of us with the exception of his own flesh and blood sees him as a father figure or a great mentor."_

**Veronica: **_" Some mentor... The man can't even fix is own relationships outside of you X-Geeks... Every one of his Romantic Relationships have failed and each of his Fatherly Roles well that is such a fucking joke... Take David Haller my half-brother for example the boy is in a coma because dear old dad much like he done to me was not around to help him control his Telepathic abilities so much so that he want nuts and split into multiple personalities to the point that his mind shut down in order to survive... Had I not had my shield around my own mind, I think I might of ended up on that same path."_

**Jean Grey: **_" How do you even know about Legion? He was long before you arrived and has been in a coma for years... You can't possibly believe Professor Xavier is to blame for his mental illness, He didn't even know he had a son until after David's personalities split, as a matter of fact that is the whole reason he knew about David at all. His mother had no choice but to call in for the Professor's help."_

**Veronica: **_" Jean did you a Telepath herself really just asked me how I knew something that I could not possibly know...Duh, I read it in Xavier's Mind along with quite some other useful information on all of you, which I will be using to my advantages when the opportunities presents themselves... But geez lady maybe you need to pull your head out of someone's ass as well and start using that brain of yours for something other then lusting after the men on your team."_

Jean's face turned about as red as her fiery red hair when Veronica said that because not only was she embarrassed by asking such a stupid question but she also knew what Veronica said was true, She had been spending to much time chasing after both Scott and Logan even though she choose to be with Scott part of her still longed for Logan.

**Cyclops: **_" What are you talking about Nutjob... Jean is not lusting after anyone, She is with me and we love each other and plan to spend the rest of our lives together... Not that it is any of your business though."_

**Veronica: **_" Are you sure about that Scott? Even if you are, what makes you think Jean is as certain of who she loves as you are ? When that Phoenix entity entered into my mindset, I felt everything Jean has ever felt before... Everything she has every thought fled into me... Her entire life flashed before my own eyes as I fought to get control over the Phoenix, I now know Jean almost as well as I know myself... All her hopes, Her dreams and fears are apart of me now... This must be what Rogue feels like when she touches someone, No wonder she wanted to play nice with me... Anyways Rogue is beside the point... My point is Cyclops you Dick, You don't know Jean as well as you think you do."_

**Cyclops: **_" Oh and you do, Just because some Bird Spirit Thing want into you as Jean... You think that short amount of time in her mind compares to the years I have spent with the real thing... God you really are out of your mind, if that's what you think... Every part of my being knows she loves me as I love her and you are just trying to turn me against her for some sick game in that twisted mind of yours and I'm not going to allow you to turn me from the people that I love."_

Veronica looks over at Logan while Summers had his let his little rant out, She was watching his movement since Logan was who she knew Jean was still in love with and that bothered her somewhat so she wanted to see if it effected him any. His outside appeared to be calm and collective as he always is but when Veronica read his thoughts she knew different, feelings still burned for Jean just not as deeply as they once had but they were still there nonetheless and as much as Veronica found herself having feelings towards Logan she was still going to use this information to her benefit especially if it meant she got to stick it to that pompous ass Scott Summers.


	30. Chapter 30

Let's leave the bickering of the Cabin behind for awhile and go back to the X-Mansion where we find young Jubilee and Bobby Drake hard at work scrubbing the danger room with their toothbrushes as was their decided punishment by the Professor, who was sitting up in the control booth watching his delinquent students while keeping tabs on his away X-Men through the high tech computer systems before him.

Both Jubilee and Iceman are down on their hands and knees scrubbing the floor with toothbrushes, sweat was pouring down their faces Jubilee stops for a minute to wipe her face on her sleeve and whisper to Bobby.

**Jubilee: **_" Bobby you jerk... This is soooo your fault, I can't believe I let you talk me into something as stupid as the water guns... I should of figured they were not going like it, they are all a bunch of sticks in the mud that don't know how to have a good time if it bit them in the butt."_

Bobby took a moment to stop as well, they had been at it for about hour or so already and he was getting tired plus he wanted to respond to Jubilee.

**Iceman: **_"Stop blaming it all on me Jubes... You choose to go along with it, so it is just as much your fault as mine but you are right about them being sticks in the mud Ha Ha... Oh come on smile, we had fun didn't we and who else can say they got to soak the X-Men at a BBQ and live to tell about it."_

Jubilee did in fact smile at that for she never thought of that fact and he was right she did have fun up until Angel Nicole wrapped her in those vines and best of all she got to spray that snobby brat Kitty Pryde in the face a few times so in the end maybe it was worth it.

**Jubilee: **_" Speaking of the Barbeque, I couldn't help but noticed you and Kitty came together... Are you guys like a thing now or what's the deal there ? "_

Drake picked back up his toothbrush and began scrubbing again looking straight ahead trying to avoid eye contact with her.

**Iceman: **_" Kitty is alright you know but a thing... Hmmm not sure what we are to be honest, it was more of a just not wanting to show up alone like some loser... No offense... But she is kind of cute and wanted to go with me so I said yes but we are not like an item or something like that... I don't think."_

Xavier's voice sounded over the intercom before Jubilee had a chance to say anything back to Iceman.

**Prof.X: **_" This is not Socializing time, You are down there as a punishment... Robert, I want you to go to the other end of the Training Room and scrub there as far a way from Jubilee as you can possibly get, You two can continue your conversation in about another 3 hours when you punishment time is over."_

The Professor let go of the Intercom button and watched as Iceman stumped off to the other side of the Training Room clearly unhappy. Xavier lets out a heavy sigh as he used the computer to check in with the rest of the X-Men. He was about to hit the link to the Island team to check up on them when he notices the blinking light flashing for Muir Island in Scotland. Wheeling himself over he presses the button answering the call of his long time friend Dr. Moira MacTaggert.

**Prof.X: **_" Moira, What can I do for you Ol' gal ?"_

**Moira: **_" Charles... It's David he awake... We need ya help, Send thee X-Men and do hurry... Legion is wreak'n da place it seems a personality that calls himself Lucas has taken over and he is mad... Charles he keeps call'n for you, Apparently he wants to go one on one wit the great Charles Xavier... Please do somethin' my old friend before this place and everyone in it is is destroyed..."_

The connection with Moira MacTaggert got cutoff after that. Xavier hits the comlink to the Danger Room once more getting the attention of Jubilee and Bobby.

**Prof.X: **_" Stop what you are doing... There has been a slight change of plans since almost all the other X-Men are out on their own missions, I have no choice but enlist the help of you two... Go suit up and meet me in the Blackbird in ten minutes, We are heading to Muir Island and consider your punishment over if you agree to help me but do before-warned this is going to be a dangerous mission so do proceed with caution."_

Both Jubilee and Bobby throw down their toothbrushes and rushed out of the room, they didn't care what the mission was anything was better then scrubbing floors. It didn't take them long to change into their outfits and boarded the Blackbird with Xavier at the controls they zoomed off to the unknown dangers that awaited them in Scotland.

* * *

><p>Jubilee, Iceman, and the Professor are going to be put on hold for awhile as we go check in with the large group sent investigate the Island of LocaMania.<p>

In case we forgot who was sent out on this mini vacation mission here is the list again: Juanita Cullens, Kurt Wagner, Ororo Munroe, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin, Remy LeBeau, and Rogue.

They all arrived safely to an Island Paradise, Sunshine and white sandy beaches. The place was so beautiful that it took their breath away as they walked up the stone pathway into the main lobby to check into the Bungalows they would be staying at while there. Storm walked to the counter where a stubby little bald man in bright pink shorts and a brightly multicolored shirt greeted her.

**Check-In-Guy: **_"Greetings Miss and Welcome to the lovely Island of LocaMania, How may I be of service to you and your group of Traveling Companions?"_

**Storm: **_" We would like some rooms please, Preferably near one another, if it is not to much of a bother."_

**Check-In-Guy: **_" That is no bother Miss, I just need some ID and the payment... Unfortunately we only have 3 Bungalows available right now but they are all next door to each other, I hope that is alright."_

**Storm: **_"Yes that will be fine Sir, We will figure out who gets which Bungalow ourselves."_

Storm reaches into her bag and pulls out her ID and a Credit Card and waits while the strange little man types in her information into the computer. Little did she or any of the rest of them know the man was secretly scanning every one of them and reading off the powers and abilities of all the X-Men. Once he was done downloading his data he handed Ororo back her cards and rang a bell summoning the Bell-Boy.

**Check-In-Guy**_" Bellboy, Take Miss. Munroe and her guests to Bungalows 10, 11, & 12 and please help our guess with anything they should need... They are our "Special " Guest... That is all Miss, Please enjoy your stay."_

Everyone gathered up their bags and placed them on the little cart the Bellboy brought with him. Then they all followed behind him as he lead them to a isolated part of the Island where Bungalows 10, 11, and 12 stood all alone. The Bellboy unloaded the luggage and returned back to the main lobby leaving them in peace.

Each Bungalow had two bedrooms inside of them which means that only two people will be able to stay in one Bungalow. Storm who is the Leader of this Mission since Cyclops was not there, took charge and decided who was staying in which Bungalow:

Number 10 will belong to Rogue and Kitty.

Number 11 she placed Gambit with Colossus

Since number 12 had bunk beds in one of the rooms, she was going to stay in that one with Juanita and NightCrawler.

**Gambit: **_" Oh come on Storm why does Blueboy get to spend da night wit two Beautiful ladies while da Gambit is stuck with da man of Steel himself."_

Juanita put her arm around Nightcrawler and answered for Storm.

**Juanita: **_"Because Gambit... He is just so damn cute!"_

She then pinches Kurt's cheek, then grinned when his blue fur turned a bit purple out of embarrassment. It was only purple because he was blue when normally he would be red. She let him go and resumed talking to Gambit.

**Gambit **_" What!, You don't think Remy is cute... Awww Chère you hurt da Gambit's feelings."_

**Juanita: **_"No Gambit you are cute too... NightCrawler can be trusted more when it comes to be around ladies, for one thing he is not always hitting on every girl around him, and besides I want him with me."_

Gambit doesn't say anything but the look on his face says it all. He picks up his bags and goes into number 11 laughing for he was only messing with Juanita. Soon after everyone else follows his lead into their own Bungalows to get settled in before they have to go search the Island for any Information that could be useful in determining how it really does treat Mutants.

Everybody stayed indoors for the first few hours unpacking and getting used to their new surroundings only Storm was racking her brain trying to come up with a plan of action, The rest were to excited and wanting to explore and have some fun in the sun to worry about the mission. Juanita, Kurt, Peter and Kitty all changed into their swimwear for they decided to go down to the beach while Ororo came up with their assignments.

Rogue wanted to stay behind to help out Storm and no one has seen or heard from Gambit since he disappeared into his Bungalow even Colossus his roomy for the time being had no idea where he want off to, when Peter checked his room, all of Remy's luggage was there but no sign of the Cajun anywhere.

This was normal behavior for Gambit, He was always taking off to one place or another usually chasing after some good looking female but he always turned up sooner or later, so no one bothered to go searching for him instead they were heading to the sandy beaches to truly enjoy what the Island had to offer.

**Juanita: **_" Hey, Who wants to race to the Beach... I bet I can beat you all."_

**Kitty Pryde: **_"Ah, Juanita that is so like childish... All I want to do is lay in the sun and get me a cute tan."_

**Colossus: **_" Oh come on Katya, Live a little and have some fun, Nothing childish about a race between comrades."_

**NightCrawler: **_" Ja, I vill race you Juanita but I fear you vill lose for I can be there in thee blink of an eye."_

**Juanita: **_" No Powers Mr. Wagner. A fair race between all of us and the winner gets to decide who has to cook dinner for everyone tonight and do the dishes afterwords and Kitty if you don't want to race then I guess you don't have too."_

Kitty smiled at Juanita because she was expecting her to be like the other new mutant Veronica and say something mean to her but since Juanita didn't, she want ahead and joined in the race.

Juanita counted to three then shouted: "GO!"

They all ran as fast as their legs would take them down the straight path to the sand, Juanita was in the lead for a good portion of the race until near it's end when she spotted a blue blur passing her by, at the last second for the win, making her go into 2ed place, Kitty came in 3ed and poor Peter ended up losing.

NightCrawler jumped up and down cheering "I win " over and over until Juanita came up behind him and shoved him face first into the water and stood there laughing at Kurt until he resurfaced and pulled her in with him.

Kitty found herself a nice spot to lay out in the sun like she wanted and Colossus want out for a long swim. Everyone was having a blast already so what could possibly go wrong in a Paradise such as this one, Huh? HeeHee.

Little did they know a glowing set of eyes was watching their every move like a hawk from a safe distance hidden away in the shadows of this peaceful landscape.


	31. Chapter 31

Those glowing eyes and the Island Team will have to wait for I am switching our story back over to the Mountain Team where last we read Veronica, Scott, Jean, Logan and Hank were all arguing over pointless subjects for the tensions ran high with this temperamental group and the slightest comment sent just about every one of them into a heated frenzy especially Scott Summers and Veronica Xavier.

A few hours had passed in almost complete silence after Veronica brought up Jean's love life. The only other sounds that could be heard were the T.V. blurring some Action Flick Wolverine was watching and the grinding sound of Scott's teeth as he stared a hole in Veronica who was enjoying his rage and Lastly the sound of Hank McCoy and Jean Grey moving about in the Kitchen area cooking that evening's meal which was going to be Baked Ham and Scalloped Potatoes, Green-Beans and Cornbread.

Everyone but Veronica agreed to eat together then part ways, she was hating to have to be alone with Cyclops and was trying to prolong the others staying as much as she could but unfortunately for her most of the X-Men took their orders from the Professor very seriously and were going to abide by them even Wolverine this time.

**Jean Grey: **_"Scott honey, come set the table for me, Dinner is almost done."_

**Veronica: **_"Yeah, Scott honey be the good lapdog that you are and do as your told... Go get it boy... Go get it... That's a good boy, do as your master commands!"_

Veronica says that as she starts to clap her hands and made whistling sounds like she was calling a dog in the direction of Scott. Logan and Hank could not hold back their laughter at this and even Jean grinned a little at her rude joke, only Cyclops was not amused.

**Cyclops: **_" SHUT UP! I am not a lapdog and I will help out Jean because she asked me and You do it just because you care about that person and want to help them, not that you would know what it means to care about anyone other then yourself, Lunatic."_

**Veronica: **_" Ah, but Scott she didn't ask you, Jean told you, You stupid fucking idiot and you were about to hop to her command which does indeed make you a lapdog and don't try to tell me you weren't, I'm a Telepath remember, I can read your your every thought."_

**Cyclops: **_" Oh yeah well read these thoughts then Nutjob!"_

Veronica Xavier put her finger to her temple and did just that read his every thought, at the moment none of them pleasant towards her but she done figured as much, sitting there she smiles at him before saying:

**Veronica: **_"Why Summers, I never knew you had such a Vulgar Vocabulary within you, It's almost enough for me to start liking you... Almost."_

Wolverine suddenly jumped up off the sofa getting in the middle of Scott and Veronica he let out a loud roar like sound that instantly quieted everyone.

The only sound was that of his claws popping out: **SNIKT!**

His arms stretched out so that one set of claws pointed at Veronica's face and the other set pointed at Scott's chest since he was standing up as where she was sitting down.

**Wolverine: **_" Dammit, I'm hungry and I swear if I have to sit here listen'n to this crap one minute longer while smell'n that food, I'm gonna cut out Cyke's heart and eat it just to shut him up and satisfy my hunger."_

**Beast: **_" That will not be necessary my friend for the food has finished cooking and is ready for consumption. I even took it upon myself whilst all of you argued amongst yourselves to set the table accordingly... I want as far as to take my sharpen fingernails and carved a heart out of this large piece of baked ham as a substitute for you my ferrous friend, much more healthier for you then eating the heart of of my other good friend Mr. Summers. "_

Hank flung the heart shaped ham piece at Logan's left claws that were pointed at Scott and landed it perfectly into the middle of them. Logan retracted his right set of claws out of Veronica's face and brought the left set up to his mouth and was eating the ham as he made his way over to the table and sat down next to Beast. Veronica levitated herself into her chair and wheeled it up next to him. Scott came over and sit on the opposite side farthest away from her, next to Jean who was already seated and they all began to eat in silence.

Halfway through the meal Veronica brakes the silence when she picked up on some pretty racy thoughts of Cyclops.

**Veronica: **_"So Scott... You seemed pretty sure of yourself earlier when you were going on about your love for Jean... If that is truly how you feel then I must say, I envy you two and you were right I don't really know what it is like to care about someone other then myself... It is really wonderful that you two have found that type of love in your life, I wish I could."_

Scott stopped his Green-Bean filled Fork just inches before it got to his mouth and turned his head towards Jean who was staring back at him both having a conversation of thoughts between them what good it done them; Veronica done knew what they wanted to say before they actually said it and that is what she was counting on happening.

**Jean Grey: **_" If what you said has any truth to it, then Thank You... I think... It just seems so out of Character for you to say something like that to Scott considering the way you two have disliked one another pretty much from the beginning."_

Veronica sat with a sly smile on her face watching Scott Summers reaction as she listened and responded to Jean Grey.

**Veronica: **_" Oh but it is true Jean... I am not the heartless Bitch you all think that I am, not entirely and besides isn't the whole point of this trip is to find a way to get along... Someone has to start somewhere, so it might as well be me since I seem to be the most hated."_

**Jean Grey: **_" Yes it is and I glad to see you are finally taking it seriously, None of us including Scott wants to fight with you all the time Veronica, It gets old fast and I like to think had the circumstances been different where you lived with your father instead of your mother, You and I would of been great friends we can still be that you know if you would just let us try. Despite what you think we are not all against you."_

**Veronica: "**_Jean you have no idea what I think and that drives you crazy doesn't it... To come across a mind you can not invade but also knowing that same mind can indeed invade your own and does so when it pleases without permission..."_

**Jean Grey: **_"Yes actually that does bother me a great deal, The Professor and I vowed never to read someone's private thoughts without their consent, So you doing that and not caring how it makes the person feel does upset me somewhat but not enough for me to not want to try to befriend you."_

Cyclops slams his fork down suddenly a few green-beans fly up and hits Beast in his face. Veronica still with her eyes glue to Scott reaches her arm behind Logan's hunched forward back for he was leaning forward pigging out and she hands Hank a clean napkin not once taking her eyes off of Scott Summers.

**Cyclops: **_" Oh come on... Jean, Honey surely you are not foolish enough to believe that she is actually being nice here, Look at her face she is just messing with us... It's just another one of her sick games and Veronica get to your point already you Loon and stop starring at me like that... It's really starting to creep me out!"_

**Veronica: **_"Hmm, I guess I am just not as smooth as I thought I was... Can't pull anything over Ol' One Eye here.. So I guess my little "game" is over... Fine Scott you win, I'll stop... However I do have one question for you before I shut up... Who's the Bodacious Blond you are Fantasizing about in that perverse mind of yours ? I believe you referred to her as Emily... No that is not it, Maybe Emma... Yeah Emma... Emma Frost."_

**Jean Grey: **_" Wait, What? Scott, Is what she said true ? Tell me you are not still thinking about her... You know how I feel about Emma... Well answer ME!"_

Veronica forces her shield farther out wrapping it around herself, Logan, and Hank protecting them for she read Jean's thoughts and know just how angry she was at the mention of Emma Frost and she knew that things were about to go flying around the room and regardless of what everyone thinks she does care somewhat for Wolverine and Beast.

**Cyclops: **_"I don't know what you want me to say Jean... Yes Emma crosses my mind but I don't love her, I love you and you know it... Don't let Veronica destroy what we have, That is all she was trying to do by bringing up Emma."_

**Jean Grey: **_" So what if she is just doing it for her own benefit that doesn't change the fact that you still have feelings for Emma, I can read it in your thoughts too Scott. So there is no point in you trying to deny it or blame Veronica for this one... I can't believe you still want her in your life even after everything we want through because of her."_

Jean's anger got the better of her and before she knew what was happening Pots and Pans shot off the hooks they were on and zoomed around her body her Telekinesis was going out of control as Veronica had predicted, good thing to for a Pan just about smacked Wolverine in the face but bounced off of Veronica's shield never reaching him but instead bounced back and smacked Cyclops in his shoulder hard. After that he got some sense and ducked down under the table until Jean calmed down which didn't seem to be anytime soon.

Jean stood before them all her eyes shut tightly as Kitchen Utensils hovered around her. Veronica noticed that Jean's skin was starting to form the same fiery glow Veronica's own skin took on when the Phoenix entered her body while she had her mind linked to Jeans and she knew what was about to happen so Veronica took it upon herself to stop it before it got to out of hand by simply sending a Mental Bolt into Jean's distracted mind shutting her mind and body down.

All the pots and pans dropped to the ground causing a loud banging noise as Jean herself fell on top of them her skin changing back to her normal peach like coloring, you could clearly see the flaming glow fading away as Jean fell into a deep sleep. Beast get out of his chair to check her vitals as Cyclops came out from under the table, and Logan just sat back watching them all.

**Wolverine: **_" What da hell just happened here?"_

**Veronica: **_" In simple terms I knocked Jean the fuck out... That Phoenix entity was trying to take her over again, Seriously you guys need to do something about that before she completely looses her mind to that thing but it is late and as much as I hate having to be here with stupid ass Cyclops, I think it is best that you get Jean out of here before she wakes up, I doubt seeing him right now would be a good idea."_

**Beast: **_"I concur due to the matter they were discussing, I agree with Veronica it is best we detour to our own cabin while Jean is still, shell we say "Napping." I am sorry Scott but under the circumstances, I think it best you let Jeannie calm down before approaching her to plead your case on the stasis of you and the lovely yet slight snobbish Miss. Frost."_

Scott Summers doesn't say anything to anyone but rather gives Veronica a look that could kill as he stormed off to one of the three bedrooms slamming the door behind him, where he will remain for the rest of the night tossing and turning in his sleep.

Logan picked up the unconscious Jean Grey and carried her out of the cabin to their own and put her to bed as where he himself would stay up most of the night.

Hank McCoy did a quick examination on Veronica making sure her health was in tacked before he to would depart for sleep leaving Veronica on her own but not for long; with a smug look on her face for having gotten under both Scott and Jean's skin Veronica drove her power chair into one of the bedrooms and levitated herself into the bed, where she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Time to check in with our Island team.

Last we read of them Juanita, Kurt, Kitty, and Peter were all down on the beach having some R&R but unbeknown to them they were not alone.

Storm with the aid of Rogue stayed behind in the Bungalows trying to device a plan of action and Gambit has not been seen or heard from in quite some time.

We will start off where we left off, which was with a set of glowing eyes hidden in the shadows closely watching the group at the beach.

**Juanita: **_"It's almost getting dark... Maybe we should start heading back now everyone."_

**NightCrawler: **_"Aww do we ave too... Can't we stay a little vhile longer?"_

**Juanita; **_"No Kurt, we got to check on Storm and Rogue... See what kind of plan they came up with."_

Juanita got Kitty, Peter and Kurt and they headed back to the Bungalows, when they arrived they quickly noticed that something was wrong, for one thing the doors stood wide open to all three Bungalows, when they knew for sure they locked up numbers 10,& 11 before they headed down to the water.

Number 12 was where they left Storm and Rogue so that is where Juanita and Kurt decided to start investigating while Kitty and Peter checked their own Bungalows.

**Kitty: **_" Like what happened here? This place is like a total mess... Looks like a twister hit in there.."_

Kitty Pryde says to Colossus as she is walking out of Bungalow number 10, she can tell from the look on his face that his Bungalow was in the same shape as hers.

**Colossus: **_" Da, mines the same Katya... Someone has purposely searched them... But for what Katya, that I do not know."_

Inside Bungalow number 12 Kurt and Juanita founds their place in ruins as well with no sign of Storm or Rogue but clearly a battle took place for the far wall of the small Kitchen area was blown away almost as if someone or something was thrown through it or possibly busted through the outside.

Juanita stood before the giant hole trying to figure out what happened when Kurt teleported in front of her with something in his three fingered blue hand. Upon closer look she noticed it was a piece of paper.

**NightCrawler: **_" Juanita look vhat I found..."_

**Juanita: **_" What good is a piece of paper going to do us Kurt, Where is Ororo and Rogue ?"_

**NightCrawler: **_" If ya vould of let me finish... I vould of told you, It looks like Storm's handwriting, but it only says one word... SENTINELS"_

**Juanita: **_" Sorry, but what in the world is a Sentinel ?"_

Peter and Kitty happened to walk into Bungalow 12 at the end of their conversation and from the looks on their faces Juanita could tell that whatever a Sentinel was, it was not a good thing.

**Kitty: **_" Sentinels are like Big Robots that hunt us Mutants, Juanita... Not a good sign that Rogue and Storm are like no where to be found and she wrote that on the note... It like can't be a coincidence... They must be in trouble, we have to help them."_

* * *

><p>Hmm Anyone else wondering what happened to Ol' Gambit, I think it is high time we found out.<p>

Remy LeBeau just got a rude awakening, literally for a bucket of ice water was thrown in his face as he found himself laying on a strange bed in a secluded room with a rather large stout man standing before him holding a bucket in his hands. Sitting up in the bed Gambit rubs the back of his head for it was throbbing in pain and he could feel a huge welt forming back there like someone hit him with a blunt object.

**Gambit: **_"Woowee what da hell happen to me Monsieur Buff man and who da hell are you ?"_

**Mystery Man: **_" Who I am doesn't matter and as for what happened to you that would of been my handy work, Sorry about that but I needed one of you on my side before THEY attacked."_

**Gambit: **_" Ya couldn't of just asked... Ya had to hit me in da head... You baiseur stupides/stupid fucker "_

The man sat down his bucket on the table behind him and walked over to the corner of the room to pick up his huge funky looking gun which prompted Gambit to put his hands up for he thought the man was going to shoot him but instead the guy walks to the closed door and looks out the peephole as he cocks back his gun and starts speaking to Remy once more.

**Mystery Man: **_" That doesn't matter ether... What matters right now is that your friends are in danger, I have been watching all of you from the moment you landed in that fancy jet of yours... I believe two of your companions are already captured as we speak... Two females from what I can tell, one African American and the other a Caucasian with the wildest two toned hair I ever seen."_

Gambit puts his hands down now that he didn't think he was in immediate danger and gulped as he realized just who this man was talking about. He jumps up out of the bed a little woozy but he manages to find his balance as he grabs up the big man by back of his shirt turning him around to face him and slamming him against the door with one arm across his neck Remy place his free hand on the door frame Itself charging it with kinetic energy as he says to the Strange man:

**Gambit: **_" That be Storm and Rogue... Tell me everythang you know and if I think you be lie'n... Da Gambit will not hesitate to let go of this here door and blow you and it to smithereens..."_

The man lets out a loud deafening laugh right into Gambit's ear, then brought his muscle bounded arm up saying into his rather unique wristwatch:

**Mystery Man: **_"Computer Stealth-Slide 20 degrees Southeast."_

Before Remy knew what was happening the man disappeared out of Gambit's hold, He turned around and the man was now standing behind him holding his big metal gun right on the tip of Remy's nose with an amused look on his face as a red gleam shines around one of his eyes which instantly reminded Gambit of Cyclops for some reason. He uncharged the door and stood very still for he didn't want to get his head blown off.

**Gambit: **_" Right, very Impressive Mon Ami... Now can ya kindly remove your gun out of da Gambit's handsome face."_

The man flipped his gun unto his back, hosteling it and taking it out of Remy's face like he asked. He didn't want Gambit dead, just wanted to prove a point to him; That Gambit's powers were no match for his own.

**Mystery Man: **_" Alright, now that we are done with the Dramatics can we get down to the business at hand... We done wasted enough time with this Bullshit... Now listen and listen closely because I am not repeating myself... Here's what I have plan Mr. LeBeau to save yourself and all your X-Friends."_

Ah, You will have to wait to see just what this Mystery Man has in store for himself and Gambit for I am now switching our story once again, just because I can. =P


	33. Chapter 33

Hmmm Let's see where do we want to check in at now... We have 3 options here:

Option #1: We could go back to the Snowy Cabins and see how fares Veronica Xavier and Scott Summers now that they are truly alone with one another.

...Or...

Option #2: We could just as easily stay with the Island Story and found out just who this Mystery Man is and why the X-Man are getting nabbed by the Sentinels.

Then there is Option #3: Where we check in on Muir Island and see how much damage the Professor's now awaken son Legion is wreaking.

Decisions... Decisions... Which will we end up choosing... Stay tuned to find out.

Maybe it is best just to ask our Heroes which they prefer:

**Juanita: **_" Well that is a no brainier we go back to the Island to find the missing X-Men."_

**Veronica: **_"The hell we do, You just had your turn Bitch... It's back to me now."_

**Juanita: **_" No, I think we all have had enough of your Smart-Ass comments for awhile, Ooo My daddy didn't love me enough so I have to take it out on everyone... Oh get over it already at least he is trying to be there for now, you Spoiled Brat."_

**Veronica: **_" Go Fuck yourself Juanita...You stupid piece of..."_

Ladies Ladies enough already... It is not up to ether of you where we go next, It's up to us your trusted Writers where we place our story next. So calm down, sit back and follow along with the rest of us as our story unfolds.

Sorry about that it seems our leading ladies are at odds with each other as to where to go next, so lets just jump right back into the story before someone gets punched in the eye or worse and just to clear the record, We are going with Veronica but only because as she rudely point out Juanita, you did just have a turn.

Also we decided, The Professor's story is going to be put on hold entirely until we get through the Island and Mountain stories.

**Veronica: **_" I told you so Dumbass... It's all about me, as it should be! "_

**Juanita: **_" Fine, Whatever doesn't seem like I have much choice here anyways... Let the Crybaby have her way."_

* * *

><p>Last we read Veronica and Scott were both asleep inside their cabin while the other three members in the 2ed cabin were off to dreamland as well but we are not going to deal with them right now but stay in cabin one with Scott and Veronica.<p>

Cyclops had an uneasy resting period after all that want down can anyone really blame him for all the tossing and turning and mumbling cruses at Veronica in his sleep.

Veronica on the other hand was laying in peace, she even had a smile on her face as she slept for she was having the most wonderful dream, until it took a turn for the worse.

Her dream is where we are going to start:

**Veronica's Dream:**

_I find myself in a bizarre world where the ground beneath me was felt like a big fluffy patchwork quilt, very soft to touch with my naked feet. The sky above me reminded me of a Brilliant Rainbow shining down tiny rays of brightly colored beams of light giving me a warm feeling inside. I wish I could stay here forever but I am very aware that this world was nothing more then a Dream World and my stay here would not last long but it just doesn't matter to me because for the first time in days I am at peace and that is a feeling I do NOT want to lose._

_Soon I start skipping down the patchwork ground hopping from one square piece to another trying to avoid the lines in between making a game of it, when in the distance I noticed that a large Willow Tree appear out of nowhere. I stop my game and gawk at this Masterpiece of Nature standing before me. It's hung down limbs swaying back and forth almost as if it was beckoning me to seek it out and I found myself being lured in by its Siren's Call against my better judgment I might add. Before I knew what was happening my shoeless feet walked me forward almost like they had a mind of their own, much like in real life I no longer had any control over them but at least here I am able to walk again, more reasons for me not to want to return to my reality any time soon. _

_Anyways my feet were taking me to this Willow, from a distance the tree was quite beautiful but the closer I got the more sinister this wonderful work of nature became. I'll admit it, I was starting to get a little bit scary as I approached. Finally my feet reached their destination and I now stood before this tree,watching it in awe for in the middle of the trunk there was a deep craving of a hand print that seemed to be just my size. So I did what anyone in this situation would do, I placed my palm into the imprint mostly out of pure curiosity. That is when things really started to go wrong. Turning what started out as a nice calm peaceful dream into what was now becoming a crazy dark nightmare._

_As soon as my hand touched upon the bark of the Willow, the wood started to form over top of my hand in-sealing it into the tree itself. Then the damn thing busted into flames all around me turning the once beautiful tree into nothing more then a burned out hollow shell. The sky was no longer the Rainbow I was admiring, it was now a raging thunder storm and the comfortable ground was now all dried up and hurt my bare feet to stand upon it. Specking of my feet, they were starting to become numb again and I could feel that numbness travel up my legs as the fire raged on but yet didn't seem to touch me instead it burned a ring around me and the now dead tree, Hell the tree was only lit for a short time long enough to burn it inside out. _

_I didn't know what to do or think, there I was standing in the middle of this dark place losing the uses of my legs again as fire leaped around me. I was starting to feel like I did when the Phoenix try to overpower me, which made me wonder if that is what was happening here; after all I did knock out Jean maybe this was hers and the Phoenix's way of getting revenge on me or something. At least that is what I was thinking until suddenly these pure white arms emerged out of the tree grabbing me with their white talon like hands and these sharp shark like teeth chomped down onto my stuck hand, biting into my skin and then this hideous face belonging to those teeth glared at me. It was so full of pure...Evil. Seeing this horrible face made me scream and scream some more, for I knew not what else to do..._

Veronica's dream ended and she shot straight up in her bed still screaming at the top of her lungs and this immediately awoken the distorted Scott Summers form his restless sleep and all his years of training forced him out of his bed and without thinking he rushed into her room in nothing but his boxers shorts with tiny little hearts on them and his visor was armed as Scott was readying himself to do battle, until he realized who it was screaming.

**Cyclops: **_" Oh It's just you... What the hell are you screaming about Nutcase... It's 3:30 in the morning... Some of us were trying to sleep, you know."_

Veronica ignored Scott's comments for her screaming although dying down continued for a few mores seconds before she realized that she was in deed back to reality and not dreaming. It just felt so real to her that there for awhile she could not tell which was reality and which was the dream.

It took the shaking of her by her shoulders by Cyclops to get her back to the real world.

{{ just like he done before when Jean was speaking through her }}

She looks around confused and clearly still very frighten and Scott Summers is not sure how to react for he has never seen her anything but angry since they met. Part of him wanted to hug her and comfort her like someone would a friend but he also knew they were no where near friends. So instead he lets go of her shoulders and walked the length of the room trying to figure out some other way to calm her down, as Veronica sit up in her bed hugging one of her pillows to her chest trying her hardest not to cry in front of Scott, she would never forgive herself if she let that happen.

**Cyclops: **_" I guess you are not going to tell me what has upset you, Are you? Normally I would not give a damn but I have never seen you like this... So... So Emotionally Raw... Maybe those are not the best words to use but... Wait, What was that... I could of swore I just seen something or someone pass by your window..."_

Scott brings is index finger up to his lips in a Shhhing kind of way telling Veronica to be quiet and for once she didn't argue with him, just sat there watching the windowpane for she to thought she seen something out of the corner of her eye as well and was having some odd images play inside her head.

Cyclops slowly tiptoes up to the window his heart races as he places his right hand on the dark pink curtains and he had his left hand placed firmly onto his Ruby Coated Visor. Summers jerks open the thick curtain but however to his surprise there was nothing there but the snow covered ground shining in the darkness of the night. Scott let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding in as a sigh of relief escaped from his mouth.

**Cyclops: **_" False Alarm... Nothing out there but the snow... Most of just been my imagination due to my lack of sleep..."_

Summers gets cut off as the glass behind him shattered and strong pure white arms reached in grabbing a hold of his throat trying to choke the life out him, the very same arms Veronica seen in her dream.

She does not hesitate to take action once she recognized that fact, using her Telekinesis she lefts Scott's Visor on top of his head and yells at him:

_" OPEN YOUR EYES NOW, DIP-SHIT! "_

Cyclops does as he was ordered and out shoots his Optical Beam blasting away the body that those arms belonged to and releasing himself in the process. Scott falls to his knees where he tries to catch his breath.

**Veronica: **_" WHO THE HELL IS THAT... That face... That horrible, horrible face... It's the same one from my dream!"_

**Cyclops: **_" I don't know who the hell that was, couldn't get a good enough look at his face due to the fact that he was choking me but... I tell you what... I'm sure as hell going to find out... "_

Scott Summers picks himself up off the floor rushes out of Veronica's room into his own, throws some clothes on and heads out the door not once looking back. He follows the footsteps imprinted in the deep snow, they lead him to a large cave entrance and that is where Veronica who was now fully dressed in warm clothes herself caught up with him in her wheelchair because there was no way she was not going to see just who this insane person was, that was attacking her in her dreams and attacked Scott in real life.

Veronica drives her chair into the cave just behind Cyclops where he was stopped, for in front of him stood 3 different pathways and multiple footprints leading down each access way.

He took a moment to look back at her but doesn't say anything. Then both Scott and Veronica hear the most peculiar laughter ring out all around them and They turn around just in time to see the entrance to the cave, Well cave-in for a Man-Made Avalanche was sealing them inside.

At least 500 feet of snow and it was still coming down was out there barring them inside. The whole thing had all be a perfectly executed Trap that they willingly walked right into, Now the big question is how will they ever get out...

Hmmm, You'll have to tune in next time to find out the answer for we are ending this segment now and going back to the Island Team.


	34. Chapter 34

Alrighty then back over to the Island Team to figure out where the missing X-Men have gone and figure out just who the Mystery Man is that has recruited Gambit's aid in his quest to take out the Sentinels.

**Juanita: **_" It's about Damn time, I thought that last post was going to go on forever."_

**Veronica: **_" Shut your Goddamn Pie Hole,Juanita... Consider yourself lucky that you are not stuck in a cave with that self righteous Asshole know as Scott Summers."_

**Juanita: **_" Ha Ha, Sucks for you but I kind of like Scott, so I probably wouldn't mind... He is kind of cute in his own way."_

**Veronica: **_" Hmmm... Maybe from certain angles he is kind of... Oh gods no, You're gonna make me gag just thinking about that."_

**Juanita: **_" Ha-Ha-Ha... Me thinks someone likes someone, A little more then she is letting on... Oh Scott my darling I secretly want to have your children... Kiss me Scotty Boy... Crazy Veronica wants your body bad... Mmmwwaaa! "_

**Veronica: **_" SHUT UP! You know good and well I detest Scott Summers... If I feel anything for anyone then it would have to be... You know what, It's none of your business who he is, but it most certain is not fucking Cyclops."_

**Juanita: **_" Oooooo I touched a nerve did I... My bad... I promise it won't happen again...HeeHee."_

That's Enough out of you two. We are getting on with the story now and Juanita I would not be to smug just yet... Wait until you find out what we your Trusty Writers and namesakes have in stored next for you. Mawhahaha.

* * *

><p>Nightcrawler, Kitty, and Peter stood around discussing their mis-adventures in dealing with the Sentinels.<p>

Juanita was barely listening behind them where she stood near the giant hole in her Bungalow's Kitchen Wall and was wondering what in the world happened to Rogue and Storm. She takes a few steps through the hole to search for some other clues and before she knows what happened Juanita found herself falling.

She let out a loud bloodcurdling scream: "AAAHHHH!"

Everyone ran out to see what was the matter with Juanita when they heard the Scream. Nightcrawler was the first to come to her aid, he found her laying face down in deep pit of some sort. Porting next to her he checks her over only her lip seemed to be bleeding but not very much else and he helped her sit up Juanita grabbed her wrist suddenly and let out a cry of pain.

**Juanita: **_"I think I Broke my wrist and my lip hurts but other then that I think I am Fine."_

**NightCrawler: **_" Vi am glad to hear zhat but Vhat happened ? "_

**Juanita: **_" I'm not entirely sure Kurt..."_

Kitty stood before them with her mouth hanging wide open and Peter walking around what Juanita fell into. It turned out to be not really a hole but a giant footprint left behind by one of the Sentinels and to them this proved that both Rogue and Storm were indeed taken by the giant Robots but the big unanswered question stilled remained, Why?

**Colossus: **_" Comrade, It seems you have fallen into the imprint of what can only be the work of the Sentinels... I know of no other beings that are large enough to make such a dent in our beautiful Earth."_

Kurt helped Juanita to her feet being careful not to touch her hurt wrist, He then Ported into the Bungalow and came back out with a first-aid kit in his three fingered hand. Quickly he wrapped up Juanita's wrist and splinted it for her as she cleaned the blood off of her lip with her free hand. Peter and Kitty spotted on ahead and noticed more footprints heading North.

**Kitty Pryde: **_" This is like way to easy... It's almost like someone wants us to follow them... Most likely there will be some sort of trap waiting for us, if we follow the trail."_

**Colossus: **_" Probably Katya but what choice do we have... We can not leave our friends to whatever terrible fate that is bestowed upon them... We must investigate."_

**Kitty Pryde: **_" Yes well, like that old saying goes: Curiosity killed the Cat... So to speak."_

**NightCrawler: **_" Ja but Satisfaction brought it back... Sorry couldn't help myself."_

**Juanita: **_" Hmm I think Colossus is right we should follow the prints... Ororo and Rogue's lives could be in danger but I also think that you Kitty have a point about it being a trap... So I say let's take a vote and the majority will win... Okay now who votes we follow the footsteps no matter where they lead us, raise your hand."_

There was no need for her to ask who didn't want to go because all hands shot up in the air her own included, Kitty hesitated but in the end she did raise her hand, So it was decided they are following the Sentinel Trail, no matter the risk to themselves for the fate of their friends hung in the balance and that was more important to them all then their own well-beings.

* * *

><p>As Peter, Juanita, Kitty and Kurt head off down the trail of the Sentinels,<p>

It's time once again to switch the story back over to Gambit and our Mystery Man.

After gathering the supplies they need the Mystery Man with a reluctant Remy LeBeau in tow, headed out of the little shack they were stationed in to search the base where the Man knew for sure was housing the Sentinels. Gambit had not be given any real information as to what it was this guy wanted with him or the X-Men and Remy didn't trust him as far as he could throw him, however always the opportunist Gambit was determined to follow this thing through at least long enough to rescue his teammates, then ditch this weirdo as soon as possible.

**Gambit: **_"How much longer til we get d'ere ?"_

The Mystery Man grabbed Gambit by the collar on his trench coat and hid them both behind a large tree just in the nick of time too, for a Giant Metallic Robot zoomed overhead, a spotlight gleaming down from It's shiny medal purplish chest.

**Mystery Man: **_" I think that answers your question Mr. LeBeau... Now shut your mouth and follow that damn thing... Stick to the shadows of these trees and do make sure to keep yourself outta of sight... We don't want any unwarranted attention... I think a former thief should have plenty of experiences in Stealth, No?"_

Gambit was taken aback by that statement for it never occurred to him that this man knew that much information about him and it made him wonder what else he knew or was hiding from him. That proved to Remy that he would have to keep a close eye on this one and never let his guard down for one minute. Gambit decided he would play nice and go along with this guy's little ruse, long enough for it to get him his teammates back, but then all bets were off.

* * *

><p>Turning our focus back onto: NightCrawler, ShadowCat, Colossus, and Juanita. They have been following the trail of the Sentinels for what seemed like hours now but really was only about 20 minutes or so just seemed longer because so much was unknown and not to mention Storm and Rogue's lives could be at stake. Worry formed on every one of their faces as they trudged onwards. Juanita suddenly stops which made Kurt bump into her because he was to close behind her. Peter and Kitty were farther ahead of them so they didn't notice her stop. Juanita looked up into the sky and spotted something Pinkish flying above their heads, she want to yell out to Peter and Kitty but it was to late.<p>

Right before her eyes a bright teal Laser Beams shot down at ShadowCat and Colossus sending them both flying off in different directions. Kitty to the left and Peter to the right, Kurt witnessed the event as well and quickly Teleported over in Kitty's direction which prompted Juanita to ran towards Peter. Juanita dropped to her knees when she saw Colossus laying in an awkward position in his steel form not moving a well defined muscle. At first Juanita thought he was dead and tears were forming in her eyes as she sat there on her knees using her unharmed hand to check for any markings or signs that he was still alive, him being in his steel form was not helping her for she could not hear his heart through the metal or feel his pulse.

After awhile Peter let out a loud groaning noise, then sat up and his steel form slowly disappeared and that made Juanita so happy that she without thinking throw her arms around his now human neck hugging him and planted a kiss on his on his lips just as Kurt Ported back holding a knocked out Kitty with blood dripping down her forehead. Quickly Juanita shoves Peter away from her and stood up to greet a sadden Kurt.

**Juanita: **_"... Ah, that was... Hmmm nevermind, Later... ..Is she Okay?"_

**NightCrawler: **_"... Ja Later iz right... As for Kitty, Vi found her like this, it seems she busted her head on a very large Pine Tree and has not voken up yet..."_

Kurt lays Kitty down beside Peter who was siting on the ground clearly dumbfounded trying to figure out what just happened to him but when he notices Kitty he pulls her into his lap and holds her head upright trying to stop the blood flow. Kurt Wagner reached behind him to the backpack he was wearing and pulled out the same first-aid kit he had used on Juanita's Wrist and with a look of pure jealousy towards Peter, he started to wrap up Kitty's head as tightly as he could.

**Juanita; **_" Peter can you stand... Are you hurt anywhere... Do you also need some first aid ?"_

**Colossus: **_" Nyat I am fine... For the most part, my steel form protected me from that blast... My poor Katya, though she was not so lucky..."_

**NightCrawler: **_" Vi doubt that will be the last Sentinel that comes at us... Ve need to get out of here before it comes back with more of itz metal buddies."_

Kurt has a bit of an attitude as he says that and Juanita picked up on it immediately but didn't say anything about instead she agrees with him and they decided to leave Kitty behind with Peter watching over her for she was in no condition to go into what will surly become a long drawn out battle.

Juanita and Kurt walked a bit farther following the footsteps in complete silence that had absolutely nothing to do with the Sentinel attack or disappearance of their friends but rather that impromptu kiss.

Coming to a clearing they see a walled in fortress with tons of Sentinels flying overhead in and out of the building and they know at once this was where they were supposed to be.

So this is where we are going to leave it for now and head back over to the Snowy Cabins Team.


	35. Chapter 35

**Veronica: **_" So how was that Kiss, You little two timing Ho."_

**Juanita: **_" OH SHUT UP! That kiss was just because I was happy he was still alive and because our writers wanted to stick it to me, if you bothered to read the shit before the story."_

**Veronica: **_" Yeah that's true our writers are a bit fucked up in the head... But still HA! That's what you get for running your mouth to them."_

**Juanita: **_" Oh sure rub it in why don't ya... God, do you really have to be such a little Bitch all the time."_

**Veronica: **_" Yeah I guess I do... If you got a problem with it, take it up with our writers they are the ones who made me this way... Just as they made you a little Tart."_

Ladies, That's enough if you don't shut your mouths right now and let us get on with the story... We will turn you into preppy cheerleaders and have you teach home-make to about 20 just as bubbly and preppy cheerleaders in one small stuffy room.

**Juanita & Veronica in Unions:**_" AAAHHHH CHEERLEADERS... WE'LL SHUT-UP NOW! GO BACK TO THE STORY... GO BACK TO THE STORY!"_

Ah, now that's better, We knew you would see it our way in the end. Mawahahahaaa.

* * *

><p>Last we left Veronica, she and Scott were trapped inside of what they think is some sort of cave, while they were tracking some unknown lunatic who tried to attack them in their cabin, unbeknown to the other members on this trip: Wolverine, Beast and Jean Grey who were all sound asleep {more or less} at the time of the attack in their cabin away from Scott and Veronica.<p>

So we might as well start where we left off with Veronica and Cyclops:

**Veornica: **_" Blast us out of here Jackass... Use these powerful eyes of yours for something other then ogling Pretty Blondes when you think Jean isn't paying attention."_

Scott tried to ignore the insult from Veronica because he was fully aware that they were indeed trapped within this place; In the darkness with who knows how much snow covering the only way they knew to get out and the fact that they were not alone was burned into his mind-frame.

So he does as she rudely suggested and sets his visor to full blast power. Red Beams shoot out his eye sockets making an eerie scarlet light that lit up the space they were in for the few minutes Scott shot at the snow covered entrance giving Veronica who was behind him a chance to look around while Scott tried his hardest to make them an exit.

However he quickly figured out it was not working, every shot Cyclops took did make an impact for as long as his beams touch the delicate snow but once he stealth his attack the snow would fall from somewhere up above and within seconds covered over the hole he had just made.

Behind him Veronica noticed a switch of sorts on the wall when Scott lit up the room making it seem like strobe light going on and off while he was blasting away at the mounting snow-made enclosing door.

Veronica Xavier wheeled her motorized chair over to the switch and carefully pulled up the old rusted handle. At first the switch didn't do anything but try to short out, sparks were flying so much so that Veronica had to wheel herself over a tad bit so that she didn't get zapped. Once the sparks ended the walls brightly illuminating the area for small light-fixtures were place evenly around the room they were in.

Now that they could see clearly they realized they were not in a cave, it was more like a Labyrinth and a large one to boot. Scott deducing it was not in his best interest to continue wasting his energy on the snow/door immediately stopped his actions and took a look around him.

**Cyclops: **_" Whoa, Look at this place, How did we ever think it was a cave. This is much to big to be any cave... I am starting to think there is more to this place then even we know and we were not lead here by accident ether."_

**Veronica: **_" Yeah I see what you mean, It's more like an ancient Labyrinth like Daedalus created for King Minos to tame the... Oh crap, I really hope that monster is not in here with us, No it can't be Theseus destroyed it..."_

**Cyclops: **_" What are you talking about you Crazy Bitch... None of that made any sense, Who are those people and what Monster... Seriously you have me downright confused. "_

Veronica rolled her eyes at Scott and shook her head in frustration because to her it was like talking to a five year old, Scott had that same feeling towards Veronica nether one of them could have a normal civilized conversation it always ended up in an argument with totally unnecessary name calling. Both were growing tried of it, only they were to pigheaded and refused to admit it to one another.

**Veronica: **_" I am talking about Ancient Greek Mythology... If you took the time to actually talk to me like I was an equal and NOT the scum of the Earth you would of found out I studied Mythology in school and fell in love with it... Beast knows that much about me and you would too if we didn't start out as bad as we have... I don't understand how we got this far gone before ever actually got to know one another... Must of been hate at first sight with us."_

Scott Summers stood there for a moment with a stunned look upon his face for he could not believe what he just heard actually came out of Veronica Xavier's mouth and he was trying to analyze her words looking for some hidden meaning behind them because to him that just seemed so out of Character for her to say something like that without an insult tucked firmly somewhere in all that.

**Cyclops: **_" Did you hit your head on something while I was blasting the snow... Let me jog your memory for you, The moment we met YOU attacked me... Stubbed me in the foot, Remember... You're the one who started all this hostility between us and Yes I will admit I am partly responsible as well for my part in this feud... I could of chosen to avoid you and not engage in your petty insults however that was not the case and so this is where we are at now, I for one have no idea how to mend any of it... To be completely honest I'm not even sure I want to at this point... However some peace between us would be nice for a change."_

Veronica Xavier opened her mouth for a retort but she let it hang there for a moment whatever she was going to say she didn't, instead she shut her mouth for once and looked down the passageway in front of her studying it. Closing her eyes so that she can concentrate. Using her Telepathy Veronica picked up on several thought patterns down the maze like hallways that laid ahead of them.

**Veronica: **_" Our personal business can wait until later... Right now we have bigger problems to deal with like the fact that I have picked up on multiple mindsets within this Labyrinth... One of them is most diffidently our pale skinned assailant but the others, I have no idea who they are... They didn't even seem Human."_

Scott didn't say anything just started walking down the corridor as Veronica rolled along behind him not saying a word because deep down they both were scared of what they would find in this horrible place. They want for some time before coming to a fork in their path, their one-way split off into two different directions. Still not saying anything, Scott heads down the path to the right and Veronica took the left, both were just happy to be away from one another for awhile.

After awhile of uneventful walking, both of them met up again as their paths lead to yet another set of split off directions this time there was four different paths to choose from. Scott lets out a moan before finally braking the silence between them.

**Cyclops:**_" I am starting to think this place is never ending... Can you sense which way to follow?"_

Veronica put her index and middle fingers to her temples in order to concentrate better and for the first time Scott was seeing the resemblance between her and her father Professor Xavier which for some reason made him resent her even more so then he already did. Maybe because somewhere deep inside he felt like Xavier was more like his own father then that of his real father who he believed to have died years ago and for him to see firsthand someone who really was the Professor's flesh and blood hate him so, angered Scott greatly.

**Veronica: **_" I am not picking up anything within the outer pathways but the middle two, Something or Someone is defiantly in one of those two but it is just so jarring that I can't quite tell which one... Their thought patterns are all over the place... Not even sure if it is one being or several..."_

Suddenly the ground underneath of them started to shake and off in the distance they could hear heavy thumping footsteps echoing down one of the middle passageways. Veronica and Scott prepared themselves as best they could for whatever it was that was coming their way.

After some more heavy footsteps and rough breathing Scott and Veronica came face to face with what Veronica had suspected all along to be in this place. Out of the 3rd Corridor stepped a half man and half Bull like Creature which Veronica recognized right off as a Minotaur from her reading about them in her Greek Mythology classes.

Only this one seemed different for one thing he was entirely covered in red fur from head to hoofs. His horns and hoofs were a dark shade of purple and he wore a pair of black shorts like he was a person and in his huge right hand he was swing around what seemed to be a giant club but upon closer look it turned out to be the spinal cord of some poor sucker with the skull still attached to it which is what made Veronica think it was a club.

Scott ducks out of the way as that grotesque weapon swings at his head. Veronica does nothing she is to dumbfounded to move for she can't believe she is staring at a living breathing Minotaur in this modern day and age.

That's why she didn't see Scott coming at her before it was to late. He tackled her right out of her chair and laid on top of her in a protective jester just as the Minotaur's makeshift bone club smashed into her wheelchair crashing it inward. That was when they both realized there was no way that weapon was made of this world, it was somehow enchanted.

Cyclops quickly gets up and rushes at the Minotaur only for the Beast to reach his arm out and slapped Scott across the face hard enough to send him flying backwards onto the floor right next to the crippled Veronica Xavier.

The Minotaur stood before them both letting out a deep laugh and using both his hand raised his weapon above his head ready to crash in both their skulls. He was bring his arms down when Veronica finally got her head back into the game, She used her Telekinesis to stop it within mere inches of her face, then she Telepathically told Summers to blast the Minotaur.

Scott who was sitting next to her rubbing his face didn't have to be told twice, he was more then happy to blast the Beast for that Bitch-slap he just gave him. Cyclops sets his visor to full power and lets loose sending the Minotaur flying this time. It land up against a wall smacking into a large button they didn't notice until just this moment but before they could think to make another move the floor beneath Mr. Summers and Miss. Xavier sprang open underneath them and they want plummeting downwards into a free fall.

The last thing ether one of them seen was the back of the Minotaur's shorts for on them for some reason he had a bumper sticker that read: _1-800-Chok-A-Ho._

Sorry but We decided that we are going to leave this one as a cliffhanger for now and switch back over to the Island Team.


	36. Chapter 36

**Juanita: **_" Whoa, what was that all about...1-800-Chok-A-Ho... LOL! "_

**Veronica: **_" I don't find it funny at all... I think our writers have finally lost what little mind they had... Making me battle a Minotaur while I am still a Crippled Up Freak of Nature, then they get me even more trapped with that Prick Scott Summers... It's not right and what about Logan, Hank and Jean they were not even used in that segment."_

Well Veronica, we know full and well Wolverine, Beast and Miss. Grey were not used. We done that on purpose to add more to the drama of you and Cyclops just consider yourself lucky we don't make you become an item with him but rest assure they will be used in the next posting of yours and Juanita as for what the 1-800-Chok-A-Ho stands for. That is an inside joke for those of us in the know.

**Juanita: **_" Oh Man... Okay fine and Veronica stop complaining and start behaving before they decide to stuck us with those godawful Cheerleaders... You whiny little Bitch."_

**Veronica: **_" I can Whine and Bitch all I want, It's my story after all... You just got thrown into it because the writers turned from one to two and had to add in another Namesake... Just remember I was here first and my namesake is the main writer as where yours is just a co-writer."_

Ah Veronica, Rather We're Co-Writers or not that does not give you full gain of all storylines and we will not be putting you in the spotlight all the time you little conceited Bitch... I think we made you a bit to conceited so we may need to change that, We'll see... As for now ether Shut-Up or face the Wrath of the Super Happy Cheerleaders. Your Choice.

**Veronica:**_" ..."_

**Juanita: **_" Ha Ha, They told you."_

Yes well, Alright then on with the story we go... Also be-forewarned this will be a longer post because we plan to finally put an end to this mission, It has dragged on for far to long as it is.

* * *

><p>Okay to Recap the Island team's last actives: Storm and Rogue are still missing due to the Sentinels kidnapping them for unknown reasons... Kitty Pryde has been knocked out and has Colossus standing guard over her as NightCrawler and Juanita go off in search of the Compound that they believe is holding Rogue and Storm; A bit at odds with each other over a spare of the moment Kiss Juanita had with Peter.. Unbeknown to them Gambit and some Mystery Man he just met are right behind Kurt and Juanita and they all four ended up just outside of the Sentinels Stronghold... So that is where we will pick our story up at.<p>

Standing just outside of a large set of metal doors Kurt with his back to Juanita starts to speak as he runs his three fingered hands across the cool metal trying to get a feel of the place.

**NightCrawler: **_" Vi think I've seen enough that Vi can Teleport safely inside... You stay here vhile I find out vhat is on the other side..."_

**Juanita: **_" Yeah Okay, Fine Kurt but just remember we done knew beforehand that this was most likely a trap... So go ahead and Port away Mr. Wagner but please do be careful..."_

One minute NightCrawler was there and then the next minute nothing was left but Juanita, black smoke and the smell of Brimstone. He landed up on top of the highest building within the Compound. All around him, Sentinels walked freely about doing manual labors or transporting fresh Mutants into the facility and dropping them off in front of Human Guards, who then placed a sort of collar device around the Mutants neck and from what Kurt could see, The collar shut off all mutant powers.

Climbing down the side of the building he slips into a darken spot hiding all of himself in the shadows ex for his glowing golden eyes, so that he can spy on the Mutants that were clearly taken without their consent. It doesn't take him long to spot the two toned hair of his adopted sister Rogue but there was no sign of Storm anywhere. Creeping closer to Rogue but still keeping himself in the shadows as much as possible Kurt gets right behind his sister and lets out a strange little noise that sounded like a bird call, he was trying to get her attention.

Rogue heard that sound and began to look around her, when she turned around she noticed two glowing yellow eyes staring at her it made her jump a little until she realized who those eyes belonged to and tried to play it cool because one of the Guards was looking her way.

Turning her back towards her Brother so that the Guard didn't suspect anything, she speaks to Kurt in her lowest tone of voice:

**Rogue: **_" NightCrawler, Ya scared me... How on Earth did ya find dis Place... Last Ah remember Storm and me were in da Kitchen eat'n some Sandwiches and try'n to come up with a battle plan. When out of nowhere the dang wall started creak'n open and those damn Sentinels shot at us... Then everythang want black and Ah woke up here... Have no idea what happened to Storm and mah blasted powers don't work as long as this dang collar is on."_

**NightCrawler: **_" Ja, I done figured out the collars vere taking powers away vhen I was on top of the building, I seen a fire controlling Mutant trying to set a Guard on fire and escape, only for the flames to go instantly out once that device vas placed on his neck... Don't vorry Sis I vill get you out of here... For I did not come here alone."_

Kurt reached his lanky blue furry arm out and placed his three fingered hand on Rogue shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze as a reassurance that he would not let her down. Rogue let herself smile for a second then want back to stand in line with the rest of the enslaved Mutants before the Guards came over to see why she was not following their orders.

NightCrawler Teleported out of that area and appeared back near the awaiting Juanita Cullens. Landing just in front of her, he seemed agitated as he hurriedly told her of what he had seen and what Rogue had said. Kurt then told Juanita of his own plan to get caught so that he could be on the inside to search for Storm.

**Juanita: **_" No, That's to dangerous... I won't let you..."_

She made a leap for him with both her arms reached out to grab a hold of Kurt only to find herself holding on to nothing but black smoke slipping between her fingertips. Juanita then cursed Nightcrawlers name as she yelled out in frustration swinging her arms around like a wild woman until she felt her already hurt wrist smack into something rather hard.

**Gambit: **_" Oooo Wee Chère, da Gambit is gonna stop coming around ya, if ya keep'n that up... I like to play rough Chère but not every time we come face ta face... Tis Cajun not here to be your punch'n bag... Heehee."_

Juanita stood there for a moment rubbing her throbbing possibly broken wrist staring a hole into Remy who was now thanks to her rubbing his sore chest where she just clobbered him.

**Juanita: **_" Sorry Gambit didn't hear you come up... Kurt has my nerves up the wall with his stupid little plan... Get this he wants to get himself caught because he somehow thinks that will let him get both Rogue and Storm out of there... He already talked to Rogue and she is more or less fine but No one knows what happened to Ororo... The Guards in there are placing power nullifying collars on all the Mutant's necks to force them into building some kind of weapons factory that they plan to use to create more of those Sentinel things."_

**Gambit: **_" Yeah Chère da Gambit done knew all that... While you all were out play'n wit the big bad Robots, da Gambit meet a playmate of his own in the form of a big bad crazy man wit a big bad gun to boot... From the look on your face Petite you didn't even know da Gambit was gone... That hurts Chère it really does but no matter, we got better thangs to do then worrying about hurt feelings, Like get'n Stormy and Rogue back..."_

**Juanita: **_" Wait, You said you met a man... So where is he now ?"_

Remy ignored her question and walked up to the door in front of him nodded his head three times and then placed his hands on the door the same way Nightcrawler had moments before and the next thing Juanita knew she was being half carried backwards out of harms way as the door took on a pink charged form then, Kaboom it was no longer standing there.

Gambit let go of Juanita and told her to hurry up on inside that they didn't have much time. Juanita although a bit confused rushed after the tall trench coat wearing Cajun only to find the inside of the place completely deserted. It made no sense at all to her, Kurt had just been telling her that there were Guards and Mutants all over the place, along with the Sentinels. So the question now was where the hell was everyone at.

* * *

><p>Backing up a bit to where NightCrawler teleported away from Juanita, You see he didn't port back into the compound. Oh no Mr. Wagner zoomed all the way back to where he left his friends Peter and Kitty to enlist their aid now that Kitty had came to from where she was knocked unconscious by the Sentinel's blast. They were more then willing to help out. Kurt then Teleported all of them to the top of the building he was standing on before talking to Rogue and he let them in on his plan.<p>

It was a simple plan, Kurt would get himself caught but only after he cause a big enough distraction so that Kitty could phase her and Colossus down through the floor of the building they were standing on for it was the main control room. NightCrawler seen that much while he was climbing down the side walls to seek out Rogue. Once inside Kitty and Peter were to figure out how to turn off the collars for good and allow all the captured Mutants to roam free and in the middle of all that Chaos he would find Storm, grab Rogue and take them to Safety then come back for Peter and Kitty.

Kurt's plan was a good one if he could pull it off. Only considering how this story has gone so far, Well...

Nightcrawler ported away from his friends spotting the Guards ushering the Mutants into a single building like they were a herd of cows going off to the slaughterhouse. Seeing this as his opportunity Kurt pops over to one of the male guards lands on top of his head with his two toed feet Nightcrawler stands on the man's shoulder and pulls his cap down over his face then ports away doing the same to the other three guards that were on duty that day.

While the guards were running around like chickens with their heads cut off Kurt got himself a good look at all the Mutants that had be captured and were now locked away behind bars in one single room with nothing more then a toilet. Rogue came running up to the bars and Kurt quickly told her of his plan before disappearing again into a poof of black smoke just as a female guard was trying to sneak up on him from behind with a collar in her hand.

Nightcrawler keep his game of Porting go Seek up for quite awhile until he had all four guards gasping for air and he thought that he was winning until he noticed the grin on one of their faces. The guard pointed behind him which only confused Kurt so he turned around but it was to late. A iron coil had wrapped Itself around Kurt's legs and was dragging him high into the air before he had a chance to Teleport strong bolts of electricity was flowing into his body courtesy of the Sentinel that had caught him.

At least Kurt's plan did work, just not in the way he anticipated.

* * *

><p>Probably a good time to see just what happened to our Mystery Man and find out his name once and for all, So we the writers can stop typing Mystery Man.<p>

Anyways while Gambit caught up with Juanita on the outside of the compound, Our Mystery Man set his own plan into action. Remy was just a pawn in his plan, there was no real need for him other then to get the enslaved Mutants out of the way while our Mystery Man slipped into the shadows.

You see while Remy was chatting up Juanita, our Mystery Man want around the compound locating the red X's he had spray-painted on the walls of the compound before knocking out Gambit. All along this man had planned to blow the Sentinel's H.Q. to smithereens in hopes to save his own future, for you see the guy was a time traveler of sorts sent back to the past in order to change his future, hopefully for the better.

This attack on the Sentinel Stronghold was only the beginning of many more secret mission this man had came back to change, most of those mission did indeed involve the X-Men in one way or another... In case you have not figured it out by now and any self respecting X-Men fan could of with all the clues we gave... The man is Nathan Summers or as he is also known as Cable but do keep in mind, this our version of Cable. So it is not going to follow the same outline that Marvel had setup for him as you all will find out within due time.

Anyhoo on with the story:

Right well moving on... Cable want around placing T.N.T. or "Dynamite" on the little red X's he painted beforehand. He got to his last one and was taping the highly explosive sticks to the wall when he heard something odd that sound very much like singing. Looking around for the source of that odd but yet sweetly rendered tune. Nathan finished his work as fast as he could and want off following the sound. It lead him to a small cramped up box just outside of the holding cells the Mutants were being kept in. Pressing his ear to the contraption he heard the singing again:

_You Are My Sunshine_  
><em>My only sunshine.<em>  
><em>You make me happy<em>  
><em>When skies are gray.<em>  
><em>You'll never know, dear,<em>  
><em>How much I love you.<em>  
><em>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>

Cable was beside himself at this Astonishing turn of events. He did not plan on hearing such beautiful words being sung by a very soothing and gentle voice from within a locked box outside of this hellhole. Nathan almost regretted having to knock on the wall of the box and ask who was in there. The responds he got was just another verse of the song:

_The other nite, dear,_  
><em>As I lay sleeping<em>  
><em>I dreamed I held you in my arms.<em>  
><em>When I awoke, dear,<em>  
><em>I was mistaken<em>  
><em>And I hung my head and cried.<em>

Cable felt like he could stand there all day listening to this woman's voice, He assumed it was female because of how high pitched it was. It had been a very long time since he heard anything that came close to sounding like music, not many happy tunes or any tunes for that matter were sung where he was from. However he also knew that time was not on his side at the moment and he had to get out of there before the morons of this compound figured out what he had been up to. Nathan knocks one more time only to get the same responds as before.

_You are my sunshine,_  
><em>My only sunshine.<em>  
><em>You make me happy<em>  
><em>When skies are gray.<em>  
><em>You'll never know, dear,<em>  
><em>How much I love you.<em>  
><em>Please don't take my sunshine away.<em>

Not wanting to wasting anymore of his time with knocking Cable takes his foot back and kicks the door as hard as he could, It dented in a little, as it did the singing stopped and he could hear whoever was on the other side scurrying about inside that small space, probably trying to get out of the way.

Once he was certain that she was out of harm's way Cable kicked the door once more and crushed it open enough so that he could get his muscle bounded arms around it and he ripped it right off the hinges. Peeping his head inside he see a white haired, dark skinned woman hugging her knees rocking back and forth, who began singing You are my Sunshine once more. Nathan knew from one look at the female, that she was Ororo Munroe.

He reached in and pulled her up off the floor she was sitting on and brought her out into the sunlight, clearly the woman was flipping out for having to be stuck inside of that tiny box for who knows how long. Cable had read about Storm's Claustrophobia but he never imagined that it effected her this much. She stood there hitting him and singing You are my Sunshine, her voice getting louder with each hit she landed. Nathan had no choice but to knock her out or she would of given him away to the Guards. Reaching his arm up he places his hand on her shoulder and presses down hard but not to hard on one of her many pressure points and before Storm had a chance to stop him she found herself very sleepy. Cable then picked her up and carried her with him back over his partner in crime on this mission Gambit.

* * *

><p><strong>Colossus: <strong>_" Katya how are you coming with those controls ? My heart aches as I watch my comrades surfer so on these monitors... I don't know how much more I can take... We must free them Katya, it is the only way."_

Kitty sat before Peter typing away on the keyboard trying her hardest to hack into the security system of the compound only for the system to shut her out just as she thought she was getting a step ahead of it and it was starting to frustrate her. Pryde's head still hurt her from where she met that tree up close and personal and Kitty knew that was part of the reason it was so difficult for her to hack into the files they needed. Colossus stood behind her with his meaty arms resting on the back of her chair as he watched the video monitors for any sign of his good friend Storm, who up until now has not been accounted for.

**Kitty Pryde: **_" Like I am trying Peter... The damn thing keeps like freezing me out... It's a super high tech program that I am not all that familiar with... It's almost like the thing has a mind of It's own and can sense that someone is trying to invade It's mainframe."_

**Colossus: **_" Ba, A computer that can think for itself... I think you may of hit your head a little to hard Katya... That is the most ridiculous thing this Russian has ever heard."_

Shadowcat rolls her eyes at him even though she knew he can not see it due to him standing behind her, Kitty did it anyways before going back to work typing away at the keyboard trying out every trick she knew. Shadowcat was lost in thought in the clicking sounds of the keyboard until Peter tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

**Colossus: **_" Ah, I think I may of found our lovely Ororo... Look Katya, That is Storm I am sure of it... There is no mistaking that beautiful ebony skin and that pure as the snow, white hair of hers... Only who is that man carrying her and where are they heading ?"_

That got Kitty's attention she finally looked up from the computer she was working on and sure enough in the video screen it was diffidently Ororo in the arms of some buff oddly dressed man and he was carrying her off to who knew where but to Shadowcat it looked more like a rescue then a that of a kidnapping and she even said as much to Peter. She also noticed something else too or rather someone else.

**Kitty Pryde: **_"Wait.. Isn't that Juanita arguing with that guy...There's Remy too... What in the world is going on out there... We have to get out there Colossus and find out... If only this stupid computer would let me in, we could get out of here and like help out there..."_

Peter stood behind her watching the screen which now depicted Storm standing on her own feet but leaning on the man that had carried her as Juanita stood before them clearly yelling and going on, her body language told him that much but unfortunately there was no sound on that one monitor, so Colossus could not hear their conversation. Peter's rage got the better of him and before Kitty knew what was happening steel arms came crashing down in front of her and the mainframe she was working on now had a massive hole in the middle of it. Alarms started to blare so Kitty grabbed a hold of the angry Russian and Phase them both out of the building heading towards Gambit's group.

* * *

><p>Juanita was still wondering where everyone went when she seen a white haired majorly buffed man carrying a dark skinned white haired woman in his huge arms heading her way. She looks over at Gambit and he seemed very calm like this was no big deal. The woman was clearly Storm even from that far away Juanita could tell that much but the man was a complete stranger so it made no sense to her why Remy was so unnaturally calm during all this. He must of knew something she didn't. Juanita was about to ask Gambit who that was when the man himself reached them so she turned her concerns to him instead.<p>

**Juanita: **_" Who the hell are you and what have you done to Storm... I swear you better start talking Mister before I beat the living shit out of you... I am very close to edge right now... So answer me and answer me NOW! "_

**Cable: **_" Relax, Miss. Cullans... People call me Cable and I have done nothing to Miss. Munroe except rescue her."_

Nathan felt Ororo steering in his arms, so he put her down onto her own two feet but she was still very drowsy. Storm ended up hanging onto his side for support as she tried to clear her head and calm her nerves having just suffered in one of the worst ways possible for someone who had a fear like hers. Cable didn't mind he just stood there and explained everything he thought Juanita needed to know to her. Since Remy already knew everything except for what happened to Storm, he hardly paid attention to them instead he kept getting distracted by the building just in front of him.

While all of them were having their little conversation Remy wondered off by himself without them noticing. He was letting his heart be his guide and found himself walking right up to the caged room where Rogue was being hold almost as if he was drown to it by some powerful force of nature. He just knew that she was in there but could not explain how he knew.

Nightcrawler woke up to his sister shaking his shoulders, his entire body was sore from the shock of that Sentinel's attack. Looking around him he realized he was in the same caged up building that housed the captured Mutants. He reaches up and fingers the steel collar around his neck and knew that his powers no longer worked as long as that contraption was activated. Despite that fact Kurt was elated to see the worried face of Rogue because that meant that his plan worked and he was on the inside, now if he could only find Storm they could all make an escape before someone got hurt or worse killed.

**Rogue: **_" Nightcrawler... Kurt, you didn't even hear me did ya? Ah said are you alright? When they brought you in here your fur was all puffed out and ya was barely breath'n... Ah am just glad to see you awake... Ya had me worried there for a minute little brother."_

**NightCrawler: **_" Ja, I am fine other then a tingly feeling, Vi am in as good as shape as ever."_

He then flashed Rogue a smile baring his fangs in full view as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug taking Kurt by surprise it was not often he got to hug his sister due to her powers, so it was nice to be able to do so now. He was about to ask about Ororo when he spotted someone he had not expected to see come up to the barred and only door in the place. Rogue must of seen the surprise on his face because she turned her head to look at what he was looking at and there stood the one man she had hoped to see, Mr. Remy LeBeau.

**Gambit: **_" Well Chère ya ready to get out of there or what... If not I could go wait awhile until you get ya hair done or whatever it is you do to make you so damn appeal'n to this old Cajun... HeeHee"_

Rogue helped Kurt stand up and they both made their way to the bars to talk to Remy, both their minds going wild with thoughts of what was happening outside their cell. Nightcrawler didn't even noticed that Gambit was gone but Rogue sure did and she missed him every second he was, however there was no way she was ever going to admit that to him.

**NightCrawler: **_" Gambit, is Storm vith you... Ve have not been able to locate her and it is starting to vorry the both of us morosely... I pray that she be safe vhere ever she is."_

**Gambit: **_" Oui/ Yes... Stormy has been found by a man that goes by da name of Cable... Now kindly stand back da both of you or suffer da consonances."_

They did as he said and stepped back. Once Remy was sure that they were out of the way, he placed his hands on the bars and smiled at his beloved Rogue, giving her a wink too, he then charged up the Kinetic energy of the barred door and within seconds it no longer stood there. The Mutants were now free to leave and all of them made a run for it almost trampling poor Gambit in the possess had it not been for Rogue pulling him into her arms he would of been.

Nightcrawler want ahead without them to find the rest of his team and make sure they were okay. Rogue stayed behind holding onto Remy a little to tightly. Gambit didn't mind it one bit, as a matter of fact he downright enjoyed it and wanted more. It suddenly accrued to him that Rogue's powers were still shut off because of that collar she was wearing. Being the opportunist that he was Gambit planned to take advantage of that fact.

Rogue pulled away from him once all the other Mutants were safely out and she had a slight red blush on her face for having been that close to the man she cared deeply about. Remy stood before her with the most wicked of grins.

**Rogue: **_" What are you so happy about Gumbo?"_

Gambit didn't say anything only moved closer to her and in one swift movement he had Rogue bent backwards and his lips were planted firmly upon hers as he kissed her as deeply and as passionately as he could. Rogue didn't try to pull away instead she returned his kiss and they stayed like that until they heard the Sirens ringing and then suddenly Remy felt his very life force being sucked out of him as Rogue's Collar dropped from her neck and her powers came back into submission.

Remy goes down like a sack of potatoes which prompted Rogue to fly herself and him back over to their awaiting friends. She landed just as Peter and Kitty arrived... Finally everyone was reunited, time to blow this joint quite literally and figuratively.

All the captured Mutants were free and long gone which only left the X-Men, Juanita, and Cable in the facility to deal with the aftermath of giving their fellow Mutants their freedom back. None of the guards had been seen since Nightcrawler's little game of Port 'N' Go Seek. It seems someone had them locked away in a basement in their own prison of sorts and by someone we mean Cable.

He done it while in between setting up his Dynamite around the campground, that is why he was so animate about shutting up the historical Storm. He didn't want her alarming the guards as to his whereabouts because he knew if they got out of that basement somehow they would be wanting his blood.

As for what happened to all the Sentinels, When Colossus smashed up the control panel he not only unwittingly released the power taking collars but shut the giant Robots offline. They stood lined up before all the X-Men as still as statues. Having all their main functions turned off they had no idea what to do next. Which completely benefited all who was still at the compound.

Speaking of who was still there, Cable stood before them all explaining once again his plan and who he was to: Kitty, Peter, Rogue and Kurt who just arrived on the scene. In his hand he hold a small device with a single button on it, a detonator and all he had to do was press that button and it was byebye Sentinel Factory. It would take team many many years to rebuild what he was about to destroy.

**Cable: **_" That's the plan... One press of this button and it is all over... It seems to easy, after going through all this trouble... Something seems off..."_

**Juanita: **_" Who cares, just press the damn button already... I am getting sick and tired of this Island and would very much like to leave it as soon as possible and I don't think I am the only one."_

Juanita gave a knowing glace to everyone that was around her. She could see it in their faces that they have had more then their fair share of this godawful Island and wanted to leave just as badly as she did.

**Cable: **_" Okay fine, If that is what everyone wants then I will ignore my gut feeling and end this once all of you have gotten to a safe distance... The best option would be to get to where Miss. Pryde was laying unconscious, that location is far enough away that you will not be harmed... I don't want to blow you up as well."_

Everyone was in agreement with that statement the last thing they wanted after all this madness was to be caught in an exploding building. Kurt grabbed a hold of Kitty and Peter and Teleported them, Rogue flow the still out of it Remy to the same area and Juanita helped the still frazzled Storm find the spot Cable had indicated.

Once they were all out of sight Cable himself followed behind being the last to arrive. He then pressed his button and **KABOOM!**

Cable set back with the X-Men plus Juanita since she is not technically an X-Man yet and they all happily watched the sky lit up like it was the 4th of July as the compound blow itself apart piece by piece and was set ablaze in wondrous arc of flames. All were content until suddenly a message formed into their very minds. It was from the Professor.

_" X-Men... Come to Muir Island as soon as possible... You are greatly needed... Will explain more when you get here... I have already sent X-Jets to your locations and they should be arriving soon... Hurry my X-Men, we have little time to waste."_

As soon as the message ended everyone rushed back to their bungalows to gather their things to be ready to go. It didn't take long for the Jet to land and they all boarded even the newly founded Cable and headed to Scotland.

* * *

><p>Back in the wreckage, once all the fire died down and the debris settled. A single Sentinel raised up from the ashes, It was damaged and the lower half of its body was missing but its eyes blinked and it spoke out loud, two simple word:<p>

_" Master-Mold Online."_

So ends this chapter in our story, Now onwards to end Veronica's Mission and get her team to Muir Island. Then no more splitting up the missions for awhile, Trust us we learned our lesson.


	37. Chapter 37

**Veronica: **_" Geez, that was a fucking long ass post, I thought you Bitches were never gonna end... I will admit though it was kind of cool that, That Cable guy blow up the Sentinels but where the hell did he come from."_

**Juanita: **_" Do you always have to swear so much? As for where Cable came from, The future apparently, if you read the part explaining who he was but SHHH! We are not supposed to know that yet." ; )_

**Veronica: **_" Yes, Yes I do have to swear so much... If you don't like oh well, you can go fuck yourself Cullans and anyone else reading this Bullshit can as well... If you don't like my dirty mouth, then stop reading this crappy ass story because I am sure our brain dead writers will attempt to throw more swear words into my vocabulary before this shitty story comes to an end."_

**Juanita: **_" Okay fine, If I am going to go fuck myself... Then you can go fuck Scott Summers... You know you want to you little Slut... It's so obvious that even a blind man could see all the sexual tension between you two... Before you even try to say you are not a Slut, Let's go through the list of men you have hit on since this began: Logan, Hank, Remy, Magneto, that one Guard when you were "Bambi" Johnny something, Smith I think and yes even Scott... Ah, and you had the nerve to call me a two timing Ho and a little Tart for kissing Peter while trying to get with Kurt."_

LADIES! Shut up, you both are kind of slutty...We wrote you that way on purpose because it adds in Romantic & Jealousy factors along with more Drama and if we the writers know anything, it is Drama and We love every bit of it too... Oh and Veronica you are right about us making you out as more of a potty mouth in the coming posts but we could careless if you like the story or not... It's like this girls, You both are fictional characters completely up by us the WRITERS...We decide what you say and everything that happens to you and there is not a damn thing you can do about it... So HA! :D

**Veronica: **_"... YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELVES TOO, WRITERS!"_

**Juanita: **_" Oh Boy... This is not good, I have a feeling It's Cheerleader time..."_

You got that right Juanita, Thank your "Friend" for that. She just caused you both to turn into Cheerleaders as soon as the missions we already started come to an end.

**Juanita: **_" Oh I will fucking Thank her alright... Veronica you dumb motherfucking idiot... How dare you get me thrown into this mess with you... Why can't you just keep your goddamn mouth shut, Bitch."_

**Veronica: **_" Oooo, Look who is doing all the swearing now... Oh and by the way I have not hit on Scott at least not in the slutty type of way you are thinking Juanita . And you know what, fuck our writers... They are gonna do what they want to do anyways, they just pretty much told us that, so I might as well tell them off."_

**SLAP!**

Oh snap, We didn't think you had it in you to slap Veronica like that, right across the face too... Juanita, A word of advice though... You should probably start running and run now... RUN JUANITA RUN, SHE GONNA GET YOU!

Right, Well while our main characters battle it out with each other, We think it is a good time to finish up Veronica's Mission and get her group to Muir Island with the rest of the X-Men, so that we can finally be done with all these split off separate stories.

* * *

><p>Back in the cabin that for the moment housed Wolverine, The Beast, and Jean Grey things seemed as normal as ever. Hank McCoy was sleeping peaceful with his big blue furry feet hanging out of the end of his almost to small for him bed. Jean Grey was still out due to the Mental Bolt Veronica had to gave her in order to stop the raging Phoenix from clawing its way out of Jean, due to Scott Summers poor choice in wording in regards to his feelings towards the lovely Miss. Emma Frost.<p>

Logan on the other hand was finding sleep rather impossible this night, something in the back of his mind was keeping him more or less awake. He could not quite put his finger on the problem but he was certain it had something to do with the newest, most aggravating yet somehow captivating member on this trip.

Wolverine kept feeling himself being pulled in by this girl and he was not sure how much he liked that feeling. His love life had been nothing but a tragic sadden tale of mishaps. To say that it made Logan a bit jaded in the ways of love was putting it lightly but yet here he was falling for someone yet again. You would think after everything he went through with Jean and Scott, he would of learned his lesson but at last that is a story for another time.

Right now we find the Wolverine setting alone in the dark kitchen with a cold beer in his hand drowning his sorrows while Hank and Jean were fast asleep in the bedrooms behind him. Logan was about to call it a night and hit the sack, once he was finished downing his sixth beer, when his enhanced hearing picked up on something that sounded allot like a window being shattered. At first he just thought it was Veronica or Scott throwing something at the other, in one of their many many arguments that never seems to end and what was the main reason that brought about the whole purpose of this trip.

He was standing there debating with himself if he should check it out or not when he heard some footsteps behind him, turning around he sees Beast walking half asleep still in his ducky Pajama bottoms to the bathroom. Logan waited for McCoy to finish up in there, when he heard the toilet flush Logan was standing right beside the door when Hank opened it up and ended up jumping backwards almost falling head first into the potty he had just used.

**Beast: **_"Logan, What in the world are you doing... You just about gave me a heartache... Not to mention a very unpleasant swirly... It's what, about 4 in the morning... What's wrong my friend?"_

**Wolverine: **_" Not sure Hank, but I could of swore I just heard some glass shatter com'n from the direction of Scotty Boy's Cabin... Not sure if it is only them two at each others throats again or what's gonna on over there... Was think'n bout gonna to check it out but then again, if it's just them fight'n... No real point in goin."_

**Beast: **_" I do see your dilemma my impeccable friend, However due to the way their "Fights" usually get out of hand as quickly as they seem too. It's probably best we go and check on them and try to settle the situation down before it escalates after all that is why we were brought along on this trip to begin with, was it not?"_

Logan gave what Hank said some thought then just simply nodded in agreement and after Beast changed out of his ducky PJs into something more practical, they set out into the snow heading for the other cabin leaving a still out of it Jean Grey alone inside of the cabin.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Miss. Grey, Even though physically her body was asleep to the world around her, Jean's mind was a different story. Inside of her head she found herself floating away, Jean quickly realized that she had Astral Projected herself for some unknown reason and in her sleep nonetheless but the question she asked herself was: What was it she was supposed to be seeing that was so important that her own mental powers, took over her useless body?<p>

Letting herself go, Jean's astral self floated freely out into the wildness. Soaring with the stars in the darken sky above Jean was enjoying the view and trying to reach out to touch one of the stars when out of no where Jean's form started falling downwards. She landed on her feet just outside of an opening that appeared to be a cave entrance.

Jean's Astral Self spotted an eight armed Mutant standing on top of that opening working each of his arms in a blur of motion as he set about shoving large amounts of snow down over the cave entrance. That made Jean wonder why he would do something so silly, so she looked into the opening for the first time and to her surprise she seen her beloved Scott Summers blasting the snow as the eight armed man shoved more down broking his exit out of there.

After awhile the red light Cyclop's blast were sending out ended which meant Scott had stopped shooting probably trying to figure out another way to get out of there. Jean watched as the multiple armed Mutant carefully climbed down the side of the cavern he was on top of and walked to about the middle of the wall, knocked on it three times forming a triangle pattern and out popped this hidden control panel. Jean moved herself closer to him to see what he was punching into the machine. She seen the code he placed in the machine: 287. Jean made a mental note of that number for she felt it might come in handy later on.

The wall in front of the 8 armed man slide open and he want inside, Jean's Astral form was right behind him unbeknown to the Mutant for no one could see her while in the projection. She followed along behind him until she located Scott again only this time she also noticed Veronica in her wheelchair right there beside him, only it looked like she was going to be heading down another pathway. Jean want ahead and let the Mutant she was following go on his way. So that Jean could start stocking Cyclops down the path he had chosen to take.

Eventually they came to a stop and Scott met up with Veronica again. They had some words and before any of them knew what was happening the ground started shaking and a man beast came charging at them. Jean wanted badly to help but could do nothing in the state of mind that she was in but watch as Veronica and Scott fought this horrid creature. The battle didn't last long for the Beast was blasted backwards prompting him to hit a hidden switch which sent both Scott and Veronica falling down a short shaft.

Jean was about to throw herself into the opening in the floor to go after them, but suddenly she felt herself being pulled in a fast track motion backwards at the speed of light and before she could stop herself she was back into her body again and set up in the middle of her bed back into the reality of the cabin.

Hopping out of her bed Jean Grey ran into Logan's room only to find him not there, So she tried Hank's room and he to was gone. Feeling alone and a bit defeated Jean decided to go to check in the cabin of Scott and Veronica's. She prayed that they were still there and that all she had witnessed was just some horrible nightmare. Otherwise those two were in some majorly serious trouble.

* * *

><p>Veronica awoke to the sound of Scott yelling beside her. She had no idea what happened, after the floor dropped out from under her and him everything want black. She wasn't even sure where she was right now because everything was still very dark. She could not see anything but she felt something wrapped around her head, thinking it must of been a blindfold Veronica goes to move her arm so that she can take it off only she can't.<p>

At first she panics thinking that the rest of her body became paralyzed along with her legs due to that fall, until she felt the leather bound iron like shackles cut into her skin. She was just strapped down not paralyzed with a sigh of relief Veronica Xavier then turns her attention to the still yelling Scott Summers.

**Veronica: **_" Will you shut the hell up already... Clearly whoever done this to us is not listening or just doesn't care what you want Boy Scout... My head hurts enough as it is without you yelling and going on."_

**Cyclops: **_" Veronica, So your crazy ass is here too... Where ever here is... I can't see a thing, I think we might be blindfolded and cuffed down to some tables... I don't like the feel of this place... "_

**Veronica: **_" Well no shit Sherlock... I'm a bit on edge here myself... I am not used to feeling so powerless..."_

_" Aw, but you are not Powerless at all my dear girl nor you Mr. Summers... I assure you, that your powers are working just fine, only you are not able to use them as long as you are strapped to my lab tables... I am sure by now you are wondering exactly why it is I have kept you both alive... Such marvelous powers right in the palm of my hands... Just imagine all that I can do with all that Deoxyribonucleic Acid {{DNA}} the both of you carry."_

Veronica felt a cold scaly hand touch her bare stomach and that is when she realized that some if not all of her clothing had been removed. It made her wonder if Scott was just as exposed as she was and for once she was glad she was blindfolded. The last thing Veronica needed was the image of Summer's manhood etched into her head.

She was feeling very uncomfortable with the touching and tried to shift her weight away from the hand that was still on her midriff but Veronica had no room to move and due to her arms being strapped above her head she couldn't go far, thus in the end she had no real choice but to let whoever this was, stroke her like she was his prized pet cat or something.

**Cyclops: **_" Wait a minute I know that voice all to well... SINISTER!"_

**Mr. Sinister: **_" Oh Scott I am so flattered that you remember me... Tell me Mr. Summers how is the lovely Jean Grey... I sure do miss spending time with playing with her but it seems I have a more powerful and better bloodline to play with at my disposal laying right next to you... Mmm I can almost feel the Xavier Genes pulsating out of her very pores... It turns me on ever so much..."_

**Veronica: **_" Ewww... What the hell is wrong with you... You fucking pervert... Stop touching me already, It just weird and creepy... Let us go... You Sicko, Bastard!"_

In responds to her outburst there was nothing but sinister laughter, then they heard footsteps echoing all around the lab room they were apparently stashed in for the time being. There was other beings within the room, to many footsteps for ether Veronica or Scott to gauge just how many were in the lab but the very heavy breathing sounded familiar to them. They knew for sure that one of the other creatures in the room was the Minotaur they fought earlier.

The laughter died down and they heard other sounds like trays being set down and drawers or cabinets opening & closing. If only they were not blindfolded then both Scott and Veronica would not of been as scared as they were and would know exactly what was happening around them.

Veronica was laying there trying to figure out what was going on when she felt something sharp pierce into her abdominal area in the very same place Sinister had been petting her just moments before. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, as the sharp object moved upwards slicing her flesh open. It was when she felt his slimy wet tongue run across the same area licking up her draining blood; That she really wished for the first time her paralysis was in reverse.

**Cyclops: **_" W-What's going on? Sinister you twisted Son of a Bitch... What are you doing to her... Stop whatever it is your doing and stop it right NOW!"_

Scott struggled against his restraints trying his hardest to brake free to get his hands on Sinister. He had no idea what the mad man was doing however based on Veronica's screaming it could not of been good. Summers may not of liked her but he has had more then his fair shares in dealing with Mr. Sinister and even he didn't think Veronica Xavier deserved whatever sick morbid treatments that Lunatic was preforming on her.

Sinister stood up from where he was hunched over Veronica, blood running down the corners of his lips. A huge grin spread across his face, if Veronica or Scott could of seen him now, he would of look exactly like a Vampire with his pale skin and Vang like teeth dipping with blood. He did stop for the moment on Veronica having accomplished his goal.

She now laid there with a rather large gash along her left side.

Mr. Sinister now had his sights set on Cyclops with his blood Scalpel in hand. He touches Scott in about the same place as he did Veronica only on the opposite side which would of been his right side. As soon as Summers feels that cold hand on his bare torso he leans up and headbutts Sinister causing him to go backwards onto Veronica. She lets out a moan of agony as Sinister gets back to his feet.

**Sinister: **_" Tsk-Tsk Mr. Summers, Now why did you have to go and do a foolish thing such as that... You leave me no other choice now but to have my associate come and hold you down... I do believe you two have already met but no introductions were made... The "Minotaur" you and Miss. Xavier fought before whining up here in my lab... He was my first so I appropriately named him the only name that came first in the history of mankind... Mr. Summers and Miss. Xavier, I would like to introduce you both to: Mr. Adam Bullman."_

The half man, half bull trudged across the room shaking jars with every heavy step he took. He had his gigantic hands wrapped around Scott's neck before Summers even had a chance to turn his blindfolded head in Adam's direction as Mr. Sinister started making an incision on his torso as well.

Veronica could hear Scott gasping for breath as the Minotaur like creature strangled him on the lab table next to hers. Normally Veronica would of enjoyed something like that happening to stupid ass Scott Summers, however her laying there cuffed to a lab table, not able to see a damn thing, on top of bleeding out and freezing. She was more frighten then she has ever been in her entire life, If only her powers were not cut off Veronica would of been able to get a message out to Logan or Hank or even Jean Gray.

All ether of them could do now was lay in the darkness, waiting for whatever it was that next came their way.

* * *

><p>Hank and Logan arrived at the other cabin, first things they noticed was the front door standing wide open and one outside window had two holes in it like someone had punched fists through, however more glass seemed to be on the inside then on the outside which made both men think that whoever broke it was not in the cabin at the time. Which didn't make Wolverine or Beast feel all that secure as they keep searching the grounds.<p>

They searched the cabin from top to bottom and found no other signs of what happened to ether Veronica or Scott anywhere within that cabin. No other clues could be found as to what had took place between them. Hank walked out of Veronica's bedroom shaking his head in disappointment behind his good buddy Logan, who was standing in the open doorway with his eyes closed trying to pick on ether of their scents but having no luck.

**Beast: **_" Logan, I don't understand it... We searched every nook and cranny in this place but to no avail... Not even any footprints or tire marks in the snow. Which considering the amount that has been coming down out there this last few hours is no real surprise but still based on the broken window, It's easy to deduce that there was indeed some other intruder on the premises at some point during the night... This direr situation that we find ourselves in, has me very worried."_

Just then they both heard the snow crushing outside as a redheaded figure they both knew and loved came running their way almost out of breath. She stops in front of Logan who at this point opened his eyes and Jean Grey placed a hand on his chest to hold herself up, as she bent down feeling the cramp in her leg from having to sprint all the way there in order to catch up with them.

**Beast: **_" Oh my Stars and Garters, Jeanie dear... What's the big rush?"_

McCoy flashed her a smile of amusement at his little attempt at a joke, although the smile was not returned by Jean. Once she caught her breath enough to stand up straight she removed her hand off Logan and she did try answer Hank as best she could which was no easy task since Jean herself didn't fully understand everything she want through.

**Jean Grey: **_" It's bit hard to explain Hank... While I was out of it due to Veronica's Mental Bolt which by the way was not cool but I do understand why she done it... Anyways somehow I Astral Projected myself even though I had no real control over my sleeping self... When I was in this form my spirit floated around until I found Scott and Veronica... Oh Hank they might be in some serous trouble, when I came back to my body they were not alone... A half man and half bull like creature was attacking them then caused they to fall below a trap door... I have no idea what happen to ether one, came back before I could see... We have to help them... We just have to... If anything happened to Scott, I don't know what I would do."_

**Beast: **_" Hmmm... Fascinating for what you described it sounds like the creature was the Mythological Minotaur, I bet Veronica would of been loving seeing one of those up close had it not been trying to attack her I mean... The love that girl has for Ancient Greek Myths is truly astounding..."_

Hank stopped talking when he seen that tears were forming in Jean's eyes so he grabbed a tissue off the counter and handed it to the lass while putting his fuzzy arm around her in a comforting manner. Logan who has said nothing up until this point turned around to face them and simply said:

**Wolverine: **_" Lead the way, Red."_

That seemed to dry up Jean's tears, she blow her nose then tossed her used tissue into the trashcan and without hesitation she lead them out into the coldness of the Mountains until they came upon the spot Jean's Projection rested, the very deeply snowed in cave entrance.

**Jean Grey: **_" They are in there somewhere... I am sure of it."_

She pointed and Wolverine popped his claws **SNIKT! **and began digging at the snow.

Beast followed his lead taking his clawed paw like hands and tore at the undetermined amount of snow covering what clearly used to be a cave entrance.

Jean rolled her eyes at the men then walked over to the side where the eight armed mutant had want before. She tapped the wall three times forming a triangle and out came the same code machine she seen in her other form, so she punched the number in.

The wall slid open and Jean walked back over to Hank and Logan who have not even gotten a quarter of the snow out of their way. Jean cleared her throat trying to get their attention but they were so busy clawing that they paid her none, So she stuck her index finger and middle finger into her mouth making a loud whistling noise, that done it.

Hank stopped and had snow covering his blue fur, Logan didn't stop digging right away but he eventually did, leaving one of his clawed hands stabbed into the snow bank.

**Jean Grey: **_" Ah, Boys this way please... I probably should of told you about the secret entrance beforehand... Sorry about that.."_

**Wolverine: **_" Yeah ya should have Red, Ya just caused us to waste time wit dis damn snow, when we could of already been in there... I swear if anything..."_

Whatever Logan was going to say he didn't just retracted his claws and stomped across the snow, kicking a little bit of it at Jean as he want by her into the passageway she opened up.

Hank got up off his knees dusted some of the snow off of him and was right behind Logan only he stopped a minute to reassure an upset Jean Grey.

**Beast: **_" Don't read to much into Jeannie... He's just worried is all, only He's to stubborn to admit it."_

Jean wasn't sure she agreed with Hank but it did make her feel a little better, So her and Hank walked on into the Labyrinth which Hank recognized right off the bat as being one. Jean didn't say another word to ether man only walked down the same path that Scott had took leading them to the trapped door which was still open and beside it was Veronica Xavier's half crushed in wheelchair, which nether X-Men took to be a good sign of things to come.

Wolverine at this point picked up on Veronica's scent of Cinnamon Rolls & Vanilla Ice Cream without so much as another thought Logan jumped into the opening leaving Jean and Hank behind. He crashed landed onto something soft but it didn't matter, he was on the hunt and once he got into that mind frame there was no stopping him. Jean and Hank would of only slowed him down,so he took off without them.

Jean used her telekinesis to levitate her and Hank down the shaft, it wasn't a very long one and at the bottom was a cushioning patchwork floor so had they jumped they probably would not of been hurt. Logan was done long gone, so Beast and Jean Grey had to make their own way through the turning passages that were ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Back in Sinister's Lab:<p>

The Minotaur Adam Bullman had ceased from choking Scott Summers once his master Mr. Sinister or Nathaniel Essex made the cuts he needed, leaving Cyclops in the same bloody condition as Veronica. Both still strapped to the lab tables, blindfolded and striped down to their underwear at least they were not fully naked both of them took some small comfort in that fact.

Sinister and Adam had abruptly exited the room, something about a distress call that was urgent. So as far as they knew Veronica and Scott were the only ones in the room at least that is what they thought until they heard another male voice coming from somewhere next to Veronica.

_" Ouch... W-What happened... W-Where am I... H-Hello, Is anyone else here... Everything is so dark, I can't see... Please someone, Anyone if you are out there say something... Let me know that I am not alone..."_

**Cyclops: **_" Hold on, I know that voice too... Warren, Is that you... It's me Scott... Scott Summers."_

Veronica could hear the chains next to her table rattle like this Warren fellow was trying to turn over towards his buddy Scott Summers. She also heard him let out a groan when he found out the hard way just as she had, that he couldn't due to the resistant on both his arms and legs.

_" Scott... Boy am I glad to hear your voice... Where are we... What's going on... Why can't I move my legs and my arms... Oh God, my wings, I hope they're Okay..."_

**Cyclops: **_" Calm down Angel... Stop moving, you will only hurt yourself... We are locked down by some sort of chains in Sinsister's Lab underground in something Veronica said was a Labyrinth, Whatever the hell that is..."_

**Veronica: **_" For the last time Dumbass, It is a elaborate maze like structure that was used in Ancient Greece back in the days of the Greek Gods and Goddesses on Mount Olympus... Made to keep the Minotaur at bay and as a punishment of sorts for wrongdoers or for King Minos of Crete amusement... They were forced to fight the Minotaur while trying to find their way out of an ever changing building..."_

**Cyclops: **_" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... Save the history lesson for Beast, will you... I really don't care Bitch... I think we have a little bit more to be dealing with right now, then some old stories from the past... Like trying to keep our asses alive during all this."_

Veronica let out a heavy sigh and gave up trying to explain it to him because she knew he was right about having other things to deal with but refused to admit to Scott that she thought he was anywhere near being close to being right. Veronica instead turned her attention back to the other man in the room because she heard him jump at the sound of her voice, it was clear he didn't even know she was in the room and that made her wonder who else was being held down here by that monster Sinister.

_" There's someone else in here with us... A woman at that... Veronica that name doesn't ring any bells... She's not an X-Men, Is she?" _

**Veronica: **_" Hell No I'm not and I don't want to be ether... Also stop talking about me like I'm not here, when I am right next to you... I have a name you know... It's Veronica Xavier."_

_" Sorry, I didn't mean anything by that Miss. It's just such an awful situation we are all in right now... My name is Warren Worthington III and my codename is Angel on account of my wings... I hope you can understand that was not on purpose... Trust me I hardly ever ignore a woman especially if she has such a beautiful voice as yours, I hope the rest of you is as beautiful... Whoa wait a minute, did you just say Veronica Xavier, as in Charles Xavier... Is there any relations between the two of you?"_

**Cyclops: **_" Don't get her started on that again Please... Yes Warren, She is his very unstable daughter... It's a long complicated story, That only upsets her whenever the subject of the Professor is bought up."_

Veronica was fuming now, All the fear she was feeling from Sinister was fading fast at the mention of her so called father's name and being replaced by pure hatred. She could not hold it in any long Veronica started screaming out in rage that echoed around the room and jerking on her restraints trying to ether pull them off or her arm one, which ever came first.

She didn't care at this point, She just wanted out of here and wanted out now.

She was still going on like a mad woman when Sinister and his lackeys came back into the room. Veronica managed to almost free her arms out of their holdings but had them replaced in the cuffs by Adam the Minotaur. As Mr. Sinister took out a huge needle from one of the many drawers in the room and injected it into her back with something that resembled a pink clear like liquid with tiny bits of partials floating around that looked like little crystals shards.

That one shot instantly silenced her rage and was making her feel very loopy like inside of her head.

**Mr. Sinister: **_" Aw, Now that's better, I was wondering when one of you would of finally snap... Although I personally was hoping it was you Mr. Summers and not Miss. Xavier... Oh how, I crave to hear your screams... However I guess hers will have to do for now,... It's a such pity though that I had to stop them, right when they were getting me off to ecstasy, Mmm However, I can't have her alerting our unwanted guests, Now can I? "_

**Cyclops: **_" What unwanted guests... Who else is here, you Psychopath..."_

Sinister ignored Scott's questions as his eyes spotted Angel moving on his table on the other side of Veronica who was in the middle of the two X-Men and Sinister himself was now perched on the edge of her table petting her check this time, as the drug he put into her system was starting to take effect.

**Mr. Sinister: **_" Ah, Mr. Worthington, I see you finally awoke just in time to join our little party... You will have to forgive me for not having the time to make with the small talk but if who I think is here, Is in fact here then He will be busting in this room at any moment now, wanting to tare me and my minions to shreds... So you see I have little time for pleasantries."_

Sinister leaned up and kissed Veronica on the top of her head, taking a moment to breathe in the smell of her hair. He let out an excited moan of pleasure before he walked away from her over to Angel. Taking out his Scalpel, He quickly sliced opened Warren's side just as he did to both Scott and Veronica. Warren let out a gulping sound but no scream as the blade cut into him.

Nathaniel Essex wasted no time in summoning a large tube plant-vine like device which, at each end had small mouths full of sharp pointy teeth and they were drooling green slime. Sinister attached one end to Scott and the Other to Veronica's opened flesh wounds. Immediately the mouths bit down and began sucking large amounts of DNA samples out of both Mutants.

When it was done out popped these seed like contraptions which Sinister giddily collected. Essex then ripped the device out of Cyclops to Scott's relief for that thing was causing him a great deal of pain but he had refused to give Sinister the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in his agony and pain.

Mr. Sinister had just placed the device into Warren's wound when he heard yelling from the hallways and in flue his eight armed mutant lackey Octa, who crash landed onto the table Scott Summers was laying on knocking him over loosing the strap on his right arm. Octa himself laid in an unmoving heap on the floor and was out cold but there were no signs of who throw the multiple armed Mutant.

* * *

><p>Hank McCoy and Jean Grey found themselves wondering around in unending corridors, no matter how many turns they took they would end up right back where they started near the soft patchwork floor.<p>

**Beast: **_" Jeannie, Maybe you can try to use your Telepathy to pick on Scott's wave links... Veronica's would be a mote point since she blocks mental abilities... It's just a shame that she is unable to block physical attack, if she were then she would of never been shot and have to live her life as a paraplegic... It saddens me when I think about all the things she is missing out on, Like dancing... Swimming... Even just taking a walk out on a beautiful winter's day... You know she has the most fascinating views when it comes to the snow... I never heard anyone talk so passionately about it the way that she does and same thing with Greek Mythology..."_

McCoy rattled on like that for the next few minutes as Jean stood before him, giving him a look like she had just figured out something majorly life changing. Beast noticed her after another few minutes of his own babbling which made him stop talking and put one of his blue paws up to his head giving it a scratch, as he tried to figure out why his friend was staring at him in the way that she was.

**Jean Grey: **_" I don't know why I didn't pick up on it earlier Hank... I picked up on it right off with Logan but it never crossed my mind that you of all people would feel that way too... I don't understand how ether one of you could feel that way at all, after everything that has happened..."_

**Beast: **_" Jeannie, what in the world are you talking about... You have this blue furry man beast royally stumped... Which I might add is no easy task in the least bit."_

**Jean Grey: **_" As brilliant as you are Hank, How do you not see it... It so obvious, You are developing feelings for that Mental Case Veronica Xavier and from the way that you were just going on, I'd say they are pretty deeply embedded already my friend... Sadly though I think you may be setting yourself up for allot of heartache."_

**Beast: **_" That's preposterous... There is no way... Well maybe... No, It's just not true... Yes, I guess there are some feelings there but I highly doubt they are of the Romantic Dwellings... Even if it is true... Who could ever love a hideous Beast like me... "_

If Henry McCoy could turn red his entire face would of been that shade after he heard what Jean Grey had just said. He stared at her for a long time not saying a word. Jean could practically see the gears in his head hard at work trying to find the logic in her words and debating with himself rather or not what was said had any meaning.

After awhile Jean patted Hank on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile.

**Jean Grey: **_" Don't worry Hank, Your secret is safe with me, I won't say a word to anyone... You are not as hideous as you think... Any woman would be lucky to have you... Let us change this subject, since it is clearly troubling you... While you were rambling, I did a scan of the area with my Telepathy as you suggested although I didn't pick up on Scott's thoughts, I did on Logan's and I now know which way to go... Logan has already found them... Come on, This way."_

Jean started walking and Beast followed behind her still thinking on everything that was said which is why he didn't notice that Jean had stopped walking and he ran right into her almost knocking her down but at the last second grabbed her and helped her regain her balance once more.

They were standing before a cut up doorway Wolverine's handy work no doubt but it was the sight inside of the room that shocked them to their core.

Scott was laying on the floor in nothing but his boxers and blindfold on an overturned table with the eight armed mutant Jean followed in her Astral Projection right next to him not moving. Veronica was stripped down to her bra and panties on an up right table restrained as well with Mr. Sinister sitting behind her back holding her in his arms petting her hair, she had a large greenish tube running out of her side which connected to Warren, who was also down to his underwear, as well as being strapped down and blindfolded, his feathery white wings were poking out from beneath him.

Nether Hank nor Jean was even aware that he was down here with them, much less missing. Standing near him was the large red furred Minotaur Jean watched battle Cyclops and Veronica, it was smacking its enchanted spinal club against his massive hands just waiting for his orders to attack.

Mr. Sinister smiled his little wicked grin at them as they stood in the doorway with their mouths hanging wide open and continued to stroke Veronica's hair as he started talking:

**Sinister: **_" Ah, Miss. Grey we meet again... It's pity that it has been so long... Ah, I see you brought a friend, how sweet... Mr. McCoy I presume, We never had the pleasure of a proper introduction... Where is the other one ? I know that he is here My servant Octa didn't come into the room and knock himself out that's for sure... Wolverine, You might as well show yourself... If you have any attention of taking this tasty morsel away from me... Such power within her and the bloodline... Mmm the bloodline... I have waited centuries for an Xavier to fall into my worthy hands... Oh the things I can do with just one of her DNA strand, it accelerates the mind just thinking about it."_

* * *

><p>Nathaniel Essex was right in his assumption that Logan was somewhere nearby, Had the Scientist bothered to turn his evil tiny red eyes upwards he would of done spotted the Wolverine hanging about in the rafters. He had been there for some time now, watching and waiting for the perfect moment to catch his prey and end his hunt.<p>

As Sinister set running his mouth to Jean and Hank, Wolverine flipped himself over the beam he was on and hopped down right behind him near Angel. Landing on his feet, he crouches down sneaking up to the tube that was connecting Veronica to Angel and sliced it in half.

Then Logan stealthily makes his way over to Warren Worthington and places his clawed hand over Angel's mouth so that he would not any noise while Logan cut his chains loose freeing the winged man from his restraints.

Scott Summers laid on the floor of the lab one of his arms had came free upon his fall and he could already feel his eyes burning as the Optical Beams were being turned back on. He reached up and took his blindfold off and shot the rest of his bindings off of him. Scott then jumped to his feet and was about to open his eyes in the direction of Sinister's voice only to find himself being tackled from behind making him hit the floor again and shooting the table he was on instead.

Scott felt a fuzzy heaviness on his bare back and he knew at once that Hank was the one who took him down.

**Beast: **_" I'm truly sorry Scotty, but I could not let you blast Sinister as much as he deserves it... I know you can't see without your Ruby Quartz Vizor... However Veronica is in front of him at the moment and you would of hit her and I couldn't allow that to happened."_

**Sinister: **_" Wise decision Mr. McCoy..."_

**Cyclops: **_" YOU SHUT UP... I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR MOUTH!"_

Hank got up off of Scott and helped him to his feet Jean came over to him slipping over his eyes the extra Visor she remembered to grab before coming in here and that was when she seen that Summers was bleeding down his side.

She did a quick look to both Warren and Veronica and saw that they to were bleeding on their sides. Jean put her head down and began to sob letting her emotions take her over.

**Jean Grey: **_" Oh god... What did you do to all these poor people..."_

Mister Sinister want to answer her, when he felt three very sharp and very pointy blades pressing awfully close to his temple and another set of three near his lower spine.

**Wolverine: **_" Bub, you have about 3 seconds to move away from the lady or these claws goes right up your ass, then your brain... You'll be lucky, if I don't do it anyways for what ya done to all of um."_

Sinister was no fool, he knew good and well that Logan was not bluffing, the wild man would stab him as sure as he was breathing. Letting go of Veronica Xavier, he slowly moved away syncing his steps with Wolverine's so that he didn't get stabbed.

Adam Bullman the Minotaur stopped moving his club and watched his boss like a hawk trying to gauge what he wanted him to do next.

Suddenly the eight armed Mutant Octa popped up off the floor and leaped across the goofy shitfaced Veronica Xavier swinging all eight of his arms punching Logan in the face eight different times causing him to release Mr. Sinister from his hold and getting Octa a little revenge in the process due to Wolverine beating his ass earlier and throwing him like a rag doll into the lab. It didn't phase Logan in the least bit,only annoyed him.

Sinister nodded at Adam to follow him before the X-Men knew what was happening he pulled out a key-card and swiped it through an electronic device on the wall and they took off though yet another hidden doorway disappearing from the lab full very angry Mutants.

One of which Angel ran after him and started pounding on the wall in his weaken state until he could no longer stand up and slide down to the floor, there was no way to open it up without that key-card.

Once they were in the safety of the lair. Mr. Sinister sat down in his over sized throne chair, in his hands he held up two seeds full of DNA admiring them. He had big plans for Scott Summers and Veronica Xavier's DNA, very big plans indeed.

* * *

><p>Back in the lab room Octa found himself alone and having just attacked the most violent of the X-Men while his creator was no where to be found. Feeling he had no other choice Octa made a run for the only visible door in the room right behind Jean Grey.<p>

Wolverine was right on his trail when he suddenly got blasted backwards by psychic energy.

**Jean Grey: **_" Let him go Logan... There has been enough damage in here today... I say we all get out of here before Sinister comes back with more of his genetically altered creatures."_

No one disagreed with her especially Scott and Warren. Hank want over to Veronica giving her a quick glance over with his Doctor's eyes, Shaking his head McCoy then took his shirt off placing it on her covering her up, then he reached out and scooped her up into his big furry arms and carried her out, Logan helped carried Warren out and Jean helped Scott.

It was much easier to leave then they thought and in no time they back into one of the cabins. That is when they got the message from Charles Xavier:

_" X-Men... Come to Muir Island as soon as possible... You are greatly needed... Will explain more when you get here... I have already sent X-Jets to your locations and they should be arriving soon... Hurry my X-Men, we have little time to waste."_

While the rest were gathering up their belongings or getting dressed in some of their cases, Henry McCoy want to work stitching up both Warren and Scott. Veronica was a bit harder for him to deal with because she kept mumbling incoherently and jerking around as he tried to stitch, whatever Sinister injected her with was messing with her mind which concerned everyone there even Cyclops.

Hank had no idea how to go about treating it because for one thing he no idea what was in that syringe. However that was not going to discourage him from trying to figure it out.

It didn't take the jets long at all to arrive, everyone boarded and just like the Island Team they were well on their way to Muir Island to meet up with the Professor.

* * *

><p>Yeah, Yeah we know that could of ended allot better then what we did, but It's long as shit as it is ... So we decided to just end it and move on already... The whole point in that mission was to introduce 4 new characters into our story. All 4 will be seen again at some point and a few might even join up with the X-Men, You'll just have to wait and see.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

**Juanita: **_" Wow! Just Wow! That was highly disturbing... I'm just glad it was you and not me this time around... You see what happens when you disrespect our writers."_

**Veronica: **_" ..."_

**Juanita: **_" Ha! Finally you have nothing to say... No Bitchy comment insulting me or the writers or someone else for once... Although Sinister did seem really messed up... I hope I don't see him anytime soon."_

**Veronica: **_"..."_

**Juanita: **_" Oh come on at least brag about giving me my new shiny blackeye and bloody lip for slapping you... OR complain about your lost chunk of hair from where I ripped it out and the bloody nose from that one good punch I get in before you tackled me and started choking me, which made our writers step in to pull us off of one another."_

**Veronica: **_"..."_

**Juanita: **_" SAY SOMETHING ALREADY... YOUR SILENCE IS BOTHERING ME... DON'T MAKE ME SLAP YOU AGAIN!"_

Leave her alone Juanita... We done totally creeped ourselves out with that last post, so we can only imagine what Veronica is thinking since she was the one we done it too. I am almost positive that she will be back to her Bitching Self in the next few posts... So on with the story we go.

* * *

><p><strong>MUIR ISLAND, SCOTLAND: <strong>

Both Jets landed at the exact same time right next to each other as was the way the Professor arranged for them to land. He per-programmed the flight pattern so that none of them aboard had to take the controls and could relax a bit before he had to fill them in on what has been happening inside and outside of the thick walls of the Mutant Research Center.

The doors slowly opened up simultaneously and one by one the X-Men filed out Veronica's team on the right and Juanita's on the left. Charles Xavier came rolling up to them, he stopped his chair in the middle. He said nothing just took a moment to stare at each individual one at a time.

Starting on the left side stood: A broken wrist Juanita, Kurt, Peter, a head bandaged Kitty, Storm, Rogue, Gambit and a Man the Professor had never seen before which he quickly learned from Storm his name was Cable.

On the right side stood: Cyclops leaning on Jean Grey clutching his side, Warren to held his side although he was not on this assignment and has not been a part of the team for years there he stood right next to Wolverine and lastly Beast who held a struggling and slightly humming Veronica in his arms.

That sight cause Xavier to raise an eyebrow in question. He knew something was very wrong on both sides, clearly their trips were more eventful then even he anticipated.

The Professor let's out a heavy sigh before he started speaking:

_" Welcome my X-Men and Others... You are probably all wondering why I summoned you here uprooting you from your missions... My apologize for that, However things here at Muir Island have gotten out of control so quickly I had no real choice... My son David Haller codenamed Legion or as he has been calling himself lately Lucas, has indeed woken from his 2 year coma... He has been wreaking havoc all over the Island, I have manged to subdue him with the help of Iceman and Jubilee but even as I speak he is out there somewhere regrouping that much I am more then sure of... Lucas is not our only problem it seems he has been making alliances with other Mutants... So far we have determined that he has been able to recruit Black Tom Cassidy and my half-brother Cain Marko or as most of you know him better as the Juggernaut."_

**Nightcrawler: **_" Mein Gott/ My God, The Juggernaut... He alone iz enough to take out about half of us... And to add to him the unstable powers of Legion and Black Tom... Heaven help us all."_

**Prof.X: **_" Yes Kurt, So you can see why I need all the help I can get... Which brings me to my next statement, I alone can not battle David I will need the help of the strongest Telepaths that I know... Jean my dear that means you will have to work with..."_

Xavier didn't get to say who because at that very moment a beautiful blonde haired woman dressed in a very reviling white outfit walked right up behind him grinning at everyone there. She even stopped to blow a kiss towards Scott Summers. Logan had to hold Jean Grey back as she tried to go after this woman.

**Juanita: **_" Who's the Blonde Bimbo and why is she blowing kisses at Scott ?"_

_" I assure you Dear... I am in no means a Bimbo... The name is Emma Frost and I am one of the most powerful Telepaths on the face of this planet, but how anyone expect someone as low on the social scale such as yourself to know the difference between Class and Trash, is beyond me... Just in case your small little brain can't figure it out... Let me put it in simple terms for you... Me = Class... You= Trash... Got It."_

**Juanita: **_" Oh I got it alright and if you don't shut up... You will be getting this Trashy Girl's fist down your Skanky Class Throat."_

**Prof.X: **_" Ladies Please, We have more important things to deal with... I know some of you have shall we say hard feelings towards one another but can you please for the sake of us all try to put those grieves off until after we deal with my son and his growing army."_

Hearing Juanita talk to Emma that way calmed down Jean Grey enough that she no longer needed to be held back by Logan and had a chance to think about what the Professor was asking her.

**Jean Grey: **_" Sir, I don't trust that... Woman... However, Professor I trust you with my life... So I am willing to try whatever it is you ask of me... However once this is over... Emma you and I are going have some serous words."_

Emma Frost said nothing only gave a bored look over at Jean and pulled a fingernail file out of her pocket and begin filing her nails pretending as if what Jean Grey had to say didn't mean a thing in the world to her. Which was not that far from the truth. Emma cared nothing for Jean, It was Scott she wanted and Emma always got what she wanted in the end.

**Prof.X.: **_" Thank You Jean, I appreciate that... I was also hoping to aid Veronica's help in this matter, However now that I am staring at her... What in the world is wrong with her, Hank?"_

Every pair of eyes turned towards Henry McCoy and Veronica Xavier. She was now in his arms snapping her fingers and humming: 'It's a Small World After All.'

Hank was trying to get her to stay still but it just was not working so he let her go about what she was doing and turned towards the other Xavier.

**Beast: **_" Sir, Long story short... We all had a run in with Mr. Sinister, he ended up kidnapping Veronica and Scotty which is how we found Warren apparently he had him already in his laboratory... After some battles were ensured, we freed all three of them but the damage was already done Charles... When Jeanie and I arrived Sinister was already experimenting on all of them and he injected Veronica with some kind of concoction that none of us know what was inside... I was hoping that Moria would assist me in some tests so that we can at least get her stable or figure out what we are deal with."_

**Prof.X: **_" Yes, I have no doubts Moria will assist you with whatever you need done, Hank the sooner we get her into the research lab, the better... Go now my friend and take Scott and Warren with you just in case Sinister done something more to them as well... Also Juanita, even though she was not on your team, Her wrist needs some proper medical care but do be warned some of the equipment was damaged in the attack lead by Legion and his followers and is as I speak being rebuild by Forge, with the help of Iceman, Jubilee and the Multiple Man/ Jamie Madrox."_

McCoy didn't waste any time getting out of there, His concern for Veronica's mental state was higher then ever. He carried her right into the office of Dr. Moira MacTaggert, Angel, Juanita, and Cyclops right behind him. Once he was finished explaining the situation to her they began healing and testing immediately.

* * *

><p>Back outside Xavier was not done with his X-Men he had one last question he needed an answer to. The Good Professor now turned his attention to the other new member among his peers. The one Storm told him was called Cable.<p>

**Cable: **_" Before you ask Prof. Xavier... I got swept up into this whole mess, My own intentions had nothing to do with what is happening here right now... My plans have changed it seems, I was only aiming to take out the Sentinels which I accomplished with the help of your X-Men but I was to go back on my own afterwords, however it is clear there is more I need to do... So if you don't mind Sir, I would ask your permission to stay with the X-Men for awhile... It seems to me you will need every man you can get in this coming war."_

**Prof.X: **_" There is something so familiar about you... I can't quite figure it out and I can not read your thoughts, They seem blocked from me but I'm not sensing any mental blockers... Very Odd... Anyhow the answer to your request is Yes you have my permission to join my team temporally because I believe you are right, we need every available man but Mr. Cable I expect some answers once we done here, If you plan to stay on with us that is... Now everyone, Let's move on inside and figure out a battle plan."_

Xavier turned his chair around and wheeled himself towards the doors of the Research Center, Everyone else followed behind him not saying a word. There was just way to many thoughts running through each and everyone of their minds.

* * *

><p>Veronica was laying on yet another lab table with machines hooked up to her and Dr. Henry McCoy was taking blood out of her arm. Scott Summers and Warren Worthington refused to step foot into the lab room after everything they went through with Sinister no one blamed them, So Dr. Moira MacTaggert was running their blood-work and other tests in her office.<p>

Juanita Cullens was in the room with MacTaggert waiting on her wrist to be set in a cast because she still have issues with being around Hank. She was in the doorway that connected The office and the Lab, watching Veronica's bizarre behavior.

Hank lift Veronica alone to check her blood sample under the microscope, he didn't go far though but far enough that he didn't noticed the man who walked into the room. Cable stood before the out of it woman laying on the lab table just watching her for a few moments then he walked over to her side and was reaching his hands out near her face, when suddenly Juanita's voice rang out from behind him.

**Juanita: **_" What the hell are you doing now, Creep... First Ororo and now Veronica... What is your malfunction... There is something seriously off about you and I don't trust you as far as I can throw you... So back away from her, if you know what's good for you!"_

Hank came running into the room having heard the commotion just as Cable walked away from Veronica, whatever he had planned to do to her, he decided against it. He turned towards Juanita giving her a stern look trying to mask his emotions.

**Cable: **_" It's not what you are thinking Juanita... I meant her no harm whatsoever, She was just so out of it, I was only trying to wipe the drool from her lips... Gave her some sort of dignity while she is in this bad of a state and I done explained to you what happened with Ororo, If you don't believe me go ask her what happened."_

Hank checked Veronica over and the machines she was attached to, Everything seemed to be in tip top shape so he had no other choice but to believe what Cable said for there was no evidence against him. McCoy was about to say that very statement to both Cable and Juanita when Veronica called out probably the only sane words she had spoken since her time with Mr. Sinister.

_" No, Sinister... You Bastard... I won't let you... You can't have... It's not fair to the chi... "_

The next sound they all heard was pure high pitch screaming that would of gave Dr. MacTaggert's boyfriend Banshee/ Sean Cassidy a run for his money.

The screaming didn't last long for Veronica's Telekinesis came into play, Lab equipment started shooting around the room. A metal cabinet came flying at Juanita's head had Cable not pulled her out of the way Veronica probably would of took her head clean off.

Beast was trying his best to get to her and calm her down but nothing seemed to be working.

Moria, Summers, and Angel tried to get into the room only for the door to slam Itself shut in their faces locking them out. Juanita took cover underneath one of the desk but Cable was trying to make his way to Veronica blasting objects out of his way with his large gun as Hank took up a tray holding it up over himself as a makeshift shield for his own protection.

Cable marched his way up to her, stealth his gun on his back, then He simply placed his rough hand within hers giving it a squeeze and in that instant the entire room stood still.

Everything that was floating just froze in mid-air, Juanita slowly climbed out from under the desk and cautiously walked up to a suspended vile, gently touching it with the tip of her finger it remained there. She looked over at Hank and shrugged her shoulders. Henry put down his tray shield, he walked gingerly over to Veronica and Cable who was still holding onto her hand. His fingers intertwine with hers, She was no doubt holding his hand back, even though her eyes were shut tightly like she was in sleep mode.

**Beast: **_" Oh my Stars and Garters... How in the world are you doing this Mr. Cable?"_

**Cable: **_" I'm not, Dr. McCoy... It's all her... I am simply giving her something to focus on."_

Cable released his hand from Veronica's hand and as soon as he did her eyes shot open. She looked right at Cable as everything in the room came crashing down and the door holding back Moria, Summers, and Warren sprung open just as the men were charging at it with their shoulders causing them to fall over one another.

Dr. Moria came in and helped them up, then shook her head about the mess that was made in her lab and mumbled something about having to clean up.

Veronica never once took her eyes off of Cable not even when he moved away from her, as everyone else around her scattered around trying to clean up or figure out what was going on. She did something else no one was expecting.

The still supposed to be paralyzed Veronica Xavier, swung her legs over the side of the lab table, Stood Up and started walking towards him. Cable kept trying to back away from her but eventually she trapped him in a corner of the room, so that he had no where left to backup.

He was about to use his wristwatch to Teleport away from her like he did with Gambit, when he felt her hand reached up and gently touched the cheek underneath his flickering glowing eye. Cable's brain seemed to stop working, he just stood there like a deer in headlights.

Veronica studied his face for a long time, then suddenly she collapsed into his massive arms.

* * *

><p>Jubilee and Iceman was hard at work flirting with each other while the Inventor Mutant named Forge was in the next room fixing up the main computer system. He had assigned Bobby and Jubilee to repair a damage generator and thought they were doing so, Which they were to a certain degree but most of that time they were batting eyelashes at each other and goofing off.<p>

Iceman just put ice cubes down the back of Jubilee's shirt while she was bent down tightening a screw. She jumps up yelling and dancing around as Logan walked into the room. He takes one look at them and folds his arms across his chest shaking his head, then mumble something about annoying teenagers.

Jubilee turned around after she got the ice cubes out of her shirt and grabbed a hold of Bobby's pants pulling them down completely pantsing him. So there stood Iceman in nothing but his teddy bear boxers as Jubilee was about to pull his boxers down as well.

She froze when she heard a familiar sound: **SNIKT!**

**Wolverine: **_" Jubilation Lee... You step away from those Boxers right this moment, Young lady... None of us need to see that tiny cold little thing... Robert Drake, pull you Goddamn pants up... For cryin out loud boy, have some self respect."_

Bobby quickly jerked his pants back up, turning his face away to hide his total embarrassment as he does it. He then hurries out of the room leaving Jubilee to answer to Logan. Jubilee's face is a bit red as she tries to play it cool, like what she just done was no big deal but she quickly sees that it was not working, so Jubilee takes a different approach and instead she runs over to Logan, jumps up onto his back making him give her a weird forced piggyback ride.

**Jubilee: **_" Oh come you big grouch... You know that was funny... The look on Bobby's face was priceless especially when he saw those claws of yours pop out... Admit it you missed me, Wolvie... I sure as hell missed you... You big grump."_

Logan grunts and retracts his claws not even bothering to remove her off his back. He positions her into a rightful piggyback, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Logan loved Jubilee, she was the closest thing he had to family and he would gladly give his life for her if need be and he found it very hard to stay mad at her for long, as is the case right here and now.

A Cheyenne Native American man walked into the room. One of his hands and one of legs were entirely robotic, so he made odd noises as he walked. He stopped and noticed Jubilee on the back of Wolverine but said nothing about it, only looked over at the generator trying to gauge if they had fixed it correctly or not.

**Forge: **_" Hey Logan buddy, long time no see. We could of used you earlier but no matter... What's done is done... Anyways Jubilee did you and Iceman finish that Generator as I asked you too."_

**Jubilee: **_" Geez Forge, Have a little faith in the great Jubilee... Yes your stupid machine is working... Are we done yet, Manual Labor is not my favorite leisure time, You know."_

Logan let out what sounded like a muffled laugh at that as Forge rolled his eyes and marched over to the machine to inspect their work. Satisfied that everything was in proper working order he turned around and nodded his approval to let Jubilee out of her work duty for the rest of the day.

Jubilee lets out a squeal of excitement right into Wolverine's ear as she hopped down off of his back and left the room. She wasn't gone long before she let out a different type of squeal this one was more of a deafening scream. Both Forge and Logan want running after her and the sight they seen was something they was not expecting.

There standing before them holding onto a struggling Jubilee was a Scottish Man dressed mostly in black with a large wooden staff in his free hand. They knew at once it was Black Tom Cassidy. He suddenly slammed his stick on the ground sending out strong vibrations knocking Forge off balance and nearly taking down Wolverine. Moving his staff forward again he produced two very strong black orbs blasting Logan in his chest and Forge in his cybernetic leg causing it to malfunction. Black Tom stood before them laughing evilly until he felt teeth pressing down on the skin of his forearm.

Yep Jubilee opened up wide and bit down as hard as she could and all that done was cause her to be backhanded across the room but at least she was now free from his hold. What Black Tom failed to realize was that right behind him stood a very angry man of Ice. Sharp pellets of hail hammered at him right in his lower back area, Yep right in his ass is where Drake aimed and it caused him to drop his weapon. Logan seeing this popped his claws out once again and charged at the man stabbing him right in his gut.

**Wolverine: **_" Iceman get Jubilee and Forge out of here... Go tell the Professor, that we have company."_

Logan barked out that order to Bobby with his claws still lunged into Black Tom Cassidy. Iceman didn't stand and argue with Wolverine he knew what as about to happen and didn't want to be around to see it. So with the help of Jubilee they carry the now basically one legged Forge out of the area in search of the Professor leaving Logan alone with their enemy.

Black Tom take advantage of Logan distraction by summoning his wooden staff to his hand once more. Once it got into his hand he used it as a battling ram and jabbed it into Logan's abdomen knocking the air out of his lungs making him go backwards taking his claws out of Black Tom's own abdomen. Blood sprayed out of the three holes he now had forcing him to place his hand over them in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

**Black Tom Cassidy: **_" Oy, Boyo... Ya really think this lit' wound is gonna stop the forces of evil that is bout to come ya way... Ha, don't make me laugh... You have no idea what's in store for you and your friends."_

**Wolverine: **_" Ya might be right about that Bub, but ya won't be around to see any of it."_

Black Tom's eyes widen in surprise at that statement and before he had a chance to make a move Logan was on him so fast he didn't have time to think of his own name let alone an escape plan. In one quick clean shot Wolverine sliced Black Tom Cassidy's throat wide opened. Logan then walked on down the hallway like he didn't just try to murder a man in cold blood and lift Black Tom laying there on the floor of the Research Center to bleed to his death.

* * *

><p>Remy LeBeau was taking it easy in the Rec Room of the Research Center. He had awaken during the long flight over. His on again Off again Girlfriend Rogue sat beside him on the arm of the sofa and his good Friend Ororo Munroe sat next to him on the other cushion. Also there was a certain blue fuzzy elf hanging about by his tail over Remy's head on a support beam watching them all with his golden eyes.<p>

**Rogue: **_" Sugah, I said I was sorry already... It ain't mah fault the damn collar came off right when ya was kissin' me... Ah won't say it again... So ya ether take it or leave it Swamp-Breath."_

**Gambit: **_" Ya really don't leave a man any choice huh Chère? No matter da Gambit will take it but Rogue don't you ever go apologize'n for kiss'n this handsome face... You feel free to do that anytime ya like."_

A slight red tent blushed on to Rogue's face, She quickly turned her head in the opposite direction so that he could not see. Her brother Kurt see it through and gave her a slight upside down smile that it took Rogue a minute to figure out he was in fact smiling at her and not frowning. So she smiled back at him and felt more relaxed. Ororo on the other hand shifted uncomfortably next to Remy the last few hours had been draining to her to say the least and she was not yet back to her much more in control self.

**Storm: **_" Gambit, Can I ask you, How is it that you know the man who freed me from my horrible confinement... He seems very familiar to me, Almost as if I have seen his face before but I can't quite figure it out."_

**NightCrawler: **_" I know vhat you mean Storm... I to had the same feeling vhen I met him... Very creepy and Juanita seems to not trust him at all... She still thinks he had something to do vith you being placed in that box."_

**Storm: **_" I can understand her confusion about this Cable, but rest assure Kurt. He did not trap me in that small space... That my friend was the work of the Sentinels and a man by the name of Bolivar Trask... Apparently this Trask, is the man who created those metal abominations to the Mutant Race."_

Remy leaned over and rested his head on Rogue's lap while he listened to his friends and much to his surprise, she didn't push him away instead she started gently stroking his brown mess of a hairstyle which sent a tingling feeling down his spine but in a good way.

**Gambit: **_" Stromy to answer your question... Cable attacked this hot Cajun dat's how I know him... That Fils de pute/ Son of a Bitch, knocked me out just cuz he wanted da Gambit's help... I ave no idea where he come from... Just woke up in his little shack and he was dere... Somethang is diffidently off about Monsieur Câble and he seems to know an awful lot about da X-Men too."_

Every one of them sat in silence thinking about that. When they heard loud footsteps behind them. One by one they turned their heads and seen a man who looked allot like Charles Xavier, at first they thought it was him until they seen that the guy was walking and much to young with a full head of blonde hair. Without a doubt that had to be David Haller but he looked frighten as he moved into the room looking behind his shoulder with each step he took.

_" You're the X-Men right... You got to help me... He'll figure out what I done and come for me soon... Or worse He'll come for father... Please you can't let him get to father... He will destroy him, I am begging you stop him now while you have the chance."_

None of the X-Men moved, they were not sure what to do this was just so bazaar. It was Ororo who made the first stand literately she stood up and took a step towards David but didn't dare get to close for she knew all about his Dissociative Identity Disorder or Multiple Personalities. So far this one seemed to be the real David son of Charles Xavier however that could change at any second as Munroe knew from past experiences.

**Storm: **_" David, Is that really you? Calm down, tell us who is after you and the Professor... You are not making any sense child."_

Legion placed his hands over his ears and started shaking his head screaming " NO! NO! NO!" Over and over again he want on like that for a very long while until he just stopped, put his arms down and had a far away look upon his face as he began speaking again to the X-Men, this time in a more zoned out tone of voice:

_" His name is Lucas... He's bad news X-Men... Heed my warning, for your own safety get out of here before it is to late... I can feel him struggling for control as I speak... Oh God, I don't know how much longer I can fight him... All of you need leave this room NOW!"_

David dropped to his knees his head hung low, he made no other sounds. Nightcrawler was the only one who took his warning to heart and he Teleported himself out of the Rec Room to go search for the Professor.

Gambit, Rogue, and Storm were motionless they found themselves not able to move, letting their fear take them over.

* * *

><p>Professor Xavier, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Peter Rasputin, and Emma Frost were sitting around a table in a conference room discussing what little options they had to stop the oncoming attack and save what they could of Muir Island.<p>

**Jean Grey: **_" Sir, We know that Veronica is out of commission but I was thinking of a certain other purple haired Telepath we all know, could assist us."_

Emma who was still filing her nails looking bored, stopped for a moment and give Jean a look that could kill.

**Emma Frost: **_" Oh please Jean... You have me and my brilliant mind, We don't need anymore low grade Phychics such as that rogue ninja wannabe... Bad enough we have you on the team... Now this Veronica Xavier, She seems interesting even if she only has half the power that you do Charles... She could be of great use, unlike some other Telepaths you chose to aid us."_

Emma gave a smug smile towards Jean then want back to filing her nails. Jean Grey was about to jump across the table and stanch out Emma's blonde hair but Kitty intervened by place a hand on Jean's arm and whispering into her ear to just let it go. Reminding Jean they had bigger things to worry about then Emma's snottiness.

**Kitty Pryde: **_" You like think you are so hot Emma... You are nothing compared to Veronica Xavier... She is like just as strong as the Prof... If not stronger and with like a huge attitude to boot... She will mop the floor with someone like you without any problems... Then Jean and I can sit back and laugh our asses off once you fall off that pedal stool you placed yourself so high and mighty on top of."_

Emma just simply shrugged her shoulders at Kitty and let her petty attempt at insults roll right off her back, She could of cared less what a teenager had to say especially one as lowered class on the Evolutionary Scale as Emma thought Kitty Pryde was.

**Prof.X: **_" I have already considered Psylocke and have made contact already Jean... Betsy has set out on her own personal mission and will be gone for some time... I have no doubt had she had the time she would of been here to help out but that is just not the case I am afraid, So that leaves it to you, Emma and Myself to slip into the Astral Plane to battle Legion... That seems to be the only real way we will even stand a chance against a Mutant with his enhanced abilities.."_

**Jean Grey: **_" Alright Professor, If we have no other choices then I will do my best to work with what we got."_

**Prof.X: **_" Also Emma, Yes I agree Veronica would of been a huge asset to have on our team, However I am not entirely positive she would of helped us had Sinister never experimented on her and put in the state she is in... As Kitty said my daughter has an attitude and like my son she has allot of hatred towards me as well."_

**Emma Frost: **_" Hmm Well that's a shame, We could of used more class on this team, insane or not... She would still out shine Jean, That's for sure."_

Just then the room fulled up with the smell of Brimstone and black smoke as Nightcrawler Teleported in landing on the middle of the table. Kurt turns around to face the Professor with a panic look in his eyes. He was about to talk when the door to the room burst open and in walked a fanatic Bobby Drake and followed behind him an out of sorts Scott Summers.

Each guy started speaking at once which made it difficult for anyone else there to understand what was being said until Peter who has remained silent the entire time just sitting there listening to all that was being said. He suddenly took his large fist and bashed them onto the table much like he done to that computer console at the Sentinel base expect for this time he didn't brake anything because he was not in his steel form. That one startling sound was enough to shut everyone up and the force of that hit was enough to make poor Kurt fall on his bottom.

**Colossus: **_" Enough Comrades, Now slowly one at a time tell us what is the matter... Starting with you Mr. Wagner since you came in here first...Then Mr. Drake and finally Mr. Summers... It is only fair."_

**NightCrawler: **_" Danke Piotr, As I vas trying to say Herr Xavier... Your son has made contact, David Haller came to Rogue, Storm, Gambit and yours truly begging us to help him but last I seen Professor he vas fighting for control against someone he calls Lucas... I prey it is not to late."_

**Iceman: **_" That explains it then... I thought it was weird... Prof, Black Tom Cassidy showed up to and grabbed Jubilee then attacked Logan and Forge until I stepped in and stop him to get Jubilee and Forge away leaving him at Logan's Mercy... Forge's leg is busted up pretty good but Jubilee and myself are doing okay."_

**Cyclops: **_" Well my news has nothing to do with Legion or his evil followers... I came because I thought you should know Sir that your daughter is walking again... Not sure how and would not believe it myself had I not seen it firsthand... Must have something to do with whatever it was Sinister injected her with... Wait a minute if we know where Haller is and Black Tom, Then what about Kain Marco ?"_

Scott's question got no responds for no one knew what to say however it was about to be answered in an the form of a video display. Charles Xavier said nothing just turned his chair around, picked up a remote and clicked on a monitor. In the first screen they watched as Logan stood over top of a man dressed in black with a wooden staff laying next to his side and a paddle of blood forming around him.

Xavier clicked his remote again and the scene shifted to a young man who looked exactly like the Professor looking into the monitor with a sadistic smile on his face and blood splattered all over his shirt. In the background they could clearly see the forms of their teammates Rogue, Storm and Gambit scattered all around the room behind him, None of them were moving.

Everyone in that conference room then watched as Charles clicked it one last time and they entered into Moria's Laboratory just as the wall to that lab crumbled away only to reveal the Unstoppable Force known as The Juggernaut.

* * *

><p>We are going to end this here and continue it onto another post just because it is so long already and we are not done with Muir Island yet.<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

**MUIR ISLAND CONTINUED:**

The events in the Laboratory is where we will pick up at... We'll be telling you everything that has happened up until the point that Juggernaut enters the picture.

We'll start with Veronica collapsing into Cable's arms, She did not pass out by any means this time around. It was her legs giving out on her that caused her to go down.

* * *

><p>Cable having no idea what to do next glanced around the room and seen Scott Summers being looked over by Dr. Moira MacTaggert and he decided that his best option was to get out of dodge A.S.A.P. before Cyclops seen him.<p>

Cable wanted to avoid Summers as much as possible, the less contact he had with him the better. So he just drops Veronica like a rag doll where they stood and he watches her fall to the floor helplessly. Cable was not happy about doing that to her but she did already try to keep him from leaving once. Seeing Dr. Henry McCoy coming their way he brings his wristwatch up to eye level then punches in a few codes and disappeared out of the room leaving them all behind.

Hank reached Veronica just as Cable vanished, he thought nothing of it for he was more focused on the female at his feet. It boggled his mind that a paralyzed woman could just up and walk on her own accord. The only logical conclusion he could come up with that made any sense was that, It had to be Sinister's doing and somehow that made it allot worse for poor ol' Hank for he knew what kind of things that madman was capable of and all of them had hidden strings attached.

**Beast: **_" How are you feeling Veronica my dear... I say, you sure did shock us all with that little stunt of yours... Can you feel any movements or anything at all below your waist?"_

Veronica was a bit dazed sitting on the ground, her head throbbed and everything seemed so out of place in her mind. She could hear Hank as clear as day but had no idea how she ended up on the floor or where she was at. Trying to think back to what she last remembered. Last thing that came to her mind was being strapped down to a table with Scott and another man named Warren in a dink dark room blindfolded with a creepy man cutting her open. Thinking of Sinister sent a chile to her very core as it all was coming back to her in bits and pieces.

**Veronica: **_" Sweet Zeus, Hank what happened to Summers and that other guy Warren something... That fucking sick Bastard... Sinister... T-The things he d-done... H-He..."_

Her voice broke and she could not finish whatever it was she was trying to say instead her words were replaced by pure sobbing because she could no longer hold back her tears over all she want through. Veronica brought her hands up to her face and simply cried out. Her sobs only lessened when she felt Hank's furry arms wrap around her and felt herself being pulled into his massive chest as he held her tightly right there in the middle of the laboratory floor letting her cry it out.

The only sounds in that room other then her crying came from Jamie Madrox. Multiple Man was assigned by Forge to help out Moria in anything she needed done. His clones want about fixing and replacing things in the background. Dr. Moria was back in her office running tests.

Scott Summers stood there watching the distort woman on the floor in disbelief. He just could not believe he was seeing such humanity in her and she had concern for someone other then herself. Summers cleared his throat which slowed down the sobs from Veronica as he began to speak.

**Cyclops: **_" Be careful there Crazy, You almost made it sound like you cared what happened to me... This is to bizarre for me to watch, So I'm gonna go find the Professor and let him know what is going on."_

With that being said Scott Summers took his leave from the area. Juanita was sitting on a metal chair next to Angel admiring his wings and watching the drama happening around her. Her wrist hurt like hell and she was finding it hard not to yell out in pain. No one has giving her the treatment she needed and it was starting to piss her off.

**Angel: **_" Sweetheart, There is no need to spill tears over me ether, I am here and doing alright all things considered... Now dry those tears on that big blue fuzzy towel you call Hank McCoy and let me see, Now that we are not blindfolded, what I knew already was that beautiful face of yours."_

At that comment Hank who had his face nuzzling the top of Veronica's hair, looked up, bared his fangs at Warren and let out a growl towards him. Then brought up one of his huge paw like hands and gave Worthington the finger. Warren just laughed and smugly grinned back at Beast. Juanita on the other hand could not take anymore, so she started going off letting her pain and anger submerge to the surface.

**Juanita: **_" Oh come on already... One of you Doctors bandage this DAMN WRIST OF MINE... I don't even care if it is Beast at this point... I waited long enough... JUST FUCKING FIX IT ALREADY!"_

Warren jumped at the tone of Juanita's voice which made one of his wings hit her in the face and put her in even more of a bad mood. Moria heard Juanita's yelling from inside of her office and came in with the supplies she needed to make a cast and she began wrapping her wrist in the plaster.

Next thing they all heard was a sound like thunder coming from nearby and then they all felt the floor vibrating underneath them. At first Veronica thought that the Minotaur had somehow found her again until the wall in front of her started to crumble and burst open revealing a Giant of a man dressed from head to toe in rustic red looking armor, complete with a huge fish tank like helmet that looked as if a Child craved a bad Halloween Pumpkin's Face into it.

**Juggernaut: **_" HERE'S JUGGY!"_

**Juanita: **_" NOW, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, JACKASS?"_

**Juggernaut: **_" YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM... I'M THE JUGGERNAUT, BITCH."_

**Juanita: **_" WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAME IS JUGGERNAUT & DON'T CALL ME BITCH... YOU PUMPKIN FACED BITCH!"_

Juanita stood up to face the Juggernaut bringing Moria with her as she did. Dr. MacTaggert was still casting her wrist however given what was going on right now she rushed the last bit of it and walked away from her slowly just as Juanita formed a flaming black orb in her free hand. Angel to moved out of the way when he saw that fireball, he made his way over towards Hank and Veronica trying to get out of the blast zone. Jamie Madrox took one look at Cain Marko and summoned all his clones into himself, then got his ass out of the way just in time to for Juanita let loose her dark fire ball.

It soared across the room and smacked Juggernaut right into his breastplate leaving behind a scorch mark. Cain Marko let out a loud laugh at her petty attempt to damage him. The girl had spunk he had to give her that much credit but spunk was not going to be enough for her to hurt the almighty Juggernaut.

**Juggernaut: **_"OOOO THAT TICKLED... WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO HURT, GIRLY... YA GONNA HAVE TO DO ALLOT BETTER THEN THAT, IF YA THINK YOU CAN STOP THE GREAT JUGGERNAUT!"_

Juanita was to stunned by the fact that her attacked didn't work against this behemoth of a man in front of her which is probably why she didn't notice him charging up to come at her. Luckily for Juanita, Multiple Man was not so dense and was paying attention. He quickly clapped his hands five times, sending out a clone with each clap. Jamie and all five of his clones jumped onto the back of Juggernaut in an attempt to slow him down. Madrox knew he could do no damage against Marko but he could at least try to give Juanita a chance to move out of the way.

Suddenly Juanita found herself disappearing into a cloud of black smoke and reappearing on the middle of a table surrounded by her fellow Mutants as Kurt let her go and ported away once more. She seen him in the video screen grabbing a hold of Warren and Moria within minutes they to where next to her on the table with a confused look on their faces matching her own.

Nightcrawler Teleported one more time as he tried to get Veronica, Hank and Jamie to the safety of the conference room. Unfortunately for Kurt he was growing tired having to use so much of his energy already and Juggernaut caught onto his little Port and Rescue game, so he was ready for him this time. As soon as the black smoke appeared in the room a big beefy hand reached out and grabbed a hold of Kurt's tail and flung him hard into the wall. Nightcrawler's body slowly slid down the length of the wall and he laid there not moving a muscle.

Cain Marko then flung all 6 Multiple Men off his back watching them dissolve as they hit many different objects around the room until it was down to the real Jamie and he laid motionless right next to Kurt, which only left Henry McCoy and Veronica Xavier alone in the Laboratory to do battle with the Unstoppable Juggernaut.

* * *

><p>Okay, Your trusty writers here, We decided that we will come back to the Juggernaut Battle at a later point in the story. Right now we are switching our focus onto what happened to Gambit, Rogue and Storm when they came face to face with Legion himself. Believe it or not, It all begins with young Jubilee.<p>

Jubilee was growing tired of waiting on Forge to mend his fractured cybernetic leg, so she wondered off by herself for a little walk while the Native American man finished up his repairs. Jubilee wanted desperately to find Logan because she felt safest when she was around him.

She saw a guy just slightly younger then her walking down the same hall as her. He seemed very agitated about something because he keep stopping every now and then looking behind him, which is what prompted Jubilee to go up to him & strike up a conversation.

**Jubilee: **_" Hey You, What's your deal? Someone after you or something?"_

_" Um, Yes, No, Kind of... He won't let me be... I am afraid of what will happen when he finds me again... Please you have to help me stop him."_

**Jubilee: **_" Relax Dude, You are with an X-Man you know... Like I have buddies all over this place, I'm sure we can help you... Say what is your name anyways... Mine's Jubilee."_

_" My name is Ian... X-Men you say... Yes, if anyone can stop him, they can."_

Ian took off without another word to Jubilee which she found very rude of him and clearly he was in trouble so she decided to follow him. They didn't get far before Jubilee seen little Ian, grow into a Teenage boy with blonde hair right before her eyes. She bit her lip stopping her smart comment before she gave herself away. Jubilee watched as he entered into a Rec Room, she sneaked up the door sticking her feet in it as it was trying to close and inside she seen her friends: Kurt, Rogue, Storm, and Remy talking to this guy who was still going on about someone out to get him only this time he was calling himself David.

Jubilee watched as Ororo stood up to speak to him and she seen Ian/ David fall to his knees after yelling out like a mad man about someone named Lucas, she even seen Nightcrawler Teleport out of the room and That's when things took a turn for the worst.

David got up off his knees a creepy smile plastered on his face and he looked to Jubilee to be at least in his early 20's now with longer blonde hair and that was when it dawned on her that this was Xavier's son Legion. Jubilee knew he had multiple personalities but to see them take shape right before her eyes was a different story. This one with the evil smile on his face had to be Lucas, the one both Ian and David seemed to be very scared of, she could see why he was totally creeping her out as well just standing in the doorway watching.

Gambit and Rogue got off the sofa they were on to join beside Storm. The guy didn't seem to notice her yet or just didn't care that she was there. He seemed more intent on the three mutants standing before him. Suddenly a metal pole floated across the room harpooning Rogue right through her stomach, Jubilee could see the pole sticking out of Rogue's back. She fell to her knees Remy came to her side but he dare not touch her because he knew all to well what would happen if he did.

_" Ha Ha What's the matter Gambit old buddy... Go ahead touch her and make my job easier for me..."_

**Gambit: **_" YOU ABRUTI/ ASSHOLE!"_

Remy reached into his trench coat,pulled out a large pile of playing cards charged them up and throw them at Lucas. Storm summoned up some lightening bolts and aimed that in the direction of Legion. Somehow he managed to dodge every single one of their attacks. He even started flinging Gambit's cards back at him as Ororo tried a different element, this time she sent snow flurries at him trying to freeze him out. It was working too until Legion Telekineticly sent one of Remy's cards into her face, it blasted and knocked Storm into the refrigerator where her head connected and she want down for the count.

Now only Remy was able to fight, his cards seemed to be doing him no good so Gambit brought out his trusty Bo Staff. Lucas broke free of the ice around his feet just as Gambit's stick came crashing down nailing him in his legs knocking him off his feet for a moment. Remy then cartwheeled on top of him and was about to brake Legion's face for him when out of no where Gambit's Bo Staff seemed to gain a mind of Its own and started attacking the Cajun.

Jubilee seen that Legion was getting to his feet and Gambit was still trying to defend himself from his own staff. Storm was out cold by the fridge and Rogue was clearly in no shape to help with that pole lining her stomach, so Jubilee took it upon herself to intervene. She kicked opened the door she was spying behind, then brought her hands up shooting out brightly colored lights, Her fireworks lit up everything as they made contact with Lucas blinding him temporarily enough that he lost concentration on Gambit's stick.

What Jubilee didn't know was that Wolverine happened to be travailing down the same hallway after his own encountered with Black Tom Cassidy and her fireworks forced him to investigate. By the time Logan got into the room Jubilee was on the floor rolling around wrestling with Legion who was trying to stab her in the face with a sharp knife.

He wasted no time, Wolverine ran in and kneed Lucas right in his head which made it whiplash back and forth, the knife he held want flying out of his hand over near Gambit, who finally got his staff back under his control after it beat him relentlessly. Jubilee crawled out from under Legion making her way over to Storm and started shaking her trying to wake her up.

**Jubilee: **_" Storm... Wake Up... Come on Storm... We need your help..."_

**Gambit: **_" Give it up Petite, Stormy's off ta dreamland... Come help da Gambit wit da Rogue... She ain't look'n to good... We need to get that pole outta of her."_

Jubilee shook Ororo one last time heard her moan and seen her try to setup which satisfied Jubilee enough to go help Gambit with Rogue. When she got to Remy he done had a firm grip on the pole, so Jubilee grabbed the back of him and helped pull, it took them three times to get it out of Rogue each pull they could hear her screaming out in pain.

Logan was not done with Legion yet, now his claws was out and he was pissed off as he looked over and seen Rogue for the first time. He wanted blood for blood, so he takes his right set of claws and jams them as hard and deep as he could right into the exact same spot Legion hit Rogue with that pole. Wolverine was about to stab Lucas with his other set when he felt a hand grab his wrist looking up, his eyes met the startling blue eyes of Storm.

**Storm: **_" Logan, Stop! He is still the Professor's son... Killing him would be like killing off Veronica... Let Charles and the other Telepaths handle him... The boy is clearly mentally disturbed."_

Wolverine was not happy about it but the mention of Charles and Veronica's name got him to retract his claws, Killing her brother and the Professor's son would not make him look good in ether of their eyes and Logan found himself caring what both of them thought about him. Instead of stabbing Legion again he grabbed the back of his neck and rammed his head into a wooden book stand about half a dozen times until Legion was completely knocked unconscious.

**Wolverine: **_" Fine Storm, We do it your way for now but if this little Punk starts up again... I won't care who he's related too... I will end him."_

**Storm: **_" Thank You Logan and I have faith the Professor knows what he is doing when it comes to his son... However we have more pressing matters at hand right now... Wolverine, I do believe you are the only one who can save Rogue... Please lend her your healing power."_

Wolverine nodded at her, then knelled down next to Gambit, who was holding onto Rogue's gloved hand trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. Jubilee was sitting on the edge of the sofa with tears running down her face watching them all. Logan reached his hand out and touched Rogue's cheek and immediately he felt her powers coming into play as she absorbed his healing factor.

Gambit had to physically remove Wolverine from touching Rogue because she drained him to much but once Rogue was well enough to move again on her own and Logan regained his healing factor, they all set out in search of Xavier dragging a still knocked out Legion along with them.

* * *

><p>Juanita, Moria and Warren got down off the table after they witnessed what happened in the lab, Other then those three the hidden conference room now consisted of: Professor Xavier, Emma Frost, Peter Rasputin, Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, Jean Grey, and Scott Summers.<p>

**Juanita: **_" What the hell did we just watch... Why do you have hidden cameras everywhere... What the fuck is up with that Professor, What we don't any Privacy... Wait a minute, Does that mean we have them at the Mansion too... Hmm, that almost makes me want to get my own place."_

**Moria MacTaggert: **_" Listen ere girly, This be me Research Center and I will place me cameras where ever I damn well please... I done fixed up your arm, so why are you still so mad?"_

**Prof. X: **_" Yes Juanita, We have hidden cameras in the Mansion as well but it is for your own safety... I can assure you there are none placed in the bedrooms or the bathrooms, So that everyone can have some privacy... Also if you wish to go, I will stand in your way. As I told you before you joined, You are free to leave whenever you please... However, I personally would like you to stay, I think you make a great addition to the team but like I said the choice is yours."_

**Emma Frost: **_" Yeah, like someone as low class as her could really afford to be on their own... What are you going to buy Dear, A little shack in the middle of the swamp... That would definitely suit you."_

**Jean Grey: **_" Shut Up Emma, You have no idea what you are talking about and this doesn't even involve you... So just stay out of it and leave my friend alone."_

**Kitty Pryde: **_" Hey, has anybody like seen Colossus... He was here a minute ago but now he's like gone."_

All sets of eyes stared at Shadow Cat for a moment their conversation lost in the silence of the room. It was the strong Russian Accent that made everyone look away from Kitty to the monitor in front of them just in time to see a steel fist punch in the helmet of the Juggernaut.

**Prof. X: **_" The time has come my X-Men, No more delays we most fight... Emma and Jean if you will follow me please...The rest of you are to remain here, where it is safest... I will call upon you should we need more allies."_

Xavier, Emma Frost and Jean Grey left the room heading for the lab because the only way known to stop Juggernaut was by battling his mind and not his body. Juanita who was still in a very stocky mood started pacing the floor stopping every once and awhile to stare at the screen, everyone thought she was watching the fight between Peter and Cain Marko but she was not, Her eyes watch the still motionless body of Nightcrawler behind them which was part of the reason she was in such a bad mood.

Finally after more pacing she got fed up with sitting around and jerked opened the door about to leave only to find Storm with her fist out about to knock, the rest of her team was behind her. Juanita pushed passed her and want on her way.

Once inside Kitty told them what the Professor's Orders were and what was happening with Juggernaut. Every one of them agreed to stay but Logan, He just huffed and throw Legion over his shoulder and walked out of the room without saying a word.

Down the hallway he ran into a renewed Forge. Forge took one look at Wolverine and followed along behind even though he didn't fully understand what was going on, Forge wanted some revenge of his own for what Black Tom done to his leg.

* * *

><p>Back in Moria's Lab, Juggernaut stood before Veronica Xavier and Henry McCoy grinning from ear to ear. At first he done nothing but stare at them, it was almost like he was waiting on something or someone. Veronica who was still sitting in the floor with Hank kneeling protectively over top of her, had no more tears in her eyes, she seemed to be calmed down now and in more control of her emotions. Hank on the other hand was letting his emotions speak volumes and finding it very difficult to control himself. He could feel the Beast within him raging and begging to be set free.<p>

**Juggernaut: **_" WELL, WELL, WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE... ANOTHER ONE OF MY HALF-BROTHER'S BASTARD CHILDREN... AWW, COME GIVE UNCLE JUGGY A HUG!"_

**Veronica: **_" Other Bastard Children? What in the world are you talking about? The only other child of Xavier's that I am aware of is David Haller but he has been in a coma for years."_

**Juggernaut: **_" WAS, BUT NOT ANYMORE CUPCAKE! THAT'S RIGHT, LITTLE LEGION IS VERY MUCH AWAKE & PISSED OFF... YOURS TRULY HAS JOINED HIM... HEY AS LONG SOMEONE IS WILL'N TO TAKE DOWN THAT SELF RIGHTEOUS ASS, XAVIER... I'LL BE IN THEIR CORNER."_

**Veronica: **_" Wow! It seems I missed allot while I was out... Legion's awake, That's... Hmm not sure how I feel about that, But I can totally understand why he wants to take out Dear Ol' Dad and he is not the only one but..."_

**Juggernaut: **_" OOOO ANOTHER ONE WIT HATRED FOR XAVIER... CARE TO JOIN YOUR UNCLE JUGGY AND YOUR LITTLE BRO... TO TAKE OUT DADDY?"_

Before Veronica had a chance to answer a flash of silver came charging at Juggernaut busting him right in his ugly crimson helmet smashing it in and making it come loose. Then another shot and another and another, The silver blur hit Cain relentlessly five times in a roll. Upon closer look Hank recognized the steel form of Colossus.

**Beast: **_" Nice Shots Peter... Be Careful... This is Juggernaut after all and I am afraid even your massive strength may not be enough to stop him for long."_

Cain staggered for a moment from the punch but quickly got over it and landed a blow of his own right into the side of Colossus's head making him go down hard, his face landed right in front of Veronica and Hank looking a bit dazed. Beast yelled out for Peter to get up just as Juggernaut was about to body slam himself onto Peter's back.

Colossus was not fast enough to move out of the way, so Cain came crashing down on top of the big Russian causing the floor beneath them to collapses. Had Hank not had his arms around Veronica she would of want down with them as well, Instead she was wrapped in the arms of Beast standing up looking over the edge of the giant crater the two behemoth men created, Both were wondering which would come up first.

They didn't have to wait long for an answer Juggernaut clawed his way out of the hole and stood up right like the fall didn't effect him at all. There was no signs of Colossus returning and it was to dark down there to see his body, for all they knew he could of been dead. Beast's inner rage got the better of him as he looked for his friend's remains and he ended up shoving Veronica out of his way, she want flying across the room and smacked up against a computer stand just as Hank leaped on top of Juggernaut's head, ripped off his helmet tossing it behind him somewhere and started pounding on the flesh of Cain Marko with his huge fists and his weird monkey like feet.

He looked every bit the part of a Wild Beast gone mad.

Hank continued pounding away until suddenly he felt his limbs go almost numb and he could no longer move, for purple energy surrounded them. Veronica Xavier had Henry McCoy in her Telekinetic clutches, She did not enjoy being shoved a side like some rag doll and she was letting Hank know that. With one quick movement of her hand Beast bounced up into the ceiling above them, then she slowly dropped him down into the very same place Colossus was buried in. More or less getting him out of her way.

**Juggernaut: **_" AH, LITTLE NIECE... CAN I TAKE THAT TO MEAN, YOU WANT TO HELP YOUR UNCLE JUGGY TAKE OUT YOUR OLD MAN?"_

**Veronica: **_" Oh Juggernaut what a fool you are... How you ever thought I needed someone else to help me end Xavier is beyond me... I don't need you Uncle or my Brother... As you can see, I am perfectly capable on my own... Ah, I hear the others coming down the hall... Sorry Uncle Juggy but it is time for your ass to go... If my plan is to work you need to be out of commission but call me the next time you want another family reunion... Cupcake!"_

Juggernaut was scratching his head trying to make sense of what she said and before he knew what was happening he felt Veronica inside his head sending images of his past into plain view, tormenting him. Then he saw a little girl of about the age of 5 standing before him in a Pink Ballerina Outfit twirling around joyfully in her pink tutu.

Cain suddenly had an urge to join her in her dance. Veronica watched as Juggernaut walked over to the nearby lab table and pulled off the cloth, He tied it around his waist. Then got on his tipy-toes and started copying the moves of a little dancing girl who was never there just as Charles Xavier, Jean Grey, Emma Frost, Juanita, Forge,and Wolverine with still out of it Legion over his shoulder, came into the chaos that was now Moria's Lab.


	40. Chapter 40

**MUIR ISLAND CONCLUDED:**

Veronica sat in a chair next to Emma Frost and they both were watching Wolverine and Jean Grey try to lure Juggernaut {{ who thanks to her, now thought he was another five year girl practicing for his next big Ballet Recital with one his classmates }} into a machine Forge invented for the sole purpose of restraining Cain Marko.

**Prof. X:** _" Forge, Are you absolutely sure your chamber will hold Juggernaut... The last thing we need is for Cain to come out of Veronica's Trance and attack us, while we are in the middle of dealing with Legion."_

Xavier looked over to his son who was now strapped down for their own safety on one of the hospital beds in the room just in case he was to regain consciousness before Charles could enter into his mind. The wounds David/ Lucas suffered from Logan has been taken care of and were healing as he rested.

**Forge:** _" Yes, Professor my calculation are matched to the volumes of mass that is the Juggernaut and adapted to his and only his form. As long as his helmet does not come with in his reach he will not be able to get out, The shock of the walls will be to great for the very human skin of Cain Marko to withstand... However, I feel I must warn everyone should he somehow get into his full armor, Well I am not 100% positive that even my brilliant invention can contain the full force of The Unstoppable Juggernaut."_

**Prof. X: **_" I see, Thank You Forge... We will just have to make sure his helmet is no where near him... Juanita since you wanted to leave the hidden room so bad, that you disobeyed my direct orders... I ask you to redeem yourself by taking Cain's helmet out of this room and as far away from the building as possible."_

Juanita Cullens was hunched over Kurt's body with her ear pressed on his chest listening to his heartbeat to make sure he was very much alive when Xavier asked her that. Behind her was Jamie Madrox and he was starting to come to but Nightcrawler was still out of it completely. Multiple Man sat up rubbing the back of his neck while he started talking.

**Multiple Man:** _" Ow, Who knocked all my lights out... Oh right, Old Red Bucket Head... Huh, Am I seeing things or is the Big Bad Juggernaut dancing around in a homemade tutu with Wolverine and Jean chasing after him..."_

**Juanita:** _" Fine Professor I will take the helmet but I will be back for Kurt, rather you like it or not... I am not leaving him while he is in this condition... I don't care how unsafe it is for me to be here and yes Jamie he is... He thinks he is a 5 year old little dancing girl... If you want to know why, talk to Veronica about that one, I have no idea why she chose that but it is kind of funny to watch, Kurt would of love to see this..."_

Juanita got up and grabbed the helmet with both hands because it was heavy, then she left the room going as fast as her legs would carry her, for all she wanted was to get back and be right by Kurt's side when he woke up. Jamie looked over at Veronica and Emma who were sitting on their chairs with smirks on their faces watching Juggernaut's little performance, so he want to open his mouth to ask, but Veronica beat him to it:

**Veronica:** _" Don't bother asking Jamie, Let's just say my Uncle Cain needed a time out, that only his little Niece could provide at the time and leave it at that."_

**Emma Frost:** _" Yes, Jamie Dear I doubt that your fragile little mind can comprehend the complexities of what she done anyways... So it would be better for you, to just sit back and enjoy Juggernauts surprisingly good dance moves for someone that large before the show comes to an end."_

**Prof. X:** _" No Jamie, I think it might be best for you to join the rest of the X-Men in the hidden conference room... Dr. Moria is in there and she can tend to your wounds... The less people we have in here, the better."_

Multiple Man took one look at Juggernaut then noticed Legion in the room and that made his mind up, He done dealt with him once this day before the X-Men arrived and did not want a second round. He got up and slowly walked out of the room just as Juanita came back in empty handed. She want directly to Nightcrawler's side, taking his head into her lap, leaning her back to what was left of the wall after Juggernaut's entrance. She set there gently petting Kurt's hair trying to willing him to wake up. Her hand stopped as she along with the rest of them heard a noise coming from within the massive hole in the middle of the floor and out popped a form of a human male followed by a blue form of a man beast.

This got Juggernaut to stop his dancing just long enough from Logan to tackle him into the caged machine Forge Built where Jean Grey quickly shut the door locking him inside. Forge then took his Cue and pressed some buttons lowering the machine below ground down into the basement, he then saluted the X-Men and want to the basement himself to monitor Cain's progress.

Hank was no longer the raging Beast it even showed in his eyes as he helped his fallen friend recover. Had it not been for Peter's Steel form he would of died down there but instead the blow from Juggernaut only caused his form to turn back to human. Colossus is relativity unharmed during all that. Now that Cain was taken out of the picture Peter followed behind Forge wanting to make sure Juggernaut stayed that way.

**Beast:** _" Oh my Stars and Garters... I am terribly sorry everyone... I tried to fight my urges as best I could but I am afraid that they got the better of me in the end and it took Veronica literally knocking some sense back into my head, to get them under control. HeeHee."_

**Veronica:** _" Yeah, Well next time Hank that you decide to shove me into a fucking computer stand, I will not be so nice about it... I could of just as easily let you free fall down from the roof I hit you on but I didn't, instead I slowed it down just in time to save you from splattering blue fur and red blood all over Peter down there... I figured you would find him, I knew he was alive, I could sense his thoughts in my head while you were pounding Juggernaut's head in."_

**Wolverine:** _"You shoved her into a Computer Stand! Knowin' full'n'well she can't walk on her own or stand to defend herself!"_

Logan popped his claws and walked slowly towards his friend Hank with a wild look in his eye. McCoy backed way with his hands out and shaking his head in a don't hurt me I was not in my right mind kind of way.

**Veronica:** _" Leave him alone Logan, He didn't do it on purpose his animal Instinct temporarily took over his mind and I would think you of all people can understand what that is like... Also I am not as defenseless as you think... That creep Sinister done things to me, as you well know..."_

Veronica Xavier stood up and walked over to a stunned Logan placing his clawed hands into hers making sure to stand in between him and Hank. She looked back at Beast and smiled when she heard Wolverine retract his claws. Then suddenly her smile turned into a frown as her legs buckled under her and she fell into Logan's arms.

**Veronica:** _" Well as you can all see, It doesn't last very long but it does seem to get longer each time I try... I have no idea what that Maniac put into my body... Or Summers... Or even Warren's for that matter but... I can feel it deep down... Something is changing in me..."_

**Juanita:** _" Right and on that ominousness note, I just wanted to say: Yeah, Whatever Veronica at least you are able to somewhat walk again... So just be grateful for that small miracle even if it did have to come from a Sick Bastard like Sinister... Anyways Professor when are you and the other Telepaths going to take on that Prick Legion... It looks like he is moving over there, Probably won't be long before he wakes up... I only wish Kurt would do the same."_

Sure enough David was twitching in his sleeping state. Xavier wheeled his chair over to his son placed his hand on his forehead and closed his eyes. After a few minutes The Professor turned towards the rest of the people in the room and lowered his bald head as he spook.

**Prof. X:** _" Jean, Emma, I hope you are ready. We are about to travel to the Astral Planes on his mind and go head to head with Legion himself... Ladies bring all you have in this fight but be careful while in there, There is no telling what we may encounter inside of his mind."_

**Veronica:** _" I'm going too... Don't even bother trying to stop me Old Man, You couldn't even if you wanted too, We both know that... So just deal with it... I'm going."_

Charles Xavier nodded his head at his daughter, He did not want her there but as she said there was nothing he could do to stop her so he prepared all three Telepathic Mutants and himself, Bringing their minds into one large collective sending them off to the Astral Planes of his son's twisted world.

Their real bodies dropped to the floor simultaneously as they entered their Astral Forms.

* * *

><p>Veronica Xavier, Emma Frost, Jean Grey and Charles Xavier awoke all laying on the hard bright red ground of the world within Legion's mind. This was a first for Veronica she never been to any type of Astral Plane and the fact that this one in particular belonged to a brother she never knew she had up until a few weeks ago and had to fight on top of it, along side a father that she hated for abandoning her, All of that made the place all that more surreal to her and she started to question just which side she should be on.<p>

Emma was the first to her feet dusting off the red dust on her white outfit trying to look her best even in basically spirit form. Jean Grey noticed and rolled her eyes at the woman as she to stood. Then both Xaviers joined them at about the same time. Seeing Charles Xavier up and walking around took Veronica by surprised but she quickly got over it.

Taking a look around the place so far it seemed like a weird psychedelic wasteland that has not seen a single person in about 20 years, a tumbleweed even crossed their path at one point.

**Veronica:** _" Okay, I got a question, What happens if we die here... Does that mean we die for real or is it like video game where we resurrect into a new form and start where we left off."_

**Jean Grey:** _" I wish it was like that Veronica but unfortunately, If we die here there is a great chance it will effect our bodies back in the real world... The strain to our minds will be to much and we would be lucky to survive... If you can get back to your body before these forms fade then you should be fine even if injured here."_

**Emma Frost:** _" Oh please Jean, That might happened to someone like you but not to those of us with our own shielding built in... Veronica Dear, I doubt that you need to worry about loosing any of your form here, Take a look at yourself right now... You have a purple outer coating surrounding you even as I speak."_

Veronica raised her arms up in front of her face and sure enough they had the purple glow around them that Emma was going on about which relieved her somewhat but still this was unknown territory to her, She has not even met her half brother and they all expected her to fight him. She then looked over at Emma and she to had a glow but a bright white sparkling glow must of been the Diamond Form Veronica heard about, Enhance because of them being in this place.

**Veronica:** _" Not really all that surprising Emma, This is part of my mutilation... My psychic shield is almost always on me at all times which is why none of you can read my mind and Rogue can not absorb my powers... Only bad thing is it doesn't seem to work on physical attacks like say from a stray bullet or a slap to the face, I can feel all of that but if I were to extend my shield outwards it is pretty much indestructible and protects all who are under the dome."_

To prove her point Veronica clinched both her fists and shut her eyes willing her shield to force Itself out forming a clear purplish mega-dome like spare over all four Telepathic Mutants. She opens her eyes and brought her shield back into herself because it drained allot of her energy to summon it for long amounts of time.

**Jean Grey:** _" WOW! That was very impressive... Although I do think you might be a little to powerful for your own good, You are most defiantly an Omega Level Mutant that's for sure but you being the child of Charles Xavier it is no big surprise even Legion is consider Omega Level..."_

**Veronica:** _" I'm gonna cut you off right there Jean and ask: What the hell is an Omega Level Mutant?"_

**Jean Grey:** _" An Omega Level Mutant or O.L.M. for short, is one with the most powerful genetic potential of their mutant abilities, which basically means you are very very powerful and almost impossible to beat in single combat just like your brother Legion... It must be in the Xavier Genes, No wonder Sinister wanted your DNA so badly... Oh sorry, I know you are still a bit sensitive about that whole experience..."_

**Emma Frost:** _" Yeah sure you are Grey, That sounded real convincing... Oh Pul-Leaz spear us your fake sympathy... You soooo done that on purpose and you know it... You're Jealous that Veronica spent time with Scott alone, Just like you are Jealous of me being with Scott or any other Gorgeous females for that matter."_

Emma rolled her eyes at Jean, who in return gave her a look that could kill as Veronica shook at the mention of Sinister's name. She wasn't sure if Jean meant that as a hurtful comment or not like Emma seemed to think but Veronica didn't like Jean Grey all that much for she could sense the Jealous in her from day one, only she thought it had nothing at all to do with Summers but more with Logan, Now she was not so sure of the answer. Ether way it made her not trust Jean Grey.

**Veronica:** _" Jean's Jealousy aside... We are not finding Legion just standing around here, So does anyone have any ideas on where to begin searching for him... He can be anywhere in this huge crazy place..."_

**Prof. X:** _" Yes indeed he can Veronica and since this is his realm, It's possible he can be in more then one place at a time too... For the best results, we should split up into teams of two... Emma and Jean you two go down the East side and Veronica and I will take the West... If any of you spot any signs of David in any of his personalities contact the rest of us immediately."_

Emma and Jean glared at each other with pure hatred, then turned their hate fulled glares at Professor Xavier. Veronica to looked at her father as if he lost his mind, her own hatred forming within her at the thought of being alone with him for any reason only angered her.

**Emma Frost:** _" Charles, I think you may want to reconsider that decision... My time will be more wisely used away from those of lesser standard, such as Miss. Grey."_

**Jean Grey:** _" Yes Professor with all due respect, I would much rather go with you or Veronica, then that stuck up snob."_

**Prof. X:** _" Ladies, I know your feelings towards one another but that is exactly why I believe it is best to have you two working together here. So that you can find a way to get along... Jean I have not told you yet; Emma has agreed to come on board full time with the X-Men and will be moving into the Mansion with us as soon as we get back to the states."_

The look on Jean Grey's face was priceless when she heard that bit of news. She looked like she been struck by Adam the Minotaur's Enchanted Spinal Club. Professor Xavier walked over to her and patted her reassuringly on her the back telling her it would be okay.

**Veronica:** _" NO! I am NOT going with you... Bonding be damned, look how well that turned out before with me and Summers... Yeah so fuck that shit... Emma, You come with me and Jean you go with my dear old "Dad"._

Charles started to open his mouth to protest and argue with his daughter but it done him no good because Veronica grabbed a hold of Emma Frost's arm and practically dragged her, as they marched West Bound in the glowing Wasteland.

Professor Xavier was very disappointed he was hoping for some alone time with his daughter so that they could, in fact grow some sort of bond between them before she ended up like the son he was about to fight. Having no other real choice Charles and Jean set out down the East Circuit in search of Legion.

* * *

><p>Juanita still remained seated on the floor of the Research Center holding Nightcrawler in her arms as he still laid unconscious, she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he had not woken up yet. Juanita turned to one of the X-Men she did not fully get along with Dr. Henry McCoy for his help.<p>

**Juanita:** _" Hey Ape Man, why don't you stop sniffing around Veronica for a moment before Wolverine ends up stabbing you and come take a look at Kurt... He has been out for far to long and it is starting to worry me... Put those Doctoring skills I heard so much about to work."_

Hank was leaning over Veronica's body at the time she said that but he was only checking her pulse as he had done all four Telepathic Mutants making sure they were still breathing on their own. He glanced up at Logan and the look he got in return quickly made Beast move away from her over near Juanita and Kurt.

He knew there was an uneasiness between Juanita and himself, however Kurt was his friend so he attended to him anyways despite his feelings towards the female.

**Beast:** _" Fascinating... Nightcrawler seems to be physically fine, No damage to his outer layers at all... Not a incision or contusion... It makes no logical sense to me as to why he is still lacking consciousness..."_

**Juanita:** _" Wait, I don't understand... How can he not have a mark on him, I saw that Asshole Juggernaut slam him against the wall with my own two eyes that should of at least left a bruise if not more."_

**Beast:** _" I do wish I had answers to your questions Juanita but from a Medical stand point, Kurt should never have lost consciousness at all... It could simply be due to his energy being depleted while trying to Teleport everyone who was in the path of Juggernaut to safety... However that is only a theory and I am afraid there is not much more I can do for him until he awakens."_

Those were not words Juanita Cullens wanted to hear and given the mood she has been in this day, she reached over and with her non-broken hand picked up a piece of the debris from the busted wall and flung it at Henry McCoy's head in responds to what he just told her.

Sure it was not the most decent thing to do but she just didn't care at this point. Beast quickly knocked away the flying wall bits without so much as braking a sweat, he had gotten used to things flying at his head after spending time with Veronica and Juanita had certain traits, that reminded him of her, So he expected as much out of Juanita.

**Wolverine:** _" Calm down, If Hank says there's nothin' he can do... Then there ain't nothin' that can be done... Get'n all Pissy bout it and throw'n shit ain't gonna help the Elf wake up any faster... 'Sides, I have another theory for ya and I'm look'n right at him."_

Juanita followed Logan's eyes right to David Haller's body. He was still strapped down and out of it as much as all the rest of the Telepaths in the room but somehow he seemed creepier laying there, almost like he was still aware of what was happening around him in the real world when she knew for a fact that he was trapped within his Mind's World due to the Professor's Influence.

**Juanita:** _" He's right and I'm sorry Beast... I'm just really worried about Kurt, I didn't really mean anything by that outburst... I've had a very long and very hard day both Physically and Emotionally... Also Logan I don't follow you, What in the world does Legion have to do with Nightcrawler?"_

**Beast:** _" Apology accepted Juanita and it is completely understandable... All of us seem to be growing temperamental, having had no real breaks in between all the stressful chaos of the past few days."_

He want to hug her and at first she reach her arms out to hug him back but in the end she backed away and Beast decided it was for the best taking into consideration all their interactions since meeting and therefore took no offence to it, hopefully one of these days he would get the real reason behind her apparent fear of his ape like frame.

Logan seen the almost hug between them and just shrugged his shoulders for it was not his business nor did he really care what want on between Hank & Juanita, His concerns were more on what was happening between Hank & Veronica but he did answer her question though.

**Wolverine:** _" I'm not sure Juanita... Got me a feel'n is all, That the Elf's Mind is trapped somewhere in there wit that Punk."_

* * *

><p>Down the West Side of Legion's World it was vastly changing as Emma and Veronica want farther. The once uninhabited wasteland they all arrived in now had a large upscale bar spring out in the middle of the empty nothingness. The neon sign above the Old Western Style Swinging Doors flash the words: Legion's Lair.<p>

That stopped both women in their tracks.

**Emma Frost:** _" Oh that has got to be the cheesiest thing I have ever seen, It's not even clever... They might as well want ahead and added: Come on in to my trap, Enjoy a drink while you wait for your untimely deaths."_

**Veronica:** _" Ha Ha Yeah but that would not do for business now would it, Not that there is any we seemed to be the only beings out here but still I think we should check it out, It beats walking along endless deserted lands."_

**Emma Frost:** _" Fine, We'll go have a look see but any hint of danger and I'm out of there with or without you. Got me."_

Veronica nodded at Emma and they started for the Swinging Doors. Veronica got as far as putting her hand out to push the doors when they swung open on their own and out stepped a blonde haired man somewhere around her age with a frighten look on his face. It was his face that made her jump out of her skin, he looked exactly like a younger version of Charles Xavier.

Veronica literately just came face to face with her half brother David.

**Emma Frost:** _" Well now this is not what I was expecting to find here and from the looks of you mate, You are the real David Haller, Not one of your evil counterpart or bloody alters as you call them."_

_" Yes, I am David and I came out to warn you not to go in there for if you do, You will never be able to leave... I may not have total control of my body in your world but Lucas can not take me over in this world, So I am free to go where I like but the building behind me was built to trap others who venture into our mind... Please X-Men you must stop him, I am not strong enough to do it on my own... He can not be let loose, if he gets complete control of my human body, he will not stop until he destroys the world or enslaves it."_

**Veronica: **_" If we stop this Lucas, wouldn't that destroy you as well... You are basically the same person just split in two different personalities... It doesn't seem right to destroy the goodness in you as well."_

_" Most likely, However my well being is of no concern and would be a moot point should Lucas take control... I can lead you to him, I sense his every move and right now he is in the Eastern area of this Plane... X-Men, I beg you do whatever is necessary to stop him even if that means my certain death..."_

Veronica suddenly found herself bringing her hand back and slapping the holy hell out of David before grabbing a hold of his shoulders and started shaking him as hard as she could. She could feel tears forming in her eyes as she done this to him.

David was just as shocked by her sudden action that he had no idea what was happening around him. Veronica realized what she was doing and slowly back away to stand next to Emma not believing what she just done herself.

**Emma Frost:** _" Well, that was intense to say the least... Oh David, I believe you have no idea who this woman is next to me... Then by all means let me be the first to Introduce you to Veronica Xavier... Charles Xavier's daughter and your half sister."_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the other side of Legion's World, the Professor and Jean Grey found themselves coming to an oddity of their own. What laid a head of them was a giant wooden X planted firmly into the harden red ground, something was hanging limply in the middle. Seeing this X prompted both Xavier and Jean to start running towards it. Reaching it they realized that something turned out to be a someone and someone they knew very well, Nightcrawler.<p>

Kurt Wagner had his deformed hands shackled to the upper part of the X and his legs spread out and shackled to the bottom half. He looked like he was struggling to breathe and had his head hanging down low almost touching his chest, even his tail lamely waged between his legs.

**Jean Grey:** _" Professor What is wrong with him... How is it even possible for Kurt to be here?"_

**Prof. X:** _" I'm assuming this is the work of Lucas for what reasons I have no idea, As for what is wrong with him... This place Jean is meant for Psychically enhanced Mutants as you well know and since Kurt has not a Psychic bone in his body, he is being drained of his very life force... We need to get him back to our world as soon as possible... He will not last much longer here."_

Jean moved closer to Kurt checking out his shackles, they were very tightly pressing into his blue furry skin so just pulling on them would cause more damage to him and make his life force fad all that much more faster.

Jean Grey gets an idea and instantly her left hand changes into a two sided battle axe, being in the Astral Planes does have Its advantages, Anything a Telepath imagines can be made real in this world.

Anyways Jean then used her found weapon to slice through one of the chains holding up Kurt's arms setting it free. Jean kept going until she freed him and he fell from his contraption into the waiting arms of Charles Xavier catching him before he hit the hard ground, just as David arrived leading Veronica and Emma.

**Veronica:** _" What the hell is Kurt doing here... He doesn't look so good..."_

_" Very observant, Sis... I hope you don't mind me calling you Sis, It seems only right considering we both came out of the same Pathetic Loser, we must call technically call Father."_

Veronica stared at David but that voice did not belong to him. He just stood there with pure panic on his face shaking in his boots not saying a word. Right next to him shimmered in a man who looked exactly like David only with longer hair and a evil grin on his handsome face.

He grabbed David in a choke hold form behind and changed one of his arms into a large knife placing it against Haller's neck threatening to split it wide open.

_" Ah, You look confused dear sister, I know you know full well that this weakling David has split personalities... I am Lucas the better half of him and soon to be the only half... All I need is the life force of one not of this World to absorb to make my power the ultimate one, which is why your furry friend is here... Any of the X-Men would of done, This Blue Freak's childlike mind was just easiest to capture, Once he dies here and I get rid of David, I will be dominate."_

**Prof. X:** _" Lucas You know I am not going to allow you to destroy my real son, You are nothing more then a figment David needed to invent in order to deal with his feelings of hatred towards me... David listen to me you are stronger then he is, Fight him my son don't let him bully you as he is doing now. Become one with him, Take control... You can do it Son... I have complete faith in you."_

Professor Xavier laid Nightcrawler softly onto the ground below his feet. Laughter then sounded very loudly from all around them and Veronica realized that it was coming form her own mouth. Lucas apparently realized why she was laughing and grinned his evil smile more widely for he could see his own inner twisted feelings reflecting his his Sister's eyes about their so call father.

Emma Frost was sneaking up behind Legion with a Psychic Sling Blade in her hands while she thought he was distracted by Veronica's Inappropriate Laughter, She was about to strike when at the last second Lucas waved his free hand into another large blade and ended up slicing Emma Frost straight up her middle designating her into nothing more then tiny Diamond Particles, That's when the laughter stopped.

Jean Grey watched in disbelief as her enemy disappeared before her eyes and after listening to Lucas plan about killing Kurt and David she felt a sensation that she has felt before trying to take her over.

Her entire body began to burn as she erupted into flames soaring up into the multicolored sky above. A gigantic Phoenix swooped down, opened It's beak and swallowed whole both Lucas and David's Astral Forms erasing them both from existence and in doing so The Phoenix took their world with them.

Jean barely had enough time to wrap her fiery wings around The remaining Xaviers and Nightcrawler to transport them out of that realm before they to were erased from existence.

* * *

><p>Emma Frost's Body shot up gasping for breath, she barely made it back to her body in time to avoid Lucas's deadly attack. Once Emma had her breathing under control, she looked around her at the body's of the others in the Astral World and all of them seemed fine ex for Jean Grey, hers had a bright orange glow surrounding it that made Emma very nervous for she knew exactly what that glow meant.<p>

**Beast:** _" Emma, Welcome back... Are the others on their way as well?"_

**Emma Frost:** _" I am not sure McCoy, That bastard Lucas try to cut my life force in half, So I had no choice but to return earlier then planned... He somehow managed to captor Nightcrawler's mind in that godawful place and is slowly draining the life right of him, Something about Kurt's death making him stronger."_

That got the attention of Juanita Cullens who was still holding onto the lame body of Kurt Wagner praying he would come back to her. After hearing what Emma said she removed Kurt's head out of her lap got up and in her hand she started forming a flaming black orb much like the one she hit Juggernaut with before his little dancing act only much bigger.

**Juanita:** _" THE HELL HE WILL... NO ONE IS KILLING THE MAN THAT I LOVE! "_

Juanita let loose her fireball before anyone could stop her, it landed on Its intended target the body of Legion bursting him into so many flames that by the time Wolverine and Beast put them out with fire extinguishers there was nothing left but ashes.

The very same moment Jean's Phoenix form destroyed Legion's mind in flames, Juanita destroyed his body in the same way. So that there was not one spark of life left of David Haller or any of his personalities.

The Telepathic Mutants all returned not long afterwords entering into their own indivisible bodies awakening in about the same way Emma done.

Professor Xavier got into his chair tears streaming down his face, he didn't speak a word to anyone as he rolled out of the room.

Jean Grey had a far away look on her face like she was there in the room but she wasn't really there.

Veronica Xavier held a Bright Blue Orb in her hands, She stood up hoping her legs would let her at least get to him in time which they did enough so that she was near Kurt Wagner's body. She place the Orb right over his chest and watched as it sank right into his heart forcing Kurt to open his eyes as his very life essence came back into him.

* * *

><p>It was a Bitter Sweet Ending...One life lost and One life regained...This was only the beginning of things to come.<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

**ONE MONTH LATER: **

An entire month as passed since the events leading up to the Death of Legion.

Allot has happened within that month: Emma Frost moved into the Mansion insisting on a bedroom as close to Scott Summers as possible which did not make things much easier for Jean Grey. Speaking of Jean Grey she has not been quite herself lately, She has been more distant and withdrawn since her latest Phoenix escapade which played a major roll in Legion's passing.

The other woman involved in that Juanita Cullens seems to not be effected by what she chose to do because to Juanita she justified her actions as choosing to save Nightcrawler's Life and Juanita has spent this last month exploring her relationship with Kurt Wagner after finally admitting her true feelings for him.

Emma Frost was not the only one who decided to stay on board with the X-Men after all three very eventful trips. Both Cable and Warren Worthington III now walked the halls of Xavier Manor.

However when you gain some you lose some; Piotr Rasputin and Katherine Pryde decided to stay on at the Research Center to help rectify some of the damage caused by Legion, Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy.

Most of the X-Men involved in all that madness such as Rogue, Gambit, Iceman, Jubilee, Storm, and Beast spent the past month trying to find some sense of normalcy among the depressing state of their home.

The mood of the Mansion as of late has darken considerably mostly due to the heart of soul of the place one Charles Xavier. The Professor has taken to his room refusing to leave and severely grieving for the lost of his son more or less blaming himself for David's Death.

* * *

><p>In case you have not noticed yet we didn't mention our Leading Protagonist in this tale or our Main Character for those of you who don't know what a Protagonist is. Yep we are talking about Veronica Xavier, there is no particular reason why she was not mention except for the fact that we decided to start the story out with her and Logan who also has not popped up yet.<p>

Veronica Xavier was experiencing allot of new changes within her over the last month. New Emotions she never knew she was capable of feeling came at her full force.

Her legs were almost in full working motion however they still caused her to collapse every now and then so Dr. Henry McCoy fashioned a polished wooden walking cane with a little image of his bestial self with his tongue sticking out on the handle for her to use just in case, He told her the figurehead was a hilarious inside joke between them and she knew exactly what he meant.

One thing Veronica made sure to do was to avoid her father, even with him in the state that he was in. She just could not bring herself to face him because she felt the same way he did that it was partly his fault, her brother was gone before she even got to know him.

Wolverine had been around her more often ever since Sinister's Lab, he never really left her side for to long since that day. Veronica being the Telepathic Mutant that she is knew exactly why he was around her so much, he feared her leaving now that her legs were back into walking order. Veronica understood his longer for her to stay but him being around her so much was starting to make her feel a bit suffocated by him.

Right now both Mutants stood outside the door of Charles Xavier's Room. Logan practically dragged her up there fully believing that she was the only one who could get the Professor up and moving again. The only problem was Veronica had no interest at all in helping out Charles Xavier, Her hatred and anger towards him was one of the few things that has not changed in her.

**Veronica:** _" Come on Logan, Let go of my wrist...You know good and well I Don't want to be in there with him."_

**Wolverine:** _" To bad Bambi, Ya gonna be, rather you want to or not."_

Logan used his free hand to turn the knob on the Professor's bedroom door, He tightened his grip on Veronica's wrist as she tried to pull away from him. Part of him was waiting on her to use her Telekinesis to send him flying but so far thankfully that has not been the case.

Once they were inside of the room Logan position himself in front of the door in an attempt to block her exiting. He stood there with his arms folded across his chest grinning at her.

Charles Xavier laid in his large king size bed, he didn't even bother turning his head when he started to speak being the Telepath that he is, he done knew it was Logan by his thoughts but what he failed to pick up on was Veronica since her mind was shielded from him.

So as far as Xavier knew only Wolverine was in the room with him.

**Prof. X:** _" Logan, Whatever it is you wanted, Handle it on your own... I am no mood for company right now."_

**Veronica:** _" See he doesn't even want to see anyone and I don't want to be here, So basically Logan you are the only one wanting a conversation.. Now let me the fuck outta of here."_

She walked over to him trying to get to the door handle only to be blocked by every move she tried to make. Veronica would go to the left, Logan would shift his weight to the left, if she want to the right he would shift to the right.

They stood there in their taunting little dance of sorts until they heard the bed springs behind them squeak as the Professor propped himself up in his bed having heard her voice, it made all the difference to him as he suddenly became very interested in a chat.

**Wolverine:** _" Looks to me Bambi, That Old Chuck, just changed his mind."_

Veronica throw her hands up in defeat, she let out a heavy sigh then want and sat down on the chair over by the little writing table in the corner of the room. That's when she took a really good look at the man in the bed, he looked horrible his skin was starting to turn a pasty white and he looked like he had lost some weight. Normally this would make a daughter feel sorry for her father but nothing about the Xaviers Father/ Daughter relationship was normal, so she didn't.

**Veronica:** _" Well Old Man, You look like shit... So how you been? From the looks of this room the answer kind of speaks for itself... Not that I really care but seeing how Logan is being the stubborn Jackass that he is and won't let me leave, I have no real other choice but to make with the small talk."_

**Wolverine:** _" As long as it keeps ya here longer Bambi Deer, Then I'll gladly be da biggest Jackass in da world."_

Both Xaviers had a feeling Logan meant that in more ways then one but nether pressed the issue for It was awkward enough already in the bed chamber between all three of them.

**Prof. X:** _" Am I right to assume now that you have the uses of your legs again, That you will be wanting to leave Veronica... To be completely honest about it, I find it a bit disturbing how quickly you regain the usage of your legs, whatever Sinister injected you with has me worried... As I am sure Hank as told you already this short amount of time is not a normal recovery time period, even if you were just partially paralyzed, it would take allot longer to heal then just a month... I have already lost one child because of my misjudgments... I can't bare to lose another..."_

**Veronica:** _" Don't even go there... You had David's entire life to get to know him but you abandon him in favor of your precious X-Men and Don't give me that bullshit about not knowing he was out there. You are the most powerful Telepath on this planet, How could you NOT of known... David was probably the one person on this Earth who could of shared all my feelings and my pain since they were/ are the same as his and vise versa, I might of even been able save him from himself but I never even got a chance to know him... The first day I met my brother was also the last day I would ever get to see him and that is so not fair..."_

**Prof.X:** _" I agree with you Sweetheart, It was not fair... However I loved David and I did not abandon him on purpose. I honestly never knew he existed or I would of been there to see him grow up... Rather you believe me or not I love you just as much as I loved your brother and I wanted nothing more then to have some sort of relationship with you both, only circumstances prevented that happening... Now I will never have the chance to make it up to him..."_

Veronica Xavier stood so fast from her chair that it fell backwards behind her as she got right up into her father's face making sure he heard loud and clear what she had to say next.

**Veronica:** _" You are such a fucking Liar... Okay, fine Maybe, you might not of known about David but what about me... You knew full and damn well that I was your flesh and blood. You even said so yourself that you were there the day I was born... Apparently you just didn't, give a shit enough about me to stay or to even fight for me or You just didn't want me in your life at all back then... So why the hell should I want you in my life now... You know what I am so done here, Logan you ether move out of my way or I will move you myself and both know that I can and that I will."_

She started stumping in the direction of the Wolverine who was still blocking the door when suddenly she just stopped, her eyes glazed over as she felt a tingling feeling running up and down her spine. Veronica flexed her shoulders forward and let out a whimpering sound as burning pain shot between her shoulder blades and her head started throbbing making the room spin, giving Veronica a Vague sense of Vertigo.

Logan rushed to her side wrapping his burly arms around her waist trying to steady her and keep her from falling.

**Wolverine:** _" What the hell is gonna on wit you girly... One minute you are all raging and the next you look like your about to pass out and I could of swore I just felt ya skin... Crawl'n... It looked like something was moving around in there."_

**Veronica:** _" It'll pass Logan, It has every other time... Now both of you just leave me ALONE!"_

Even as dizzy and in as much pain as she was in Veronica Xavier still managed to shove Wolverine out of her way, She got the door open. Then she ran as fast as she could {which was not very fast for someone who had to use a cane} from Xavier's Bedroom not once looking back.

* * *

><p>Alright now would probably be a good time to switch our story over to one of our other Main Character Juanita Cullens.<p>

We find her outside on the Mansion's grounds next to the beautiful lake. Juanita was laying on a plaid blanket watching Kurt Wagner rummage through a stuffed picnic basket trying his hardest to find his ding dong, it took everything Juanita had not to laugh at his struggle. That would not of been a good omen considering this was their first official date and all.

It took them all month to sort through their true feelings for one another and after much debate, they finally decided to throw caution to the wind and try for the Romantic Relationship both of them so desperately were craving, hoping that it all worked out for them in the end and they were bond and determined to enjoy every single moment along the way.

You see Juanita was trying to suppress her laughter because she knew exactly where Mr. Wagner's Ding Dong was for she had taken it out and hidden it under her, near her bum when he wasn't looking.

She couldn't take it anymore the laughter just spilled out of her before she could stop it. Nightcrawler froze where he was, he had a Apple Pie frozen with him in his blue furry hand, As he sat there trying to figure out what was so funny.

**Nightcrawler:** _" Vhat, iz it ? Vhy are you laughing, Liebchen/Sweetheart ?"_

Juanita tried to answer him but nothing came out of her mouth except for giggles, So she instead reached behind her back and pulled his Ding Dong out from near her ass where she was keeping it hidden and hold it up in the air for him to see.

Kurt's eyes widen at the site of his Ding Dong displayed in her hand until he caught onto what she had done. Suddenly Kurt had an urge to throw his Apple Pie and before he thought about it, The pie want flying out of his hand right into Juanita's face making her laughter go away.

He then grabbed his Ding Dong out of her outstretched hand and began chowing down on the delicious Chocolate Snack Cake awaiting whatever outcome she was sure to retaliate with.

Kurt didn't have to wait very long on Juanita's reaction, She quickly wiped her hand across her face making sure it was covered in Apple Pie then she leaned over and smeared it all over Nightcrawler's furry face.

Next Juanita grinned at him as she yank what was left of his Ding Dong out of his hand,stuck it in her mouth slowly bringing it in and out tonguing the white cream each time she did until it was all gone. Kurt used his own tongue to lick the Creamy Chocolate off his face, then he watched Juanita tongue his Ding Dong to death. Seeing her in a whole new light and he liked what he saw.

Both Kurt and Juanita felt their hearts racing inside of their chests as they sat there covered in Apple Pie watching one another Lust gleaming in their eyes, Both were having the same thought in their minds and as they lean in for what surly will be a very passionate first kiss.

They sadly and suddenly got interrupted by the following:

_"HEY, THERE YOU GUYS ARE!"_

Jubilee's hyperactive self came bouncing up to them making them both shy away from one another because they didn't want an audience present for their first kiss. Kurt started cleaning up the ruined food around him and Juanita let out heavy sigh then turned to Jubilee with an attitude she starts to talk to her.

**Juanita:** _" What the hell do you want Jubilee and why are you yelling... This is our first date you know and you're kind of ruining it for us... So speak fast."_

**Jubilee:** _" This don't look like a date to me, It looks like a Picnic... Oooo Chicken..."_

She then reached out and grabbed a hold of a Chicken Leg but Juanita ended up slapping it out of her hand making it land on the blanket their were using. Jubilee stood there looking stunned and not believing that Juanita just done that to her.

**Juanita:** _" I assure you Jubilee it is in fact a date and a Picnic is considered a date by everyone standards... Now what is it that you want, You have about three seconds to tell me or your hand will not be the only thing I slap today, If you catch my drift."_

**Jubilee:** _" God Juanita, I just wanted a piece of Chicken... You don't have to be such a grouch about it, You been around Logan to long... Bite my head off why don't you... Geez I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know you were on a date."_

**Nightcrawler:** _" It'z Okay Jubilee, We both accept your Apology... Don't we Juanita."_

Juanita looked at Kurt like You're so gonna get it later but she did relax and want along with what he said for now.

**Juanita:** _" Yeah I guess so... F.Y.I. Logan and I do not hang out, He is to scary and he freaks me out, especially when he gets angry and pops his claws out... Anyways,You still never told me why you're here."_

**Jubilee:** _" Oh yeah, I totally spaced out there, My bad... Anyways, I was thinkin' like It's been way to depressing and stuff around here since all that has happened on Muir Island so I think we need a girl's night out or something... To the mall maybe... Sorry Kurt but Girls Only... Unless you want to put on a dress and come with us."_

Nightclawer glared at Jubilee then started laughing. He then pulled the blanket out from under himself & Juanita and then Kurt made himself a fashionable dress in which Kurt started twirling and prancing about making Jubilee and Juanita both lose it.

**Juanita:** _" Awww, Honey I didn't know you liked to wear dresses... I have the perfect one in my closet that will match those lovely golden eyes of yours... HeeHee."_

**Nightcrawler:** _" Wunderbar, Ooooo Do tell me you have the matching shoes and bag... Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha."_

**Jubilee:** _" Oh My God, I would totally love to see that Kurt but still, Sorry you can't come."_

With that beings said everyone started packing up what was left of the Picnic and heading back to the Mansion.

* * *

><p>Once inside Kurt and Juanita said their goodbyes with a kiss on the cheek since Jubilee was still around. Then both ladies want off in search of the rest of the Female population of the X-Men.<p>

**Juanita:** _" Okay Jubilee, You go get: Rogue, Storm, and Jean... I'll go find Veronica since I have a good idea of where she is at right now and then we can leave."_

**Jubilee:** _" Alright but wait, What about Emma ?"_

Juanita who had her back towards her turned around so fast that Jubilee was actually afraid that she would hit her for real this time but instead she just gave her a mean look before saying:

**Juanita:** _" Forget her... She doesn't like me and I sure as hell don't like her..."_

**Jubilee:** _" Right well, Emma is still apart of our team now... Rather we like it or not and this whole mall thing was for all the women on our team... So I think we should like take her too."_

**Juanita:** _" Fine, Whatever just keep that Stuck Up Bitch away from me and we will not have any problems."_

Juanita Cullens marched off down the hall before Jubilee could respond to that statement, So Jubilee just want about finding the rest of the woman in the Mansion to go with her on what she keeps refer to as: Jubilee's Great Mall Adventure.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **We do NOT own any of the Department Stores or Twilight Characters mentioned in the following Chapters of 42 & 43.

**Author Notes:** Yeah Sorry we just had to cover our asses just in case. The last thing we want is to claim copyright rights to Macy's, or Toy'R'Us or Baskin Robbins... We just wanted to use them because those are really popular Mall outings and it benefited the story at this time and we want to make it clear that we do NOT own any of them.

As for the Twilight Characters that is because we already used them before in the story... So we guess this can be considered a Cross Over of sorts, but not really because they are not used that much... We're not entirely sure... Guess We'll leave that up to you the readers to decide if it is Cross Over or not.

Oh and we are trying to go for a more fun route for awhile since the last few posts have been all Doom & Gloom so to speak but Drama is where we shine so expect more craziness to come the X-Men's way.

Anyways onward to the Dramatic Madness that has become this story:

* * *

><p>Veronica Xavier was finally calming down from her altercation with her father as she slowed her pace from the running out on him and Logan back in Charles Xavier's room. However she was still in allot of pain, normally when these attacks happened to her over the last month since that injection by Sinister, they would of already ended by now but this one was still going on.<p>

So therefore Veronica felt that she had no other real choice but to go see the main Doctor of the Mansion one Henry McCoy.

It didn't take her long to reach his office below ground which was in between the Medical Bay and the Hanger Bay on the lower levels of the X-Mansion.

She didn't even bother knocking she just let herself in, Beast was slumped over one of his text books sound asleep, drool was even coming out of his furry mouth smearing some of the words in the Advance Biology Book that he was using as a pillow.

Veronica thought it was kind of cute and felt bad about having to wake him up but she didn't know what else to do to stop her skin from literately crawling. Hank was her best chance of understanding what was happening to her with that Brilliant Genus Brainpower of his and probably her best chance at making it stop.

Veronica walked over to him and with the cane he made for her, She poked it twice into his massive blue fuzzy chest. Hank woke with a fright so much so that he feel backwards out of his chair and the Text Book ended up being stuck on the side of his face, Its pages flapping around as he moved his head.

That made her grin as she reached down prying the book away from his cheek and helped him back into his seat. Veronica then plopped herself on the corner his desk as she tried to explain to him all that was happening to her body over the last month.

**Veronica:** _" Sorry about waking you up like that Hank, You look so peaceful that I almost didn't but I need your help... Something is very wrong with me, I can feel it..."_

**Beast:** _" It is perfectly logical for you to feel that way given all the derogatory events that you have had to endear these last few months, since coming into all of our lives... I'd be more surprised if you didn't have some kind of Apprehensions..."_

**Veronica:** _" No Hank, You don't get it... This is more physical... I have been in constant pain every since my time with that Creepy Bastard Sinister, when he gave me that shot... I can feel me slowly changing from the inside out... There is something inside of me... I can feel it moving around in there... I can ever see it sometimes..."_

Veronica lifted up her shirt, then slightly twisted her body around exposing her back for Hank to see what she meant. He reached up running his paw like hands along her spine stopping for a moment when he reached the scar she had from her bullet wound. That made him very sad remembering that he came very close to losing her while trying remove the bullet.

Hank was sitting there thinking about that day when he felt something very faint run under his hand, at first he thought he was just feeling things until he actually seen her skin raise up in a little ball like forms that rolled back and forth making small waves in her flesh.

McCoy jerked his hand off of her so fast that me made himself fall out of his chair again only this time he used his legs and crawled backwards until he hit his bookshelves behind him stopping his movement, Veronica turned her head to look at him and he was just sitting there pointing at her with his mouth hanging wide open and that's when Juanita Cullens entered the office in search of Veronica Xavier.

**Juanita:** _" What the hell is wrong with the Gorilla and Am I seeing things or did your skin just raise up and move on Its own."_

Veronica quickly pulled down her shirt and turned around so that her back was now facing away from Juanita's View as Hank still sat on the floor basically in shock with his index finger out pointing at her.

**Veronica:** _" None of this is your fucking Business Juanita... Now, I am assuming you wanted something from ether me or Hank since you came all the way down here... So you want to tell me what it is or do I have to rip it out of your mind."_

Juanita folded her arms across her chest, then looked from Hank on the floor to Veronica on his desk and decided to let it go for now but she would try to get an answer later when one of them calmed down.

**Juanita:** _" Actually I was looking for you... Jubilee is wanting to have a spur of the moment Mall Run just for the girls and I wanted to know if you were coming or not."_

**Veronica:** _" Yeah sure whatever, Clearly I'm not going to get anything done here until our Good Doctor McCoy gets a hold of himself... So, might as well go spend my time with a bunch of annoying teenagers...Oh What fun this will be..."_

Juanita laughed as Veronica rolled her eyes clearly meaning that last part as sarcasm. She hopped down off of Beast's Desk and followed Juanita throughout the Mansion until they reached the front yard where Jubilee, Storm, Jean, Rogue, and Emma were all waiting on them by the X-Van.

**Jubilee:** _" It's about Time SlowPokes... We almost left without you."_

Storm was already in the driver seat of the Van, Jubilee was hanging out of the window yelling in the seat next to Storm upfront, Rogue and Jean were in the middle seat, and Emma had yet to enter into the Van. Juanita took one look at Emma and she could feel her blood boiling already.

**Juanita:** _" There is no way in hell I am riding near Emma... One of you change places with me."_

**Emma Frost:** _" Aww, Juanita Darling, What on earth ever gave you the impression that I would sit anywhere near you."_

Juanita lifted up one of her arms and was going to flip off Emma but couldn't due to her cast, She completely forgotten that she still was wearing one,after a month it became like a second skin to her. So instead Juanita lifted up her other arm and gave Emma the finger with that hand and that is when Jubilee got into the back next to Jean Grey letting Juanita have the front.

Jubilee didn't really care where she sat,she only wanted to get to the mall. Juanita climbed into the front leaving Veronica and Emma to take up the back seat.

Once they were all in Ororo started up the van and drove off, heading for the nearest mall.

It didn't take Storm very long to get to the Mall or finding a parking spot. Most of the women were just glad to be out of the uncomfortable silence that was their ride over here, Only Jubilee tried to make conversation but even she gave up after about halfway there but now that they have arrived it seemed to give her a renewed energy.

Getting out of the van Jubilee spread her arms out wide and smiled for she was at her home away from home.

**Jubilee:** _" How can you all still be in such bad moods, while in a such a fun place like this..."_

**Emma Frost:** _" Maybe because we are not all Spoiled Mall Rats like you Jubilee... Some of us prefer the fine things in life, I doubt I will buy much here, I only came along because I was bored and the fact that I know at least two of you do not want me here."_

**Juanita:**_" You got that right Emma and stop talking to Jubilee like that, if I had it my way you would not of even been invited... It was Jubilee who wanted you to go."_

**Rogue:** _" Ah don't know about Y'all but I'm head'n for Baskin Robbins to get me some Ice Cream before Ah decided what store to check out first."_

**Storm:** _" That sounds like a wonderful idea Rogue, why don't we all do that... Maybe the Ice Cream will cool some of these tempers so that we can try to have a pleasant rest of the trip."_

So that is what they did ,they all want to Baskin Robbins and ordered their Ice Cream Cones: Rogue got Mint Chocolate Chip, Jubilee got Pink Bubblegum and Cotton Candy, Storm got Very Berry Strawberry, Jean got Old Fashioned Butter Pecan, Emma got Classic Vanilla, Juanita got Splish Splash Sherbett, and Veronica got Wild 'n Reckless Sherbet.

{{ We actually want to their website and got those flavors,So they really do sell Ice Cream with those names. }}

They found an empty booth in the back away from most of the normal humans, the last thing they needed was a bunch of normals watching their every move even though none of them really looked like a Mutant still it didn't take much to flip out the Non-Mutants as all these women know firsthand.

Anyways Rogue's Ice Cream idea was a good one everyone seemed to be allot calmer sitting there enjoying their Ice Cream.

**Juanita:** _" So what do we do now? Anyone got any ideas ?"_

**Veronica:** _" Well I could use some new outfits, Don't have much at the Mansion with everything that has happened to me since being forced to stay there, Never really had any time to shop."_

**Emma Frost:** _" I'll be happy to help you out dear, Gave you a lesson in Class... A woman of your high ranking namesake should be wearing all the finest designs like I do."_

**Juanita:** _" Yeah right Emma, So you want her to dress like a Whore too."_

Jean Grey could not help herself and ended up choking on her Ice Cream trying to laugh and eat at the same time when Juanita said that, Storm had to hit on the back to help it go down the right tube. Emma however did not find it a bit funny.

**Emma Frost:** _" Laugh all you want Jean darling, My ' Whore' Outfits seems to catch the eyes of a certain gorgeous leader of the X-Men... Scott is just fine with what I wear, he can't seem to take his eyes off of me."_

**Veronica:** _" Don't you mean his Eye Emma, Technically Cyclops were One Eyed Creatures in the old Greek Myths, Which I guess makes sense why Summers is called that but I personally rather call him a Prick or a Tight- Ass something along those lines."_

**Emma Frost:**_" Well Veronica, if we are going with what we rather call him then I would rather call him... Mine."_

Emma turned her stunning blue eyes right at Jean Grey when she said that watching her reaction and loving every minute of it until Jean want to get up with her fist clenched together about ready to deck her, had it not been for Rogue holding back Jean making her realize she was in a public place, Jean would of fired Emma's face up.

**Strom:** _" Emma, Jean Enough! This is supposed to be a friendly outing might I remind you... Maybe it is best we split up for awhile to let everyone calm down... I'll take Jean and Rogue with me down the right side of the Mall and the rest of you can go towards the left... We'll all meet at the stage in the middle in about an hour... Is that Okay with everyone?"_

Everyone but Jean and Emma nodded their heads in agreement. Then Ororo, Rogue and Jean headed out, leaving behind Veronica, Juanita, Emma and Jubilee.

**Jubilee:** _" Great why do I always get stuck with the biggest grouches... It's not fair..."_

**Emma Frost:** _" Please like we want to play babysitter all day."_

**Juanita:** _" Dammit Shut-Up already Emma... Jubilee honey it will not be so bad, I promise and Emma what you just done to Jean was not cool. Going on about taking her man like that... I swear if I ever hear you say something like that about Kurt, I will knock your lights out."_

**Emma Frost:** _" Trust you me darling, You will not have to worry about that, Only someone like you could fall for an abomination like Nightcrawler."_

Juanita Cullens formed one of her infamous black fireballs and throw it right at Emma Frost's Face however this time it did not hit Its intended target for Veronica Xavier used her Telekinetic Powers to divert the fireball forcing it to fly towards the Women's bathroom instead burning off the letters W&O turning it into another Men's room.

**Veronica:** _" Okay and on that happy note, I say we get out of here before Juanita does what she is thinking about doing and jumps across the table to rip your hair out Emma... Now, All of you shut the fuck up, People are already starting to suspect us, Thanks to Juanita's little stunt... Learn to control those damn fireballs already or I swear next time I will turn it towards you Cullens, You are lucky I didn't this time for what you done to my... Nevermind... Let's just go already!"_

Veronica was the first to her feet, followed by Emma, then Jubilee and lastly Juanita. None of them said anything as they walked around the Mall window shopping until they walked passed a Toy-R-Us, Suddenly Juanita stopped and stared inside the store for there was a woman with a little girl of about 4 or 5 that looked awfully familiar to her. Her cousin Angel Nicole and her little Niece Renesmee were standing inside the Barbie section.

Angel Nicole was clearly annoyed, as her little girl started grabbing Barbie after Barbie screaming that she wanted this one and that one and that one. Juanita, Veronica and Jubilee walked into the store Emma Frost refused to enter into any store that had that many little brats in it so instead she would wait out on one of the benches for them.

Juanita walked up to her Cousin just as little Renesmee had a male doll in her hands saying: _" Mommy, Lookie this dolly looks just like Daddy and there is a girl one to go with it named Bella... I can I get them both... Please..."_

**Angel Nicole:** _" You can have the one that looks like Daddy but the girl is no longer part of the story and we need to leave her that way. Why not get the other boy doll there that looks like a wolf, He is part of the line too Sweetie."_

Renesmee didn't look happy about it but she done as her mommy asked and put back the female doll getting the other male doll instead but she was not unhappy for to long because Jubilee suddenly came up in one of those battery powered Barbie Jeeps, honking the horn at Renesmee telling her to hop on in. She looked up at Angel Nicole with pleading eyes and Angel Nicole wanting her daughter as far away from the Bella doll nodded her head in approval. Renesmee let out a squall of delight as she hopped in, then her and Jubilee took off cruising the aisles of the Toy Store.

**Juanita:** _" You do know you can't keep her from finding out who Bella is to her... At some point she is bounded to figure it out and probably will hate you for keeping it from her."_

**Angel Nicole:** _" Shut the fuck up Juanita and I can try can't I... Don't you think I already thought about her founding out somehow but hopefully by the time she does it won't matter because by then she will already have a large family that she has bonded with to get her through it... Actually, It won't be that long now before she has a little brother or sister... Yep cousin, I just found out that I'm Pregnant... I just hope my Pregnancy doesn't end the same way Bella's did."_

**Juanita:** _" Yeah, I know what you mean, You dying like that would not be good for anyone and I doubt Edward can stand to lose someone else he deeply cares for... Anyways Congrats on the new baby though... I'm gonna throw you the biggest baby shower ever to Welcome my new Niece or Nephew into the world even if it is not fully human."_

Veronica Xavier wondered off by herself leaving Juanita and Angel Nicole to chat and catch up. She found herself down the Teddy Bear Aisle, she wasn't really looking to buy any but one bear in particular caught her attention. It was all blue and fuzzy with over-sized feet and paws, wearing tiny spectacles and a white lab coat. She thought to herself: _Now why does that seem so familiar to me...Ah, It's a mini Hank._

She picked the bear up off the shelf and hugged it to her chest just as she heard wheels spinning behind her, turning around she sees Jubilee and Renesmee in a Bright Pink Barbie Jeep heading her way. Jubilee seemed to be having some kind of trouble with the brakes for she was stumping her foot down on the peddle but the Jeep keep going.

Veronica shrugged her shoulders then forced her shield outwards causing the little toy car to crash into it stopping it in Its tracks making both girls inside whiplash. Veronica put her shield down as Jubilee was climbing out of the car and a worker was running up to them yelling something about, having to pay for that and getting out of the store before he called security.

Veronica mentally erased what the man just seen from his mind and implanted a new memory of him being a kid again, So once Renesmee got out of the jeep the man got in and started yelling "YAHOO!" Driving the little jeep in the other direction away from them.

**Jubilee:** _" Man, I am so sorry, the stupid thing wouldn't stop and what in the world is that guy doing... I could of swore we were just about to get kicked out of here but look at him now... He's like a little kid or something..."_

**Veronica:** _" No need to apologize Jubilee, like that could of really hurt me even if it did hit me and as for the man, Well let's just say being Telepathic does have its advantages but it might be best for us get out of this store before my trance wears off of him and he realizes what really happened."_

They left that aisle headed for the register where Juanita and Angel Nicole was when Renesmee ran down an aisle full of action figures, when they found her she was holding something up in the air and she said: _" This dolly looks like the lady who flow me up in the air at the BBQ."_

Sure enough she had a Storm action figure in her hands. Veronica looked at the wall behind her and seen all the X-Men in tiny little figurines forms, It creeped her out a little bit but she ended up buying one of each X-Men that was at the Mansion right now, along with the Hank looking Teddy Bear and Twilight dolls for Renesmee just so they could leave the store faster.

Then they all met up with Emma and took off towards where most of the clothing stores was located.


	43. Chapter 43

After the little Toy Store Episode: Veronica, Juanita, Jubilee, Emma and now newly joined by Angel Nicole and little Renesmee ended up going to Macy's Department Store because it was the most upscale store in all of the Mall and Emma Frost refused to shop anything less.

They were not in the store long before they ran into Storm, Rogue and Jean who apparently had the same shopping ideas as they did. All the women were reunited and doing what most women do best which would of been shopping. So of course some attitudes came into play because after all our story always has some sort of Drama even when we are just trying for some good old fashion fun outings.

Emma Frost was piling outfit after outfit into Veronica Xavier's arms, everything that she thought would benefit the name of Xavier. Veronica didn't really mind but it was becoming difficult for her to hold onto all of them and her cane which apparently Ororo and Rogue noticed as well because Rogue came over to Veronica and took off the top half of her pile and Ororo started to scold Emma:

**Storm:** _" Emma, That's enough... Look at Veronica she is barely standing up with all that clothing... I get that you have a passion for fashion as they say but still you have to keep in mind how Veronica's Health has been as of late... The woman just got the use of her legs back for crying out loud... Try to take it easier on her."_

**Emma Frost:** _" I suppose you have a point Ororo, I only wanted her to look fabulous... So Veronica darling go try on all of those, so we can decided what to buy you."_

**Veronica:** _" We Emma are deciding nothing... Look, I appreciate your help and fashion advice but I make my own damn decisions and you would be wise to remember that... I am no one's puppet or in this case, Their dress up doll."_

**Emma Frost:** _" I assure you, I've never once thought of you as a puppet or a doll..."_

Emma had a grin on her face as she said that, Then she took a moment to consider her options on what to say next for she did not want to get on Veronica Xavier's bad side but not for what everyone thinks. Emma Frost has great secret plans that involved Veronica Xavier that no one knew about, She has been keeping those plans sealed within her mind due to mental blockers she placed herself. However those plans are for another day and another storyline.

Right here and now Emma had to play it cool and not let Veronica become one of her haters like she already has in Jean Grey and Juanita Cullens. Luckily for her Veronica didn't stand around waiting on her to continue on the conversation instead she walked off to one of the dressing rooms with Rogue behind her carrying the other part of her pile.

Juanita was looking through a racks of dresses with Angel Nicole and Jean Grey. She was barely listening to her cousin go on about cooking some kind of cake, when she came across a stunning purple gown that she thought would look great on Veronica and knowing that she was there for a new wardrobe, Juanita walked over to her changing room leaving Angel Nicole to tell Jean all about her cake idea.

Rogue had gone off with Storm checking out Electronics, Jubilee was helping her new little friend Renesmee find a cute dress, Jean and Angel Nicole were now over in the Kitchen section still talking about a cake, and Emma wondered over to the Lingerie section to get herself something naughty that she would no doubt use later to try and lore Scott away from Jean.

Juanita knocked on Veronica's dressing room door, then let herself in once she heard the latch come undone. Veronica was standing in front of the floor length mirror wearing a pair of skin tight white leather pants and a white halter top ex for the blonde hair she looked almost like a Emma Frost clone.

**Juanita:** _" Geez, I know Emma was stuck on herself but damn to try to turn you into her... It's a great thing I came in when I did because I just found you the perfect dress that is no where near anything that stuck up Bitch would wear."_

**Veronica:** _" Yeah whatever Juanita, Leave the fucking dress and get out..."_

Juanita hung the dress on one of the hooks then turned to leave, She didn't go far just waited outside long enough for Veronica to change into the purple dress then came back in locking the door behind her and crossing her arms over her chest, Veronica didn't even get time to zip up the dress.

**Juanita:** _" I wanted to clear the air about what happened with David, It's pretty clear you are angry with me over my part in what happened to him... I'm not going to apologize for saving Kurt's Life... I am sorry that David had to lose his life though, Only I don't fully understand what happened myself... You know my fireball range, They should not of been that powerful..."_

**Veronica:** _" Just stop Juanita... I don't really blame you, You are right though, I am angry about it but not really at you... David was done gone before your blast hit him, Jean made sure of that with her Phoenix persona... I believe when she attacked his mind it somehow enhanced your fire powers since they are about the same and that is why he didn't... Anyways, we just got lucky Jean was still somewhat in control of herself and saved us from Legion's Astral World before it was to late... You do know that Kurt would of been left there had I not grabbed his life force... The Phoenix had no intention whatsoever of bringing him back as far as it was concern, Kurt was already dead within the world and would disappear with it."_

**Juanita:** _" WHAT! How could she do that to Kurt... It makes no sense, Jean loves Kurt like he was her little brother."_

**Veronica:** _" I agree Jean does love Kurt, The Phoenix however loves no one... That thing is not human in any way, Trust me I felt It myself as you well know... I foresee no good coming from this entity but only time will tell..."_

Nether woman said anything or done anything for a long time until finally Juanita walked over to zip up the back of Veronica's dress for her because it was getting on Juanita's nerves. She suddenly stopped mid-zip as something ran underneath her hand causing her to jerk it away and back up into one of the mirrors.

**Juanita:** _" I knew it... There is something moving inside of you, I just felt it this time and I am guessing that was why the Big Blue Bear Doc was on the floor too... What the hell is it?"_

**Veronica:** _" Honestly, I don't know... It's been like that every since Sinister's lab... That is why I was visiting Hank when you found me... I was hoping he could help me figure it out, I have no doubt that once he gets over the shock of it all. That Hank will come through for me because for some reason, him and Logan are the only ones I trust even somewhat at the Mansion."_

Juanita didn't say another word just left the dressing room. Veronica quickly changed into the clothes she came in with carrying a few of the clothing items that Emma chose with her leaving the rest she didn't want in the dressing room.

All the X-Women eventually come together at the cash register and pay for the items they all ended up buying and exited out of the store back out into the main lobby of the mall.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the mall stood a stage and before Veronica and Juanita knew what has happening to them about 20 or so Cheerleaders bombarded them ushering them away from the rest of the X-Women.<p>

Somehow they found themselves up on the stage fully decked out in Cheerleader getup's. Veronica in purple and blue with a big H on her chest and Juanita in red and black with a big O on her chest, When they stood beside one another they spelled out H.O. Realizing that, they ended up switching places so that there tops read out O.H. instead of H.O.

Music started blurring and a massive crowd was gathering around them. Cheerleaders came out of no where, back flipping and cartwheeling around them yelling out cheers.

The other Cheerleaders surrounded Juanita and Veronica in a semi-circle, their pompoms out shaking before each lady. Out of no where a bright spotlight practically blinded both of them as it shone down on them making them the center of attention. Stunned silence as the crowd held Its collective breaths awaiting what the two women would do. Nether Veronica or Juanita knew what to do, they stood there like deers in headlights trying to figure out how to get out of this situation.

Juanita whispers to Veronica to follow her lead.

Juanita raised one black and red pompom above her head air pumping it, then she stumped her feet and yelled out: "DEFENSE!"

She repeated the same movements only changing which arm she held up until she got the crowd yelling out Defense with her. Veronica want to join in with her until they became in sync with one another for three rounds of Defense chants with Pompom pumping, when out of no where Veronica just stopped.

Her eyes started to burn her, she let out a scream just as Red Beams shot out burning a hole right through one of Juanita's raised up Pom Poms and splitting the stage in half causing all the Cheerleaders who where now making Human Pyramids, to fall on top of one another.

**Rogue:** _" Did Y'all just see that.. She shot out them Red Beams just like Cyclops... What in da World is going on?"_

**Jean Grey:**_" I'm not sure what is going on Rogue, I'm just glad I always carry an extra Visor for Scott in my bag."_

Juanita stopped her cheer and jumped over the gap in the stage getting to Veronica just as Jean came up the steps placing one of Scott's Ruby Quartz Visors over her eyes insistently stunting the Beams from flowing out of her eyes.

Juanita grabbed a hold of one of Veronica's arms trying to help her up but quickly let go of it as she felt Veronica's skin shifting under her hand. Juanita looked more closely at her and realized that her skin was changing into dark purple fur much like Nightcrawler and Beast.

Veronica then brought up her now furry paw like hands to her top of her skull and let out another scream holding the corners of her head until she felt two very pointy horns popping out of her head. Lastly Veronica had that same burning pain in her shoulder blades again and that hurt her the most, she cried out in pain as they ripped open her flesh and out came two medium sized Violet Feathery Wings.

**Juanita:** _" Well don't just stand there like a Dumbass Jean... Help me get her out of here before something else happens, We can figure out what is wrong with her later..."_

Jean Grey didn't protest she grabbed one side of the rapidly changing Veronica Xavier as Juanita grabbed the other and they dragged her off the stage just as Storm flow up into the air, her eyes turned pure white as she summoned a thick mist clouding the part of the mall that housed the stage area and giving them an exit.

Rogue grabbed Jubilee, Angel Nicole and Renesmee flying them all out of the mall and thus out of harm's way, Emma used her Telepathic abilities to ease all the memories of the Cheerleaders making them believe that the stage split by itself due to a maintenance malfunction.

Then Emma and Ororo exited the Mall joining the rest of them in the X-Van. Once everyone was seated and buckled in Storm wasted no time getting out of the Mall parking lot, heading towards the Mansion with Veronica crying out in pain the entire way as her body shifted and changed uncontrollably in the backseat.

* * *

><p>Your friendly neighborhood insane writers here; We just wanted to say that, Yeah we know we rushed it there at the end. We were just getting tired of the whole Mall scene and we have allot of other storyline that we need to get too. So this got cut kind of shortish but not really if you read the other posts before it... Plus most of this came about because well, we did say that Veronica &amp; Juanita would become Cheerleaders. LOL... Anyways moving onto the men of the X-Men now.<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

**Juanita:** _" I can't believe that they actually did the Cheerleader thing, Thanks allot Veronica... Man I hate Cheerleaders, Writers please don't ever do that to us again."_

**Veronica:** _" Yeah well consider yourself lucky that you didn't grow fur or horns or wings while dressed as a stupid Cheerleader in the middle of a Mall full of people."_

**Juanita:** _" True, True, but then again I didn't really say anything to piss off our writers ether..."_

That's right you didn't Juanita, So keep this experience in mind next time ether one of you decide to mouth off to your almighty creators. Ladies we are in every sense of the words, your Writing Gods, Rather you believe in us or not doesn't really matter. We decide entirely how you live your life and there is not a damn thing you can do about it. So HA!

**Veronica:** _" Really Gods, Now look who's Conceited... Ether way you both can still go Fuck Yourselves."_

**Juanita:** _" Dammit Veronica, Why can't you just shut up already... I am tired of suffering because of you."_

Don't worry Juanita, This time we will let it go since we are swamped in storylines and have no real time to throw in more insulting ways to torment you two. So in other words for now we will let you both carry on with your Bitching until we get some free time, Then we will deal with you.

Okay now moving on to the real story... Since we just done an evening with the Girls at the Mall, We decided to have an evening with the Guys and it will take place inside of a Bar... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Well while the Ladies of the Mansion were off on Jubilee's Great Mall Adventure.<p>

The men were becoming a bit bored, Cable was avoiding Scott who keep searching for him but just missing him every time he got close, Remy was playing Solitaire in the TV room while Bobby was watching some comedy show with Warren and Kurt, Hank was still down in his office trying to comprehend what just happened to him with Veronica, and Logan was still in with the Professor in his room, and that is where we will begin.

There was a long awkward silence between Charles and Logan after Veronica stormed out the way that she done, Nether man fully understood what they just witnessed.

Logan felt whatever it was inside her skin crawling around and he has been around allot of strange things in his many years on this Earth especially when it involved the women in his life but this was something that caught him completely off guard even though he would never admit to that out loud.

The Professor was now up and more willing to partake in the events of the Mansion, Logan had been right in bringing Veronica to see him. It was just the boost he needed to get him to want to live his life again, even though it didn't turn out the way he would of liked at least it was enough, So it was the Professor who first broke the Silence.

**Prof. X:** _" First off I believe Thanks are in order Logan my old friend... You knew what it was I needed and for that I am very grateful... Having her in here even arguing with me, the way she did was enough for me to realize that David is indeed gone and me staying cooped up in here will not bring him back... As much as it pains me to have lost my son before really getting to know him, I believe I would never forgive myself should something happen to my daughter... I am not going to pretend that I understand what was happening to her before she left but clearly something is destroying her from the inside out and I'm not going to lose yet another child if I can prevent it."_

**Wolverine:** _" You have my word, That I'll do everything in my power to save her from herself even if it kills me... Don't worry Chuck, She's not going anywhere as long as I'm around... Now, I don't know bout you but I need me a stiff Drink..."_

With that being said Logan exited out of the Professor's room in search of him some drinking buddies. He want into the living room where, Kurt, Warren, Bobby and Remy were and asked them if they wanted to go out drinking with him. They all agreed even Bobby who was underage. As Scott walked into the room he heard Bobby Drake making plans to go out to a bar with Logan.

**Cyclops:** _" No Robert, You know good and well that you are underage and it is illegal for you to drink... I can't condone you going off to some bar... You don't even have an ID, How do you think you will get in?"_

**Iceman:** _"Oh, who the hell asked you anyways, Scott... Mind your own Business for once Summers and it is not like I'm some 13 year old... I happen to be 19 and that is close enough to 21 and I was invited, So I'm going!"_

Remy who was still playing with his cards, lifted his head up, a 3 of spades in his hand. He had a wicked grin on his face as he listen to Iceman and Cyclops conversation.

**Gambit:** _" Oh contrary Mon Ami... Da Gambit has da perfect salutation for our young teammate..."_

Remy placed his black 3 on top of his red 4, then reached into his Trench Coat pocket pulling out a little plastic ID card complete with a picture that looked close enough to Bobby that he could pass it off as his own turning him instantly into 21.

The Cajun flung it at the excited Bobby Drake who caught it and held it up like he just received the keys to the city or something.

**Cyclops:** _" Oh come on, Fake ID's now... No good can come of this night..."_

**Wolverine:** _" Slim, If you're so worried bout the Ice Cube then come along wit us to make sure he stays out of trouble, if not then shut the fuck up already and let us have our fun...You're holdin up my drink'n time..."_

Logan walked off leaving the men in the living room to argue among themselves as he want to visit his friend Hank underground. It turned out that McCoy was not alone in his lab, Cable had slipped into it as a means of avoiding confrontation with Scott.

By this point Hank had gotten mostly over his shock and was steadying his books in search of something that was even remotely similar to what was happening with Veronica but having no luck in his search, he didn't even notice Cable coming into his lab or Logan standing in his doorway until he started to speak.

**Wolverine:** _" Hank... Newbie... We're going out for a drink... If you wanna go then follow me..."_

Logan didn't wait around for answers he started walking off. Hank and Cable stared at each other for a moment then nodded their heads agreeing to go for a night out on the town is what they all needed to take their minds off of all the things they have been through lately.

They followed after Logan who lead them right out to the other X-Van, he got in the driver's seat Beast got in the back and Cable took the other front seat. It wasn't long before the rest of the men stopped fighting for Scott finally gave in and decided to come along.

They piled out of the Mansion: Kurt, Warren,and Remy taking the middle seat which left Scott and Bobby to squeeze in beside Hank in the back. Once they were in Logan started the Van and took off to one of his favorite watering holes Ironically called: The Watering Hole.

* * *

><p>Once the guys got to The Watering Hole which was a Bar &amp; Grill, Hank and Kurt switched on their image inducers so that they looked more human which also meant they would have to be careful of who touched them because the devices only gave the illusion that they were normalize looking men.<p>

Hank was going to be the designated driver home so he would not be drinking any more then one or two drinks. Cable want off by himself as Kurt, Warren, Bobby, Hank, and Remy found an empty booth near the back of the bar to sit away from the crowd not wanting to really draw any attention to themselves. As for Logan he just didn't care, so he walked in and want right to his favorite stool at the bar.

The Bartender who was called Little Jimmy in an ironic sort of way because he wasn't little at all but was in fact about as big as a small house. Anyways Little Jimmy looked up at his good buddy Logan, he didn't say a word just slide a bottle of Whiskey down the bar to him and want back to his other customers. The waitress working on this night Little Jimmy's wife, a tiny blonde woman by the name of Candy want over to the group of X-Men with a notepad and pen in her hand ready to take their orders.

_" What can I get you fine gentlemen this evening, the menus are on the table... Keep in mind that this is a bar but we also serve food, so what will it be ?"_

**Gambit:** _" Oooo Wee Chèrie, Are you on da Menu?"_

Remy gave her a wink and a smile until he noticed Little Jimmy behind the bar reach down and come back up with a wooden baseball bat in his hand. He started pounding the bat against his palm giving Gambit the evil eye. Remy put his hands up in defeat and didn't say anything else but did laugh about making the Bar Man angry.

**Nightcrawler:** _" Hmm Fraulein/ Miss, Perhaps you can give us a bucket of Ice water to help cool down our Ragin' Cajun Freund's Hormones here but other then that, Ve may need a few minutes."_

Candy who was just glad to get away from the awkward situation Remy just put her in because she like allot of women found him very charming and her husband was standing right behind her which is what made it uncomfortable for Candy, So she just nodded her head and took off to the back of the Bar 'N' Grill giving them the time they asked for.

**Cyclops:** _" Geez Gambit can't you keep it in your pants for two minutes... I thought you were in love with Rogue anyways, Why do you always have to come on to other women?"_

**Warren Worthington:** _"Oh Scotty Boy, There is nothing wrong with a bit of harmless flirting as you should well know... I don't see where you have much room to talk... If I am not mistaken you are the one who is going between a Gorgeous Blonde and a Beautiful Red Head... Not to mention, You have been spending quite a bit of time lately with a Stunning Brunette while in your underwear nonetheless."_

**Gambit:** _" Oooo Monsieur Summers, Dis Cajun didn't know you had it in ya... Hee Hee..."_

**Beast:** _" Yes well, The stunning Brunette is not a part of our Scottie's current relationship escapades and from what I know of her, She rather ran a hammer through each of her fingernails then have anything at all to do with him... No Offense Scottie but we both know it is true... She for whatever reasons has a very existence disliking towards you."_

Nathan Summers was sitting in a dark corner behind the other X-Men far enough away that they didn't see him but close enough so that he could hear their conversations and when he heard what was said about Scott Summers and the women in his life right now, Cable suddenly became very interested in what they were talking about.

**Iceman:** _" I want 4 Hamburgers and 3 slices of Pie and some Beer... What are you all look at, I'm Hungry Dudes."_

Everyone at that booth busted out laughing ex for Scott because he was mad at what Angel just pointed out even though Summers knew it was the truth, Even Logan and Cable cracked grins when they heard Bobby Drake.

Candy who was just dropping off a Beer and Burger for Cable had seen all the laughter coming from the booth and figured it was a good a time as any to try to take their orders again.

_" Have you all decided what you wanted yet and No I am NOT on the Menu... My big bear of a husband back there Little Jimmy would never allow me to be and I'd be careful what you say to me Mister Cajun Man cuz he has got a bad temper and a Jealous streak a mile long... Now one last time, What do you want to order?"_

**Iceman:** _" I just said that I wanted 4 Hamburgers, 3 pieces of Apple Pie and a Beer."_

Candy had her pen out writing down everything Bobby just told her until she came to the Beer part then she arced an eyebrow giving him a once over before saying: _" Ah, You look kind of young there sunny, Can I see some ID please?"_

Iceman pulled out his ID and quickly showed it to her then put it back in his wallet. Candy shook her head knowing good and well that it was clearly a fake but she choose to ignore it for he was not the first teenager in here that they served, Little Jimmy didn't really care as long as they had money and a card of some sort beside he came in with their good friend Logan and if he was good enough to hang with Logan then he was fine in her book.

Everyone else put in their orders: Hank got some Fish, Warren got a Steak, Remy got Gumbo, Kurt got Grilled Chicken, and Scott got a Salad. Plus Candy was going to bring them all a few pitchers of Beer and some glasses, letting them decide who drank what. It didn't take her long to get their orders to them. She left them in peace and want about the rest of the bar taking orders trying her best to avoid their table for fear of Little Jimmy taking out his bat again because she knew from past experience if he did that a second time, He would without a doubt be using that old bat to crack open the skull on someone here tonight leaving her the bloody mess to clean up.

**Cyclops:** _" Bobby don't even think about touching that Beer... I don't care if the waitress believed your ID was real, We know your real age and it is not one that is legal... You can have your Pie and Hamburgers but absolutely no Beer, Do you understand me!"_

**Iceman:** _" Oh yeah just watch me... Who the hell died and left you my boss Scott... It's none of your business what I do, if I want to get plastered off my ass then that is my choice NOT yours."_

Bobby Drake reached across the table grabbing up a half full Pitcher of Beer chugging it before Scott Summers had a chance to take it away from him. Bobby then slammed the pitcher down on the table and grinned from ear to ear at Scott very pleased with himself.

That's when Logan decided to join in their little party. He come over from the bar in one hand he had his whiskey bottle and he used his other to pull up a chair to their table sitting it so that the back part of the chair was in front of him, Logan then leaned over and stole one of the pieces of Apple Pie Iceman ordered. Bobby gave Wolverine a dirty look like how dare you until he seen the look he got back from Logan, that made quickly turn his face away and start whistling a show tune letting Logan have the pie slice.

**Wolverine:** _" Leave the Boy alone Slim, He ain't hurt'n anyone... I think you need to get a little something in you... Maybe then ya'll stop being such a Tight-Ass and do something Wild 'N' Crazy for a change."_

**Cyclops:** _" I am not a Tight-Ass Logan, Excuse me for not liking to look like an Idiot falling all over the place and slurring my words like most of the people in here... No, I will not be drinking at all tonight, I only agreed to come along to make sure all of you don't do anything to outrageous that will make the team look bad."_

Logan took one last swig of his Whiskey then stood up, grabbed a hold of Scott's mouth prying both lips open, Then before Summers could of knew what was happening Logan poured the liquid down his throat causing him to gag and giving him no choice but to sallow the Alcoholic Beverage.

Logan then patted him on the shoulder before sitting back down and ordering another bottle.

**Nightcrawler:** _" Logan, Mein Gott/ My God... Vaz that really necessary... If Scott doesn't vant to drink, Vhy make him?"_

**Wolverine:** _" Relax Elf, The Boyscout will be fine... Actually better then fine, that should loosen him up a bit."_

**Warren Worthington:** _" One can only hope Logan... You know Scotty you never did say anything about all those lovely women in your life... It boggles my mind as to how an Uptight Drill Sergeant such as yourself Summers, could get one women let alone three to spend any time at all with you... You gotta tell me your secret."_

As Scott finished his choking spell; Already he was feeling a bit tipsy because when it came to drinking Scott Summers was a bit of a lightweight.

Anyways at the table behind them Cable moved his chair closer to their table eagerly awaiting what Scott had to say about the women in his life that Angel kept pestering him about.

Scott may not of known who Nathan is to him but Cable sure as hell knew who Cyclops was to him and Scott was one of the many reasons he decided to take his current mission. Only now that Cable was here in the past with the younger version of the man who is his biological father. Nathan just couldn't seem to bring himself to face him, However he knew that he could not avoid him forever and would have to tell him who he was and why he was here at some point.

**Cyclops:** _" LOGAN! What the Hell is wrong with you! I flat out told you I did NOT want to drink tonight.."_

**Wolverine:** _" Don't get your panties in a bunch Slim, It ain't gonna kill ya to let go an relax every once in awhile... If any thing you should be thank'n me for loosen up whatever it is ya have lounged up your tight ass."_

**Iceman:** _" HA-HA! Yeah Scott, Just go with it Dude... Learn to have some fun for a change... Stop worrying so much and just have a good time like the rest of us."_

Bobby poured a glass full of Beer and slide it across the table to Scott encouraging him to drink. Scott sat there with his fingers on the glass clearly wanting to take a sip but struggling inward with himself, until he saw Logan stand up again. That made whatever inter battle he was having cease to exist and Scott downed the entire glass in one drink causing Logan to sit back down and take up his own bottle tilting it at Scott then taking a slug of it himself.

**Cyclops:** _" I don't have anything lounged anywhere Logan and Warren stop asking about the women in my life... They are none of your business and I won't tell you anything..._

**Warren Worthington:** _" Right, Just keep on drinking there Old Pal and We'll see if you still feel the same way in about an hour... Then again from the looks of you now, maybe a half hour would be all it takes."_

* * *

><p>We're going to continue the Bar scene onto another post because we don't want to make the posts long ones like we did for the Missions but they will be some longer posts because of how many Characters we are dealing with, It is almost impossible to include them all in a short post but we will try to keep it shorter when if we can.


	45. Chapter 45

For the next few hour all the X-Men except for Henry McCoy became very plastered especially that of Scott Summers, he was by far the most drunk out of all the men stumbling all around the bar falling over everything and laughing like an idiot.

Kurt was playing a game of dirty pool with Warren when not hanging all over his buddies going on about how much he loved them all. Gambit was still flirting with Candy and just about every other women in the place. Bobby was sitting on the floor in the Men's Room puking his guts up from eating so much at once while drinking to much Beer. Logan was back on his bar stool watching Scott make a fool of himself and enjoying every minute of it.

Cable was still by himself silently drinking his woes away until Hank came over to join him and that is where we will start this part of our story.

**Beast:** _" I apologize for intruding on your party of one Mr. Cable, However I realized that we have not really had any conversations among ourselves in the last month that you have been at the Mansion and I personally would like to change that for I found you to be quite the intriguing mystery to me, that I would very much so like to unravel someday."_

**Cable:** _" Suit yourself McCoy, I highly doubt even your high intellect will be able to unravel my situation on your own but then again if it wasn't for that genius mind of yours, I wouldn't even be here in your time."_

**Beast:** _" My time... What on Earth are you talking about? That was an odd way of putting things. "_

**Cable:** _" Yes well I suppose I can not keep my mission hidden from everyone forever, So I might as well come clean with one of you... I am not from your time Beast, I came from 30 years in the future and you my friend are the man who invented the time machine that sent me back to this point in time, in order to change the world I come from."_

Hank sat there stunned, looking at Cable for a long time, running through what he just said in his mind trying to make sense of it for he thought it was a bit far fetched but the way the man next to him dressed and talked and all around carried himself as a whole, Made Henry McCoy want to believe his story no matter how insane it sounded.

**Beast:** _" Okay Let's say for argument sake, that I believe everything you just told me to be the truth and not brought on by the alcoholic beverages that were ingested tonight... What is it exactly that you came back to change, if I may be so bold as to ask?"_

**Cable:** _" That is where it gets complicated. Originally I was sent back to stop the Sentinels because in my time they have taken over and have enslaved both Humans and Mutants. I accomplished that goal while I was on the Island where I ran into the X-Men of this time period... As for what other things I have came back to change, I rather keep them to myself for the time being... Having to much knowledge of the Future can have devastating outcomes, You're the one who taught me that Hank."_

**Beast:** _" Yes I must agree, So I will not ask you anymore about your mission for now... However I do have something that comes to my mind, that I would like an answer for... I have noticed over the last month that you have want out of your way to dodge my dear friend Scott Summers... Granted, I have also noticed that you more or less keep to yourself avoiding all of us unless you get cornered but for some reason it is Scott that you absolutely try to avoid any confrontations with... So it has me wondering, Why?"_

Cable sat there staring into his almost empty glass of beer not making eye contact with Hank. He knew he could trust Hank because in the future they are close friends but then again that is 30 years away and totally different circumstances.

Here and now things were not the same for one thing Henry McCoy barely knew he even existed which was nothing at all like in the world Nathan came from but Cable knew deep down that Hank was still Hank even if it is a 30 years younger McCoy sitting next to him asking questions, So he decided to go ahead and gave him the answer he was seeking.

**Cable:** _" There is very good reason for that Hank but before I tell you, You must give me your word that you not relay this information to anyone else especially Scott Summers."_

**Beast:**_" Yes, You have my word... Although I do have to say I am very uncomfortable keeping things from my friends however I will if I must even though I don't like it in the least bit."_

**Cable:** _" Alright, Scott is my future biological father and we have some major issues mostly when it comes to my mother... You see Beast, I didn't grow up with the man and hardly know him. As a matter of a fact we were sort of revivals... The man who raised me programed it in my head from the day I was created to hate Scott Summers and all the X-Men. He wanted me to destroy them, which I willingly want along with and ended up fighting them over and over again, up until the point that I found out who Scott Summers really was to me. Then everything changed and long story short I eventually wound up joining the X-Men and You Hank ended up sending me back in time at the request of the Professor to try to change our future."_

**Beast: "**_" Hmmm, I suppose that does make some logical sense at least as to why you have been avoiding Scottie, However if you came back to change the outcome of your time-line, Then why not confront Scott and let him know all you just told me or your even your mother... Speaking of which, Who is she? You were very vague when mentioning anything about her in your admission to me just now."_

**Cable:** _" She's died saving me... She gave up her own life in order to spare mine and my son Tyler's Life... That sacrifice was the main reason why YOU, Hank agreed to work day & night building the Time Machine with the aid of Forge to send me back here... Her name was..."_

Nathan got interrupted by a loud bang that can be heard echoing throughout the Bar as Scott Summers stumbled over a table taking it down with him as he fell to the ground laughing like a drunken moron. Cable was very relieved because his soon to be father just saved him from having to reveal any more of his personal life. Hank got up and helped his friend Scott over to the bar next to Logan and ordered him some coffee trying to sober him up a bit letting his conversation with Cable die down for the time being.

* * *

><p>Now that Hank got Scott somewhat saber he was starting to become depressed about his love life. Sitting next to Logan at the bar, He was sipping his coffee while rambling on about all the women that Warren would not leave him alone about.<p>

**Cyclops:** _" Why can't I just love one women... It's to hard to choose between them... Jean... Emma... Jean... Emma... Jean... Veronica..."_

Scott got cut off from his rambling due to a whiskey bottle zooming through the air so close to his head that he could feel the cool glass against his ear as it passed him by smashing into the wall behind him. Scott's eyes widen behind his sunglasses as he looked over in the direction the bottle came from right into the eyes of an angry Wolverine.

**Wolverine:** _" I'm so sick & tired of you whining bout your so called love life... It's bad enough you got such a great girl in Jeannie who's crazy about your Dumbass and even choose you over me but now ya want to go and mess it up by drooling over some Blonde Skank in White... Even she is not enough for you... I swear Summers, if I hear Veronica's name come out of your mouth one more time, I'll cut out your tongue and Bitch Slap you wit it... You stay the fuck away from her, leave her out of your twisted love games... It's bad enough you done ruined Jeanie and who gives a shit about Emma... Just stay the hell away from Veronica, Got it Bub!"_

**Cyclops:** _" Ah Ah Ah... I don't like her at all in that way Logan, Not even sure why her name came out of my mouth just now... To be honest about it, I hate the Bitch and I'm pretty sure she hates me just as much as I hate her... I love Emma... No I mean Jean... Yeah my Jeanie... I think I'm gonna call her and tell her..."_

Scott pulled out his cell phone from his pocket even though all the buttons were smearing together from him still being buzzed but he was sure he knew Jean's number by heart, So he starts dialing. Logan was sitting next to him still clearly angry as he watched Scott dial his phone. A smirk spread across his face as he realized what Summers clearly didn't, it was not Jean's number he put in but that of Juanita's. Yet Logan doesn't say a word and when Hank who was the other side of Scott tries to tell him about it Logan silences him with a single Don't-Say-A-Word-Or-I'll-Hurt-You type of look.

**Cyclops Message:** _" Hey Sweetie... Do you wanna kiss tonight and then have us some Sex... Ha Ha Ha... No really Sugarbear, I want your naked body against mine... Oh the stuff, I'm gonna do to you tonight... Mmmm Yeah I'm getting hot just thinking about it... Well I'll be home soon, Have something sexy on LoveMonkey."_

Scott hung up his phone just as Little Jimmy the Bartender came over to replace Logan's Whiskey Bottle.

He stops for a moment after giving Logan his drink and looks around before he asked Logan:_" Bah, You know I could careless bout that broken bottle Logan my old friend but tell me, Have you seen Candy lately... Can't seem to find her anywhere and my costumers are complaining bout not get'n their shit."_

Angel and Kurt walked over just as Little Jimmy said that. Kurt was not really paying attention but rather hanging on both Hank's and Scott's shoulders going on about loving them clearly still drunk. Warren on the other hand heard Little Jimmy and knew exactly where Candy was and who she was with.

**Warren Worthington:** _" Yeah, I seen her back in the storage room when Kurt and me were playing pool, Knocked the cue ball over the table into that room and she was back there alright but that was at least a half hour ago... I have no idea what she could be doing for so long... Makes you wonder doesn't Little Jimmy, Haven't seen our Cajun friend Remy in about the same amount of time, Wonder where he want off too as well..."_

Angel gave Little Jimmy a knowing look, which prompted Little Jimmy to reach back under the bar and pull out his trusty Wooden Bat as he made his way to the back of his Bar 'N' Grill in search of his wife and heaven help anyone if they were back there with her.

**Nightcrawler:** _" That waz not nice Angel, How can you set poor Gambit up like that? Ah it doesn't matter, I still Love you Mein Freund/ My Friend... Ah Logan don't look so sad, The Crawler has love for you too.. Ja, Love for everyone!"_

Kurt walked over putting his arms around Logan hugging him then kissed him on top of his head before Wolverine shoved him away from him onto Scott who was sitting behind him still going on about Emma and Jean.

**Wolverine:** _" Back off me Elf, Ya done had enough... All of us has, Time to go... Anyone seen the IceCube?"_

**Cable:** _" Yeah he is passed out in the bathroom, Just came out of there and he was laying next to one of the Johns with his face smashed up against the bottom of the toilet and his hand inside of it... Not a pretty picture, Someone should really go get the boy."_

Just then they all heard some commotion coming from the back room of the Watering Hole as a woman's voice could be heard screaming, Then saying: _" NO STOP! Little Jimmy Please... You're Killing him and I am NOT gonna clean it up this time, I still never got the blood out from the last guy."_

All the X-Men looked at one other clearing thinking the same thing that Remy was who she was talking about until they seen the front door open and in walked a all to familiar trench coat. Gambit raised an eyebrow at his teammates wondering why they were all looking at him like they were, It was starting to freak him out.

**Gambit:** _" What? Stop look'n at da Gambit like that... Can't a man go outside to enjoy a smoke without a get'n dirty looks when he come back in."_

No one had to give Remy an explanation for at that very moment a blooded and bruised half dressed man came running out of the back room, followed by Little Jimmy the tip of his bat now covered in blood and lastly a topless Candy want running after both of them still screaming and going on about cleaning up the mess.

Wolverine downed the last of his bottle of whiskey then made his way to the Men's room to retrieve Bobby. Sure enough Iceman was just as Cable described him, So Logan shook his head thinking to himself maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring him along after all. Then he jerked up the teenager and throw him over one of his shoulders carrying him out of the bathroom and out to the X-Van.

It didn't take long for the rest of them to follow his lead and with a sober Hank behind the wheel this time. They all headed back to the Mansion very very wasted.


	46. Chapter 46

**Veronica:** _" HA HAHA HAHA HA, DRUNKEN SCOTT!"_

**Juanita:** _" Oh My God, I can't believe they had Logan get Scott Drunk like that and what was with having Kurt all lovey-dovey hanging all over everyone. Creators the only one he should be all over is ME! Still though having Cyclops Drunk Dialing the wrong number that was just funny, Ha-Ha... Wait a minute, That was to me wasn't it?"_

**Veronica:** _" Yep, HA! Now you have to deal with that Prick Scott Summers."_

**Juanita:** _" Oh Crap... Wonder what they have planned next?"_

Well Juanita, You like everyone else reading this, Will just have to wait and see what we have brainstormed up for you all next =D ... Now on with the Story:

* * *

><p>Both X-Vans arrived back at the Xavier Manor at the exact same time. The Ladies were gathering up their shopping bags except for Storm and Jubilee who were trying to help the ever-morphing Veronica get inside the Mansion down to the Medical Bay for some much needed testing.<p>

All the men except for Logan who still had Bobby propped up on his shoulders passed out and Hank & Cable who was not drinking much this night; The rest got out staggering over one another and falling onto the lawn laughing like little children.

**Wolverine:** _" Hey Juanita, How did ya like your message?"_

**Juanita:** _" What message Logan? I haven't had time to check my voice mail due to whatever the hell is happening to Veronica Xavier right now."_

Juanita pulls her phone out of her purse and sure enough there is one unheard message flashing on her screen. She puts it to her ear and listens, the look on her face is priceless as she hears Scott's voice going on about being with her in a sexual manner. Juanita gives Scott an angry look then turns to Jean Grey.

**Juanita:** _" Ah, Jean I think you should hear this message your Boyfriend just left me."_

**Beast:** _" Forget the message, What has happened to Veronica Xavier? Last I seen her she was not in good shape at all, Has she gotten worse... Where is she right now? Answer me Dammit!"_

**Wolverine:** _" Getting a bit emotional there Hank, for someone who claimed he has no interest in da woman of topic."_

**Beast:** _" I assure you, It's mostly out of concern Logan... I am sure by now you have noticed she has not been herself lately and what is happening beneath the surface of her skin... Quite frankly it frightens me... It's hard to determined what that Psychopath Sinister injected into her body, It may not even be known to the medical world. He does have is own laboratory and is Infamous for conducting experiments for his own personal amusement."_

**Juanita:** _" Hmm, Then you really wouldn't like what is happening to her now but first off... Don't you ever yell at me like that again Monkey Boy, If you want an answer ask like a normal person... With that being said I think you need to get down to the Medical Room right away, She is not in good shape and could really use some help... Now Jean as I was saying listen to this message so I can get it off my phone."_

Hank didn't say another word he ran passed Juanita heading right for the Medical Bay. Logan want inside as well dropping Bobby off in his room, then followed in Hank's footsteps.

Jean didn't really need to listen to the message for she done heard what was said through Juanita's thoughts but she ended up taking the phone anyways to listen because Juanita insisted on it so badly. She walked over to Scott hold the phone out in front of his face as he sat on the ground grinning like an idiot next to Warren and Remy.

**Jean Grey:** _" You want to explain this Scott and How did you get her number?"_

**Cyclops:** _" W-What are you talking about... I t-thought I was calling you Sweetie... "_

**Jean Grey:** _" Well It wasn't me!"_

**Cyclops:** _" T-Then it must be E-Emma's Phone cuz she is the only other one I w-want to be with..."_

From across the yard Emma Frost looked up from where she was trying to convince Cable to carry her bags for her and she stared at Scott, a slight blush spread along her cheeks at Scott's comment, She always thought it was true that Summers had feelings for her but to hear him say it was an entirely different story.

After finally getting Cable to agree to bring her bags inside Emma made her way over to where Juanita, Jean and Scott where. Remy and Warren want inside when they seen the look Jean was giving Scott getting out of the firing range so to speak.

Juanita's cousin Angel Nicole was still with them and her little girl, Once she figured out what was going on they followed Cable into the Mansion trying to avoid any conflicts between the feuding lovers.

Jean Grey was beyond ferrous at her drunk boyfriend. She ended up throwing Juanita's cell phone at Scott's Face. As more of a reaction then anything due to his years of training Cyclops blasted the phone to pieces before it hit him. Jean ran off to her room with tears running down her eyes. Emma approached Scott carefully and she helped him up off the ground taking him inside to his bedroom where she closed the door behind them locking it and would remain in his room for the rest of the night.

Juanita picked up what was left of her phone and want inside too making a mental note to herself to remind Scott once he is sober that he so owes her an apology and a new phone. Once inside she found her cousin Angel Nicole and her already asleep Niece Renesmee, So Juanita leads them to her room where they will stay for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Jubilee:<strong> _" What the hell is wrong with her Beast... She has not stopped changing forms since the Cheerleader stunt at the Mall... It took me and Storm forever just to get her down here..."_

**Beast:** _" If you would give me a moment Jubilee to run some diagnostics, I might be able to give you an answer... However I doubt you will get that answer tonight... You might as well go get yourself some rest and come back in the morning... I recommend the same for you too Ororo."_

Jubilee let out a yawn then want to protest until Storm placed a hand on her shoulder silencing her. Then she lead young Jubilee out of the Medical Bay, They passed by Logan in the hallway as they want to their own respective bedrooms to turn in for what remained of the night.

Logan walked in to where Veronica was station, She was leaning against a bookcase with Hank circling around her on a stool with wheels, marking notes on a clipboard while the Professor was searching through textbooks. Wolverine had to take a step back when he seen Veronica because at this point she was completely unrecognizable if it was not for her scent he would of never have believed the creature before him was Veronica Xavier.

Her skin was no longer smooth human skin but rather a deep purple fur much like Beast's Fur, Her eyes were covered over by one of Scott's Silver Visors, Black Bull Horns emerged out of her skull, Her Hair had turned a lighter shade of purple than her fur, Dark Black Wings spread from her shoulder blades, Her Hands were now Clawed Paws and lastly Her feet were replaced with Black Hooves.

**Wolverine:** _" Any idea at all on how to fix her, Hank?"_

**Veronica:** _" Will you all stop talking about me like I am not here... For the most part I have stopped shifting inside I can feel that much.. Hmm, I think at least for the time being that this form will remain dominate... Though I swear I could fucking kill Sinister right about now and not feel an ounce of remorse about doing it."_

**Wolverine:** _" You're not the only one who's feel'n that way Darlin'."_

Charles Xavier suddenly looked up from one of the textbooks he was searching through and looked over at the doorway before calling out to whoever was standing there listening in on their conversation.

**Prof. X:** _" You might as well come on into the room Cable, You lurking out in the corridor trying to eavesdrop with Telepathic Mutants in the room was not such a wise decision on your part... Maybe you can help us figure out what is wrong with my daughter, seeing how you are not from our time and all."_

Nathan Summers let out a heavy sigh as he marched on into the Med Lab. He hadn't wanted to draw attention to himself but was interested in what was happening to Veronica Xavier because in his time what she is going through right now leads to Sinister gaining the upper hand in allot of shady dealings.

However there were no recorded medical files on what was the cause of his very Powerful Mutated Army, Only that the device he was using to create his Army was linked to her transformation somehow.

**Cable:** _" Hmm, So you knew about me all along Professor."_

**Prof. X:** _" Yes Nathan, I knew... I was just waiting for you to come to me and conform it... Then with the lost of my son and Now that things have took yet another Dramatic turn, This time with Daughter no less... I felt it was time to let the provable cat out of the bag... However I will keep certain things to myself until you are ready to have them come out, Things such as your Parentage for example."_

**Cable:** _" I appreciate that Sir... As far as she goes though, I am sorry to say I have no idea how to cure her... In my World she looks nothing like this."_

**Wolverine:** _" What? Your World... Not from this time... Someone tell me what da Hell you're talk'n about."_

**Cable:** _" I might as well, It seems my secret is about to come out anyways. Logan, Veronica, I am a time traveler from 30 years in the Future. Sent back by Hank of all people to try and save my own time from total domination... Where I come from most of the Mutants and Humans have been wiped out.. Sentinels and other high powered Beings have taken over and are trying to enslave Everyone."_

Hank stopped his circling around Veronica, He had her hop up on the hospital bed and put his stethoscope in his ears to listen to her heart's pattern while he waited to see how both her and Logan would react to what he done knew to be the Truth about Cable. Veronica didn't react at least not outwardly but Hank could hear her heartbeat elevating and Logan simply crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Cable like he was lying through his teeth.

**Wolverine:** _" Ya really expect us to believe that Bullshit!"_

**Cable:** _" I don't really care what you believe Wolverine, I told you the Truth. You can ether accept it or you don't... In time you will see it come to pass unless of course I succeed in changing my own Future, Then what I say here and now will not matter."_

**Veronica:** _" I sense no false statements Logan, if that helps you any but Yes I agree it does seem Bullshit-ish to me as well but then again that's Time Travel for you and It would make sense why I can't read all of his thoughts... Some things are blocked off to me and others are so jumbled up it is hard to determine what they are... So I am inclined to somewhat Believe he is telling us the Truth... Ouch! Hank a little warning would of been nice, Geez!"_

Henry McCoy moved on from his stethoscope to his needle taking some of her blood so that he could analyze it underneath a microscope. Hoping against odds that whatever was causing her to Mutate so rapidly would be something he has had some experiences in dealing with.

**Beast:** _" My Apologies, I promise I will be more considerate next time... I cross my little blue furry heart!"_

Hank did just that, He made a the sign of a cross over his heart then grinned at her and Veronica could not help but grin back at his pathetic attempt to put her at ease during all this craziness. Hank put his arm around her shoulders giving her a slight hug until he seen the look Logan gave him that caused him to release her and go over to his Microscope with her blood sample.

**Cable:** _" There is no need for Microscopist views McCoy, This device on my wrist can analyze her DNA stands allot faster then with that ancient thing... Ironically you Henry McCoy become the proud inventor of this little gizmo but that's decades from now... Computer DNA Data Analyst."_

Cable aimed his wristwatch at Veronica, a small green light flowed out only for a second doing a full body scan of her. Then the machine started speaking in a feminine voice that sounded allot like her own: _" Analyst Results, Multiple Gene Structures detected within Life Form... List as follows: Veronica Xavier McCoy, Scott Summers, Warren Worthington III, Adam Bullman, and an Unknown Strand... Also detection of a rather Large Living Parasite... Analyst Complete Master Cable."_

**Wolverine:** _" Did that thing just say Veronica Xavier McCoy... Tell me my ears are play'n tricks on me."_

**Cable:** _" No Logan your ears are just fine and you heard it right, In my time Dr. Veronica Xavier and Dr. Henry McCoy are happily betrothed to one another and they have helped raise several Children and even a Grandchild. They are a very well respected family unit and the top of their respective Medical Divisions... If there is an unsolvable class these two are who the government seek out first... They even took me in for awhile when no one else would have anything to do with me..."_

**Beast:** _" STOP! Enough Cable, To much information can alter the time-line, which I am fully aware of the fact that is your reasoning for coming back to the Past but you may end up changing the few good things about your time as well such as Tyler... You need to be careful what you say and do whilst here in our time or you may just end up changing something or someone that you wish not too."_

Cable stopped talking as Veronica reached up and took off Scott's Visor for her eyes no longer burned her and she thought it was safe enough and she was right, Her eyes had returned to normal at least for the moment. She used her normal hazel eyes to watch Logan he seemed to be taking the news much harder then ether her or Hank who it was about. Logan want off kicking the desk the Professor was using to read his research books sending a few of them to the floor as he stormed out of the room very angry cursing under his breath.

**Veronica:** _" WOW! Ah, I... Hum, That is allot to take in... No offense to Hank but the way things have been shaping up between me and Logan, It seemed more likely I would of ended up with him... What happened there Cable, if you don't mind me asking?"_

**Cable:** _" I suppose I can answer that question since I done told you this much... You and Logan were together for a short while until you both decided to join the Resistance... One of your missions want horribly wrong and Logan ended up throwing you out of the way of a bomb, blowing himself up in a fiery explosion in the possess. His body was never recovered, everyone believed him to be finally have tested fate one to many times and had died... Only you Veronica refused to believe that and at the time you were carrying his unborn child... So for the next almost 10 years you waited on him to come back to you by throwing yourself into your Medical work with Hank and raising Ethan Xavier, your son with Logan with the help of McCoy... At some point the two of you reopened some old locked away feelings and decided to go on with life and would remain together for the next 20 years and ended up having two more children, Twins: Chandler and Belle McCoy... Only to find out that Logan had not in fact died but had been in hiding playing the Rogue Vigilante by joining forces with Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D... What happens after that, I can't answer for Hank sent me back in time to soon."_

Nathan Summers watched Veronica Xavier to see if she could pick up on the boldfaced Lie he just told her for he knew good and well what happened next to her and Logan, he just didn't want to tell them yet and ruin the only true and pure Love of his World. Apparently ether Veronica didn't bother to read his mind or she did and was keeping it to herself because she didn't say anything more.

**Prof. X:**_" Yes, Well it is getting late...So maybe we should get back to the subject of which we started, All these different DNA Strands surging inside of my Daughter and how we plan to rectify them... I don't even understand how that is possible."_

**Beast:** _" Nether do I but I am more concerned about the Living Parasite inside of her, That would at least explain why her skin has been roaming around on Its own... Adam Bullman why does that name sound familiar and this Unknown Strand has me concerned as well, That can be anyone..."_

**Veronica:** _" Adam Bullman was the Minotaur, Cyclops and I had to fight that was created by Sinister... His first violable creation according to his bragging anyways... I suppose it makes sense why I look this way now... The Horns, Hooves, Fur all Minotaur like quantities and the Wings would be courtesy of Warren and no doubt the burning eyes belong to none other then that Asshole Scott Summers... If we can figure out a way to brake up DNA Strands, maybe build some sort of Machine for that purpose, I believe we can change me back to almost my normal form... Then there is the parasite problem, I'm not sure what to do about that."_

**Cable:** _" That might be what happens because you do NOT look like this in my time... You look very much human, only your skin and hair have a purple tent to them, Also your wings remained... I just always thought you had those conditions as part of your powers never once crossed my mind that, That Sadistic Maniac Sinister had anything to do with it."_

**Prof. X:** _" Well that is fantastic news to hear, However as I said it is getting late and I doubt there is anymore we can do tonight, So let's all go get some sleep and figure out the rest in the morning when we have fresher perspectives."_

Charles Xavier and Nathan Summers left the room leaving Veronica and Hank alone together. Emotions were high in both individuals as they thought over what the Newcomer Cable claimed to be true of their Future until finally Veronica just up and left the Medical Bay retreating to her bedroom. Hank retired to his office to get started on the machine idea she came up with, Nether one of them would got much sleep this night.


	47. Chapter 47

**The Next Morning:**

All the members of the Xavier Manor rather fully awaken yet or hungover in some cases made their way down to the dinning area to have a Hearty Breakfast with their respective leader Charles Xavier for he himself summoned all his active X-Men using his Psychic Powers to inform them that he had very important news that took top priority over anything else they had plan for their day.

Charles Xavier sat at the head of the dinning table with his hands folded firmly upon his lap waiting patiently. He had already had some of the younger students set the table with that mornings meal for extra credit in their home economics course, so that when all his X-Men arrived they didn't have to waste time filling their plates.

The Professor didn't have to wait long for he heard the sounds of complaints and heavy sighs in the hallway. Kurt, Jean, Storm, Remy, Rogue, Warren, Bobby and Cable all came in around the same time and took a seat at the table.

Emma and Scott came down together after having spent the night in his room. Juanita sees Summers and comes running up behind him her busted phone in her hand, She stopped him in his tracks while giving Emma a dirty look at the same time.

**Juanita:** _" Hey Scott, I need to talk to you for a minute before Breakfast... Alone!"_

**Cyclops:** _" Okay fine but make it quick, I have the mother of all hangovers and really need to sit down... Emma give us some privacy please."_

Emma snorted her disapproval at Juanita being anywhere near her Scott Summers but did end up giving them their private moment by walking on into the dinning room purposely sitting across from Jean Grey so that she could have a good view of the woman's face when she told her about where she was last night.

**Juanita:** _" Now that the Stick Up Bitch is gone... I have a bone to pick with you Scott, It's about my phone... I really didn't like the nasty message you left me and how in the world did you get my number?"_

**Cyclops:** _" What are you talking about? I didn't call you last night and I don't know your number... Didn't even know you had a phone for that matter."_

**Juanita:** _" Oh yeah and I guess you want me to believe you didn't shoot my phone with whatever it is you call your powers ether, When I myself seen you do it because Jean throw it at your face."_

Juanita Cullens hold her hand up, her fingers gripping the tip of what was left of her cell phone. Small particles popped out, only her mouth piece remained in tacked, the rest was ruined. Scott's eyes widen behind his shades as he suddenly remembered something about using a phone last night but he thought it was to Jean.

**Cyclops:** _" Damn That Logan!... Sorry Juanita, That message was never meant for your ears and I will replace your cell phone as soon as I can but in the meantime you can use mine."_

Scott pulled his phone out his back packet and handed it to her then walked one into the Dinning Room sitting down next to Jean Grey slamming his head on the table nearly into his plate, he was to hungover to care about much of anything. Juanita came in right behind him sitting next to her boyfriend Kurt Wagner.

Next to come down the hallway were Hank and Veronica they didn't come together just ended up arriving at the same time. Both awkwardly stared at one another until Jubilee came up out of nowhere catching Veronica off guard with a hug.

**Jubilee:** _" I'm just so freaking glad to see you in the same form as when I last saw you V, You like scared the crap out of me yesterday... Hank you must of figured out something to help her... I knew if anyone could do it, It had the awesome Dr. McCoy."_

Jubilee let go of Veronica and ran over to hug Hank who was ready for it and patted her on the back very relieved the young Mutant broke the weirdness between him and his supposed future wife.

**Beast:** _" Yes Well, For the time being Jubilee her molecules seem to be stable and I am currently working on a device that will hopefully return her normal state of being... So that she doesn't have to spend the remained of her life looking as much as a filthy Beast such as myself, No one deserves that kind of inter-torment... Anywoo, Let us all get on into the dinning room, we done kept the professor waiting long enough."_

Veronica gave Hank a odd look as she realized for the first time just how much he really hated his outward appearance and finding herself in about the same position as him, she sympathized with him entirely.

She followed behind Hank and Jubilee still pondering how she missed his obvious self loathing and found herself sitting right next to him at the table. Logan just happened to walk in right when she intertwined her paw like hand into Hank's giving it a gentle squeeze, more out of pity then anything.

Logan let out a groan as he seen them and turned right around heading for the door again refusing to be near ether one of them causing Veronica to jump up out of her seat and yell at him:

**Veronica:** _" LOGAN, YOU GET YOUR STUBBORN PIGHEADED ASS BACK IN HERE, RIGHT NOW!"_

**Wolverine:** _" WHY, SO THAT I CAN WATCH YOU & THE BACKSTABBIN' FUR-BALL, PLAY'N HOUSE WIT ONE ANOTHER, KNOW'N FULL & WELL WHAT'S TO COME LATER WIT YOU TWO... YEAH, NO THANKS... YOU BOTH CAN ROT IN HELL!"_

**Veronica:** _" GODDAMMIT, YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING MORON LOGAN... JUST CAUSE THAT IS WHAT'S SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING... WHAT YOU HEARD IS ONLY ONE POSSIBLE OUTCOME & DOESN'T NECESSARILY MEAN THAT IS THE WAY THINGS WILL TURN OUT..."_

**Wolverine:** _" NO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S THE GODDAMN MORON...YA CAN'T EVEN SEE WHAT IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE, CuZ IT'S SO FUCK'N OBVIOUS THAT FURRY BASTARD IS IN LOVE WIT YOU, THAT EVEN A BLIND MAN CAN SEE IT AS CLEAR AS DAY... I KNOW CUZ IT'S THE SAME WAY I FIND MYSELF LOOK'N AT YOU!"_

That last part silenced Veronica and she became very aware that everyone there had their eyes glued to the scene her and Logan were involved in, most of them wondering what in the world was going on and the few that knew kept to themselves not wanting to get in the cross-hairs of two of the most rage filled temperamental members out of the entire Mansion.

Henry McCoy was becoming angry himself and felt he needed to defend himself, So against his better Judgment, he stood up next to Veronica and joined in their argument.

**Beast:** _" SHUT-UP LOGAN... YES FINE, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY RIGHT... I AM HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH HER... IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR YOU MISCREANT... HEAVEN HELP ME IT'S TRUE, I LOVE HER JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO, IF NOT MORE... ONLY THING IS I BELIEVE SHE DESERVES A HELL OF ALLOT BETTER THEN SOME PRIMITIVE TROGLODYTE SUCH AS YOURSELF WOLVERINE... YOU KNOW, I MUCH RATHER OF DISCUSSED THIS IN A MORE PRIVATE MANNER WITHOUT AN AUDIENCE BUT APPARENTLY YOU TWO RATHER AIR OUR DIRTY LAUNDRY FOR ALL TO SEE... SO I MIGHT AS WELL START YELLING & MAKING AN ASS OUT OF MYSELF TOO... AT LEAST THAT WAY I GET ADMIT MY... "_

Hank got cut off of his rant by Logan sprinting the short length across the floor of the dinning room and planting his fist hard into the side of his best good friend's face knocking him to the ground.

Wolverine then turned towards Veronica clutching his fists at his side, part of him wanted so badly to hit her too but he just could not force himself to hurt her in that way, besides he didn't have much time to think on it because Beast suddenly brought up his giant ape like feet and kicked Logan very hard in his gut, then flipped himself up right, punching Wolverine in the neck in the process.

Logan fumbled backwards for a second clearly caught off guard for he didn't expect McCoy to strike back. He would not underestimate Hank again, Wolverine throw another punch at Beast but he was ready for it this time and throw one of his own, both men landing blow after blow fist fighting one another right there in the middle of the Dinning Room. Veronica just sat down & started to eat her Bacon, letting them slug it out because she had enough for now and found herself very hungry all of a sudden and very torn between two possible great love affairs.

No one in the room dared to move a muscle, most of them were in shock for they never thought they would see the day Logan and Hank of all people would fight one another over anything let alone a woman. It wasn't until they heard the all to familiar SNIKT! sound of Wolverine's Claws popping that jolted them back into reality.

Juanita, Cable, Jubilee and Gambit grabbed a hold of Beast, while Warren, Kurt, Rogue, Strom and Jean grabbed Logan trying to keep them apart from one another. Scott & Bobby were to hungover to do anything and Emma was enjoying the show to much to stop it.

**Prof. X:** _" That's quite enough out of the both of you... Hank, Logan, You should be ashamed of yourself... Here all of us are trying to promote peace and understanding among our fellow Mutants, Yet look at the two of you... Grown Men hitting on one another like nothing more then immature schoolyard children feuding over a simple crush on the same girl... It's ridiculous and beneath you... Now will you two kindly take a seat away from one another, So that I can finally make my announcement. Then you are all free to do as you please as long as it doesn't involve anymore needless bloodshed."_

**Wolverine:** _" Screw that Professor, I'm not stay'n... I need to get outta here before I slice me up a Big Blue Bear Bitch... IF I come back you can fill me in on whatever it is later..."_

**Juanita:** _" Don't you mean Big Blue Gorilla Bitch... Oh wait I am touching it... NO! Not this again..."_

She let go of Hank and retreated to one of the empty chairs where Juanita started shaking and repeating, "Not Again". Kurt let go of Logan came over and wrap his arms around his girlfriend but Juanita left almost everyone else wondering what was wrong with her but no one bothered to ask because right now they had bigger problems to deal with mainly the two burly men in the room trying to beat on each other.

Wolverine jerked free of the people still holding onto him and made his way out the door. He didn't stop moving until he reached his motorcycle. He started it up and took off into the unknown not really having a destination in mind or really giving a damn for that matter as long as he got away from the Mansion to give himself some time to clear his head and think things over.

* * *

><p>The X-Men back inside returned to their seats once Logan made his exit assuming the fight had come to an end.<p>

Henry McCoy was the only one who didn't return to his seat he was still to upset with himself over losing his temper with one of his closest friends. So he ended up pacing back and forth behind Veronica and away from Juanita not wanting to upset her anymore then she ready was.

The Professor having finally got some sort of order in his mad house this morning, cleared his throat getting their attention and as he opened his mouth to speak again he found himself interrupted yet again. This time it was by a blinding light spare swirling just above the middle of his breakfast table and out popped a very large dark skinned man holding a bizarre gun that looked allot like the one Cable owned.

The strange man took one look around the table as if he were searching for someone until he locked eyes with none other then Gambit, Suddenly he raised his gun aimed it at Remy and pulled the trigger without warning.

Lucky for Gambit little Jubilee was paying attention and flue into action tackling the Cajun out of the way taking the after blast of the shot into her arm.

Rogue ran over to Remy standing protectively over him until she could get him up and out of the room. Ororo rushed to Jubilee taking a cloth napkin with her to wrap the girl's bleeding arm and Jean Grey used her Telekinesis to rip the gun out of the stranger's hands and sent it out zooming down the hallway just as Cable hopped up on top of the table grabbed the man by the throat slamming him down onto the table and sending plates full of food flying everywhere.

Juanita having heard the gunshot snapped out of her funk and she started forming a fireball in the palm of her hand just as Cable pulled the man up by his hair putting him in a headlock, Juanita let her flaming ball fly only for it to be derailed and instead it floated in midair mere inches from both Cable and the New Guy's faces curiosity of Veronica Xavier's Powers.

**Juanita:** _" What the hell Veronica, Let it go and burn that Jerk he almost killed Remy and did shoot Jubilee... You of all people should be pissed about anyone getting shot."_

**Veronica:** _" I know that Juanita, To much has happened this morning already... Besides if I let go of this, Cable will be burned as well... Dammit Juanita, Don't you ever fucking think before firing those off, Didn't we already have this discussion... Geez Bitch lay off the fire power for awhile!"_

**Juanita:** _" Whatever Veronica... Who the hell is he anyways... I don't remember seeing him around here... Is he another Mutant or What and Why does he want to kill Gambit... Professor is this what you were trying to tell us all morning, If so then I think you have allot of explaining to do before I bring on some black lightening and zap his Ass good and I would love to see the all powerful Veronica Xavier try to stop my lightening while still containing my fireball."_

Juanita took a moment to grin from ear to ear at Veronica fully believing she had outsmarted her friend, then she looked at the Professor waiting on an answer, Any answer would do.

She could already feel the black lightening forming in her hands and was about to raise them up to strike, when she felt something else take hold of her, a three fingered furry paw closed around her hands instantly making her shut down her power due to her mate Kurt Wagner, simply shaking his head and mouthing the words No More at her.

**Prof. X:** _" As a matter of fact Juanita it is indeed what I planned to announce. However I had no idea things would of gotten this out of hand... This man's name is Bishop and he appeared to me yesterday while all of you were on your outings in about the same manner as just now. He had came with the most amazing story and it wasn't until last night after our conversation with Cable that I truly started to believe his tale..."_

Scott Summers who had been resting his head on the table with his hands over his ears for most of this morning in an attempt at trying to nurse his hangover, Righted himself long enough to making the following statement before letting his head fall back down to the wooden table.

**Cyclops:** _" What conversation Professor... In case you have not notice a few of us can't remember last night to well... Sorry Sir but I remember no such conversations with anyone last night except for that punk Logan."_

**Prof. X:** _"Oh I have noticed Scott and you in particular can't remember the conversation I am referring to because you were not involved in it as was most of you, Only myself, Logan, Cable, Hank and Veronica... Which is also why none of you fully understand the reasoning behind the unnecessary fight that broke out between Wolverine and Beast... I will not be going into details about that for it is a personal matter that does not really have anything to with Mr. Bishop."_

**Cable:** _" Thanks for trying to save him and myself Veronica but there is no need to hold that ball due to Lucas's Powers. Bishop's mutant ability enables him to absorb all forms of radiant or conductive energy that are directed towards him and to release that energy from his hands... I know this because he is from the same time-line I am, We even worked together for a time at Xavier's Security Enforcers or XSE for short... XSE is the main Police Force from where we come from."_

Hank came up behind Veronica having calmed himself enough to pay attention to what was happening now, he put his paw like hands on her shoulders and they both nodded their heads fully understanding what Cable meant but yet Veronica just could not release the fireball, something inside of her would not allow her too.

She sent a Telepathic Message to her father telling him what to do to get rid of the fire without any damage to anything.

**Prof. X:** _" I see, Well if Veronica is not going to depart with the flames for fear of harming our newcomers... There is only one way that will result in nothing and no one being burned to a crisp... Juanita, I know you are new to the X-Men and clearly in need of some training sessions in the Danger Room, So I will give you one right now... Veronica and I believe due to the way your powers work at least from what we have witnessed, You should be able to bring it back into your body without any harm to yourself."_

**Veronica:** _" Dammit Old Man, I sent you that thought message for a reason so that no one else would know why I didn't want to let go... Just Shut Up and let me take it from here, "Dad"... Juanita, stick out your hands and Clear your mind... Think of nothing but the fire... Imagine it floating back into your being, Shut your eyes if you must but whatever you do ONLY think of the Flames."_

**Juanita:** _" Wait, When did this become a lesson, Fine I will do it since apparently my fire is not gonna work on Bishop anyways cuz of his powers... I didn't understand everything Cable said but that much I got."_

Nightcrawler let go of her hands so that she could use them and Juanita done just as Veronica couched her to do and before she knew it the fireball was unraveling itself from a spare into a straight line and once Veronica Xavier felt it was safe enough to let go, she released her hold on the flames. The line of fire smoothly flowed across the table back into the source from which it came, right into its owner Juanita.

**Juanita:** _" I can't believe that actually worked... Awesome, Only to bad I had to learn it from your Crazy Disrespectful Ass Veronica... Just Kidding... Maybe... Seriously though stop talking to your father that way... The Professor is a good man and deserves a little more respect then that, You Stubborn Little Bitch."_

**Veronica:** _" That's a Total Matter of Opinion and I will disrespect the man when I feel like it, If you don't like it well to fucking bad what can any of you really do about it... Not a damn thing, That's what... In case any of you forgot I am not here because I want to be, I am here because the good man you respect so much Juanita will not let me leave... Any time I try to go he just sends someone after me, So there is no real point in my trying anymore but I'll be damned if I am going to make living here easy for anyone... Especially him."_

Juanita gave Veronica a look that made her think she was about to get slapped in the face but then Kurt started laughing because he knew Juanita was just making a joke at first anyways and was mostly trying to ease the tension between the two women to prevent yet another fight this morning.

Next he leaned over and hugged Juanita telling her Good Job and that was when he noticed Emma Frost rolling her eyes which made him stick his tongue out at the White Queen before he released his love interest.

**Emma Frost:** _" Huh, Was that supposed to be impressive... Big deal she learned to bring it back into her, Who cares, if she wasn't stupid enough to let it slip out in the first place there would of been no need to retract it.. So I say we get back to what we were discussing which would of been these new good looking men in our mists apparently from a place in time, Other then here and now, if I understood correctly."_

**Storm:** _" That's enough Emma, Leave Juanita alone. You yourself had to learn to control your powers as we all have at some point, So just shut your mouth and let the Professor go on with what he has been trying to tell us all morning... Please everyone I beg you, No more interruptions."_

Cable who was still holding Bishop in a choke-hold in the middle of the table, turned a shade of red when he heard Emma Frost's comment about good looking men and found himself disgusted at the thought of her and him anywhere near each other in a sexual manner considering who she turned out to be to him in the future.

**Prof. X:** _" Thank You Ororo, Now that I have all your undivided attentions, As I was trying to say earlier Bishop came to me calming to be Time Traveler from 30 years into the Future, He was sent back here in search of Cable to inform him his attack on the Sentinels Stronghold had no effect on the outcome of their world and that he had another lead as to what caused the Enslaved World in which they both came from."_

Bishop elbowed Cable in his stomach then flipped off the table landing in the open seat next to Bobby Drake. Iceman like Cyclops was having a major hangover due to their night out drinking with Wolverine and he damn near fall out of his chair when the Future Man appeared next to him.

The shock of his sudden appearance was enough to sober up the teen so that he would pay better attention to what was happening around him. Seeing Jubilee's bloody arm was enough to get up out of his seat to be at her side and cuss Bishop under his breath.

**Bishop:** _" Look People, I am not here to harm any of you and I especially did not mean to shoot the little one over there next to Miss. Monroe... My target was that Cajun Rat Bastard... The lead Charles was talking about has to do with Gambit, for he is the one that causes my World to be overran with Sentinels pursuing both Humans and Mutants alike... In a few week's time Gambit will fire off a shot killing a very important man... Your Grandfather Cable... Anyways Gambit's One Action will have a Massive Reaction that lasts decades and completely transforms the Society in which you all live in now for the worst."_

Nathan Summers got down off the table now that Bishop escaped his hold which he expected because he knew the man well enough to know he would not of been held for long since Cable himself was one of his trainers in their time. Cable sat down into his chair next to Jean Grey and he could not help but look over at her and his father Scott Summers, when he thought of his Grandfather for she like Emma Frost plays a major role in his future complicated family situation.

**Jean Grey:** _" Killing Gambit is not the answer Mr. Bishop... Surely there must be some mistake. Remy is one of us, an X-Men everyone sitting around this table except for maybe Veronica who just made it painfully clear she is not nor will be an X-Man, Anyways the rest of us are here because we strive to achieve Peace among the Mutants and Humans... With all due respect, I can not see any of us willingly shooting someone in cold blood without just cause."_

**Cable:** _" Yes Bishop, I have to agree with Jean on this... Something doesn't sit right about that, We both know what Gambit turns into in our future and for him to have an murder or even attempted murder charge would destroy his career not to mention the reputation he work so hard to achieve... It smells like a frame job to me."_


	48. Chapter 48

**Later That Afternoon:**

With a new Time Traveler from the Future in their mists with a set goal of ending Remy LeBeau's Life in order to save his own World from Enslavement, The Professor thought it was a good idea to send Gambit away for few days until something could be settled about what to do with the information they received. Rogue, Jubilee, Bobby and Warren were to go with him, They were to stay at Angel's Family Estate for the time being but that is not where we plan to start our story.

Our story stays with what happened next at the X-Mansion and we will began with Veronica Xavier and Kurt Wagner:

We found those two standing outside of Juanita Cullens Room discussing the best possible way to get her over her fear of Gorilla/ Ape type of characters so that she would stop freaking out whenever Hank came near her, after this morning's freakout they thought it best to get her to admit what they already knew was causing her fear to Beast himself in hopes that it would be therapeutic for her.

**Veronica:** _" We need to get her ass out of there and down to Hank to get over her fear."_

**Nightcrawler:** _" I doubt she vill go on her own but I do agree vith you, Juanita needs to conquer her childhood fears and being around Beast is the best way to do zhat."_

**Juanita:** _" I can hear you out there... I am not going around that Ape Man, So just forget it... I need a way out of here... Oh the window, Perfect."_

Kurt and Veronica stared at one another both their ears pressed against Juanita's Door listening to her move things around in there. A dresser could be heard sliding across the floor,no doubt placed in front of the door as a means of blocking entrance, Only thing was Juanita in her panicky need to get away seemed to forget what it was her boyfriend could do. Kurt lets out a sigh as he Teleported into her room and found Juanita half in and half out of her window. He cleared his throat freezing Juanita where she hung straddling the windowsill.

**Nightcrawler:** _" Hey Honey, Nice View... Going somevhere?"_

Kurt smiled at Juanita who sat there like a deer frozen in headlights as he came over put his arms around her waist and Ported them both out of the bedroom back out in the hall near Veronica.

Juanita got her barrings back and realized what was about to happen so she took off running. She felt her feet getting lighter as she ran, so Juanita looked down and seen that purple energy was surrounding both of her feet and she was in fact running in midair going nowhere. Juanita knew that had to of been Veronica's doing so she stopped her legs from moving and turned around throwing out what she thought was going to be a fire ball only something went wrong and the spare that came out of her hands was cool to the touch and frozen solid.

Yep Juanita created a Black Ice Ball which want zooming at Veronica Xavier's Head only to be knocked away by Kurt Wagner using his Prehensile Tail as a Baseball Bat shattering the Ice Block up against Juanita's door.

**Veronica:** _" What the hell was that... Ice now Juanita... I wonder what else you can do... We'll come back to that later, Right now you are coming with me and Kurt, rather you want to or not."_

**Juanita:** _" Fine but You're gonna have to drag me cuz I'm not moving from this spot willingly."_

Kurt shrugged his shoulders and started walking over to Juanita reaching her just as Veronica lowered her to the ground, He grabbed a hold of her left arm and Veronica took her Right arm and they did just that started dragging her down the hallway to the Elevator Juanita yelling and fighting them the whole way to Hank's Office underground.

Inside of Beast's Office the members already in there: Hank, Storm, Bishop, Cable and The Professor stopped their discussion when they heard the commotion coming from outside the door.

Ororo opened the door and put her hands over her mouth whispering: _"Oh My"_ as she spotted Kurt and Veronica dragging Juanita down the hallway, kicking and biting and pulling out their fur trying to get away.

Storm didn't have a clue as to what as going on, So she ended up stepping back holding the door open for them and keeping herself out of their way.

Kurt walked in backwards pulling Juanita by her arms into the Office with Veronica behind her pushing on her to make her move. Once she was fully in the door Kurt sat Juanita down on one of Hank's Chairs, She sat there for all of two minutes long enough for them to think she was willing to cooperate. Then she got up to run again which was now pissing off the unstable Veronica Xavier which is never a good thing.

**Veronica:** _" CABLE BLOCK THAT FUCKING DOOR... SHE IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"_

The strong authority in Veronica's Voice made Nathan Summers do her bidding without question. He position himself in front of the closed door blocking the only way in or out of the Office then watched as Veronica Xavier took her hoof foot back and kick Juanita Cullens right in her rear end sending her flying into Nightcrawler's waiting arms.

Kurt wrapped himself around Juanita and plopped them both down on the sofa where he would hold onto her until she calmed down.

**Juanita:** _" Ow, That hurt you Bitch! Did you really have to kick me in the ass of all places, but Fine Whatever, You got me in here now... Do what you want with me, You evil Devils... Sorry Hon."_

She leaned up and kissed Kurt on his cheek while he still held onto her but more in a relaxing way now instead of a captured way. Veronica rolled her eyes at them then started rubbing her temples trying to stop the migraine she felt coming on, she even walked over next to Hank going through his cabinets until she found some Pain Killer, only for Hank to suddenly smack the bottle out of her hands spilling the pills all over the floor.

**Cable:** _" What the hell was that all about McCoy?"_

Beast didn't give Cable an answer instead he bent down cleaning up his mess throwing the pills away and giving Veronica an odd look like he was trying to determined something about her. Had her head not been hurting she would of probably read his thoughts but instead she was feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden and goes to sit down on the arm of the sofa opposite of Juanita and Kurt.

**Veronica:** _" Sorry for yelling at you like that Cable but Juanita was just getting on my last nerve."_

**Cable:** _" It's no big deal but I do have to ask Why were you two dragging her in here in the first place?"_

**Juanita:** _" Hey now, Her has a name you know... It's Juanita and you should know that by now Cable considering how we met, You Bastard."_

Veronica reached over and slapped Juanita up side her head for that comment towards Cable and in responds Juanita shoved Veronica off of the arm of the sofa but before she could hit the ground Hank jumped over his desk and grabbed her up in his strong arms holding her closely up against his large chest.

**Storm:** _" Wait a minute what is going on here? I'm very confused, First we had Kurt and Veronica drag Juanita in here against her will fighting them the entire time... Then Hank is smacking pills out of Veronica's hands onto the floor, The very same floor he would not let Veronica land on when she was shoved by Juanita... Someone Please explain what is happening and I beg you no more delays like this mornings Episode because I am not sure how much more Drama I will be able to handle today."_

**Nightcrawler:** _" Hmm, I have no idea what iz up with Beast but me and Veronica brought her... Or I mean Juanita, Yeah Juanita... Sorry Baby, Anywayz we brought Juanita in here to try and help her overcome her fear of Gorillas... You see when Juanita was a little girl, She want on a trip to the Zoo with her family and ended up falling into the Gorilla Habitat and Vell thee Gorillas didn't take it to kindly."_

**Juanita:** _" That's was a private thing I told you Kurt and a Total Understatement of what really happened... Those damn dirty Apes damn near killed me... Grabbed me upside down by my legs and banged me on a tree braking my arm and almost braking my spine. Had it not been for the Zoo Keeper and Angel Nicole I would of been stick in a wheelchair just like..."_

Juanita shut up after that as all eyes in the room shifted back and forth between Charles and Veronica Xavier because she had just recently been wheel-chaired bound and clearly the Professor was still having to deal with his handicap.

**Prof. X:** _" I understand fully Juanita why you were brought into here, Having been witness to how you react when around Dr. McCoy who does have Gorilla-isk features, I suppose... However I don't understand what it is you are doing Hank, Care to explain your motives just now when dealing with my daughter? Only thing I can figure is it has something to do with last night's events, Since it has already came up once today with you and Logan."_

Hank shifted uncomfortable from one foot to the other still hanging onto Veronica, It wasn't until she started squirming in his arms that he let her down. Hank really didn't want to have this conversation with everyone else, he much rather of had it privately with her but yet again he found himself stuck airing everything for all to see, on the bright side this time it was less likely he would get punched in his face.

**Beast:** _" Yes well, It kind of has to do with last night's activities however nothing with Logan at least I don't think he is involved but I could be wrong on that account seeing how I don't have all the details just yet... Remember the blood sample I took from Veronica last night even though Cable did his computerized scan which is fine, I still want ahead and ran my own tests and it turns out I may of figured out what the unknown strand of her DNA is or rather I should say It's Strand... Your computer could not pick it up Cable because you ran a scan on Veronica herself and that strand does contain her DNA only partially, most of it belongs to another individual entirely."_

**Prof. X:** _" What are you trying to say Hank? Please just give us the jest of it, Details can come later."_

**Beast:** _" Well if you want it in simple terms Sir... Veronica is Pregnant, The child inside of her is what I determined to be the Unknown Strand mixed up in her Gene Structure due to Mr. Sinister meddling."_

**Juanita and Veronica in Unison:** _"WHAT THE HELL?"_

**Veronica:** _" How can that be possible, I have not been with anyone in years and normally doesn't there have to be some sort of sex involved rather the Old Fashioned Way or the New Insinuated Way."_

**Beast:** _" That is what I could not come to comprehend... I thought maybe you and Logan but you just said you have not been with anyone in years, So that puts my theory right out the window... I am 100% positive you are with child, I ran the test 6 different times and it turned out the same results every single time."_

Bishop who was leaning up against a counter and who had chose to remain silent this entire time suddenly let out a laugh just one laugh, a simple Ha not even a Ha Ha just Ha. Then he looked over at Cable who was still standing guard in front of the door and folded his arms across his chest before he started speaking.

**Bishop:** _" Looks like you have no choice Old Friend, You're gonna have to tell them now... You should of figured telling Henry McCoy of all people any sort of personal information would result in him figuring it all out, Sooner or Later and on some level you knew that didn't you Nathan... Just keep in mind what happens next has to happen for you to become the man you are now."_

**Cable:** _" Yes I know that Lucas... Seems the time has come for me to come clean about who I really am. My birth-name is Nathan Summers...Yes you all heard me correctly Summers as in Scott Summers, I am his biological son... My mother in case you have not figured it out by now, It is none of other then you Veronica Xavier... Yep I am that child growing inside of you right now and you have Sinister to thank for that, Those tubes he had hooked to you and Scott that is how I am created... Yes I realize that one was also connected to you and Warren but as history did indeed repeat itself in the same way already, Logan cutting that tube released Warren from its full hold so that only Scott's Seed took hold inside of your Uterus... Which without getting into to many more disgusting details, It all results in my Creation."_

**Storm:** _" Hmm if Veronica is your mother then doesn't that mean the Professor would have to be your Grandfather and if I remember correctly this morning Bishop said that Remy ends up killing your Grandfather, Cable... You mean to tell me that Charles is destine to Die by the hands of Gambit."_

**Bishop:** _" That's right Ororo, Now I hope every one of you understand why it is apparent that I stop Gambit before it is to late and we lose one of the greatest men to ever walk the face of this Earth."_

Professor Xavier knew nothing of this threat against his life, however he like Jean just could not believe one his students would so blatantly betray him unless foul-play was in the works, not even the dodgy former professional thief Remy LeBeau.

Charles firmly believed Gambit desired Redemption and was desperately seeking it. So The Professor could not fathom Remy doing anything to take him away from his own personal goal. That matter of business would have to wait until a later date for right now he had bigger things to deal with, Mainly what he just learned about his immediate family members.

**Prof. X"** _" Alright, This has now officially became a very personal matter that I would very much so like to only discuss with those that I am related to or Going to be related to in some way, shape, or form... So if you don't mind Storm, Bishop, Kurt and Juanita would you be ever so kind as to give the rest of us some much needed privacy."_

**Bishop:** _" I have no problem with that Sir, However if it is the ones you are related to then Juanita Cullens better stay right where she is... She is not exactly related to you Charles Per-Se but I think it is best to let my good old friend Nathan Summers explain that completed mess to all of you... Good Luck Pal, You're gonna need it."_

Lucas Bishop walked over to Cable and patted him on the shoulder hard, then let out a laugh as he exited the room with Storm and Nightcrawler right behind him leaving the rest of them alone to dwell in their own private family matters.

* * *

><p>Okay we decided to switch our story to check in with Jean Grey, Scott Summers and Emma Frost seeing how last night turned out for that trio, It dawned on us that we need to straighten out some things involving all three Mutants and their developing Love Triangle.<p>

We'll begin this portion of our story in the X-Manson Living Room, Where all three of them are sitting around discussing what happened at this Morning's Meeting. Scott Summers has mostly gotten over his hangover by now and was pacing the floor in front of the Sofa where Emma Frost sat and Jean Grey who was in an armchair on the other side of Emma.

**Cyclops:** _" How can someone just come into the Mansion and attack us like that without any of us knowing... It angers me and what is with the story this Bishop is spilling out... A Time Traveler sent back to save his World by changing events in our Time... What a bunch of Malarkey and Cable the way he talked to the man even calling him by his first name. Something is diffidently going on between those two, That much is clear but the question remains What? I'm not sure what but I am sure I don't trust ether one of them as far as I can throw them. "_

**Jean Grey:**_" Yes I noticed Cable's knowing reaction as well and if I am not mistaken, I believe Cable even said something along the lines of training Bishop in their time for some organization called XSE... Allot of that made little sense to me, I think had we been party to the conversation that took place last night between The Professor, Beast, Wolverine and Veronica we would of understood most of what was happening this morning, Maybe even why Hank and Logan got into it so badly."_

**Emma Frost:** _" You really are dense Grey, if you can not figure that one out. It was out of pure Jealously, Both Logan and Hank think they are in love with Veronica. Only the vibe I pick up off of her suggests to me that she has ether no desires for them or she does for both of them and can't decide which to be with... It's is rather difficult to read that woman which is what makes her fascinating to me. Unlike you Jean, You're as predictable and as dull as they come... Come to think of it their relationship situation is about the same as ours... Isn't that right Scott Darling, Care to tell Jean where you spent last night or shall I ?"_

Scott stopped in front of Emma shocked that she would say such a thing. He took a glance over at Jean from behind his shades to see her reaction, as he expected she did not look at happy at all but he knew something that would make her very happy and he patted that something in his jean pocket to make sure it was still there for when he found his right moment.

**Jean Grey:** _" Nice Try Emma but I already know about you spending last night in Scott's Room... I'm a Telepath remember just like yourself, So I done know you didn't do anything with Scott but sleep next to him because he passed out as soon as he got in his bed from drinking to much last night with Logan... I know that image of the two of you having sex that you put into my head this morning was faked... I could see the truth in Scott's Thoughts due to the Psychic Bond we have between us... Talk about being Jealous."_

Summers did a double take between the two women and sensing something bad was going to happened based on the way they were glaring daggers at one another, He chose this moment to pull out the tiny box from his pocket. Scott turned towards Jean Grey taking her hands pulling her up off the armchair standing her before him. Then he got down on one knee, hold the tiny black box out in front of him and said the following:

_" Jean Grey, I have loved you for most of my life and would like to spend what remains of it as your Husband... Will you do me the honor of becoming my Wife?"_

**Emma Frost:** _" NO! Scott, You love me not her... You said so yourself last night... How can you do this to me?"_

**Cyclops:** _" I do love you Emma... Just not as much as I love Jean... Logan literately forcing me to drink last night made me clear my head and finally come to a decision about which of you I could see spending my life with and Jean was my choice, As I was hers when she had to chose between me and Ironically Logan."_

Scott then opened his tiny box and revealed a small golden band with a White Diamond in the shape of a Heart gleaming before Jean's eyes. She took one look at that Ring and pulled Scott up off his knee warping her arms around his neck, then whispered in his ear: _"Yes, My Love I want nothing more then to be your wife."_

Jean Grey then spoke louder making sure that Emma Frost could hear her:_" YES SCOTT, I WILL MARRY YOU!"_

She let Scott out of her hug so that he could slip the ring on her finger then they embraced each other in a long-winded kiss. Jean's Voice carried down the hallway right into the ears of Ororo Munroe, Lucas Bishop and Kurt Wagner. When they heard the news they ran into the living room to Congratulate the happy couple. During all the hoopla Scott Summers got a sudden summons from the Professor in his mind, Asking him to come down to Beast's Office immediately.

Scott excused himself explaining that The Professor was calling him and left for Hank's Office.

Emma Frost was beyond furious at this newest turn of events. She got up off the sofa walked right up to Jean Grey, took her hand back and slapped the taste right out of Jean's mouth. Emma then want as far as to snitch the ring right off of Jean's finger putting it onto her own. Lastly she tried to make her way out of the room only to be Stopped by Storm standing in front of her blowing wind from her fingertips forcing Emma back onto the couch.

**Storm:** _" That does not belong to you Emma, No matter how much you want it too... So give it back NOW!"_

Emma didn't have a chance to give it back even if she wanted to which she didn't for Jean Grey used her Telekinetic Power to rip the ring off of Emma's finger and not in a pleasant manner ether. Jean levitated her ring across the room landing it right back onto her own finger where it belonged.

**Nightcrawler:** _" Hmm, Vhat a Glorious Day it has turned out for our Cyclops.. . An engagement to the woman he loves and a New Baby on the Vay... Scott must be very proud this day for God has surly Blessed him not Once but Twice."_

**Emma & Jean in Unison:** _" BABY? WHAT BABY!?"_


	49. Chapter 49

Taking our story back to the Office of Doctor McCoy and the extended family that has had their worlds turned upside down due to forthcoming information regarding their impending Futures together or their lack of one in some cases.

We'll begin with Scott Summers entering into the crowding office which consisted of Charles and Veronica Xavier, Juanita Cullens, Nathan Summers, and of course Henry McCoy.

Scott was in a delighted mood considering that he just proposed to the love of his life and she accepted, He didn't think there was a thing in the world that could take him out of the Ecstasy that he was feeling this very moment, Oh boy was he wrong.

Giving the door one simple knock and turning the handle to walk in Summers was a bit surprised to find the room full of shocked faces watching him as he made his way towards The Professor to see why he was summoned and to give his mentor the very exciting news of his upcoming marriage to Jean Grey.

It seemed that his nemesis Veronica Xavier was the only one paying him no attention as he entered, as a matter of fact she had her face turned away from him where all he could make out was her dark wings fluttering about her back as she stood next to a concerned stricken Hank and that sight startled Scott making him become very nervous that whatever it was The Professor wanted him for, was not going to be pleasant.

**Prof. X:** _" Ah, Scott my boy so glad you came as quickly as you did. Please take a seat while we fill you in on what we have been discussing in here all afternoon. However, I feel I must warn you that what you are about to hear will be difficult to comprehend at first as it has been for the rest of us but rest ashore I will be here for you as will most everyone else here in this room."_

Cyclops just nodded his head having lost what little nerve he had left in him after hearing The Professor say that. Now he was positive this was not going to end well for him. Summers made his way over to the only lounging sofa inside of the Office and took a seat next to Juanita as he waited for someone to begin explaining what was happening.

**Cable:** _" I suppose that would be my Que to start talking... Well to begin with in case you have not came to this conclusion on your own accord Mr. Summers, I'm not exactly from your period of time... I like Bishop am a Time Traveler sent back to alter certain events in order to change the outcome of my Future for the better... I will not go into the full details of my mission but will get straight to why The Professor asked you to come in here... There is no easy way to say this other then blunt honesty... So here goes, My real name is Nathan Christopher Charles Summers and I am your future Son."_

At first Scott didn't say anything just stared at Nathan while rubbing his chin thinking over what he was told and he was aware that The Professor, Juanita and Cable were watching to see his reaction, Hank and Veronica seemed to be having a private moment over in the corner by themselves paying him little attention.

**Cyclops:** _" You really expect me to believe that you are my Son... For one thing you are older then I am right now and for another, You do realize how crazy that makes you sound, Right?_

**Cable:** _" Honestly, I would of been more surprised if you would of accepted it right off the bat... You and I are not all that close in my time as a matter of fact we are more or less enemies I guess would be appropriate to say, mostly due to our very different opinions in regards to my mother."_

**Cyclops:** _" Okay fine I'll take the bait, Who is your mother in this little fantasy you cooked up?"_

**Cable:** _" I assure you it is no Fantasy... A Tragic Tale... Maybe, but no where near a Fantasy... You may want to brace yourself for she is standing in this very room with us right now and not only that but I am growing inside of her even as I speak."_

**Cyclops:** _" See now I know you are lying, I have not been with any of the women in this room and one of them Veronica, I would never be with in a million years... My hatred for her is to deeply imbedded to allow myself to do any thing of the sorts with her..."_

**Juanita:** _" Ha, Funny you should say that Scott... Veronica is exactly who Cable was talking about... You are right though you never did get with her at least not in a sexual way... If I understood Cable right, He was made using your... Let's say Genes,so that I am not totally grossed out... Anyways this Sinister creep, apparently mixed your Genes with hers through some sort of tubes when you two were inside of his lab last month and Poof Big Nathan there ends up being Little Nathan inside of there."_

Juanita pointed her index finger over at Veronica's Stomach who was still turning her back from everyone staring intently at Beast's Bookcase avoiding everyone in the room. Scott followed her finger and shook his head no for he didn't want it to be true but he knew deep down that it was in fact possible after all the horrors Mr. Sinister put them through that day, he was a fool to think the man would stop with just one occurrence. Sinister lived to torment him and Scott knew it having had to deal with him pretty much his entire life span thus far.

**Cable:** _" I can tell due to my inherited power of Telepathy, that you believe me to be telling you the truth now Scott."_

**Juanita:**_" Forget Summers for a minute, besides he looks like he could use the time to decide how to take in all of this... Anyways Cable you still have not explained how I am related to The Professor like Bishop said as he was leaving... I just found out that I was in fact adopted by who I thought was my real parents, Rose and Johnathan Cullens by my cousin Angel Nicole's not so bright husband Edward Cullens and No they are not related they just have the same last name... Moving on, Does my adoption have anything at all to do with how I am related to The Professor?"_

**Cable:** _" Yes and No Juanita... Yes your birth parents have to do with your relations to the Xavier Line only it is not Charles who you are related to at least I don't think but then again maybe you are in some way since you are my Aunt by my Grandmother's side... You see Juanita, You're birth mother is the same woman who gave birth to Veronica... Danna, is her name, She clearly had you before Veronica since you are a few years older then her only not by Grandfather or I mean The Professor... Your father was never revealed to any of us Juanita, Grandmother refuses to talk about him even after we find out you are related to us... All we manged to get out of her was his code name: Shadow Man and that your necklace was magically fashioned by him specify for your use only... We don't even know what Darka means."_

Charles Xavier wheeled himself over closer to Juanita and Scott, he reached out both of his hands placing one on each of their shoulders patting them once in a comforting manner before moving his hands back to himself and folding them together in his lap.

**Prof. X:** _" Perhaps I may be able to shed some light onto your Parental Situation for you Juanita since I became an item with Danna not long after you were born... She told me once of a child she gave birth to, that had been kidnapped just shortly after being born by the Girl's Father... She would not go into any more details then that because it upset her to greatly and she had an intense fear of having any more children due to that life altering event, So I never pushed her on the subject but it would explain why she keep Veronica from ever really getting to close to me or anyone for that matter... Isolating her from most of her peers by being the overprotective mother for fear of losing yet another daughter... I have had my suspensions from the day you came to my School that you are Danna's missing babe Juanita and that is why I offered you a role as one of my X-Men so quickly... A simple blood test between you and Veronica would undoubtedly prove that you two are indeed Sisters born of the same mother."_

Hank who was growing very concerned about Veronica's lack of involvement in this discussion which was completely out of character for her, decided to speak up but before he did that, Hank grabbed a hold of Veronica by her furry purple arms spinning her around so that she would have to face what was happening and come to some kind of terms with it instead of trying to ignore it all as she was now.

**Beast:** _" If you are both willing I can run that test right now... I would just need a sample of your blood Juanita since I still have Veronica's from last night... That would imply that I have to touch you in order to receive your sample... I'm not going to be like Veronica and Kurt and force you to be around me in hopes of you overcoming your fear of Gorillas, even though it hurts me to know you fear me due to my appearance... At least now I have an idea as to why so I'm going to leave the decision up to you just know that The Professor is as capable as I am when it comes to taking blood."_

Juanita agreed to allow The Professor to take her blood and Veronica didn't say a word which Hank took to be a Yes on her part and began the test. It didn't take him long to determined that Juanita really was Veronica's long lost sister which give more credit to the story Cable has been telling, With this test most everyone was truly starting to believe Nathan really was from the Future and Scott and Veronica's Son.

Scott Summers got up off the sofa where he was sitting this whole time next to Juanita and walked slowly over to Veronica stopping just short of her. He gave her a once over before putting his hands on the back of his neck giving it a much needed rub to release some of the pressure he was feeling.

**Cyclops:** _" You are starting to freak me out even more then the news of who Cable is to me... Us... Whatever, you know what I mean... Dammit Veronica,... Say something or Throw something already...You're making me very nervous with all your calm nature crap, When we both know you are as Crazy as the day is long and just as Bitchy."_

**Juanita:** _" Leave her alone Scott... What do you expect my sister... Man even saying that is weird but yet it does feel right... Where was I, Oh right... My sister has had blow after blow the last couple of days starting with her Beastly Mutation inside of the Mall and kept going from there... So if she needs some time to get through it all then let her be... In other words just back the hell off Cyclops and Hank do you have any Aspirin... Trying to keep up with all this information is giving me a headache."_

Right at the moment Veronica Xavier finally done something alright she grabbed up the wastebasket and puked her guts out getting some of it on Scott's Shoes because from the moment she heard about Cable belonging to Scott she felt sick inside and stuck in a kind of panic state of mind. It was not all that surprising to her however that Nathan really was her son. Veronica felt a connection to him from the moment she came in contact with him, Only she could not figure out what that connection was until now.

**Beast:** _" Well Juanita the only Aspirin type of medication I had in here was the pills I throw away early when Veronica was trying to take them and Now I can't imagine that would you want them after that spill."_

Hank reached down and pulled back Veronica's now purple hair for her letting her finish what she was doing as Scott took his shoes off in disgust thinking to himself that she done that on purpose and oddly enough that made him relax a bit.

Once Veronica was done and cleaned herself off, She shoved Scott out of her way and walked right over to Cable looked him in the eyes for a few seconds then reached her paw like hand to his face touching his cheek. Nathan found himself nuzzling her his face against her hand for he craved her motherly love almost as much as he did his own fatherly love for his son Tyler.

She want to pull away from him and Cable suddenly grabbed her hand putting it back to his cheek not wanting to let her go. Veronica read that much in his movements and she thought she picked up on a little fear as well for some reason, So she let him hold on to her as she begin to speak for the first time since she found out everything.

**Veronica:** _" I don't hate you Nathan and I truly do believe your story, Only I am so incredibly sorry for the way you were raised... I know Sweetheart, I read it in Hank's Mind and I think your damn Grandfather knows as well, What has to happen next... But we can deal with that later... Don't worry no other Telepath will be able to know any of what Hank knows, while we were waiting on Scott's Stupid Ass I installed a Mental Blocker into McCoy's Mind without him knowing... Sorry Hank, but I could not risk anyone else finding out and I do have a question for you: Will your Gene separating machine be able to work on me while I am with child ?"_

"Oh and Scott you are right I did do that to your shoes on purpose and Juanita, I could not ask for a better sister stop worrying so much about your Birth Father, I promise you I will help you find him and we will found out the truth, One way or another even if we have to beat it out of him."

**Beast:** _" I can't give you a definite answer to that question Veronica... The way I designed it was before I found out about your condition, so I never got to factor in that altercation... However based upon what Cable as already said was to happen to your outside appearance in his time, I see no fault in trying the machine because clearly Nathan is born normally regardless of you being Beastly... We can't both be shedding on the furniture now can we? The hair removal bill alone will be expensive. Ha- Ha HaHa... Oh come on that one was a dozy, Laugh people there is no need to be so serous... Despite the negative interruptions of what has yet to happen, way off into our Futures... What we learned here today is a great joy... A child is coming into the World and Two Sisters have found one another, I don't know about all of you but I think that is cause enough to celebrate."_

**Cyclops:** _" I knew it, You Crazy Bitch but at least you are out of the comatose state that you were in earlier... For some reason that disturbed me more then you barfing all over my shoes... What do you mean what has to happen next to our... Nathan."_

**Prof. X:** _" I do know Veronica and I truly am heartbroken for having to know there is nothing I can do to stop it even if that means I never get to know my Grandson... Scott, no one is going to answer your question because knowing you the way that we do, You will undoubtedly try to stop what is has to happen."_

**Juanita:** _" Can we please just end this already... I don't know how much more I can take, Isn't it enough already... Damn people how much more do you want thrown at you... Screw it I'm outta of here, If you need me I'll be at the store getting some headache pills... Veronica do you need anything being knocked up and all, figured I'd ask."_

Veronica shook her head no, So Juanita got up off the sofa and left the room before anyone could stop her this time. No one tried to stop her but still considering how she came into the Office she rushed out the door full speed ahead.

**Prof. X:** _" I think we should all follow Juanita's lead and take a break for awhile, So that we can come to terms with all that we have learned here today."_

Charles Xavier, Nathan and Scott Summers also exited the room leaving only Hank and Veronica behind. As soon as the door closed behind them Veronica let the tears she has been holding in this entire time flow freely as she ran to Beast's waiting arm. Hank simply wrapped those same arms around her waist.

They sank to the floor still clinging to one another and Henry McCoy found himself so overcome with emotions that it made his own eyes leak out tears as well. He just could not stand to see the woman he was falling for become so distraught, that it tore him up inside.

* * *

><p>Now would be a good time to catch up with the other X-Man who are staying at the Worthington Mansion while things are being sorted out at the Xavier Manor.<p>

We are of course talking about: Warren, Remy, Rogue, Bobby, and Jubilee. Our tale will begin in Warren's Game Room where all those we just listed are hanging out playing a game of Poker except for Rogue who was just sitting around trying to ease her worried mind. The attack on Gambit and Jubilee has effected her the most and she was barely sleeping or eating.

Remy was sitting there with his feet up in the empty chair next to him his cards in his hands and his expression unreadable as he watched his beloved Rogue over in the corner by herself with a notebook and pen in hand writing away.

It wasn't until Bobby asked him: _" Yo, Earth to Gambit... You gonna fold or what man?"_

That Remy even remembered he was still part of their poker game. In responds to Iceman's question Gambit flashed him a smile then laid his cards on the table, 4 Aces and he ended up winning that round a jackpot worth all of $100 bucks.

Remy picked up his money and was about to leave the table when Jubilee spoke up saying: _" HEY! You cheated, You Jerk... There is no way you could of had 4 Aces cuz I had one in my hand... That's not cool Dude, Not cool at all... I want my money back."_

Remy stood up throw $10 at Jubilee which was not what she put in but was all he was willing to give back to her, Anyways he then walked over to where Rogue was sitting in the window seat with her notebook. Jubilee want to get up to follow him but Warren grabbed the arm that was not bandaged telling her:

_" I would not go over there if I were you... I can't believe that me of all people is going to say this but there is more important things then money and right now Remy is choosing those things with Rogue... Let's just leave them alone and play another hand now that the cheater is gone, Maybe one of us can win our money back."_

Jubilee wasn't happy about it, however seeing Rogue's sadden face made her sit back down just as Bobby was dealing out the next hand.

Rogue was lost in her own thoughts chewing on the cap of her ink pen looking at the window watching a little yellow bird in a tree trying to fly only to fall on its face every other attempt at flapping its tiny wings, which is why she didn't hear Remy come up beside her until he done snatched her notebook out of her hands and hold it above her head as he reviewed what was inside.

It turns out she was sitting there sketching that little birds flight and writing some sad verse of poetry to go with it. Gambit didn't get a chance to read all the poem because Rogue ripped her notebook out of his hands and held it close to her chest.

**Rogue:** _" What do ya think ya doin' Cajun... That's Private, Ain't meant for anyone's eyes but mah own..."_

**Gambit:** _" Sorry Chère... Ya just captured dis Hunky Cajun's interest sit'n over here all by your lonesome... A pretty girl like yourself should never be along, So had to see what ya was doin'... Ya ain't been yourself since that crazy man shot at ol' Remy... Chère, ya need to get outta here for awhile... Let me take ya out on da town... Ya need to have some fun Rogue."_

Rogue turned her head away from Gambit to see how fares the tiny bird she was watching and as she sat there witnessing that little feathery being spread its wings and actually get some air flying away she decided maybe Remy had a point and she was letting herself get to depressed.

She ended up agreeing to go out with him. Remy didn't waste time because he knew how fast that woman changed her mind, so he grabbed her gloved hand and lead her out to his bike where he started it up as soon as she put his helmet on the hopped on behind him squeezing him tighter then was necessary mostly because Rogue although she would not admit it was enjoying being that close to Gambit's lean body.

They well on their way going out of the Mansion's long driveway, only for another Motorcycle to come up the very same pathway. Both Rogue and Remy waved as they passed the single driver but he didn't wave back. It didn't matter to them for they just want on their way to their much needed night out on the town or what is more commonly known as a date, only those two refused to acknowledge it as such.

Well get back to Gambit and Rogue's Date later, Right now we are going focus on the other Motorcyclist for it is none other then the very pissed off Wolverine who came to find some sort of peace within himself but for the time being he needed a place to crash and he knew Warren had plenty of space inside his Mansion and as far as Logan knows no one was occupying the Worthington Manor at the moment. However Logan had no idea of Bishop's Attack for he done took off before the Future Man arrived.

Boy is Old Logan in for a few surprises to say the least.

Wolverine was still very angry after his fight with Beast enough so that instead of knocking like a normal person Logan popped his claws shredding Warren's Front Door for him, letting himself in. He could hear laughter coming from the game room and it didn't take a genius to figure out that is he was not alone, with his heighten senses intact he took to sniffing the air and came up with the scents of Warren, Bobby, and Jubilee and the faint fading smell of Remy and Rogue who he passed on the outside without realizing it on account of his rage.

He was not really in the mood for company but he thought it might be best to let them know he was there on the grounds just in case someone decided to call the cops for an intruder, the last thing he needed today was a run in with the law. Making his way down to the laughing, Wolverine opens the door to the game room to find all 3 in a game of poker laughing it up at Iceman who had a dip bowl on his head for some reason that Logan had no interest in knowing about.

What he was more interested in was why Jubilee had her arm bandaged up in a sling.

**Wolverine:** _" What the Hell happened to you Kid?"_

**Jubilee:** _" Logan, Didn't even hear ya come in... Oh you mean my arm, This is nothing, Some Jackass by the name of Bishop shot at Gambit but got me instead caused I tackled Remy out of the way... Get this Wolvie the dude claims to be from 30 years in our future and not only him but Cable as well... Can you believe that, I think he is full of shit personally but we have dealt with weirder stuff, So who knows."_

**Wolverine:** _" Who the Fuck is this Bishop?"_

**Jubilee:** _" God, I just told you... He's some dude from the Future come back to our time to warn us about upcoming horrors and whatnot... Man, Wolvie will ya learn how to listen already..."_

Logan let out a frustrated roar and he most of looked like he wanted to punch someone because Iceman slowly took the dip bowl off his head that he had to wear due to him losing the last round of poker, it was part of the agreed upon rules, Loser wears the bowl. Anyways Bobby ended up balling his fist and changing them into pure ice before saying the following to Logan.

**Iceman:** _" Wow! Now do I need to put the fire out with my Ice... Cool it the both of you... You're ruining the vibe of our game, Logan man pull up a chair and join us... If you got any money that is."_

Wolverine did just that, he want over and shoved Bobby out of his seat taking it for himself. Iceman just got up and took Remy's Seat because he expected as much from Logan. Warren on the other hand shook his head in disappointment because Wolverine was not one of his favorite X-Men.

**Jubilee:** _" Right well back to Bishop... Get this Wolvie, He says that in his time Gambit shots some very important big shot that will change the course of history as we know it for the worse... What a Drama Queen Bishop is... I mean come on how can one death possibly change everything and what about this crap with Cable, How come he kept the fact that he is from the Future from us if he is."_

**Wolverine:** _" Well that's not entirely true Jubes... Found out about that Son of a Bitch last night & It's part of the reason I got into it wit Hank... Some of the things that Bastard was say'n to me just rubbed me the wrong way and want a little Crazy."_

**Warren Worthington:** _" A little crazy Logan... I was there at Breakfast you know and that was allot more then a little Crazy, For one thing you two beat the hell out of each other so much so that you had to be held back by multiple people and I thought Hank was one of your best friends... If that's the way you treat your friends, I for one am glad we never got all that close... Anyways, None of us fully understand why you two want after one another as badly as you did, other then the obvious crush you both have on Veronica but that seemed a bit Extreme for a mere fight over some desire for the same woman... Makes you wonder what else could of possibly provoked it."_

**Wolverine:** _" Oh Shut Up Angel... That's none of ya damn business... Now get me some of your booze before I decide to go ahead & Cut them wings off from ya and glue em onto Ice Boy's back making da World's First Fly'n Popsicle."_

Warren throw his cards on the table and folded his arms across his chest staring down Logan like bring it on You touch my Wings and I will end you.

Bobby however throw his hands up in the air in an I surrender type of way, Then got up dashing across the room to Angel's Rum station. Not sure how much he should take Iceman grabbed the entire trey because Logan scared him that much.

He brought it back over to the table for Logan and they all sat around playing cards for the next few hours which was starting to relax the Wolverine somewhat at least until he along with the rest of them finds out what else has been happening inside of the X-Mansion while they are gone.


	50. Chapter 50

**Juanita: **_" What the hell? You're Pregnant and I'm your Sister... Wow our Writers are throwing all kinds of crazy shit at us now and not to mention the fist fight between Logan and Hank, That was cool until Logan popped his claws."_

**Veronica: **_" Pregnant by Scott of all people... It's not fair, I hope they at least let me kick Sinister's Ass at some point... Then again Cable had to come from somewhere and if they want by the Comic, They would of had to bring in a Clone of Jean Grey by the name of Madelyne Pryor and would of really confused their/ our storyline but still Why Me and Scott... Wouldn't it of been easier for Jean to have been Nathan's Mother instead of me."_

Yes Veronica it would of been much easier but that's what you get for running your mouth to us and besides we like to torment you Two and Scott Summers. At least we let you become sisters so that has to count for something right.

**Juanita: **_" Yeah it is nice to have my family come together after finding out the one I grow up with was not really my family but still who is my father... Cable said his name was Shadow Man... That's not even an X-Men that I know of... So what gives Writers?"_

We are fully aware Shadow Man is not part of the X-Men Universe. He will be a developing Character on our part just like: Danna, Octa, Adam BullMan, Angel Nicole Cullens, and of course the Two of you, Juanita Cullens and Veronica Xavier.

That's the beauty of Fan-Fiction, We don't have to play by the rules, Whatever we want goes and We can Add in or Take Out whomever we deem worthy, even people who are not apart of the World Originally.

**Veronica: **_" Seems to me, like you are just getting really desperate and becoming way to heavily focused on the Drama... Hey Bitch Ass Writers, Slow down all the Dramatics... Give us some time to deal with everything or I can guarantee Your/ Our Story will start to suck even more so then it does now."_

We'll Think about it Veronica but don't hold your breath because Drama is what we excel at... Anywho, On with the Story now:

* * *

><p>Anitta Bear Café is where our setting will take place.<p>

Inside we find Edward wiping down the counters for the last month he has taken great pride in repairing the Cafe since that one fateful day Juanita and Veronica were both gunned down outside and the place took a beating of the bullets as well.

As of right now the Bear was still shutdown for repairs but It would not be long now before the Cullens reopened for business, all they were lacking was approval from the owner Juanita herself and with all that has been happening to her since meeting the X-Men, She was not the easiest person to get a hold of and Edward was getting frustrated trying.

Luckily for him that was all about to change because today the very person he was wanting to see will pay him a visit, only it is not quite the visit he is anticipating.

Edward stops his rag's movement as he hears an approaching motor followed by some jolly voices, whoever they were was mostly likely heading to the door of the Bear. In the blink of an eye he was over at the door looking out it at an attractive yet odd couple.

A woman with two tone hair just got off the back of the bike they were on, in her arms she lugged around a giant stuffed Panda Bear like the kind you win on at a fair and the guy in the Trench Coat was walking his way.

Edward quickly unlocks the door pulling it open making sure to keep himself hidden from the sun as both people arrived he recognized them when they got closer as two of the X-Men. Rogue and Gambit he thought their name was, so even though they were not officially opened yet he left the door wide open for them to come in.

**Rogue: **_" Ya sure they open Remy? Da Street Carnival was enough, we ain't gotta stop here too."_

**Gambit: **_" Oui, Yes Rogue... Da Gambit t'ink they open up for us Chère or dis former Sneak Thief as da lovely Rogue like to call him, Will open dhem up.. Ether way Chère, We be dinning at da Bear dis day."_

Rogue got up to the door just as Edward turned away leaving it open to them which was a relief to her since she didn't want to have to explain to the Police how herself and the Cajun she was with, got into a shutdown Bear Cafe that has been out of order for at least a month since the shooting of their newest female residents took place.

Rogue stood there for a moment clutching her stuff Panda thinking on rather or not she should just walk in when Remy came up behind her put his arm around her waist and guided her on into the Café. Inside they found a table was already setup in the corner with two chairs waiting on them and even a candle was lit as the man behind the counter smiled his purely whites at both of them.

Rogue recognized him from the BBQ as Edward, Angel Nicole's husband and she was wondering what he was doing here but seeing how Gambit was still basically forcing her to keep walking she want ahead and took her seat and waited for Edward to approach them with Menus before asking him.

**Rogue: **_" Edward wasn't it... Ah vaguely remember see'n ya at the BBQ... Angel Nicole and that little girl wit a weird name are ya family, Right? So what ya be do'n here instead of at da Mansion wit them?"_

Edward give them a brief explanation about his repairing of the place over the last month and pretty much running it with Angel Nicole while Juanita who was the owner was training with the X-Men that part they already knew and speaking of the Devil after ordering some fancy club sandwiches and red wine. One of the X-Cars showed up in the small parking lot of the Anitta Bear Café, parking sideways next to Remy's Motorcycle nearly hitting it and out stepped Juanita Cullens herself a large bottle of over the counter pills rattled intone with her steps as she walked into her Café taking a seat at the bar.

She only set there for about a minute until she got up and want behind the counter flipped on the radio while pulling out two bottles of Wine then returned to her seat already popping the top of the first bottle, drinking away.

Edward came out from the back with a tray full of deluxe sandwiches and Wine for Rogue and Remy, He spots Juanita and her opened bottle but doesn't do or say anything for he done been through this type of situation before with her many times since falling in love with Angel Nicole and he knew he could do nothing to help her but his wife might be able to, So he goes into the backroom and phones Angel Nicole, getting no answer he leaves her a very long message then hangs back watching Juanita but also staying out of her way because he knew what she was like when she got like this and he wanted no part of it not after the last time but that is a story for another day.

Right now we will focus on Rogue, Gambit, and Juanita leaving Edward out of it, As a matter of fact we will try to leave Edward out of allot of this story for he is but a Minor Character that we more or less put in to add to Angel Nicole's Character because she has a bigger role to play, Anyways moving on.

**Gambit: **_" So Chère how ya lik'n dat Sandwich... Dis little place have de best ones dat why we need to stop here."_

**Rogue: **_" It's Okay, but are we just gonna ignore Juanita over there... Somethang diffidently wrong wit her...Maybe one of us should go see what it is... Ah hate see'n someone drowning their sorrows away wit a battle of booze and it look like she got some pills too... Remy, that ain't good, We need to stop her."_

**Gambit: **_" Leave it alone Chère... Whatever bother'n Juanita she better off alone to deal wit it... Just watch her from a far like that Edward fellow is and don't interfere unless she get to out of hand... Trust Ol' Gambit on this one Petite, it better not to get involve in thangs that don't concern ya."_

Rogue stared at Remy like he lost his mind and she wanted to slap some sense back into it. She didn't agree with anything he just said to her and was not going to listen to him, Not with Juanita clearly having a hard time of things.

As Gambit sat there eating his food and drinking his wine trying to mind his own business, Rogue could not help but watch Juanita's actions.

Right now she seemed to be slowly swaying to the music on the radio while popping pill after pill and washing it down with her wine. Some fast beat song called: Shake Your Booty started playing which apparently improved Juanita's desire to dance because before any of them knew what was happening Juanita Cullens climbed up onto her bar and did exactly as the song suggested, She started shaking her Booty along with everything else.

This got the attention of Remy LeBeau especially when she Ripped up her shirt exposing her Breast, Flashing not only him but Rogue and Edward as well.

That's when Rogue finally had enough and stood up to intervene.

Remy on the other hand put his index finger to the corner of his lips thinking to himself: _Why does dat seem so familiar... I feel like I be hav'n a case of the Déjà vu... I could swear I seen them funbags before now in about da same way... Is it possible Juanita and me hooked up back in da day? They be so many ladies before Rogue, I can't remember them all... So maybe Juanita was a one-nighter that I forgot about._

**Rogue: **_" Girl, Put your shirt back on... No one needs to see those... What's wrong wit ya, You're act'n all funny this evening and give me those God Dang Pills... Pills 'N' Wine should never mix, Sugah."_

**Juanita: **_" NO! They're Mine Bitch... You can't have them, I need them for my headache... That Gorilla Doc ain't got none back at the Mansion."_

Rogue shook her head because she knew it was not going to go over that smoothly and that left her with no choice but to use force. She reached up grabbed a hold of Juanita's hand that hold onto the pill bottle and started struggling with her in a sort of tug-a-war over the bottle of pills.

Rogue having Super Enhanced Strength won out over Juanita and not only pulled the bottle from out of her clutches but pulled Cullens herself down off the bar as well.

Juanita landed face first onto the hard ground her wine bottle shattered near her leaking out It's red contents making it look as if she busted her head wide open and was bleeding out, Only she wasn't Juanita was fine except for a busted up lip again.

She sat up and looked at Rogue holding onto her pills, with pure hatred in her glazed over eyes.

**Juanita: **_" Ouch why did the floor up and punch me... Stupid floor, Meow!"_

Rogue stood before Juanita and mouthed the word: ' Meow' to Remy who came up behind Juanita taking off his infamous Trench Coat and trying to wrap it around the half nude woman on the floor.

Juanita was not making it easy for him, for one thing she took her elbow back and rammed it into Gambit's stomach as he was trying to button the coat close around her. She then dug her fingernails into his thigh as she helped herself up off the ground and headed for the door pulling her keys out of her pocket as she want.

Getting outside to her vehicle Juanita tried to place a key into the lock on her car door but missed every time. Rogue came out after her because there was no way she was letting Juanita drive while in this condition, She grabbed the keys out of Cullen's hand then shook her head in disappointment while telling Juanita the car wasn't even locked.

Remy came out at about this time but stayed back watching as Rogue forced a still out of it and Meowing Juanita Cullens into the car.

Rogue then got into the driver seat and started the engine then called out the window to Gambit: _" So much for our fun night out on da Town Huh,Sugah... Well follow behind us Swamp-Rat, We be head'n back to Warren's Place!"_

Both modes of transportation headed off in the direction of Worthington Manor leaving Edward and the Anitta Bear Café behind along with whatever was left of what started out as such a good date.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving Juanita has not let up her bizarre behavior and is now being carried in on Remy's Shoulders smacking him in his butt the entire way fighting to brake free so that she can get back to her wine. Rogue was right behind them making sure that Juanita didn't get away.<p>

Once they were inside Gambit dropped Juanita on her bum hard as a means of pay back for how much she was hitting his. He was more sure now then ever that he has been through all this before with the woman sitting before him even if he could not remember it all and clearly she remember none of it ether, which Remy thought was probably for the best for no good could of came from that little juicy secret coming out not with both of them being in committed relationships, Him with Rogue and Her with Kurt.

Speaking of Kurt an all to known smell of brimstone and sulfur fulled the room as a black cloud appeared and once the smoke faded there stood a blue fuzzy man and a dark haired woman.

Angel Nicole had finally checked her messages and called her husband Edward who filled her in on what was happening, So Angel Nicole asked Nightcrawler to Teleport her and Renesmee to the Bear where she would leave her daughter in the care of her husband and then she had Kurt take her to where they are now to deal with the very loose Juanita.

Stepping away from Kurt, Angel Nicole walked slowly over to her cousin who was still on the floor tugging at the Trench Coat around her, Angel Nicole jerked Juanita up by her arm then she backhanded her hard across her face before letting her go.

Juanita stumbled back into Kurt rubbing her face staring at her cousin with a shocked look on her face.

**Angel Nicole: **_" Cousin, You're lucky that's all I did to you... I warned you the last time you got this way that if you did anything at all while around my Edward that I would hurt you and according to him, You decided to have a little strip tease on the Bar flashing your Tits for all to see... It's bad enough you tried to sleep with him the last time and I'll be damned if I let you do that now... What is wrong with you anyways? You only turn to Wine or Pills when something or someone has upset you."_

Having heard the commotion from in the game room where they were still playing Poker: Warren, Bobby, Jubilee, and Logan put their card game on hold to come investigate. They walked into the living room right when Juanita got backhanded by Angel Nicole, nether one of them says anything but stands back to watch and figure out what was going on.

Juanita spotted Logan which made her ignore Angel Nicole for the moment as she made her way over to him getting right up in his face so close that her nose was literately touching his before she said the following:

**Juanita: **_" What the hell is wrong with you leaving my sister while she is pregnant... You Jerk, She is going to need you now more then ever even if it isn't your kid... So what, Meow! Damn this coat is hot... Get it off me, Meow!"_

Before any of them had a chance to stop her Juanita pulled open Gambit's Coat throwing it across the room at Remy and Flashing everyone in the room yet again. Juanita then turned around to address Remy bearing it all for him to see again, much to Rogue's disapproval and the Southern Gal was finding it hard to hold back her temper at this point.

**Juanita: **" _And you Gambit, How dare you shoot my Nephew's Grandfather and doom us all... No wonder Bishop wanted to kill your Cajun ass, Meow, Meow, Meeooow!"_

She then got down on the floor and started licking her hand trying to clean it much like a cat would.

Logan didn't do anything but stand there with his arms folded across his chest, However Warren was enjoying his view, Bobby's eyes widen as he seen her, what little he could before Jubilee let out a sigh of discuss and covered over Iceman's eyes with her good hand.

Rogue at this point throw up her hands in defeat giving up trying to help Juanita this night, She walked out of the room dragging Remy along behind her.

Angel Nicole and Kurt Wagner both want over to try to cover Juanita's exposed form and tried to get her to wear a top.

**Warren Worthington: **_" Leave her alone you two... I have no rules against pretty ladies wanting to take off anything in my house. Haha, Feel free to make yourself at home Juanita and get as comfortable as you like, even if that means taking it all off... I honestly do not mind in the least bit."_

**Nightcrawler: **_" Vell, I do mind Warren... She'z my girlfriend, So kindly tone it down some vill you... I am not comfortable vith that kind of talk about my lady love."_

**Warren Worthington: **_" Fair Enough Kurt, All three of you are Welcome to stay the night here because clearly Juanita is in no shape to travel far and I have pliantly of extra bedrooms in this place."_

Juanita was back onto the floor by her own means now, Angel Nicole managed to slip a lacy tablecloth around her chest while she was pretending to clean her hand like a cat.

Juanita caught sight of Kurt's Tail, She followed it with her eyes for a bit as it swung back and forth in front of her, She reached out to paw at it meowing up a storm.

The entire thing would of been comical had everyone there not been concerned about her health and mental stability from taking all those drugs with the alcohol.

Kurt not knowing for sure what to do ended up Teleporting one more time taking the still meowing Juanita with him up to one of the empty bedrooms where once he got her into the bed with him, it didn't take long for her to pass out.

Angel Nicole thanked Warren for letting them stay and as she was heading for the stairs Logan stopped her to ask about what Juanita meant for it made little to no sense to him.

He like everyone else there except for Nightcrawler didn't know a thing about what was revealed in regards to both Juanita and Veronica. Unfortunately for Logan that also meant Angel Nicole had no idea ether, So all she could say to him was for him to wait until morning when Juanita became more sane and ask her.

Angel Nicole then want up the stairs and found a room to turn in for the night because she a feeling tomorrow was going to be an even more emotional hectic day then today was, where her crazy cat loving cousin is concerned.


	51. Chapter 51

The next afternoon Juanita Cullens awoke in a strange bed in a strange place that she could not for the life of her remember anything at all that happened the night before.

A warm fuzzy arm wrapped itself around her waist making her jump a little until she realized who it belonged to, Her lover Nightcrawler. Opening her eyes she watches Kurt sleep for awhile until she turns herself over to slip out of the bed without waking him, only to be caught off guard again for Kurt Wagner was not the only person in the room with her this morning.

Sitting there in a chair digging her fingernails into the arms of it was Juanita's not so happy cousin Angel Nicole.

**Angel Nicole: **_" It's about time you got up Missy, I have been sitting here for about an hour waiting on you... You done slept the entire morning away and Poor Kurt stayed up most of the night watching over you to make sure you were still breathing... Now what do you have to say for yourself young lady and it better be good or I swear I will backhand you again, Making your other cheek match the one that is bright red right now with my hand-print."_

To prove her point Angel Nicole reached over to the nightstand and picked up a small hand mirror holding it up to Juanita's face for her to see her cousin handiwork up close and personal. Juanita reached up rubbing the side of her face not believing what she was seeing.

**Juanita: **_" Why the hell did you hit me? Where am I for that matter and Why are Kurt and You here with me, Angel Nicole? The last thing I remember was buying some headache pills because the Gorilla Doctor didn't have any left after Veronica barfed all over the ones he had and then I remember being in my car heading for the Bear but everything after that gets kind of blurry."_

**Angel Nicole: **_" That's what me and everyone else here would like to know Juanita... To answer your questions, First off you are in the Worthington Mansion due to Rogue and Gambit looking out for you last night while you were out of your mind on who knows what... Wine and Pills for damn sure, Edward told me that much in my messages which is why me and Kurt are here, I had him Teleport us so that we could help you and what do we get in return for our kindness, You flashing your Breast off to the entire room and acting like a damn Cat. It was completely embarrassing Cousin and you should be ashamed of yourself... As for why I hit you, I think you know the answer to that just think about the last time you were this way and what you tried to do to my Husband."_

**Juanita: **_" I'm really am Sorry Cousin but I really don't remember anything last night... Damn does my head hurt today... Can we do this later when my head is not throbbing."_

**Angel Nicole: **_" That's fine with me Juanita, However I don't think that will fly very well with the people in this place all of them have questions that they want answers to because you said so pretty Outlandish stuff last night and even want as far to accuse some of them of things, That made no sense to anyone... Something about Logan leaving your Pregnant Sister and a Nephew's Grandfather being shot by Remy. "_

With Angel Nicole telling her that, Things started coming back to Juanita in bits in pieces and she knew she had allot of explaining to do about the complicated family situation she found herself in and was the main reason she turned to the Wine and Pills to begin with.

Juanita told her cousin to give her about 20 minutes to shower and get her head on straight then she would be down to tell everyone everything she knew or at least what made sense to her.

Angel Nicole agreed to gather everyone together while she done that and that is what they did.

* * *

><p>Fast forward 20 minutes Juanita walks in with Kurt at her side to the same room she was in last night being the crazed flashing cat.<p>

Everyone was sitting around on the various chairs and sofa in the room waiting on her. Everything was starting to come back to her now that she revisited the scene of the crime.

Especially when Bobby Drake said:_" Hey she actually has a shirt on this time." _

It didn't help when Warren Worthington added:_" Ah, I was hoping for a repeat performance... Meow!"_

Giving Juanita a wink then joining with Bobby in his laughter.

Juanita waited for them to stop, then took a deep breath as Kurt put his arm around her to let her know he was there for her. She then began filling everyone in on what they didn't know as of yet:

**Juanita: **_" Okay People, I know you have allot of questions and I'm gonna try to clear it all up for you as best I can. Some of it you will probably be better off asking the others involved... Alright, So it is like this... Most of you don't know this but I was adopted something I just found out myself but anyways yesterday it came out that Veronica's Mother Danna is in fact my Birth Mother, We even took a blood test to prove that we are Sisters... Cable was the one who told us we were related because he like Bishop is from a different time-line and believe it or not, He is the future son of Veronica which makes him my Nephew and Xavier his Grandfather... Remy that is why Bishop took a shot at you, Apparently you are going to end up killing the Professor and Soon, which will change our World entirely... Something about enslaving all of us Humans and Mutants..."_

**Jubilee: **_" Wait a minute... You said Veronica was Cable's future Mom so then who is his Dad? Oh my God, Wolive you dog, You never told me you were hooking up with her."_

**Wolverine: **_" That's cuz I wasn't Jubes... That means it gotta belong to that Backstab'n Bastard McCoy."_

**Juanita: **_" SHUT UP! Geez, Let me get my head on straight here... Okay, No Jubilee you and Logan are wrong... Hank is not the dad, Nether is Logan... Scott Summers is cuz of that Sinister fucker messing with their DNA when he took them last month... Damn my head hurts, Rogue give me back my pills.."_

**Rogue: **_" No Sugah, Ah ain't give'n you anything of the sort not after last night... Now tell us some more on this whole Remy, Bishop and Professor deal... You really expect us to believe Remy would kill the Prof... Come on that's the most Ridiculous thing Ah ever heard."_

**Juanita: **_" There is nothing else to say Rogue, I done told you all everything I know... According to Bishop his whole reason for coming back from the Future was to stop Gambit from shooting the Professor... I don't know anymore details then that because as soon as the Family stuff came out that was all we talked about from then on... If any of you want to know what they plan to do, Then go ask them yourselves... I'm sorry but I know nothing more to say on the matter."_

**Wolverine: **_" You know what I think I will do just that... Go get yourself ready Juanita and meet me outside in about 5, I'm gonna be drive'n You, The Elf, and Vine Lady back to the Mansion to get me some real answers and find out what da Hell is going on for myself."_

With that said Logan walked out of the Mansion to his motorcycle he found some rope and tied it onto the roof of the X-car. He got it neatly tied down when Juanita, Kurt and Angel Nicole came out.

Kurt was still tired so he curled up into the backseat with Juanita and fell asleep in her lap as Logan drove them all back towards the X-Mansion and the drama that was sure to unfold because after all that has been what this story has turned into, Has it not?

* * *

><p>Logan parked the car in the X-Garage got out cut the rope off his bike on top with his claws taking it to his spot in the garage, Then walked on ahead of the other three because he could of cared less what they done next, he had a destination in mind to get his answers. He was going to the source itself and her name was Veronica Xavier and he had a pretty good idea as to where she was located and who she was with.<p>

Sufficed to say he was not to thrilled about see Henry McCoy ether, considering how the last time they interacted turned out.

Juanita not wanting to wake up Kurt for she was feeling a bit Guilty about him having to stay up all night watching her, She decided to let him sleep and instead she gathered him up in her arms ready to carry him inside. Juanita was very glad he wasn't that heavy which made it easier for her to bring him inside.

All three of them entered the Mansion, Juanita headed up the stairs to her room with Nightcrawler still in her arms. She placed him on her bed then got into it with him so that she could sleep off her migraine and try again later.

Angel Nicole was the last to enter the X-Mansion, When she entered she came upon a scene with the one they called Wolverine and an African American Male staring each other down. She didn't like the looks those two were giving each other so she made a Bee-Line towards the Mansion's Library getting out of their way.

* * *

><p>Back to Logan now and we will be sticking with him for awhile.<p>

As we just said Wolverine found himself face to face with none other then Bishop, Of course Logan has never seen Bishop before now since he left before he showed up shooting at Remy but it didn't take a genius to figure out the man before him was Bishop for one thing he was the only new face inside Mansion.

Anyways Logan was not in the greatest moods and seeing Bishop rubbed him the wrong way especially when he thought about little Jubilee's arm bandaged up because of Bishop's shot at Gambit. Suddenly Logan took his fist back and busted Lucas Bishop right in his nose without warning, Then he yelled at him about making sure he shot the right person next time or he was going do allot worse then bloody his nose for him.

Wolverine took off huffing and puffing leaving Bishop behind in a daze with blood pouring out of both his nostrils.

He got in the elevator and want down to the Sub-Basement heading right for Hank's Office only to find no one there. Logan was sure he would catch them both there probably making out with each other in order to get a head start on their future life together. So them not being there throw him off a little and it wasn't until he heard voices from next door in the Medical Bay that he figured out where they were.

Going in there he found Cable and Hank standing around some kind of machine in deep discussion but no clear sign of Veronica. Logan cleared his throat which made the conversation stand still as both men looked over at Wolverine.

McCoy took one look at him and put up his fist in a defensive manner before saying to him:

**Beast: **_" You stop right there Logan, I am no in mood to have an encore of our little scuffle yesterday but I will defend myself should the need arise..."_

**Wolverine: **_" Relax Fur Ball, I didn't come here to fight ya this time... More or less got that outta my system just now when I punched that Bishop Jackass in da face for Shoot'n Jubilee... I'm here look'n for Veronica... Why I need to talk to her is none of your damn business... Now do ether of ya know where she is or not?"_

**Cable: **_" Trying shutting your mouth for once and look about two feet in front of you, if you want to find her."_

Logan did just that looking in front of him at the machine he vaguely seen upon coming in. Getting up closer to it he realizes that Veronica Xavier was suspended in it with her arms crisscrossing over her chest as teal waves of light ran all around her.

She had her eyes closed and Logan could see the purple fur dissolving right before his eyes and her human flesh coming back into place. He could feel his heart racing as he watched the woman he was falling for change so vapidly before his eyes and he ended up pressing one of his hand on the chamber door in a attempt to reach her knowing full and well he could not interfere.

It also was bringing back some bad memories of Logan's past in dealing with the Weapon X program. Wolverine made sure to keep his back turned to the others in order to hide his pain stricken face, as he speaks again.

**Wolverine: **_" Hank, Explain this to me... Accord'n to Juanita, She's supposed to be wit child... Supposedly wit da little Cable boy from the Future... Is this damn thing even safe for her or the baby?"_

**Beast: **_" Yes Logan at least I hope it is, I have my doubts about allowing her in there but she was very insistent and you know how stubborn she can be, So I gave in to her against my better judgment... However, I made sure to transfigured all the components to correspond with her unique Gnomes and all of those trapped within her and as you can plainly see, She is responding to treatment quite splendidly... The horns have completely gone away, Her hoofs have changed back into normalized feet, Her wings still remain, However her fur seems to be transforming back in to skin even through it does have a purple tone to it which could just be her Mental Shielding taking effect... It shouldn't be long now before the possess is completed."_

Nathan Summers suddenly got a tingling feeling running up his spine at first he didn't think nothing of it but then that same sensation ran down his arms right into his hands. Cable lifted his right hand up to his face to examine it to his shock & dismay he could see clear through his hand. It was completely transparent and was continuing to fad into tiny participle until there was nothing left.

Cable shifted his eyes over to his left hand and it to was fading away into nothingness traveling on up his arms starting them disappearing as well.

An alarm started blurring coming from the Stasis Chamber that contained Veronica Xavier as her heart rate and the heart rate of the unborn fetus inside of her dropped rapidly which would also explain why Cable finds himself slowly ceasing to exist.

**Wolverine: **_" DO SOMETHING HANK... SHE'S DYIN' IN THERE... GET THEM OUT, NOW!"_

**Beast: **_" I'm trying Logan but the damn mechanism won't cooperate on the door and Take a look at Cable, He is vanishing before our eyes... Something most be wrong with her unborn child... I don't understand, My calculations were precise, I thoroughly tested them multiple times... Everything was all and accounted for, She has been in there for over an hour without any malfunctions at all... So it is beyond me as to why now towards the end of her treatment it stops working... "_

While Hank babbled on trying to comprehend his mistakes and Cable kept fading away, Logan took it upon himself to improvise by popping both his claws SNIKT! SNIKT!

Using those claws he swipes one set diagonally down part of the door then moves his other hand down across the first forming a giant X.

Logan follows it up with creating a large circle around the X and pulling the entire thing off the hinges throwing it aside out of his way.

Logan reaches in pulling out a gasping for air Veronica Xavier into the safety of his arms where he firmly believed she belong despite what the Future held for them.

Hank quickly placed a oxygen mask over her mouth in order to help her breath a little better as Logan hold onto her. Veronica ignored them both, her focus was on the man standing behind them slowly fading way.

She reaches out one of her hands towards him. Cable has already lost both his hands and was in the possess of loosing his arms. Veronica could not stand it anymore she shoved Logan off of her and walked over to Nathan warping her arms around him refusing to let him go.

She could feel the child inside of her moving about and his heartbeat raise as she held onto an eerie glow that surround them blinding Hank and Logan.

Once the bright glow disappeared Cable had his limbs back and Veronica was breathing on her own her mask no longer on her face, everything seemed to be right as rain with the both of them. Beast and Wolverine could not believe their eyes because mere moments ago both Mutants were in direr conditions.

**Cable: **_" What just happened? I'm back to normal as are you Mother."_

**Veronica: **_" I wish I had a complete answer for you Nathan... All I can say for sure is that I had a deep desire to hug you and I am guessing that our connecting psychic powers somehow emerged together remedying what was wrong with us since technically we are one in the same right now."_

**Beast: **_" Stupendous hypothesis, Veronica my dear... However that doesn't exactly explain how what we just witnessed is even medically possible..."_

**Wolverine: **_" Who cares Hank, How it was done don't matter. What matters is they are fine... The rest is just Mambo Jumbo for Geeks like you that need to analyze every little detail just to make sense of somethin that ain't supposed to make sense... Just be grateful we still have her here Blue Boy and quit question'n it."_

Veronica let go of Nathan now that she felt that he was unharmed. She goes over to the full length mirror she setup before going into the chamber because she wanted to see for herself the outcome of Hank's Machine no matter which way it want.

Watching her reflection in that mirror, she takes her time to stare at what stared back at her. Something that was not quite human but yet was not a monster as she has been the last few days.

Her skin was now an odd yet beautiful shade of Violet no fur whatsoever. Her hair changed back into Its auburn brown color but she could clearly see dark purple highlights interweave. The only other thing that stood out on her was the wings that Warren's DNA forced upon her. Medium sized black feathery wings protruded out of her shoulder blades fluttering behind her as she examined herself.

Veronica didn't mind this development for she had always had a secret wish to have glorious wings like an Angel but somehow she got it into her head to try and make them go away.

Stretching her arms out she concentrated on nothing but her wings and she could feel the same burning sensation that she felt when they appeared. As her flesh ripped open she let out a soft scream as her wings flowed back inside of her which made all the men in the room want to try to come to her aid.

Where the wings want she had no idea but they most certainly retracted leaving nothing but her bare back to be exposed. Wolverine's Claws came into her mind as she done this and she wondered if her wings were as his claws were now. Would she be able to attract and retract her wings at will like Logan?

To find out the answer to that question Veronica Xavier concentrated once more on her shoulder blades and sure enough she could feel her flesh rip open again and the softness of the feathers as they extended out of her.

She brings them in and out four more times only to have the same results. Every time she can feel her flesh tearing open but yet no traces of blood or even scaring can be found. None of it made any sense to her however thinking on what Logan said to Hank about being grateful and not questioning things she decided right then and there for once she would not question and would just accept this small miracle that she was given.

**Wolverine: **_" Seems we be get'n More 'N' More alike everyday Bambi... My Claws are much better though then those puny things you call wings... Anyways, We really need to talk 'bout some things... I came back for some answers and you Bambi are gonna give them to me... I could careless what future boy and the backstabber have to say but you..."_

Logan didn't finish what he was going to say at least not out loud but Veronica being the Telepath that she is read his thoughts just fine as did her soon to be Telepathic Son Cable. He took it upon himself to leave the room to go inform the Professor his Grandfather of what has happened with the experiment since Veronica refused to have him near her during the event.

* * *

><p>Henry McCoy although not a mind-reader himself was able to read between the lines and normally he would gladly give people their privacy when asked, however this situation he found himself in the middle of was anything but normal and he was discovering a side of himself he never knew existed. A much more Emotional side that Hank was not sure how to handle, Logic was more his forte but nothing about this mess was logical.<p>

**Beast: **_" Wait a minute here, Veronica you just want through a highly advance procedure with unknown results. Tests need to be ran in order to make sure no harm was done to ether you or your unborn child... Logan can wait on his precious answers most of which have probably already been answered in all the forthcoming information that has been passed around here the last few days... It seems more likely to me that the Wolverine is merely trying to crawl his way back into your good graces after Yesterday's Fiasco."_

**Wolverine: **_" So what if I am... It's none of your damn business just cuz one little Punk shows up here calm'n to come from some insane future world where you are wit her, don't mean Jack Shit in my book Bub and if ya wanna make something of it. then I'm more then will'n to go for round 2 wit ya."_

Veronica could see them through the glass mirror, Logan was popping his claws as Hank put up his fists each growling at each other while readying themselves to fight yet again over her which Veronica did not find all that flattering.

As a matter of fact it made her feel down right uncomfortable; Knowing that she was at the center of all this turmoil between these once close friends was more then she bargained for. She never set out to cause problems for anyone except for her father Charles Xavier and possibly Scott Summers now, considering everything that they been through but She sure as hell never dreamed she would be caught in the middle of these two great men, who were each clearly vying for her affections.

Nathan, Logan and Hank were the only people in the entire Mansion that she sort of cared for at this point. So to see these two as they are now was not making her as happy as she normally would be when people are in disarray with one another.

Wanting to put a stop to the violence before it even began Veronica turned away from the floor length mirror and she slowly walked towards Hank figuring he would be easier to reason with then Logan. Placing her now violet hands over top of Henry McCoy's dark blue furry balled up fists Veronica could already feel him relaxing his muscle at her touch, looking into his eyes she telepathic links their minds together was one:

_" Hank, I know how you feel and we both know this has nothing to do with tests. Every since we found out about our apparent shared fate, I have been able to sense your growing attachment to me which is fine because I to have unaccounted for feelings towards you to sort through... However with that being said I can not deny my emotions in regards to Logan ether... You must allow me time to sort through them and stop this needless battling between you two in order to savage what is left of your friendship... I can NOT be the reason why ether of you lose your one of your best friends... Hank you can be the bigger man here and just walk away before it is to late."_

Veronica broke her link with Hank and McCoy just stared at her for a moment then without a word he took his hands out from under hers and wrapped them tightly around her giving her a long hug before turning around and walked out of the room leaving her alone with Logan who retracted this claws as soon as he heard the door close behind Beast.

**Wolverine: **_" Ya did the mind thingy to him didn't ya Bambi Deer just like ya did to Juggernaut."_

**Veronica: **_" Yes I gave him a Hypnotic Suggestion and had I thought it would work on your stubborn ass I would of done the same for you Logan... You need to figure out a way to get along with Hank before you completely ruin your friendship with him... Let's face it Wolverine you don't have many friends these days, So you can't afford to lose one over what could happen in the Future, when none of us know for sure it will turn out that way."_

**Wolverine: **_" Look, It's like this... I already lost me one girl to someone I considered kind of a friend... Jeanie... So, I'll be damned if I'm gonna let it happen again... If I have to cut out Hank then I'm will'n to do that if I get you in return..."_

**Veronica: **_" Logan, Just stop right there... I don't know where ether one of you come off thinking I am some prize catch... The simple fact is Scott's right, I'm just some Crazy Bitch that showed up here turning Everyone's World upside down and not for the better... I'm not worth the effort of anyone pursuing me, Let alone two incredible men such as you two... I don't deserve to be with ether one of you... I am a horrible person and I think my time here at the Mansion proves that much to say the least... So save your friendship with Beast because You know what, I don't want to be with you or him... I am much better off alone."_

Logan moved in closer to her putting his hands on her folded arms looking her right in her eyes before saying:

**Wolverine: **_" You're so full of Shit... Veronica Xavier you are allot of things but ya make one lousy liar... I can see it in your eyes Bambi, Ya care about me and you know it... Also I decide for myself who I think is worthy of pursuin'... You may think you're not worth the trouble but ya don't see yourself the way I do, Darl'n."_

Logan moved his hands off over her arms as he quickly warped them around her waist pulling her body closer up against his, Then he pressed his lips firmly to hers finally getting his chance to kiss her. Something that he has been wanting to do every since that first day she met him and caught him off guard with her own sweet kiss before blasting his ass through the Kitchen Wall.

Veronica pulled away then brought her hand back slapping Logan across his cheek, then she let her own burning desires take her over by kissing him... Again she stopped pulled back a little and slapped Logan then preceded to kiss him.

She want for a 3rd slap but Logan stopped her hand this time, he held it in mid-air for a few seconds before bringing it to his lips kissing it as well and sending tingling sensation up her arm. He let go of her hand to shove everything that was on Hank's desk to the floor in one full sweep.

Logan grabbed a hold of Veronica and lightly throw her up on top of the desk and let his lips run wild over her lips, her neck, and getting down to her breast he popped out one set of his claws cutting up her shirt exposing the lacy black bra she had on underneath. He then took his tongue running it over the mounts of flesh that were Veronica Xavier's bosoms making her softly moan out but suddenly Logan felt his hair being pulled as his head was left upwards away from his promise land.

**Veronica: **_" We can't do this Logan... No matter how badly we may want too... It's not right..."_

She released her grip on his wild hair hopped off the desk and ran from the room leaving Logan as confused as ever and even more desperate to have her as his own, Hank be damned.


	52. Chapter 52

An announcement traveled all over the X-Mansion, the Voice behind the microphone was none other then the founder himself Charles Xavier:

_" Attention Please, I would like the following People to meet me in the War Room immediately to discuss our next mission's plans: Cyclops, Jean Grey, Nightcrawler, Beast, Storm, Bishop, Cable, Juanita & Angel Nicole Cullens, Emma Frost, Wolverine, and Veronica Xavier."_

The voice disappeared as the P.A. System is shutdown. Professor Xavier puts his hands together while sitting at the head of the semicircular table in the middle of the War Room saying a small prayer to himself before they all arrived, he prayed that this meeting would have some peace for a change and that they would all get something productive done if not for his sake then for the sake of Gambit since his life was on the line as well but in a much different way, Not to mention the fate of the entire World.

* * *

><p>One by One they all started piling in and were seated as fallows around the table starting from the left of the Professor going around counterclockwise: Logan, Ororo, Angel Nicole, Juanita, Kurt, Lucas, Hank, Jean, Scott, Nathan,Veronica, and lastly Emma to the right of Charles completing the almost circle.<p>

Right off the Professor could sense major tension coming from just about all of them, so as soon as they all took their seats and were settled in he took a different approach and decided to clear the air before any discussion about the mission came up but before he did any of that Xavier turned around clicked on a several monitors and in the video screens everyone could clearly see Worthington Manor and It's current occupants: Warren, Jubilee, Bobby, Rogue, and Remy.

Each away X-Man had his or her own webcam linked up and could see the entire War Room and everyone in it.

**Prof. X:**_" As you all can see this meeting will also consist of our fellow X-Men temporarily residing inside of Worthington Manor due to unforeseen events which we all are well aware of. This is the best solution to maintain a level of safety and have everyone involved in the open discussion we are about to part take in."_

**Jean Grey:**_" Sir, when you say open discussion, Do you mean anything goes or are we limited?"_

**Prof. X:**_" I meant anything and everything Jean, I am growing tired of all the Dramatic around this place... It is unbecoming of the lot of you... However I have learned to accept over the past few months since we gained a few new members that Dramatics come with them and they do not seem to be willing to change... So that is why we are going to get everything out in the open right now before deciding how to go about the Bishop/ Gambit situation... To get the ball rolling I am going to state the obvious facts that have been discovered over the past few days that may not be known yet to all involved."_

**Veronica:**_" I know you meant me and I will be as Dramatic as I want Old Man, Why should I try to change to suit you and your precious X-Men when I have absolutely no desires to become one or even be here in this Mansion with the likes of you... I done gave up a long time ago of trying to escape for it is completely pointless and I've more or less accepted the fact that I am trapped in this hell hole with you but I'll be damned if I'm going to make it all lovey dovey for you "Dad" even if it is supposedly your last week on this Earth."_

**Cyclops:**_" Dammit how can you still treat him that way even knowing this will probably be the last time we will see him... Just when I was starting to think you had some sort of Humanity left in you... You had to go and run your mouth off again proving to me that I was right and you nothing but a Cold-hearted Bitch!"_

**Juanita:**_" Hey you don't talk to my sister that way Numb-Nuts especially when she is carrying your baby inside of her... She is not Cold-hearted, Okay maybe Bitchy but considering all she has going on right now. How can anyone really fault her for having an attitude."_

**Prof. X:**_" Scott, Juanita is right and Everyone is entitled to their own opinions no matter how much you dislike what they think or feel it is still none of our places to judge beside she does speak some truth in all that hateful vile... The Truth my students is exactly what I am hoping to happen in this first discussion no matter how painful it may be for some, it is necessary for all things to be come to light... No matter how harsh."_

**Cable:**_" I could not agree more Grandfather and Mother please relax this stress can not be good for the infant me growing inside of you and I am sure that Grandfather meant no harm by that comment and if you could see past your hatred for him you would of been able to sense his genuineness in that statement as well."_

Veronica Xavier huffed out in frustration then put her hands to her stomach for she knew Nathan was right and she could not afford to be thinking of only herself right now because rather she wanted it or not she has a child growing inside of her that she would have to make took priority over anything else.

**Jean Grey:**_" So then what Kurt told us is true, Veronica is in fact pregnant with Scott's Future Son... Cable."_

**Cyclops:**_" Yes unfortunately Jean, I am stuck with this Nutjob as the mother of my firstborn son... No offense to you Nathan but what Sinister done to Me... To Her... To Us... It is wrong in so many ways and no child deserves to be brought into the world like that. You should of been born to me and the woman I love who is also my soon to be wife, Jean... Yes you heard right everyone Jean and I are to be wed."_

A few rounds of Congratulations want around the room and from the monitors at learning the news of Scott and Jean's Wedding bliss. Mind you not everyone was happy for them Emma Frost and Nathan Summers were taking it the hardest,

You would think Veronica Xavier would have a problem with it but she really didn't care one way or the other she had more important things to worry about and one of them was staring at her right now mentally replaying their not that long ago intimate moment in his head as a means to distract himself from his own disappointment at having one of the women he cares deeply about marry some jackass they both disliked.

**Veronica:**_" Oh Please like I want you as a father to my firstborn ether Asshole... To be completely honest about it I never even wanted children at all, Yet here I sit with one growing inside of me and not only that but he is literally sitting next to me due to some messed up time traveling deal that I get a headache just trying to comprehend."_

**Cable:**_" It is probably best that you not try to Mother and the way you treat your children, All four of us that is, No one would of ever suspected that you never wanted any."_

**Juanita:**_" Four? You mean I have more nephews or nieces... So Cable tell me do you have any cousins in this Future of yours?"_

**Angel Nicole:**_" Don't answer that Cable and yes Juanita you will have more, In case you forgot I am pregnant as well. Rather we have the same blood or not doesn't matter. We are family now and forever... Nice try though Juanita but you don't need to know your own Future... Knowing to much can alter things and not always for the better."_

**Juanita:**_" Yeah Yeah Whatever... So are we done with the touchy-feely part of this group discussion... Just to recap for those who are a bit lost, Veronica and I are Sisters... She is pregnant with Scott's son who happens to be Cable from the Future and lastly Scott is also getting married to Jean... That basically sums it all up right Professor, unless there is still something none of us know."_

**Prof.X:**_" Yes Juanita that sums it up perfectly and I do believe we are done with this stage of our conversation unless anyone has anything else to add, Now would be the time to do so."_

**Jubilee:**_" I have some questions Prof. Is my monitored messed up or is V more human looking now? Last I seen her she was more like Hank all furry & winged... So what gives? She is like a purple lite skinned human... Man, how much more is this chick gonna change forms?"_

**Beast:**_" I can answer her Questions for you Professor... There is nothing wrong with your screen Jubilee, Veronica is back to her normal human state except she does still have her wings only now they are retractable much like Wolverine's Claws... Well she is back as normal as she can get at this point due to the serum Mr. Sinister inject into her that altered her appearance... Due to a machine I built I was able to maintain and stabilize most of her normal structure but unfortunately something went wrong and had Logan not been able to get her out in time... Hmm, Let's just say she and Cable would not be sitting here right now... Only thing is I can not figure out what want wrong with my calculation, I was positive it would of worked completely even planned to use it on myself afterwords."_

**Cable:**_" I have been thinking about that Hank and the only thing I could come up with is that you didn't factor in the living Parasite that is swarming around inside of her and that is what ultimately made your machine malfunction."_

Veronica Xavier, Warren Worthington and Scott Summers all shivered at the mention of the events that occurred with Sinister over a month ago, none of them wanted to be reminded but it was worse for Veronica and Scott for they had a permanent reminder and he was sitting in between them.

**Veronica:**_" Enough of this Bullshit... Get to the Mission Briefing already...I am NOT going to sit here and rehash one of the worst times of my life so far with all you people... That Bastard Sinister will get everything that is coming to him that I guarantee, even if it is the last thing I ever do in my life... HE WILL PAY!"_

Veronica Xavier let her anger get the better of her as she slammed her fist into the table placing a large crack into it, her son Nathan Summers hung his head down low next to her as he place one of his hands on his Mother's arm giving it a gentle squeeze in an attempt to calm her down because she had no idea how true that statement was but he surely did and her lust for revenge is ironically what ends up saving himself and his only son Tyler in the Future at her own expense.

**Prof. X:**_" Maybe it is best that we move along seeing how some of you are growing very upset with this discussion and I do not want anymore violence to brake out inside the Mansion among ourselves."_

* * *

><p>Remy LeBeau and Lucas Bishop have not taken their eyes off of one another from the moment the webcam became visible and nether one of them partook in the personal conversation but have patently waited until now.<p>

**Bishop:**_" I say we shoot the Cajun Sucker and be done with it... We done know he is the Assassin that will end the Professor's Life and start the downfall of mankind."_

**Rogue:**_" Says you Bishop... How do we know ya didn't make this whole dang story up in some half baked attempt to kill Remy for some other cotton pickin' reason."_

**Iceman:**_" Rogue does have a point... What do we really know about Bishop... Are we just gonna take his word for it? Come on Professor that's stupid... He could be lying through his teeth for all we know."_

Bishop rose up out of his seat both his fists planted into the table for he wanted badly to punch someone or something as he stared angrily at the monitors in front of him.

**Bishop:**_" LYING... WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT SOMETHING SO SERIOUS AS OUR WORLD BEING ENSLAVED DUE TO THAT TRIGGER HAPPY RAT BASTARD YOU CALL GAMBIT..."_

**Storm:**_" Calm Down Bishop, Yelling and going off is not going to solve anything. The best way to prove that you are telling everyone the truth is to allow the Professor or One of the other Psychics a probe of your mind and channel it up on one of those video screens for all of us to see firsthand."_

Lucas Bishop agreed to allow Charles Xavier probe his mind however due to where he came from more then one Telepath would be needed to preform this type of maneuver. Veronica Xavier and Emma Frost absolutely refused to take part for very different reasons,Veronica because it would mean helping her father and Emma because it meant working with a sworn enemy.

So that left only a willing Jean Grey to aid her mentor but like the old saying goes two heads are always better then one.

It didn't take them long to hook Bishop to the image machine linking his mind to the video screen so that everyone in the Danger Room both there in person and viewing via webcam could see.

Xavier and Grey want to work producing all sorts of images most of which made little sense to anyone watching with the exception of Nathan Summers who was from the same time as Bishop therefore he understood it all having been through most of it himself.

The memories flew by to fast for most of them to comprehend until they reached the desired memories. Flashing across the screen were scenes clearly depicting Remy LeBeau firing a gun shooting the Professor in between his eyes as he spook to a crowd full of people about living in a peaceful world.

Then followed images of Mutants and Humans alike chained together being forced into interment camps by Sentinel guards, however that is all Jean Grey and Charles Xavier could handle producing out of Bishop's mind but it was more then enough for everyone there to believe Bishop's claims even Gambit started to question himself.

**Nightcrawler:**_"Vait a minute... Wasn't that Sentinels in ze last images... How can that be? Cable blew up all of them on thee Island."_

**Juanita:**_" My Kurty-Pooh is right Cable blew up the entire Sentinels Factory while we were checking out the Island trying to determined if it really was Mutant friendly which it sooo was not... We all watched it burn to the ground sending big Robot parts flying up into the air like fireworks, So how the hell can they be back?"_

**Wolverine:**_" Who gives a shit, that is not here nor now people... We should be focusing on the Cajun shoot'n da Professor and worrin' bout the other crap later assuming it turns out that way but I'm guess'n if we save the Prof. none of that will happen anyways."_

**Prof. X:**_" Logan's right, We need to stay on point here everything else is irrelevant... Bishop's Memories proves one thing for certain I will be shot at my upcoming Peace Conference in D.C. by Gambit, Only I am not convinced that the man pulling the trigger truly is Mr. LeBeau... Something has been bothering me about this event from the moment I heard tale of it coming about... I can't quite put my finger on it but I do suspect fowl-play in the works... So here are my orders, I will attend my conference as planned and You my X-Men will work crowd control keeping yourself opened to all communicators the entire time reporting any suspicious activates... Gambit will not be apart of this mission for everyone's safety he will remain here at the X-Mansion along with Bishop and Logan I would like to ask you to stay behind and make sure they keep from harming one another. "_

**Wolverine:**_" So you want me to play Babysitter wit two morons that want to kill one another... Sounds like fun."_

**Veronica:**_" I'm not going to be apart of this mission ether. for one thing I am not risking my unborn son again and for another thing, There is no way in hell I want to help stop someone from harming you 'Father'... Hell, I may even be tempted to pull that trigger myself should I go."_

**Cyclops:**_" Might be tempted... Oh Please Crazy Bitch we all know you would do it in a heartbeat, You made your hatred for the Professor very clear to everyone Veronica... So give it a rest already, Frankly I am getting tired of hearing about it and every time you say something as cold as that about your father it gives me this sudden urge to slap you across your face and it takes everything I have not to follow through on my own temptations."_

**Wolverine:**_" Yeah Pretty Boy & every time you talk to her like that it makes me want to punch ya in your fuck'n face... So Shut Up before I hop across this table n' do just that... Now let the Prof. finish tell'n us his plan."_

**Prof. X:**_" Yes Well, I had no intention of including Veronica or Angel Nicole in this mission due to their pregnancies. Also Juanita I would like for you to stay behind as well due to last night's behavior you are clearly in no state of mind to take on a mission of this caliber."_

**Juanita:**_" Oh man, I knew that would come back to bite me in the butt... Alright Prof. I will stay behind too."_

**Prof. X:**_" Now that, That is settled we have our game plan and with that this meeting is now officially concluded... Please go get yourselves prepared for Tomorrow is the day when we shall see firsthand if destiny is doom to play itself out."_


	53. Chapter 53

**Juanita:**_" Wait a minute, Now we are not even apart of the mission... What the hell Writers? We're your Main Characters how can you just cut us out like that!"_

**Veronica:**_" You're just wasting your time Juanita. Trying to get a straight answer out of them is like trying to carry on a two way conversation with a solid wall... They done told us they like to torment us so I am sure they have something else in store for us if they are leaving us out of this mission."_

Actually Girls, Believe it or not we don't have any sadist events planned for ether of you this time around. We just wanted a mission with the X-Men, No added in Originals for a change then It's back to the torture you both are so used too... Oh but you will be in the post only not the main event, So with that being said onwards with the Story.

* * *

><p>Two people entered into a solid metal empty room, they stand eye length across from one another and in their hands they both held a Long Silvery Pirate Sword by its Golden Handle down at their sides. They do a quick bow to one another as a maniacal female voice booms from somewhere over their heads saying:<p>

_" Computer Running Nightcrawler's Fantasy Sequence... Program begins now."_

The floor underneath the blue furry male and the ravened haired female shifted into wooden boards forming an entire rocking ship treading over raging waters, Clouded blue skies formed over the sculls and crossbones flags flapping about in a slight wind.

All of it seemed very real to Juanita Cullens so much so that she for a moment could not remember that she was indeed inside of a Holographic Display produced by the Danger Room's Advance Shi'ar Technology and was not in fact on a real Pirate Ship. Kurt Wagner on the other hand smirked at the shocked look upon his girlfriend's face for he was used to this scenario and loved it dearly and he could not of been happier to be able to share it with the woman he cared deeply about.

_" Are you ready my Love?" _He asked as he position himself into a more defensive stance.

Juanita who was staring over the side of the ship watching the waves flow under the ship and tasting the salty sea water as it splash up against her lips, She turned her head as his words reached her ears. She nodded then brought her sword up in front of her aiming it at her boyfriend's chest.

_" What do you think Sweetheart... Or should I say... Ya Blue Belly Sap Sucker... Arrrr!"_

Kurt opened his mouth and laughter poured out it at her statement clearly his own love of all things Priatey was rubbing off on Juanita and that made him very glad.

_" Ja, Ye be walk'n da plank Lassie long before ye get to da Amazing Captain Crawler... On Guard!"_

Not giving her a chance to retort Nightcrawler draw the first strike which Juanita defective without any trouble and returned with a swing of her own sword that Kurt easily dodged.

The two go at one another for quite sometime each blocking each others blows. Juanita got the upper hand at one point knocking Kurt down sending his weapon across the ship. She stood over top of him a wild look in her eyes as she was about to bring her own sword down for what surely should of been a crushing blow when suddenly the Azure man disappeared into a black cloud of smoke and reappeared right behind his lady love pressing his blade to her throat.

_" No fair Kurt, You know I can't Teleport." _Juanita complained as stood perfectly still so that he didn't accidentally cut her because she knew he would never truly harm her.

Kurt lowered his blade then gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before flipping over her shoulder to stand in front of her. _" Ja It iz not fair but you have to Remember Snookums we are training in here as vell as playing... Vhen in battle it will not always be a fair fight, You must learn to expect the unexpected."_

Juanita grinned as he said that to her and the next thing Kurt knew he was rolling out of the way of some black lightening that emerged out of the tip of Juanita's blade and she simply said to him: _" Remember, Always expect the unexpected Mr. Wagner."_

Kurt got to his deformed two toed feet his tail swayed behind him excitedly as he came at Juanita again with his sword and their training battle raged on.

* * *

><p>Steel clanking against Steel echoes around the room clear up into the small Observation Deck where five Mutants who were not allowed to take part in the away mission stood around sort of watching the entertaining Pirate Show below them.<p>

Gambit was Teleported into the Mansion early this morning by Nightcrawler and has not been out of Wolverine's sight every since nor has Bishop who also had his eyes glued to the Cajun. The only one who was really watching the show below was Angel Nicole.

As for the last Mutant in the Danger Room Control Center one Miss. Veronica Xavier she was leaning up against a wall facing the small see through glass window lost in her own thoughts and what was happening around her that was until the man standing in front of her placed his hand on her shoulder making her jump out of her skin and back into reality.

_" Penny for your Thoughts Bambi?" _He asked her in his deep husky voice.

_" Oh It's nothing that concerns you Logan and Dammit, Stop calling me Bambi." _She answered him as she reached her hand to the back of her neck giving it a rub for the fourth time since standing there which did not go unnoticed by Wolverine.

_"Something wrong wit your neck Darl'n or ya just like touch'n yourself that much... Ya know I would be more then will'n to lend ya a hand to rub anything ya like." _Logan winked at her and Veronica rolled her eyes as she took her hand away from her neck putting it on top the hand he still had on her shoulder.

_" It has just been hurting me every since I was in Hank's Machine... I doubt it will be a big deal though, Sinister is my Savor, Probably some sort of after effect of the malfunction."_

Logan took his eyes off of Bishop and Gambit for the first time, placing them on her. _"Did ya just say Sinister is my Savor or are my ears finally fail'n me."_

She had to replay her own voice in her head but before she could say anything Bishop opened his mouth saying: _" Yes Wolverine, I believe she did say that... God help you all if this is the beginning of what I think it is."_

Veronica stared straight ahead her eyes glazed over as she zoned out once again, Logan snapped his fingers in front of her face three times bringing her back into the here and now.

_"Give it up Wolverine, She clearly is struggling with her own inner demons... You should be more concerned with why we have not so much as a peep out of that Traitor Remy LeBeau... I don't know about you but that makes me mighty nervous, He is to calm over there and it makes me wonder what he has going on in that lying conniving mind of his." _

Bishop did a quick glance back and forth between Remy and Veronica as a light bulb went off in his own head, as a disturbing thought cross his mind.

_" Unless of course he Isn't as silent as we think... Now is he Veronica? Admit it, You have been in Mind-Linked Conversation with him this entire time... Haven't you?! "_

Bishop accused her pointblank as he made his way over towards her upon getting to Veronica, he ended up slamming her against the wall a few times back first making her lose her concentration because she was in fact in communications with Gambit for the majority of the time that they have been in the control room.

That was until he felt very tight Adamantium clawed hands enclosing around his throat crushing in his windpipe forcing him to take his hands off of the woman in front of him.

Logan released his hold only when Bishop dropped to his knees and his face started turning a blueish purple.

_" Touch her again Bub 'N' next time I won't be let'n go... I don't give a damn what she's doin' wit the Cajun's Mind, You keep your Goddamn hands off of her or I'll slice them off for ya!'_

With all the distractions going on no one noticed Remy behind them charging up a 5 of Diamonds playing card slipping it onto the compartment next to him, resting his hand over top of it, keeping the Kinetic energy in check until he got the perfect opportunity to release it, thus was planned by himself and Veronica Xavier.

_" Huh, What the hell is going on with Juanita & Kurt down there? Surly that can not be apart of their training segment?" _Angel Nicole asked speaking up for the first time since coming into the room.

Veronica, Logan and Bishop moved over to the window near her to see what she was talking about and a look of shock spread across their faces at the scene taking place below.

* * *

><p>In their ongoing sword battle aboard a holographic ship out at sea inside the Danger Room, Kurt accidentally brought his blade up to close to Juanita's Darka Necklace separating it temporally from around her neck surprising both of them a great deal considering that nothing this far has been able to remove the said piece of jewelry.<p>

As the necklace dropped to the wooden floor of the ship Juanita Cullens let out a horrifying scream as she felt her outside appearance changing severely and knowing there wasn't a damn thing she or Kurt could do about it.

_" Kurt... What's Happening... To me?"_

Nightcrawler was to stunned to answer her let alone do something so he just stood there and watched as Black Cat Ears grow out of the top of his girlfriend's head and a long swinging tail popped out of her rear end. Her hands were becoming more cat like as well as her fingernails extended into sharpened claws and she had soft pink pads in the middle of her hands.

Then they heard Veronica Xavier's Unnaturally Calm Voice sound over the intercom:

_" No More... Now is not the Time... Darka Return at Once!"_

No sooner then she said it Juanita started to revert to her normal beautiful human self and her necklace floated up in the air bounding itself back around her neck where it belonged. Juanita reached up fingering her nameplate neck piece only to find it completely back to its original form showing no signs of ever being sliced in half.

She looked over at Kurt who just stood there gripping his sword with his mouth hanging open clearly trying to figure out what he just witnessed, she gave him a slight smile before turning her attention up to the Observation Room staring right at her sister wondering herself what the hell just happened.

* * *

><p>Veronica let go of the intercom button nodded at Juanita who was watching her from below as she avoided the stares she got in the room from Logan and Angel Nicole.<p>

_" How did you know what to do Veronica?" _asked Angel Nicole Cullens but before Veronica Xavier had a chance to answer her Remy LeBeau had let go of his playing card and a small yet powerful explosion sounded behind them blowing up one of the computer compartment of the control room erasing the Danger Room Program that Juanita and Kurt were using to train in the process and causing everyone in the room to take cover.

Gambit quickly made his way out the door during all the confusion which did not go unnoticed by Lucas Bishop.

_"NO, GET BACK HERE CAJUN!" _

Bishop got to his feet making a run after Remy only to find himself being slammed up against a wall with a strong force holding him in place.

Veronica Xavier who was laying next to Angel Nicole underneath of Logan who throw himself over top of them in order to protect them from the blast taking most of the hit himself which was no big deal since Wolverine could already feel his healing power going to work he would be good as new in no time.

However Veronica ended up pushing him off of her enough so that she could stand up. Clutching her fists she slowly walked over towards Bishop purple energy surrounding her enclosed fists.

_" Doesn't feel so good to be slammed into a wall now does it Bishop... Did you really think I was going to let you stop Gambit after all the planning we done."_

Bishop struggled against her hold trying his damnedest to brake free only to find it rather difficult she was to powerful for him and he couldn't even use his hands to shoot back the energy he was absorbing from her attack for she made sure to attach those into the wall itself.

_" Scott Summers is right you really are a Cold-Hearted Bitch.. If Gambit gets to D.C. he will kill the Professor, Surly you know that by now and Yet you still helped him to escape... What the hell is wrong with you girl... Do you really hate your Father that much that you want his death?"_

Logan got off the ground helping Angel Nicole up as he do so and came up next to Veronica folding his arms across his chest waiting for her answer not once trying to free Bishop, in the distance they all heard the roar of a Mini Jet Engine sounding, no doubt being flown by Gambit on his way to Washington D.C.

_" This has nothing to do with my feelings towards my so called Father, The fact that his life might end is nothing more then an added bonus... This has everything to do with me believing in Gambit's innocents when the rest of you are so quick to condemn him based on accusations that you Bishop believe to be true... Something is not right with all of this and Remy deserves a chance to prove himself to be the stand up man that I sense deep down inside of him and just to prove I'm not in it for the hatred I feel towards Charles Xavier, I am now going to release my hold on you but before you attack me like your thinking about doing... You may want put that on hold and get to the other Mini Jet because every minute you take to fight me Gambit is getting that much closer to the Mystery surrounding himself in D.C."_

True to her word Veronica Xavier released her hold on Lucas Bishop he dropped to his feet and was gone out of the room about as quick as a flash of lightening with Wolverine right on his trail, They boarded the only Jet left in the hanger bay and took off in hot pursuit of the Rebellious Remy LeBeau.

* * *

><p>A large crowd was already gathering around a medium sized stage where a small podium took up the middle of the space, A banner was hung that read out: <em>Mutants and Humans can live in Harmony Together<em>_._

There was also a set of long red draping curtains and behind those curtains sat a men bounded to a wheelchair who was preparing for his upcoming speech to the promote a peaceful union between both Mutants and Non-Mutants alike.

Professor Charles Xavier was the founder of the X-Man most of them where here with him on this day blending in with the crowd for a threat against his very life came about that would change the face of the world as they knew it, Only Dr. Henry McCoy remained backstage at his side mostly because Hank's Beastly appearance was sure to set the already on edge crowd rampaging that and the fact that McCoy was a trained medical doctor and his expert skills will be needed if today goes the way it has in the Time Traveler Bishop's Past Memories.

_"Sir, Are you sure you're ready for this crowd? _Beast asked pulling back the curtain a tiny bit looking out into the growing crowd before him.

_" I was just peaking out there and they are already several of them carrying signs and chanting "Down with Mutants." Judging by the tone of their aggression it is not going to take much to set them off." _Hank says closing the curtain back and turning to face Xavier.

_" Frankly it makes a tidbit nervous given the fact that we know someone here is going to be taking a shot at you rather we believe it to be Gambit or not, The fact still remains you do get shot Professor... Maybe it would be for the best to shut this down right now before it gets out of hand."_

Charles Xavier sat with his fore finger and thumb pressed to his temple pondering what his good friend had to say.

_" I fully understand your concerns Henry and I am touched you care so deeply about my safety, However if I must put my life on the line to help enhance my dream of a better world then that is what I shell do."_

Beast shifted on his feet uncomfortably before speaking again: _" With all due respect Professor that is not the case here, we done know this does not change the world for the better but rather quite the opposite according to Mr. Bishop's History."_

Xavier took his hand down from his temple letting out a sigh as he did so.

_" Hank, I will not hide because of one threat against my life, There has always been one individual or another trying to take me and my cause down which is why I refuse to stand down and I must go out there even if does ultimately end in my demise at least I will go fighting for my dream... Furthermore I do not believe Gambit will pull that trigger. As I have stated before I suspect fowl-play in the works and I have a pretty good idea of who is involved... Now if you will excuse me It is finally time to start my speech."_

Professor Xavier wheeled himself away from Henry McCoy ending their conversation as he want up the wheelchair friendly ramp to the podium Hank could do nothing but hang is head down low, so that no one would be able to see his tears as he let his sadness take him over for he felt this was the last time he would ever get to see his own personal Hero still among the living.

* * *

><p>Out in the crowd dressed in casual clothing were the X-Men split up into groups trying to cover all angles and maintain some sort of control over a seemingly uncontrollable situation.<p>

Covering the far West Side was the team of Rogue & Jean Grey;

On the East Side were Cyclops & Emma Frost;

Jubilee & Iceman found themselves stuck in the Middle.

Storm and Angel took to the Skies above.

Last but not least Cable stood guard near the entrance to the stage so that no one would be able to reach his Grandfather at least no one from the outdoor crowds.

* * *

><p><em>" Do ya really think Remy's capable of shoot'n the Professor Jean?" <em>Rogue asked as she caught up to her friend and when they were away from the crowd.

Jean Grey was barely listening, she had her mind on something else or rather someone else. Jean was not liking having Emma Frost anywhere near Scott Summers however Emma refused to work with anyone else and was quite stubborn about it so they had no real choice but to let her team with him.

_" What Rogue, Oh sorry I guess I am a bit distracted with Emma that close to Scott... Anyways I have no idea what Gambit is capable of, He is not the most forthcoming member of the team... I don't want to think the worse of him but after seeing into Bishop's mind how can I not." _

Rogue was afraid that Jean's answer would be something close to that since it was along the same lines she was thinking herself. As much as she loved Remy even she had her doubts on this matter.

* * *

><p><em>" Yo Jubes, This is some messed up shit... How could anyone want to hurt the Prof.?" <em>Iceman was already next to the still bandaged up Jubilee with her arm out of commission due to Bishop's mistaken attack they thought it best to stay near one another while patrolling the crowd.

_" Yeah it is messed up Bobby, I don't wanna believe it but that Jerk-Off Bishop made it pretty clear what happens... It just flat out sucks, The Prof. is like a dad to all of us & if he's gone then what will happen?" _

Iceman wrapped his arm around her leaving her question unanswered because for one he didn't know how to answer it and two he didn't want to think on such things himself.

* * *

><p>Emma Frost was finding it very difficult to focus on the crowd around her, the only thing that keep running through her head was the fact that Scott Summers asked Jean Grey to marry him and not her. It was not that Emma didn't care that Charles Xavier's very life was on the line out here on this day, It was more of the fact that every since she found out about the upcoming marriage between the two it ate away at her.<p>

_" Just tell me it was a mistake Scott, I know that deep down you can't really want to be married to a cow like Jean Grey... That silly Bint doesn't even you love you the way that I do and You know you bloody well love me more then her... So why Scott... Why?" _Emma Frost desperately pleaded with Scott Summers inside of his head as he worked his way through the protesters carrying their hate signs chanting negative slurs at the Professor as he spoke.

_" Emma, Don't you think we have more pressing matters to deal with right now other then our complicated love triangle. The Professor is about to be shot at any minute now and by Gambit of all people, We need to be prepaid for the outcome no matter what may be."_

Cyclops had enough of the signs and he was already on edge with what he knew was about to happen to his father figure Charles Xavier, so he ended up grabbing a '_We Hate Mutants!__' _sign from a young punk teenage boy on his way back to the group after taking a break to go smoke a cigarette.

The teen give Scott a mean look and was about to say something to him when Summers ripped his sign in half throwing it at the teenage boy's face in a I-Dare-You-To-Say-Something sort of manner. That shut the adolescent up and he simply walked away shrugging his shoulders pulling another smoke out of his pact as he did.

Emma seen that and she could feel Scott's better mood growing stronger by the minute and that made her decide to do as he said for now and focus on the Professor but she would be bringing up this matter again at a later date because there was no way she was willing to believe he loved that Bloody Bitch Jean Grey more then he loved her.

* * *

><p>Up in the air Angel was flapping his large white feathery wings lost in his own thoughts as his gazed set on the Professor and he could not help but think this might be the last time he ever got to hear one Xavier's Legendary Speeches in person ever again and that upset him.<p>

The world needed a man as caring and as brave as Charles Xavier and to know that Bishop had lost that luxury in his future made this the most depressing day thus far in Warren Worthington's life.

He was so lost in his thoughts and the sound of Xavier's Voice that he didn't hear Ororo Munroe come up next to him until she forced a gust of wind into his face taking him slightly off course.

_" Earth to Angel, I asked you if you if you spotted any specious activities yet, Three different times now which is what prompted me to fly over here to check on you... Is everything Okay? You don't look to good my friend."_

Once Warren got his wings back on the level so that he could fly right, he let out a sigh before talking to Storm: _" Everything is as fine as it can be with all things considered Ororo... It's just so damn..."_

That was all Angel got out before he noticed it, Over in one of the windows of the large scale apartment building they were flying near Warren spotted the curtains shifting to reveal an all to familiar face of a certain Cajun coworker and in his out stretched hand looked to be the barrel of a sniper rifle aimed towards the still preaching Professor below.

Angel could even see the tiny red lighted dot ran up Xavier's sports coat to his bald head but before the wealthy winged mutant had a chance to react it was already to late the trigger was pulled and a deafening BANG! sounded into their ears followed by a single golden bullet emerging out of the gun chamber on its way towards its intended target.

Now the question remained will that target be hit or not?

* * *

><p>All of you will have to wait until next time to find out for we are ending this post right here and right now just because we can, Ha!<p> 


	54. Chapter 54

Backing our story up a bit we are going to start this post out with Remy landing the Mini X-Jet that he stole in D.C.

* * *

><p>His mind was still linked to Veronica Xavier back at the X-Mansion because they planned for her to psychically follow his movements so that Gambit would have a witness to whatever events he was about in embark on in order to clear his name.<p>

_" Chère, Da Gambit has arrived now what, Where be dis build'n you say you saw in that Bastard Bishop's Memories?"_

Veronica's voice rang into the Cajun's mind as his just done to her own.

_" That is a good question Remy, I am not sure of an exact address since the image flashed to fast but me being the psychic that I am allowed me to see a bit more then the rest of you with that being said I got to see the apartment building where the shot will be fried from and some street signs... It is sitting on the corner of Elm and Mulberry near the top floor... That is all I can help you with Gambit you will have figure out the rest on your own, Good Luck and remember I will stay connected to you Telepathically via your mind so that you will not alone during all this."_

Gambit nodded his head: _" Mmm Having a beautiful woman in da Gambit's Head is never a bad thang Chère, Only wish da circumstances were different... That dis handsome Cajun was not bein set up for whatever reason."_

Remy then walked over to the main road and hailed himself a cab for he had little time left to put an end to this mess before it got started and hopefully save the Professor in the process.

* * *

><p>Remy LeBeau climbed into the back of the cab closing the door behind him, He give the cabby the name of the streets that Veronica Xavier told him about and as they pulled away another X-Jet came to a landing near the one Remy acquired and out stepped a very anger black man that want by the name of Lucas Bishop followed by an oddly calmed man by the name of Logan or as he is more famously known as Wolverine.<p>

_" Figures the sneaky bastard is already gone."_

Groaned Bishop as he checked out the inside of the first Mini Jet as Logan sniffed the air a few times behind him trying to pick up Gambit's scent which didn't take him very long.

_" Smells like da Cajun made his way to the street and I smell something else like an exhaust pipe mixed with some cheep air freshener try'n to mask someone's sweaty ass, So I'm assum'n Gambit ether got himself a cub or was hitchhike'n wit some fatass Trucker ether way, We need to get move'n or I'm gonna lose his trail."_

Logan didn't have to tell Bishop twice he was done on his way over towards the road before Wolverine finished talking.

Lucas whipped his big ass future gun out just as a small lemon of a car came driving by. Bishop walked out into the middle of the street stood right in front of this car forcing the old man behind the wheel to hit the brakes, Bishop then walked around to the driver's door pointed his gun in this poor old man's face and started yelling at him to get out of fucking his car just as Logan came up behind them.

The old guy was not moving as fast as Lucas Bishop would of like so he stealth his gun and jerked the frail old man out of his car tossing him on the side of the road like he was nothing more then a piece of trash much to Logan's disliking but Wolverine didn't have time to get into it with Bishop that would have to wait until later date and wait it would for Logan would not forget that little stunt by Mr. Bishop but for now Wolverine instead jumped across the hood of the rundown car sliding to the other side and got into the passenger seat.

Bishop got behind the wheel so that Logan could hang out the passenger window with his nose in the air tracking Remy's cab and they were off.

* * *

><p>Back to Gambit his cab pulled up the to streets indicated by the Cajun Mutant, Remy throw some cash at the cabby as he was getting out of the car.<p>

Luckily for Gambit there was only one apartment building in sight so it didn't take a genius to deduce where the imposter would be located.

_" Top Floor Remy, Wish I had more to go on then that but all I seen was the shot being fired from near the top floor."_

Veronica Xavier's Voice sounded in his head again.

" _Ain't no big deal Chère, Da Gambit is perfectly capable of find'n what he need to._"

Remy LeBeau casually opened up the door to the apartment building, got inside the elevator and pressed the highest number on the panel which was level 8, upon getting to the top floor he was overcome by the complete silence of the place.

There was not so much as a peep going on and it was starting to creep him out a little but not enough for him to stop moving down the oddly quite hallway.

Getting to the last door Gambit decided that would be the best place to start looking since it was the closest to where the Professor was giving his speech. Whipping open his trench coat Remy pulled out his trusty Lock-Picking set and want to work picking the lock only for the door next to him to come open and a woman ran out screaming something about a gun and a Senator.

Gambit quickly put away his tools and rushed into the room the woman just ran out of only to find an older man tied up and gagged with a gun pointed at his face and the hand holding the gun belong to none other then Remy LeBeau himself.

* * *

><p>Outside Bishop and Wolverine finally arrived they were standing there looking at the apartment building next to the car that Bishop hijacked. Logan was sniffing the air when the same woman from the top floor came running out still screaming and panicking, she ran smack dab into Wolverine knocking herself backwards causing her to snap out of her panic long enough to try to get help.<p>

_" Mister you have to help him... There's a crazy man in a Trench Coat up there trying to kill him... Please I beg you help my husband!"_

Bishop came up next to her and put one of his big hands on her shoulder before saying: _" Calm Down Lady and Tell us Slowly, Where they are and who exactly is up there with this Trench Coat wearing Gun Man for you see Miss we are here ourselves looking for a man in a Trench Coat and I think you're guy and our guy is one in the same." _

The woman took a deep breath before she spoke again saying: _" My name is Sharon Kelly and my husband Senator Robert. E .Kelly is trapped up on Level 8 of this apartment building by some madman with red eyes in a Trench Coat waving a gun, I only got away because Robert tackled the man to the floor long enough for me to ran for help... So please I beg you help him while I call the police."_

She pulled from her pocket a cell phone and started to dial only before she got to hit the send button Sharon Kelly started to feel very sleepy and everything around her got dark as Lucas Bishop pressed harder into her shoulder on one of her pressure points knocking the woman out cold. He then picked her up and carried her over to the car he stole laying her in the backseat.

He turned around to face an angry Wolverine.

_" What da hell did ya do that for Future Boy?" _

Bishop rolled his eyes as he started walking on into the building.

_" Logan the last thing we need right now is the local Police involved, Had she made her call it would of made it that much more complicated... She'll be fine in about a half hour, Now move your ass we have a Cajun Trader to find and a Senator to save. Not to mention the Professor."_

Logan snorted and had to restrained himself from stabbing Bishop as he followed behind him into the Elevator.

Right now the Professor and the Senator's safety took top priority over anything else.

* * *

><p>Getting to the only apartment that had the door standing wide open both men were taken by surprised at the sight they seen inside. There were two Gambits struggling with each other over a high powered rifle with a man tied up in a corner trying to get loose.<p>

_" Huh, Two of them... Which one is the real one?"_asked Bishop in confusion.

Logan sniffed the air once then he popped his claws. **SNIKT! **

He ran over to Kelly slicing up the rope that bounded him, setting him free. Logan then barked at him to get the hell out of here before turning his attention to the two Gambits in the room.

Robert Kelly rubbed his sore wrists & ankles as he took one last look at the chaos in the room then got up and fled as fast as his sore legs would take him leaving only the Mutants behind.

_" That's enough you Blue skinned Skank... Show yourself already, Ya might be able to change your form but not ya smell. Mystique!"_

Wolverine blurted that out as he tapped on set of claws near his nose.

Bishop stood over in front of the door with his gun pointed at the Gambits ready to blast whichever one goes near the window with that rifle or tried to make an escape out of the room.

The Gambits struggled with each other for a few minutes more before one of them got the upper hand by swinging the end of the gun like a bat upside the other one's head knocking him backwards into Logan taking them both down for the moment.

The Gambit with the rifle marches to window and before any of the other men had a chance do anything the shot was fired. An evil laugh sounded along with the **Boom!**

As the Gambit who just pulled the trigger slowly transformed into a blue scaly skinned female with golden eyes. She smiled boldly at the X-Men clearly proud of what she just done that was until Wolverine shoved the real Remy LeBeau who was barely conscious off of him and came charging at the wicked woman with both sets of claws out.

Suddenly Mystique transformed into Logan himself which confused Bishop who was preparing to take a shot at her. Lucas Bishop took his shot anyways and sent one of the Wolverines flying out the very same window that was just used to shot at Charles Xavier.

_" You X-Men truly are pathetic... Can't you tell the Villains from the Heroes anymore... Great job there Big Man you just blasted your teammate out the window."_said Mystique as she shifted back to her normal blue self laughing at Bishop's Mistake.

_" Did I really? Trust me Logan had that coming... Now why don't you give me some damn answers before I send you out in the same fashion... Who the hell are you working for and don't give me any bullshit about Magneto, We both know he would not get caught up in anything that had to do with Charles Xavier's Death, He respects the man to much."_

Bishop pointed his gun at Mystique now, He had his finger on the trigger just itching to pull it but he needed answers first.

Mystique was no fool she realized right away that he was not bluffing.

_" There's something different about you... You don't seem like your typical X-Turps and I think you know exactly who my true Master is Bishop because he is yours as well, Am I wrong?"_

Bishop lowered his weapon and grinned at Mystique, He want to say something to her but got cut off due to a large amounts of wind flowing into the room blowing down the wall of the small apartment.

* * *

><p>All three remaining Mutants were swirling around the area as Storm hovered outside controlling her mini tornado with hands gestures. Angel flapped his feathery wings behind her and in his arms he held a very pissed off Wolverine who he caught in midair before he met the pavement below up close and personal.<p>

During the wind ride Mystique managed to shape-shift into a Giant Eagle and soared away. It didn't take her much time to get out of their sights and was well on her way to report back to her true Master,

{{ Who we will revealed on another mission}}

Ororo Munroe stopped her winds and flew on into the room where she want over to Gambit checking on him since he was now bleeding from that club to the head that Mystique planted him with using her rifle handle.

Everything that had happened after that blow was a bit sketchy at best for Remy but not to that of Veronica Xavier, Kurt Wagner, Juanita & Angel Nicole Cullens back at the X-Mansion who witnessed it all firsthand through the eyes of Gambit with the help of Veronica's Telepathic abilities enhanced by Cerebro.

Bishop picked himself up from behind an upturned sofa that he got thrown into; just as Warren flew in with Logan, Seeing the look on Wolverine's face was enough for Bishop to hightail it outside to where Senator Kelly was searching fanatically for his wife.

He lead the man to her in the backseat of the car he placed her in, then tried to explain what happened to them as the other X-Men in the small apartment building above him were trying to piece everything together as well.

* * *

><p>The only thing they all seem to agree on was that Remy LeBeau was NOT the cause of any shootings that took place on this day.<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

Now that we are all caught up, Time to get back the shot that was fired out of the 8th floor window of the apartment building located on the corner of Elm & Mulberry and all the events that are to take place afterwords.

* * *

><p><em>" I truly believe with a bit of hard work and acceptance on all of our behalves that both Mutants &amp; Humans alike can live in a peaceful coexistence with one another."<em>

Charles Xavier paused for a moment for he was finding it rather difficult to get through the rest of his speech. He stared out into his audience into the faces of those who opposed him chanting negative slurs while marching around with their hate filled signs, for no other reason then the fact that he was slightly different then they were and deep down that scared them which was the real reason they were out protesting like they are.

Xavier knew he had to choose his words carefully for this crowd was already on the edge and the slightest slip up on his part would surely incite a full scale riot and that was one of the last thing the good Professor wanted to happen on this day.

He was about to carry on with his speech when he heard the sound of a gun going off in the distance. Xavier couldn't help but think this was it for him and he sat there in a daze as old memories of the pass flashed through his mind. He thought he was prepaid for this moment however now that it was here he could do nothing but sit there like a damn fool.

The good Professor could see the tiny golden bullet coming his way, any minute now would be his last breath and all he could do was sit there looking out over the crowd in disappointment for never having achieved his life's goal which was bringing about a peaceful world for all to live in no matter their differences.

Shifting his eyes slightly he could see his future Grandson Cable running up the stairs towards him and he sensed Beast behind him rushing the stage. Everything moved in very slow motion for Charles Xavier as the tiny metal bullet arrived at its destination, he closed his eyes expecting allot of pain only he felt nothing so he opened his eyes back up to see what was happening and to his surprise the bullet was spinning in front of his face in midair just inches from his forehead.

Suddenly a large station wagon came flying seemly from out of no where landing in the middle of the crowd causing most of the people to flee in terror as maniacal laughter rang.

* * *

><p>It also almost crushed a young mother and her child had it not been for the team of Rogue and Jean Grey. Rogue held up the car using her brute strength allowing Jean to use her Telekinesis to hover both child &amp; mother out of harm's way, then Rogue let it drop to the ground and both women set out to find who or what was behind the sudden appearance of the flying wagon.<p>

It didn't take them very long to find that source for he came charging right at them his blubber bouncing every which way as it slammed into Jean Grey knocking her out cold and he would of hit Rogue as well had she not took flight raising into the atmosphere above the one known simply as The Blob.

Blob was not alone right behind him hopped out Toad and when he wasn't laughing, he had his slimy tongue whipping around hitting the screaming civilians who were all trying to find an exit. He even stopped to spit his fowl smelling glue like spit into the face of one of the protesters carrying a: WE HATE MUTANTS! sign causing the man to struggle to breathe.

Toad even want as far as to snatch up this man's sign and rammed it so hard over his skull that the guy's head want clear through the sign taking out the word HATE and giving the dude an WE MUTANTS! Necklace.

_" Yo, You hate Mutants, Well we hate you Mate... Enjoy your sign now, Dipshit."_

Toad boasted and began his laughter again as he hopped on over to his buddy Blob landing up on his shoulder grinning as he stared down at the out of it Jean Grey and high-fiveing Blob for taking one of them out this soon.

Toad then stuck out his long tongue warping it around an unsuspecting Rogue's flying leg and swung her about sending her soaring through the air right into the stage where Xavier was still sitting in his chair with the bullet spinning right before his eyes.

_" Ha Ha, Two Cream Puffs down... Huh, 1,2,3,4,5... Ah, What comes after 5... Oh wait I remember now 6... 6 more X-Geeks to take down before we can go eat!"_retorted Fred Dukes who was using his fingers to count with a confused look on his face as the Toad sat on his shoulder shaking his head in disappointment for having to deal with such a moron but at least he was a strong moron, so that had to count for something.

What Toad should of been worrying about was the mutants behind him and maybe he would not have such a cold bottom right now for Iceman blasted the Toad with an array of ice sickles all aimed at his rear end making Toad hop around like a fool up on Blob's Shoulder, he was jumping around so much so that he fall off and ended up face-planting into the ground in front of him.

Jubilee came up behind Bobby laughing hard at the Toad.

_" Ha Ha you should stay down there Toad, It like totally suits your slimy ass... Nice one Iceman."_

She gives Bobby a high-five with her non-bandaged arm, suddenly a bright red light came zooming across the area hitting the Blob in his big belly knocking him down as Scott Summers came running over to help out his teammates but mostly he done it to keep Fred Dukes away from the knocked out Jean Grey.

Emma Frost was walking slowly behind him but once she seen Cyclops kneel down to collect Jean into the safety of his arms she made a U-Turn and headed for the stage instead to be with the Professor because she just could not stomach seeing them together anymore especially not now that they were to be married, One of Emma's worst nightmares by the way.

* * *

><p>Back up on the stage Xavier sat very still as the bullet spun before his eyes, He was a bit afraid to touch it and wasn't quite sure what to do in this situation. He could feel Beast coming up behind him and could see both Cable and Emma coming up from the crowd to his aid.<p>

_" Sir, Please try to remain as still as possible, We don't want to accidentally set off the bullet... I don't understand why the sudden disturbance in the projected course."_commented Hank McCoy as he stepped up behind him.

Charles Xavier looked up into the sky above trying to spy who he knew was behind this and finally spotting the man he was searching for and that very man was floating in his direction on a large piece of metal along with his two twin children.

_" Ah Magnus, It's about time you showed yourself... Wanda, Pietro nice to see you both again. Although I do wish it was on more pleasant terms then theses."_

Magneto lowered all three of them in front of Xavier and as soon as he did Quicksilver ran off the stage to go smack around the Blob & Toad for disobeying orders by attacking the X-Men in the crowd when they they were only supposed to scare the humans sending them into a panic.

Which left only the Scarlet Witch to stand at their father's side.

_"Was I that obvious Charles? I suppose you will be wanting me to get rid of this pesky bullet already but you know I could just as easily release my hold on it and save myself allot of future headaches."_

Cable rushed to his Grandfather ready to punch Magneto in his face for saying that.

_"You will do no such a thing Asshole or I will end you were you stand... Now take that fucking bullet away from his head!"_

Cable pulled his large futuristic gun out pointed it in Magneto's face to show that was not messing around here.

_" You let that bullet go and I will let this trigger go and you won't be able to stop this one... No metal whatsoever... So, make your choice you Metal Loving Bastard!"_

Cable cocked his gun back and pressed his finger on the trigger awaiting Magneto's decision.

Emma Frost seen this and decided to switch to her Diamond form at these newest turn of events before saying:

_" Maybe we can all take a moment to calm down here before someone really does get hurt or bloody well ends up dead." _She did not want to get blasted by any bullets that were about to be fired.

Wanda Maximoff's hands started to glow red as she stood there listening to Nathan Summers threaten her old man. Wanda was ready to unleash some of her Haxing powers on him until Magneto spoke up stopping her in her tracks:

_" Don't waste your energy my darling daughter for I never had any intentions of actually killing Charles Xavier, Not today or any other day for that matter... I was just having a little fun with my old pal."_

Erik Lehnsherr waved one of his hands and the tiny bullet was sent into the nearest solid object which happened to be a support beam holding up the stage. They all heard the exploding sounds it made as it hit the beam, Cable having no real reason to keep his gun aimed at Magneto took it out of his face but didn't not put it away because he trusted this man about as much as he trusted that the world was still flattened.

_" Just out of curiosity Mr. Lehnsherr how did you know that our dear Charles was in danger to begin with? Surely you don't expect us to believe you just happened upon him when the gun want off... This has clearly been a thought out plan of action on your part." _said Emma Frost who was still in her Diamond form standing on the stairs near the edge of the stage.

_" Yes I suppose I can not expect you to believe such a thing Miss. Frost... Believe it or not I am here as a favor to none other then the lovely Veronica Xavier... She phoned me this morning explaining the entire situation involving our dear Professor Xavier..."_

Magneto got cut off by Beast saying: _" Surely you are jousting us Magneto, It is hard to believe that Veronica Xavier would do anything in order to save her father... She has made it perfectly clear that she carries hostility among many other things towards him."_

_" Be that as it may Dr. McCoy, I assure you I speak nothing but the honest truth in the matter... It seems we have many things we must discuss in regards to today's escapades... There seems to have been deceptions on both our accounts, I shall explain more in a more private sitting... So if you will accompany me back to my home on Genosha or if you prefer we can head to the Mansion... Ether place is fine by me as long as we are no longer out in the public."_

Magneto keep his sights trained on Cable as he spoke for he did not trust him not to go ahead and pull that trigger, Eric could see it in Nathan's eyes he really did want to end his life for some unknown reason and Magneto had a gut feeling that it had absolutely nothing at all to do with his grandfather.

_" Yes I agree Magnus, We have much to discuss, However the institute is closer I think we should all go there."_

Xavier smiled at his old friend as Magneto simply nodded in agreement.

Each party both X-Men and Brotherhood want to their respective modes of transportation and set off towards the X-Mansion where they would all hold a truths for the time being, as they tried to make sense of all that has aspire so far on this day.


End file.
